The Immortal Ninja of Norrisville High
by Musiclover435
Summary: Randy has been the Ninja for 800 years. He lives in the home of the chosen family guardian that has watched him since he was a century old. Howard Weinerman stumbles upon Randy's room when working for a window he broke when playing a video game. Howard convinces him to attend his high school. What kind of adventures will an 800 year old ninja have in the school he protects?
1. Prologue

**After being inspired by a few fanfictions where Randy is immortal, I decided to make one of my own. So, I plan to remake the first season and possibly season 2 but with my own twist on it. I will be changing most of the episodes but I hope y'all enjoy this prologue.**

 _In Japan, there was once a clan of ninjas called Norisu clan. They protected their home from evil monsters that tried to destroy their home. One day, one of their own betrayed them for more power. He terrorized Japan and called himself The Sorcerer, in fear of losing to the Norisu Clan he fled Japan. The Norisu Clan knew that they needed to follow The Sorcerer to a new country which would soon be known as the United States._

 _This would soon be the worst mistake they ever made. Most of the Clan was killed in the war against The Sorcerer. But one day, the remainder of the clan forged a ninja suit with incredible abilities. Fused with the knowledge and strength of the elders of the Clan. They only could make one ninja suit._

 _The warrior who wore the ninja suit lead the final battle against The Sorcerer. The battle went on for four years till it was just the warrior and The Sorcerer. The warrior knew what he had to do. He used his own life force to seal The Sorcerer in a hole for all eternity. As he lay dying, he told his mask and the Ninja Nomicon to find the only living member of the Norisu Clan. "Go. Find my son. Give him my final message." Those were his last words before the mask and the Ninja Nomicon flew to his son._

 _The mask and the Ninja Nomicon did not want to leave the warrior but they also knew that not even the Ancient Art of Healing would not be able to help._

 _The warrior's son was sleeping in his home since it was the middle of the night. He's been living on his own since his mother died from an illness and his father went off to war when he was 10. He's been waiting for four years for his father to return so he could begin his ninja training but little did he know that his training would be different then what he expected. He awoke to a banging on his door. 'Maybe father is home. The battle between our clan and The Sorcerer is finally over.' He thought to himself as he ran to his door and when he opened the door he looked around and saw no one. 'What the…? Where is father? He promised that he would come home.' He thought to himself. A red light took him out of his thoughts, he looked down and saw his clans book. "The Ninja Nomicon and the mask." He quickly picked them up, brought them inside, and sat on his bed to look at the Ninja Nomicon. "Ninja Nomicon, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with father." He said as he opened the book. He got into his meditative position as his conscientiousness went inside the Nomicon._

 _He walked around the forest till he saw his father and ran towards him. "Father, you're all right. Why aren't you home?" He asked. "My son, if you are watching this then I am gone. I had to use my life force to seal The Sorcerer away for good."_

 _"_ _No, you promised that you would come home." He said on the verge of crying. "I know I promised that I would come home but you know the it is our job to protect those who need our help." He sighed sadly. 'I have been taught that lesson since I was born.' "But now it is your turn to be the Ninja." He gasped. "Me? But I have barely started my ninja training. How am I supposed to be the Ninja?" He asked. "I know you must have many questions but I cannot answer them. The Nomicon shall be your teacher now. He holds all of our ninja training and teachings ever since we started our clan centuries ago. You are the last of the Norisu Clan. The Ninth Son of the Ninth Son. You are the Ninja. I am sorry I could not keep my promise to you my son but now you must promise me that you will honor our clan for all time. I love you but remember The Ninja duty is life bound. That means you will live forever at the age you are at now." The son knew what he had to do. "I promise to protect our home for any evil that enters. I will make sure that The Sorcerer never comes out of his prison." The image of his father walked closer to him. "You are now the Ninja. Your job is to protect this village and its residents as it continues to grow. The Nomicon will teach you lessons whenever you need them or when it is time to learn a new lesson." He nodded. "I promise father." Then the image of his father disappeared forever._

 _That was the last time I spoke to my father's spirit. That was 800 years ago. Ever since then I have been the Ninja of Norrisville but at a price. I will never age. I have had to watch friends come and go. I have seen my home transform from a tiny village to a huge city. My job as the Ninja is to protect my home from the evil that lives there. I am the Ninth Son of the Ninth Son. I am the Ninja._

 **That's it. That is the prologue. I hope y'all enjoyed. Updates will be slow due to school and me working on other stories. Let me know what y'all think. Please fav, follow, and review! I will see y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Glad people are liking my story. From this point on, there will be different points of views since that is what I am best with. Let's continue.**

 **(Howard's POV)**

One week before I start high school and I already shoobed it up. I broke the window to my neighbor's house and now I have to pay it off by working for her. "Sorry about the window, Mrs. Cunningham." Heidi said. I rolled my eyes. I was just playing video games a little too rough in my room. How was I supposed to know that the controller would fly out of my hands and break the window?

"It's not a problem, Heidi. That window needed to be replaced soon anyway. Howard can help around the house and I can buy the new window frame before school starts." She told us. "Howard, say something."

"Sorry about the window." I said. I would rather be playing Grave Puncher since that game is the cheese. **(Using their language in the show is so weird)** "Don't worry, Howard. Like I said, I needed to change it anyway. You can clean up the glass and this weekend, you can help me set up the new window frames."

"That sounds great, Mrs. Cunningham." Heidi told her. "Hang on, what the juice? I have school on Monday. I don't want to spend my last weekend before school doing work." I complained. "Howard, that's what you get for breaking a window." Heidi told me. "She is correct, Howard. You must own up to your mistakes as a friend of mine would say." She told us calmly. 'Whoever said that sound wonk.' "Howard, if you could just clean up the glass, that will be fine. We can change the windows this weekend starting at 9AM on Saturday." I was about to say something but Heidi stopped me. "That sounds great. Howard should be able to make it. Right, Howard?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I grumbled. "Great. Howard, just clean up the glass and you can just head home." I groaned but kept it to myself. I went to the room where the broken glass was cleaned it up even though it took forever. As I was leaving, I notice a room down to the basement. The sign said keep out both in English and some weird symbols on it. 'What the juice? I can check that out when Mrs. Cunningham isn't paying attention on Saturday. Aww, but she probably keeps it locked but maybe I can get the key to the door when she's not pay attention. Or if she leaves, I can check it out then.'

 _Saturday Morning_

My sister woke me up at 7AM so I could go help Mrs. Cunningham early. Guess I should be happy, I don't even have a plan to get the keys to the Keep out! door. HA! Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll need more windows, then I can use that opportunity to sneak into that door. But that will never happen. "Howard! Get up! You need to help Mrs. Cunningham fix her windows!" Heidi shouted. "I'm up! Jeez." I got out of bed. "Man, it's way too early to get out of bed on a Saturday." I complained to no one.

Once it was 8:55, I went to Mrs. Cunningham's with my sister. She knocked on the door and smiled at us when she opened it. "Good morning, Howard. Heidi. Thank you for coming by. Howard, you can come in. Heidi, this shouldn't take all day. Howard only needs to help with the window he broke and a few others and I should be fine. An old friend of mine will be helping me fix the rest." Heidi nodded. "Sure, don't be a shoob, Howard." Then Heidi left.

"Come in, Howard. If you do a good job, I'll even pay you." Oh, yeah. Getting paid sounds even better. More money to buy Grace Puncher Video Games.

"Well, let's get started."

 _Several hours later_

This has been the worst Saturday ever! Fixing stuff is wonk. "Well, that should be it, Howard. I have to go to the store to get more window panes. You can help yourself some food in the fridge. I should be back in an hour." Then Mrs. Cunningham left. Perfect. Now that Mrs. Cunningham is gone, I'm going to try to get through that door but first food. I went to the kitchen to make myself some sandwiches then I'll go through that door.

After I ate about three sandwiches or so, I looked through the kitchen to find some keys. 'Well this is wonk. I can't find the keys.' I thought to myself as I was walking throughout the house. 'It's not like I can just open the door like it's already unlocked.' I thought to myself then I tripped near the door and it opened as I fell down the stairs. "Huh, guess it was unlocked."

I walked around what seemed to be the basement of the house. As I was walking around I kept getting more and more creeped out. "This isn't wonk at all. No, but maybe I should turn back." I turned around to go back the way I came and after a few minutes I gave up. "This is wonk. I'm lost in my neighbor's basement. How will I play Grave Puncher?!" I shouted. I looked around and I saw a moving shadow. 'The juice is that?!' I got up and started to chase after it.

'I hate running!' I thought as I was running after the weird shadow. It disappeared through another door. I entered it and the room was like an old bedroom. "What the juice?!" I looked around and everything looked old and not from here. "Whoa! A Chinese bedroom." There was a mattress on the floor, a dummy on a stick on the far corner of the room with a log with more sticks, a bookshelf with weird symbols on them like the ones from the sign on the door, and a lantern hanging from the ceiling to light the whole room.

"Who are you?!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw the Ninja of Norrisville. 'Holy cheese! The Ninja! HA! I meet him before high school again!'

"I said, who are you?! Why are you here?!" He shouted while drawing his sword. "I'm sorry, Ninja! I was helping Mrs. Cunningham fix her windows when she left and I got curious about what might be down here!"

 **(Ninja's POV)**

I looked at the high schooler who managed to sneak into my room. I listened to his heartbeat. It was beating fast but a scared fast not lying fast. "So, you the one who broke Susan's windows?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Susan? You mean Mrs. Cunningham?" I nodded. "Yes, but you never explained who you are?" He held out his hand to shake it. "Name's Howard Weinerman. Freshman at Norrisville High. I can't believe I'm finally meeting the Ninja." I rolled my eyes. 'Great. Another fanboy.'

"You need to leave. Susan will be home soon and if I'm not mistaken, you have school on Monday." I told him. He groaned. "Yeah, hey, do you go to Norrisville?" He asked me suddenly. "Uhh, no. I only go there to protect it." I told him. "You should totally go. I mean, if you want to that is."

"Let's just worry about getting you out of here." I told him. It was silent between us. "So, you play Grave Puncher?" I looked at him confused. "Grave Puncher? Sorry, never heard of it." He gasped. "What?! How have you never heard of the greatest game ever made?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't keep up with the modern world. I have a phone to contact Susan but other than that I don't keep up with the modern world." I told calmly. "So, are you Mrs. Cunningham's son? Is the Ninja picked every few years or something because immortality seems wonk?" I wasn't too sure what 'wonk' meant but I'm guess it means not good. "Uh, no. Susan and I can explain everything later. For now, let's get you out of here." After that, we just kept going back and forth. Howard kept asking me questions about myself but I didn't tell him much. I asked him some questions about himself. After all, he thinks I'm his age and it's nice to talk to someone beside Susan or some else in her family. After another few minutes, we finally arrived at the door out of the basement.

"Howard?!" I looked at saw Susan. "Susan, Howard accidently found my room but he doesn't seem dangerous." I told her. "Howard, you cannot tell anyone about this. Okay?" He nodded. "Okay, but Ninja maybe you should come to my school. I mean, if someone from the neighborhood saw you without your suit or with your suit they might get suspicious."

"Ninja, I know what you have said in the past but Howard is right. Maybe you should try school." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious?! I may be better at reading and writing in English now but I don't need to go to school." I told her. "Ninja, just think about it. I mean, no one would think a high schooler would be the ninja." I groaned in annoyance.

"Fine. Just for these four years, then I'm done." Howard cheered. "Yes! Ninja, you are so gonna think high school is the cheese!" I rolled my eyes. 'Yay.' "Ninja, we can't register you as Ninja so maybe you can go by the name you went by a few years ago." I nodded. "Sure." Howard looked at me confused. "What name did you go by before?" He asked. "Randy. My real name is too hard to pronounce in English."

"Randy Cunningham! Perfect!" Susan said. 'Great. I'm going to be in the home of my greatest enemy starting on Monday.'

 **That's it for now. What did y'all think? I just recently started watching the show again and I'm still trying to adjust to the 'cool' language in the show. Randy might not use it as much but I will certainly try my best with it. Please fav, follow, and review! Guests are allowed to review as well and suggestions are also welcome. No idea is a bad one.**


	3. Last Stall on the Left

**(Randy's POV)**

I really hope I don't regret my decision about being a student at Norrisville High. Sure, it will be less suspicious for me, but it also might endanger the students more. It took me nearly an hour to find the right disguise for school. Art of Disguise is not easy to use. I have to stay focused the whole time but it's not as hard as it was when I first learned it 400 years ago.

 **(Howard's POV)**

I was so excited. Not only was the Ninja my friend, but I convinced him to come to school with me. Sure, I can't tell anyone he's the ninja but it feels great that I finally have a friend since my last friend moved away. I walked over to Mrs. Cunningham's house to see if Randy was ready. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Cunningham answered it. "Hello, Howard."

"Hi, Mrs. Cunningham, is Randy ready?" I asked. "He should be." She said then Randy walked in the room. For the first time, I finally got to see what he looks like. He has purple hair, tan skin, and blue eyes were definitely the same as when I first met him. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a red and white t-shirt on it with a weird symbol on it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "I feel stupid in these clothes. Is this what people wear in America now a days?" He asked. "Yeah, otherwise you'd look like a complete shoob."

"Randy, you look fine. You have everything you need?" Mrs. Cunningham asked. He nodded. "Well then. Get going. Don't want to be late on your first day." She said as she pushed us out the door. "Well, that was weird." I said. "Not really. I hardly ever leave except to fight monsters or train." Randy told me. We were walking to school when I decided to ask Randy a question that has been bugging me. "So, are you not from Norrisville?" I asked. "No. I was born and raised in Japan. My parents died a long time ago and Susan was my closest living relative. I can speak, write, and read in English but I can also do the same with Japanese." He told me. "How did Susan find out?" I asked. "I can't keep anything from her." He told me. "So, my last question is why didn't you go to school before?"

"Like I said before, my English wasn't good. Now I can go to school but at first because I could speak very little English, so I chose not to." I can't explain it but I felt like Randy was lying to me but we arrived at school so I chose to ignore it. "First day of High School. These four years are going to be the cheese."

"What does that mean? Does 'the cheese' mean something good?" I looked at Randy shocked. "How can you not know what the cheese means?" I asked. "Let's see. Oh, that's right. I am from Japan where I don't speak English and I have never been to an American school till now." He told me. "Right. Sorry, Cunningham." He smiled. "It's fine. I am excited. I mean, I have been in the school but not as a student before. So, maybe these four years will 'the cheese.'" He said excited. "That's the spirit. Now, let's get to class. Mrs. Cunningham made us the same schedule so you don't have to worry about getting lost."

 **(Randy's POV)**

"Right, getting lost." I said nervously. I don't like lying to Howard about myself but I have no choice. I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hi, I am an 800-year-old ninja who has to live forever.' We walked to our first class and everyone looked at me weird then they went back to their work. "Uh, I guess being the new kid doesn't have its perks." I told Howard. "You're fine, Cunningham. It's the first day. Everyone here is new." Howard told me. "I guess so."

"Cunningham, what are so worried about? It's not like a robot or something is going to attack on the first day or something." Howard said. I took a deep breath to calm down. "You're right, Howard. After all, those attacks won't happen for a while." I said. "So, how does the ninja thing work anyway?" Howard whispered to me. "Uhh, Howard, let's talk about this later, okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and a bell rang indicating class had started.

"Welcome, Freshmen. I'm Mr. Bannister for Freshmen English. I'm sure you're bummed to be back in school." He said nicely. 'Maybe school won't so bad after all.' I thought to myself. "Well, so am I. 500 words! What you did on your summer vacation!" He shouted. Then everyone started to write their essays. 'Guess I stand corrected. Luckily, I have Howard by my side.'

I started off my essay with what normally do when the students of Norrisville get out. I harness my skills as a ninja and guard the school and city of anyone who might get stanked or if McFist attacks with his robots. Being over 800 years old doesn't mean I should get time off. Sure, I meditate sometimes and visit the NinjaNomicon to review my previous teachings. Then I started to write how my summer changed by meeting Howard. As I was writing, I heard Mr. Bannister says, "Pencils down!" Then I remembered I can't tell anyone that I'm the ninja so before he could get my paper I ripped it up. I handed him the shreds of paper and he asked, "What's this supposed to be?"

"Uh, my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer…" I smiled nervously. "Excellent use of metaphor." I sighed a breath of relief. "I'll give you a B."

"B's are good." I told myself. Howard and I left class watching Bash chase someone in the marching band trying to give the poor kid a wedgie. "So, about you being the ninja, how does the mask thing work anyway?" I had to think to myself for a minute. "Well, from what Susan told me, the mask has been in her family for 800 years and once the oldest child hits high school they don the ninja mask." I told him. "That is the cheese!" He said excitedly. 'Deception is a blade that cuts both ways.' I thought to myself. "Howard, maybe tonight, if it's okay with your parents, you eat dinner at my place? Susan is a great cook." I told him. "That's sounds awesome! My parents should be fine with it." Howard said. 'I will tell Howard the truth at dinner tonight. He deserves to know.'

 **(No one's POV)**

Meanwhile, Hannibal McFist, William Viceroy, and The Sorcerer were discussing how to destroy the ninja. "You assured me you would destroy The Ninja!" The Sorcerer told McFist and Viceroy. "But I haven't seen him all summer. Have you, Viceroy?" McFist asked. "I haven't seen him. Then again, he is a ninja, so stealth is his dealo." Viceroy told him as McFist walked away from his desk. "We have a plan. The second he pokes his little ninja head out of his little ninja hiding hole… BAM!... Destroyed!" McFist said while punching his human hand with his metal one. The Sorcerer screamed and told them, "Do not fail me!" Then he left. A phone rang scaring McFist and Viceroy. McFist answered it and it was his step-son's school telling him that he got in trouble on his first day. "Great, my idiot step-son already got in trouble. Viceroy get down to your lab and build me something deadly."

 **(Randy's POV)**

Howard and I were sitting together at lunch. He was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. "Cunningham!" I jumped out of my seat as Howard's shout. "Sorry, Howard. I have a lot on my mind." I told him as I got up. "What were you saying?" I asked as I sat down. "I was saying the you should ninja out and meet everyone in the cafeteria."

"Howard, I'm not sure that's the best idea. I mean, I don't mind meeting my fans and all but…" Howard gave me the puppy dog eyes. I face-palmed myself and left to change into the Ninja.

A few minutes later, I used my smoke bombs to appear in the cafeteria. "SMOKEBOMB! Greetings, students of Norrisville. Tis I, The Ninja!" Everyone started to cheer for me. 'Maybe this won't end badly after all.'

 **(McFist's POV)**

I was more than displeased sitting in this stupid office, talking about my idiot Step-son getting in trouble on his first day. Then I heard all of the students talking about the ninja being in the cafeteria. The principal and my step-son left to see him and even Marcy gave me permission to try and destroy him. "Viceroy, release the thing!"

"Sir, his name is Krakenstein." Viceroy told him calmly. "Release the Krakenstein!"

 **(Randy's POV)**

I pretty much entertained the students for a few minutes then I heard a crashing sound outside. 'McFist! Already! He waits at least a week or two before doing anything. Great, that means the Sorcerer will probably get his first victim soon as well.' I used another smoke bomb to poof outside to fight the monster. 'Okay. I have to use my sword to defeat this thing.'

After a few minutes of struggling to fight the Krakenstein, which is what I heard McFist called it, I finally defeated it. I heard him scream "No!" but he then changed it to make people think that he loves the ninja. I got out of my ninja suit and went back to Howard. "Cunningham! That was awesome! I can't believe how bruce you were!" Howard shouted excited. "Thanks, Howard. We should get back to class though. I may be a ninja, but we should stay on top of our school work." Howard groaned as I lead him back to our next class.

 _Later that day. Dinner time at the Cunningham's house before Howard came over_

"So, how was your first day of school?" Susan asked. "Better than I thought it would be. Good thing I brought my mask since McFist attacked the school again." I told her. "Well, I'm glad you had a good day at school since you never went even when it opened in the 50s." Susan said happily. "I guess but I never told Howard the truth and something tells me that I should." I said. "Randy, I know you are nervous about telling Howard, but I won't be around forever, and I think you should have someone else to confide in then the Nomicon or me." Susan told me. "But it's not like I can tell Howard, "Hi, my name is Randy and I am the Ninja of Norrisville. Oh, and I am over 800 years old, so I have been protecting Norrisville since I got the mask from my father.""

"What?!" We both turned around to see a shocked Howard. "You're over 800 years old?!" Howard shouted. "Howard, I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how…" I tried to tell him, but he interrupted me. "Cunningham, that is so honking bruce!" Howard shouted excitedly. "Wait, you're not mad that I lied to you?"

"You had your reasons, but I overheard you saying that you wanted to tell me. We all of things we hide but it's so cool that you're immortal!" I smiled at Howard's excitement. "Come on, we should get some food, so we can explain more about my past." I told him. Howard nodded.

 _After dinner_

"So, when you were about a century, you met Mrs. Cunningham's ancestor?" I nodded. "Yeah, it was just another day of fighting a monster when I got severely injured. Susan's ancestor found me and helped me get better. When he saw how young I looked and since I saved his son, he offered to be my guardian. At first, I was hesitant but then I stayed. I have been living with the Cunningham's ever since." It was pretty much silent between the two of us from a few minutes.

"So, Cunningham, want to go the basketball game on Friday? I have an idea to help our freshman cred." Howard said. "Cred? So, you want us to try to become popular as freshmen?" I asked. "Yeah! I have a totally bruce idea on how we are going to do it!"

"I'm listening."

 **Episode 1 done! I really like what I have done. Remember, I will take any idea you might have for the next episode or future episodes. You can either review or PM me. Anyone can make suggestions! Guests, you are welcome to review as well! I never delete reviews, so anyone can review! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all next time!**


	4. Got Stank

**Vin, I will definitely have Randy learn some lessons that the Nomicon didn't teach him in his 800 years of being a ninja but there are some things that will most likely be Howard's fault and Randy teaches him some of his ninja lessons. Anyway, time for Got Stank.**

 **(Howard's POV)**

It's a cool Friday night. Perfect time for a basketball game and perfect for Randy and me to be the first freshmen in the Fish Cage. Randy and I were being the school sign, talking about our plan to be the coolest freshmen at Norrisville High. "Howard, I may be over 800 years old, but this seems kind of stupid." Randy told me. "Cunningham, we are trying to display our school spirit in the best way possible. And us doing this we totally get us in the Fish Cage. We'll be the first freshmen in the Fish Cage and this will totally improve our freshmen cred." I told him. "Okay, but let's get this over with. It's so uncomfortable wearing this stuff." Randy said. "Relax, Cunningham. We'll be able to change after the game."

Randy and I quickly walked through the school to get to the gym. 'This is going to be the cheese.' We stood outside the gym doors read with our plan. "Ready, Cunningham?" He nodded. Then we barged inside the gym doors covered in blue paint with works on our chests all while wearing speedos. We used our air horns as we shouted, "WHAT UP, NORRISVILLE HIGH!" Everyone looked at in awkward silence. "Dorks!" I heard Bash shout then everyone laughed at us. 'Great, more humiliation.' I thought to myself. "Howard, I don't mean to sound like a downer but I'm pretty sure he's talking about us." Randy whispered to me.

The two of us walked over to the benches and watched the game while freezing our butts off. "Cunningham, that awesome display of school spirit was supposed to get us into the Fish Cage." I said while gesturing to the cool section of the gym. "Howard, only the cool de la cool sit there. Considering we're freshmen, I would imagine that it would be hard for us to be the first freshmen in there, but I won't lie, I think it would be pretty bruce if we were the first freshmen in the Fish Cage." Randy told me. "Hey, you used the right lingo this time. Nice job, Cunningham." I told him proudly. Randy may be over 800 years old but that doesn't mean he's a complete shoob. "Thanks, Howard. Through maybe instead of covering ourselves with paint, next time let's just wear clothes and foam fingers?" Randy suggested. "Yeah, this did look cooler in my head. Although, at least we're not sitting with the marching band. That place is a splash zone." I said as we looked the marching band getting pelted with food and drinks.

"Dude, I've been around for 800 years. Marching Bands are the straight up cheese. I have seen them work hard at just memorizing music and all the sets they go to in the show. Not to mention they don't even use a metronome, they rely only on the Drum Major or director." Cunningham told me. "Dude, how do you know all this?" I asked. "I'm over 800 years old. I have seen everything since the 13th century get created." Randy explained. It's so weird hearing Cunningham say he's over 800 years old. I'm mean to anyone else it's completely farfetched but it's also pretty bruce.

As the marching band was playing, Bucky started to do a triangle solo. Flute Girl told him, "Bucky, there isn't a triangle solo in this song or any song." Everyone started to boo at him. "Bucky! What did I tell you about show-boating?!" The band director shouted. Bucky was so into his triangle solo he didn't even notice her come around behind him. She pulled him aside. "Bucky, hand over your dinger! You're benched until further notice!" She shouted. "But the triangle's my life!" He complained. "Put your dinger in my hand, son." She told him. He handed her the dinger. "You may take my dinger, but you will never take my back up dinger!" He said while taking out another dinger from who knows where. **(I mean, SERIOUSLY, I know it's a cartoon, but matching band uniforms rarely have pockets!)**

Then Bucky ran off crying and he knocked over the carp mascot.

 **(Randy's POV)**

This cannot be good. Bucky is feeling upset. The Sorcerer will get to him if I don't help. I was about to leave till Howard took me out of my thoughts as a trombone player play the sad trombone song. "Oh, ultimate band burn. Am I right, Cunningham?" He asked me. "Yeah, hey Howard, why don't we get this paint off?" I suggested. "Great, let's go!" Then we ran off to get the paint off. 'I know I could use art of disguise, but Howard is my friend. I don't want him to be embarrassed alone. I just hope I can help Bucky before the Sorcerer can get to him.'

 **(No one's POV)**

Unfortunately for Randy, the Sorcerer would get to Bucky before he could help him. Bucky ran into a room in the school. Slammed the door closed and went down to his knees crying about his triangle solo.

Deep down in the depths of the school, the Sorcerer could smell the misery coming off of Bucky. He sniffed the air. "Misery, with a subtle tough of humiliation. He'll do nicely." The Sorcerer said as he shot up his stank and it flew all the way to Bucky and his back up dinger.

Bucky smelled the stank and started to transform into a purple monster. "They'll pay! They'll all…" Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed on him crashing him into the wall. "pay." Then the door slammed on him again.

Meanwhile in the band room, everyone was putting away their instruments and emptying their waters. **(BTW, a bucket isn't used to fill the spit coming from the instruments. It's just too gross.)** "Good game tonight team! You play some strong D's. You're A minor sevenths and Bb weren't bad either!" The band director said. Then Stevens played sad trombone again. "Stevens, cool it with the trombone jokes." Then a rumbling took everyone out of their thoughts. Then Bucky smashed through wall and grabbed Stevens trombone and roared angrily.

 **(Randy's POV)**

Howard and I left the bathroom with just our speedos on. "It feels so good to be out the embarrassing body paint." Howard said casually. "Yeah, now we're just two freshmen covered in speedos. Luckily I have extra clothes in my locker." I said as I ran to my locker quickly. "How did you know this paint thing wouldn't work?" Howard asked me as he put on some extra clothes that fit him. "I have seen a lot of weird things in the past 800 years. You'd be surprised what I'm not prepared for." I told him then we heard screaming coming from the Band Hall. 'Oh no! I was too late Bucky transformed into a monster.'

"Something tells me it's ninja o'clock!" I grabbed my mask, put it on, and ran towards the band hall to help save the band kids and stop Bucky. 'I have to destank Bucky before the Sorcerer escapes.'

I smoke bombed into the band hall as Bucky as destroying instruments. "Smoke Bomb!" Everyone cheered when I came in. "Bucky! Put the piano down." I told him. Then he threw it down on me. **(A perfectly good piano destroyed!)** I used my sword to carve a me size hole out. "I guess I should have expected that."

"Okay, what could be Bucky's dearest item?" I asked myself as I was dodging objects that Bucky was throwing at me. Then before I even found the item that was stanking Bucky he escaped. 'No! Now I have to search for him!' Then I smoke bombed out of there to first find Howard and walk home with him then search for Bucky.

 _Monday in the Library_

"I was out all weekend searching for Bucky. How am I supposed to destank him if I can't find him?" I said. "Dude, what do you mean 'destank'?" Howard asked. Right, I never explained to Howard what actually happened. "To make it a short story, Bucky has turned into a monster and I have to find the item of that which he holds most dear. Once I destroy that, then Bucky will turn back to normal." I explained. "Well, while you're figuring that out. I'm taking a nap and hopefully maybe you can come up with a plan to get us into the Fish Cage while trying to help Bucky." Then Howard grabbed a neck pillow from his bag and fell asleep. "I have to figure out how I'm going to lure Bucky out, so I can destank him. Maybe my teacher knows what I can do." I looked around and brought out my clan's sacred book, the Ninja Nomicon. I set it down on the table. "My teacher, I need your help. The Sorcerer's recent monster is missing, and I have no clue how I'm going to lure him out. Can you help me?" The Nomicon opened up and I fell down as my subconscious went inside the book.

 _Inside the Ninja Nomicon_

I took a good whiff of the air that lingered in the Nomicon. The smell of my childhood before I decided to become the eternal protector of Norrisville. "My teacher, how can I lure Bucky out and 'destank' him before the Sorcerer escapes?" I asked while bowing. I knew bowing wasn't required but it's tradition in my clan to bow when asking your teacher, a question.

The Nomicon then used doodles to show me one way that might work to lure Bucky back to the school. He showed me in a marching band uniform and a triangle and a fake Bucky coming to attack me. "That's it. Thank you, my teacher. May your wisdom always be my guide." Then I left the Nomicon, put it back in my satchel, and left Howard a note before I left to initiate my plan to lure Bucky out.

 **(No one's POV)**

A rat is seen climbing up a large pedestal. He crawls near some feet and a large green clawed hand picked him up. He squeaked in fear. "Hello. I don't think we've met. I am The Sorcerer. I have been down here for 800 years. You've probably heard of me." The Sorcerer said. The rat shook his head. "It does not matter. I will not be down here much longer. My latest creation is up above spreading chaos." He said as he waved his hand around his belt and the ball lit up indicating that he is getting stronger. Chaos gives me power. And once I break free from this prison, I will destroy The Ninja. The last of the Norisu Clan." He said as he got up and laughed evilly. The rat even started to laugh with him. The Sorcerer stopped laughing and looked at the rat. "Are you laughing with me or at me?" The rat squeaked what sounded like 'with you.' "Good."

 _Later_

Howard reread Randy's note to him again. 'Howard, I know how to cure Bucky and lure him back to the school. I'll be back. See you later.' Randy sighed a weird Japanese symbol that Howard couldn't read. 'What is Cunningham planning? It better be something that gets us into the Fish Cage.' Howard thought to himself. "Hey, man." Howard heard Randy say. "So, what's the plan for… AHH!" Howard shouted as he turned around to see Randy in the school's marching band uniform. "Why are you wearing that?!" He asked. "I joined the marching band."

"Why are you saying that?!" Howard asked. "Because you asked." Randy said then Howard grabbed Randy and stuffed him in his locker, Howard looked around to see if anyone was around and stepped into the locker he stuffed Randy in and closed it. "How did this happen, dude?" Howard asked. "I auditioned." Randy said as he thought back to auditioning in the triangle and they said, "You're in!".

"I already know how to play an ancient Japanese flute, so I figured triangle wouldn't be hard." Howard rolled his eyes. "Dude, why are you joining the dorkiest dorks in school?!" Howard asked. "Howard, this is perfect. It's the only way I can lure Bucky back to the school and destank him." Howard rolled his eyes. "You still need to explain what destanking is."

"It will take me too long to explain it. For now, trust me. It's my job as the protector of Norrisville to help the innocent." Howard sighed internally. 'This stinks. Beings friends with the ninja is the cheese but it can be totally wonk as well. This is totally going to ruin our chance of being popular as freshmen.'

"Fine, Cunningham. But just stay here for 10 seconds when I leave the locker." Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine." Randy said annoyed. "Oh, and one more thing." Howard said. It was silent for a minute then Howard farted in the locker and ran off laughing. "Not cool. Howard, not cool." Randy said thoroughly annoyed.

 _At Bucky's house_

Bucky was in his room under many blankets growling and roaring a bit. "Bucky, ain't you preforming with the band tonight, sweetheart?" Bucky's mother asked. Bucky roared loudly and smashed out of his room and raced towards the gym to get his revenge.

 _In the Norrisville High Gym_

Randy is playing is playing the triangle with the band while food is being thrown at the band. Howard comes near the band with a red bucket with a strap on the bottom and he sits down and tells Randy, "Just to be clear. I am here for the free snacks." Howard said as he put the red bucket on his head, put yellow goggles over his eyes, and pulled a rope to make the bucket open all the way as it caught a mountain of popcorn. Randy rolled in eyes. "Really, so you can't be seen with me?" Randy said annoyed as Howard as his popcorn. A rumbling sound made everyone gasp as the door to the gym started to band hard then Bucky smashed through the wall. Randy went over to Howard and asked, "Hey, Howard, do you have the time?"

"I'm not doing this with you." Howard said a bit annoyed. "Oh, what do you know, it ninja'o clock." Randy said while smirking. "Dumb." Then Randy went behind the bleacher and put his ninja mask on and the ancient red ribbons started to wrap around him forming his ninja suit.

Randy jumps into action as Bucky is roaring at the band and they are all cowering in fear. They did cheer though when the ninja came to save them. "All right, Bucky. What is your most precious item?" Randy asked but before he could figure out the answer Bucky hit him, and Randy hit the concessions stand. Howard came by to help him up. "He destroyed the concessions stand. You make him pay ninja. You make him pay." Howard said trying to give him confidence. "I will." Randy told him. Bucky walked over and growled. Howard then ran off in fear as Bucky picked Randy up and started to shake him like a rag doll. "Come on, what's your most precious item?" Randy asked himself. Then he saw the green back up dinger. Randy gasped. "Back up Dinger." Randy pulled out two ninja flash balls and shot the at Bucky. "Ninja Flash Balls!" A very bright light came from the ball temporarily blinding Bucky but gave Randy long enough to grab the backup dinger with his scarf. "Ninja Snag!"

Randy's scarf grabbed the backup dinger, but Bucky grabbed his scarf and pulled it to bring Randy closer to him, so he could punch him again, but Randy kicked him before he could. "Ninja kick!"

Bucky was kicked all the way to the other side of the gym. Randy had the backup dinger under his foot. Bucky roared in anger but before he could get it Randy kicked it in the air and used his sword to slice it in half. Which caused Bucky to turn back to normal. 'Not today, Sorcerer. Not ever.'

Bucky was now naked and unconscious under his destroyed marching band uniform. **(A perfectly good band uniform ruined. :.**

"Smoke bomb!"

 _Later_

Randy and Howard are finally sitting in the Fish Cage like they always wanted. "Well, Howard, we did it. We're the first freshmen ever to sit in the Fish Cage." Randy said proudly. 'I still don't get the point of sitting in these kinds of seats but if Howard's happy then I guess it's okay.' Randy thought to himself. "Technically, that is true. I guess I can forgive you for joining the band." Howard said. "Forgiveness accepted, buddy. Forgiveness accepted."

Suddenly, Bucky woke up, shivering in fear. He stood up and Bash said while everyone was laughing, "Hey, look! That's guys naked!" Bucky covered himself with his hat and plume confused. "What happened? Why am I naked?" Bucky shouted in fear then he ran out of the gym. "Go get some loaner pants, man!" Howard shouted. Randy covered his eyes. "Oh, I so did not need to see that." Randy said.

 **That's it for now. Thanks for being so patient with this chapter. I know I have a lot of rage towards this episode since I am a marching band kid but there shouldn't too much more of that in future episodes. Now, I have decided to do the rest of this story with No one's POV since this is a movie and I found this a bit easier with TV and movies. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review please! See y'all later!**


	5. Monster Dump

Another day in Norrisville and all the freshmen of Norrisville High are headed to Norrisville State Park on a field trip. The bus stopped at a building and everyone exited the bus with Howard and Randy being last. Randy stopped before he left the bus and looked at the Volcano. 'I remember when that Volcano was just a small hill and then several hundred years later it became a volcano and now everyone wants to spit in it. I was always to busy to do it and now Howard and I are going to do it.' Now everyone was off the bus and standing in front of their crazy science teacher and her skeleton husband, Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll. "Ah, the annual freshman field trip to Mount Chuck." Mrs. Driscoll said. "The world's only man-made volcano."

"Cunningham, I have plan that is going to be so bruce!" Howard whispered to Randy. "Let me guess. We're going to spit in the volcano." Randy said. "We're spit in the... hey, how'd you know that?" Howard asked confused. "Hmm. I've seen people do stuff like that for years. It seems stupid."

"Stupid?! Cunningham, you may be old but come on, Mrs. Cunningham did want you to try and fit in. So, we should spit in the volcano and be part of the cool squad!" Howard said triumphantly. Randy sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we need to be careful. Just because the volcano is inactive doesn't mean it's dangerous." Randy warned him.

"Course, we won't actually be going up the volcano. That's for hooligans, daredevils, and tomfoolers. Nope, we're headed to the imformative and school board approved, Museum of Silt." Everyone then groaned in disappointment except for Randy, who could care less about spitting in the volcano. 'Good, Howard and I don't need to put ourselves in danger for some stupid stunt.' Randy thought to himself. "Silt, silt, silt!" Bucky cheered. "Now, before we began I want to say one thing..." Mrs. Driscoll started then her skelton husband hit her. She gasped in surprise and grabbed his hand. "Oh, Jerry. Every year some numbskull tries to sneak up the volcano and spit in it." Howard gave Randy a thumbs up in excitment. "That's us, Cunningham. We're that numbskull." Howard said happily.

"Which is why we're using the buddy system. If you stray more then five feet from your buddy, you both get a months detetion. For added sercuity, I'm pairing a responsible student with a numbskull. Bucky, You're with Randy. Flute Girl, you're with Howard. Julien, you're with Stevens." Stevens then played sad trombone on his trombone. Howard then groaned. "Oh, great. Now, what do we do? I was looking forward to spit in the volcano and scarf down some victory nachos." HOward said as he grabbed nachos out of nowhere. "Nothing, Howard. I don't want to risk FLute GIrl's and Bucky's life for some stupid stunt. In fact, we should'n't risk our lives."

"But, come on, Cunningham, what exciteing things have you done being in Norrisville for over 800 hundred years?" Howard asked. "Howard, I have done a lot in my time here but that does mean we should put others in danger." Randy said while pinching his nose. "Cunningham, come on, we only have to do this once. And if you don't go with me, I'll go alone with Flute Girl." Howard said confidently. "You wouldn't dare." randy said. "Oh, yes. I. Would." They had a stare down for a few moments then Randy sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we do it fast, luckily, I know a safe path to the top of the volcano." Randy told Howard trying to keep his annoyance in. "Great."

"No funny business, you two. I've got my sockets on you, well mostly Howard." Mr. Diskcoll said.

 _With McFist and Viceroy_

In Viceroy's lab, Mcfist is looking at some weird jellyfish creatures that Viceroy made. "Viceroy, when I told you to design an evil new creation to catch the ninja, did I say anything about it being a discusting useless blob?" Mcfist asked angrily. "Hmm. Let me check my notes." Viceroy said as he snapped his fingers and a robot came be and showed a hologram of Mcfist. "I don't care if discusting or useless, I just want a blob!"

"GET RID OF THEM!" Mcfist shouted as he smacked the robot away. "ALL OF THEM!" Then he walked away. Viceroy looked at the creatures and pulled out his phone. "Gene Levine, disposal machine, for whatever absoltutly, poseitolutly gots to be disappearing." He said. **(I am completely guessing on his name spelling and spelling of the words. Probably got them wrong. Oh well)**

"Jean-O, It's Viceroy. I need something disappeared. "Positotly?" "Positotly."

 _With Randy and Howard in the Museum of Silt_

Everyone is sitting in a movie theater like room, watching the history of Mount Chuck. Howard fell asleep and Mrs. Driscoll is feeding popcorn to Mr. Driscoll. Meanwhile, Randy and Howard are in the gift shop. "Bucky, I have actually been here with my mom. I never got to tour the mountain and I wanted to get soil silt sample at the top of the mountain. Want to come?" Randy asked. "I don't know, Randy. I don't want to break the rules." Bucky said. "Bucky, think about all the sample we could collect. All the uncharted silt that no one has dared to collect, not even Mrs. Driscoll." Bucky thought to himself for a minute. While Bucky was thinking to himself, Randy began to remember a lesson that he learned doing his first few years with the Cunningham's. 'A ninja must never endanger the innocent but he must always defend the defenseless.' 'I don't want anyone to get hurt because of some stupid thing Howard wants to do but if I don't go then he will endanger himself and Flute Girl. I can't let that happen.'

"Come on, Bucky. You Vol-can-o want to come with me." Randy said. 'I can't believe I just said that.' "Well, you do make a convincing Zing."

 _With Viceroy_

Viceroy is working at his desk till he hears a squeaking sound taking him out of his thoughts. He looks down and sees one of the blobs he created. He screams in surprise as the little blob purrs and cuddles his leg. "Looks like Gene missed one." He said. The cute little blob made some adorable squeaking sounds as he gave Viceroy a kiss on the cheek. "Aww. You are kinda cute." He siad as the blob jumped on his lab.

 _With Howard and Flute Girl_

Howard, with the nachos in his hands, was walking up the mountain with an annoyed FLute Girl. "Stop it, Howard. I mean it!" Flute Girl said annoyed. Howard ran up with Flute Girl behind him. "I'm telling Mrs. Driscoll." Randy and Bucky were already up top. Randy was leaning against a sign with his arms crossed and Bucky was sitting on a rock. "Five foot rule?" Randy asked. "Yeah, she has to go where ever I go." Howard said. "That is not funny." She said then the four over then contined to trek the mountian.

 _With Viceroy_

Viceroy decided to keep the little blob as a pet. He is now in a pink et bed with heart pillow, and bows around his neck and ears. "Viceroy, I disappeared all them amoebas and such. We gonna go cash or charge on this one here?" Gene said as we walked into the room. He noticed that he missed one of the blobs. "How'd I miss you little fella?" He asked as he grabbed a storage device. The creature whined in fear.

Viceroy walked in. "Nicholas?" Viceroy saw the turned over bed and screamed, "Nicholas!" He ran outside and saw Gene's truck with Nicholas inside. He jumped on his scooter, put on his helmet, shouted, "Nicholas, I'm coming sweetie!" Then the drove over to save him.

 _With Randy and Howard_

Bucky sampled the silt by its taste and frowned, "Hey, this is the same as the silt at the bottom." Bucky complained. "This is going to be so bruce, Cunningham!" Howard said happily. "Howard, let's just do this. I don't want any of us to get in trouble." Randy said. "You guys are idiots." Flute Girl said. "This was Howard's idea. Not mine." Rnady told her. "Yeah, this was my bruce idea." Howard said proudfully.

Howard took out his phone to take a photo of the two of them. "Ready, set, hork!" Then he and Randy spit in the volcano as Howard took a picture. "Howard, where are the victory nachos?" Randy asked as he saw cheese on Howard's lips. Howard licked his lip but didn't answer him. Randy face-palmmed himself in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Viceroy is still following Gene's truck to save his precious pet but they're at Mount Chuck. Gene makes it to the top of the mountain, parks his car, and takes Nicholas out of his countainer thing. "Alright, little guys, let's get you good and disappeared." Before Gene drops Nicholas into the volcano crater Viceroy makes it to the top of the mountain. "STOP!" He shouted as he parks his scooter, takes off his helmet, and stomps over to Gene. "Get that back!"

"Hey, what gives?" Gene asked confused. "You are not disappearing my Nicholas." Viceroy says as Nicholas gives him a kiss. "I got a signed contract for the removal of all slimy things." Gene sayd as he pulls out the contract. "I don't care about your contract." Viceroy said as he trashed the contract and threw it into the crater. "That was a legally binding contract there, Viceroy." Gene said but as he was talking, Nicholas, thinking his owner was playing a game of fetch, jumped into the crater. Viceroy screamed. "Nicholas! Don't panic, daddy's coming for you." He shouted into the crater. He rans towards Gene. "Help me find a way down there." "Oh, no. All slimy, disgusting things I disappeared are down there ploting against me. Infact, they be plotting against me right now!" Gene said fearfully.

"They's completely harmless. It would take a very specfic blend of rare toxic chemicals to stablized them. Why you need martle dextran,

 _WIth Randy and Howard_

"Sodium phosphate, zanthum gum. You tell me how am I supposed to resist that?" Howard told Randy. "I thought they were for us to eat together." Randy told Howard annoyed. "I carried them all the way up here. You should be sharing them with me!" Howard told Randy. "But you ate all of them!" Randy told him. Before Howard could eat the last nacho, Randy tackled him and they fought for the chip. The box ripped in half and the half with the chip fell into the crater. "Way to go, CUnningham!"

At the bottom of the crater, the nacho hit the ground and the blobs that Viceroy destroyed came in contact with it and started to turn into monsters, then they combined into one big monster.

"You betrayed me with wordplay, Randy." Bucky said disappointed. "I know and I'm sorry. Howard was going to come up here and put Flute GIrl in danger and I didn't want him to be alone or do something stupid." Bucky didn't believe Randy. "Come on, Bucky. Let's go." Flute Girl said then she and Bucky left. Howard was going to leave with them. "Where do you think you're going?" Randy asked Howard. "I'm sorry, Cunningham. Five five rule." Howard said then he left. 'Uggh. Why did I listen to Howard? I should have just convined him to not do this. This was stupid and dangerous.' Randy sighed sadly. Just then there was a shaking on the mountain. He looked into crater and saw the yellow monster.

"Okay. That is bad." Randy said as he jumped back since the monster was trying to get out of the crater. He ran off. Meanwhile, there were rocks coming down from the top of the mountain. They all screamed and started to run down the mountain. But as they were running down the mountain Bucky was grabbed by the cheesy monster. "It grabbed Bucky! What was that?!" Flute Girl shouted as she and Howard ran toward the cave Bucky was dragged in. "Great question, why don't we discuss it, oh, I don't know BACK AT THE BUS!" Howard shouted as he pushed Flute Girl but they too were grabbed the the cheesy monster.

 _With Viceroy_

"Hurry it up there, Viceroy." Gene told him. "Just lower me down. I can see him. Viceroy said as he attached rope to himself and carefully climbed into the crater. The rope then broke and Viceroy fell in. "Whoops and such. I'm out of here." Gene said and he left the mountain. As Viceroy was falling, he activated an air bag and he landed safe and sound. He smiled as he saw Nicholas but turned around and show the blob monster. "Don't worry, Nicky. Daddy's here." He said as he grabbed a spray bottle from his coat. "Bad amoebe. Bad!" He sprayed the spray bottle with was a flamethrower. The creature then backed off. "Come here baby. You're okay." Viceroy said as he gave Nicholas a hug. But Nicholas as the flamethrower. "Naughty Nicholas. That was Daddy's flamethrower."

 _With Randy_

Randy slid down the mountain near the entrance of the cave. He breathed a sigh of relief but noticed that the others were missing. "Guys, where are you?" He then hear Howard groan. "Eww. It put its tentacle on my mouth." "Howard." He then saw some kind of blob monster holding Howard, Flute Girl, and Bucky and it was about to eat Howard. 'I have to help. It's my job as the ninja!' Then Randy put his ninja suit on to help the others. "Time to save the innocent." He took out his sword as the blob monster entended tentacles but Randy sliced them with his sword. "Ninja slice!" "That totally worked!" THe blob the fixed his tentacles with problems. 'Okay, that's a problem.' "Ninja, it's not working!" FLute Girl shouted. "Yeah, thanks. I caught that." He said as he backed away from the approaching tentacles.

The monster grabbed the surrounding rocks and threw them at Randy. Randy dodged them gracefullly. But Randy got a bit to cocky and got crushed by some rocks. Nicholas then squeaked and blob noticed him. He grabbed Nicholas just as Randy pulled himself out of the pile of rocks. The blob squezzed Nicky hard but that caused it to activate the flamethrower which Randy caught and noticed the creature is weak to fire. "Fire. THat's it!" The creature then moved and Randy saw the seal. 'Perfect. If I can open the seal to the volcano, then I can destroy the creature and save everyone. But I have to do this carefully. Lava is dnagerous to everyone including myself. I have to time everything just right.'

Using his scarf, Randy tied a knot around the wheel sealing the lava in the volcano. He ran around and around till it opened releasing the lava. "That's your plan! Dousing us with molten hot lava!" FLute Girl shouted. "Gotta admit ninja, not one of your best!" Howard shouted. "Calm down! Besides, that's just part one of my plan." The lava slowly began to rise up and Nicholas was on a rock in the middle of the rising lava.

The ninja jumped to stop the creature. He kept trying to hit Randy with its tentacles but Randy kept slicing them with his sword. Tired of Randy cutting him, the monster threw Howard, Flute Girl, and Bucky. They were still screaming as Randy caught them. He rolled his eyes. "Everyone calm down. You're safe." They stopped screaming and noticed that they were safe. "Hooray!" Bucky shouted. Randy took them to a safer location in the cave. "Thanks, Ninja." Flute Girl said happily. "Catch you on the flip-flop." Howard said. "Right." Randy said. 'What's 'the flip-flop'? I'll have to ask Howard later.' Randy thought to himself.

Randy ran back into the crater and saw the blob climbing the side. "Who would leave an amoeba monster in a man-made volcano?" Randy asked himself. Then Viceroy fell on the ground, covered in the blob monster's goop, Randy jumped towards him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Viceroy!"

"Ninja, please, you have to save Nicholas." Viceroy pleaded as he and Randy looked at Nicholas standing on a rock in the middle of the lava pool. "Meet me at the top." Rany told him. "Okay." Randy jumped from rock to rock and grabbed Nicholas. "Ninja grab!" Viceroy made it to the top and Randy was right behind him. He looked at Nicholas. "Well, aren't you gross but I've been around for 800 years so I can't judge." Randy said. "My Nicholas! Oh, ninja, how can I ever thank you?" Viceroy said happily. "Oh, you could take a vacation from my archenemy, who's trying to kill me?" 'Even though he can't.'

"I do have a time share in Provence. Done!" Viceroy said. Then Randy threw Nicholas at Viceroy, who caught Nicholas and the two of them fell own the mountain in happiness. THe mountain began to shake again. Randy jumped of as the blob monster came up but was destroyed by the lava.

Meanwhile, Howard, Flute Girl, and Bucky were still trying to escape the mountain. Bucky jumped into Flute Girl's arms and luckily he dodged a rock which Randy landed on. "Ninja!" Bucky said happily. "Did you plan this?" Flute Girl asked. "Yes, my plan had some bumps and bruises but overall successful."

"Thank you, ninja." Flute Girl said gratefully. "Yeah, we were pretty shoobed for a minute there." Howard said. "Wait, Randy's missing. This is awesome." Bucky said clearly distressed. "Don't worry, Bucky. Randy is safe and sound. You three head to te bus. I'll get Randy."

"Ok, ninja. I trust you. I don't want a month's detetion. I wn't be able to survive that kind of pressure." Bucky said. THen Randy left to go back to the bus. "Get them to the bus." Randy whispered to Howard.

 _On the bus_

"Okay, let's see who earned themselves a nice fat detetion. Stevens, check. Julien, check." Randy landed on the bus. "Weinerman, check. Flute Girl, check. Bucky, check. Cunningham..." Bucky was shaking in fear of getting a detetion.

"Bucky and I are both here, Mrs. Driscoll." Randy said while waving his hand. "We are? We are!" Bucky said gleefully. "Everyone's here. No detetion." Mrs. Driscoll said disappointed. "Ice cream for everyone!" Mr. Driscoll said. "You always did have a sweet tooth." Then a tooth fell of from Mr. Driscoll. "Dude, we did it!" Howard said. "We did. I'll admit. I had fun. I'm older than that volcano but I never thought about spitting in it. It was pretty cool. Thanks, Howard. But next time, let's not do this on a school trip." Randy told him. "Deal, Cunningham. Least we got our proof." Howard said as he showed Randy the picture of them. "Epic."

 **That's it. Thank you so much for y'alls patience. Now, what should I do with the next chapter? Should Randy and Howard be judges for the talent show and Randy joins Howard for the mean/nice judge bit? Or should I change the episode completely? Let me know, like should I do a crossover or something? Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See y'all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to FreakTale for suggesting the next episode of The Immortal Ninja of Norrisville High. This episode will be a crossover between RC9GN and Miraculous Ladybug. Note, I am not caught up in season 2. There are not enough episodes in English here yet. So, if I make any mistakes, sorry.**

Randy was currently on a plane on his way to Paris. "Cunningham, do you really have to go to Paris?" Howard complained. "Yes, Howard. I was chosen for the foreign exchange program. A kid named Jacques will be taking my place for two weeks while I go to Paris." Randy told him. "Says the guys going on a vacation in a city full of girls." Howard complained. Randy chuckled a bit. "Howard, I'm over 800 years old. Girls will be the last thing on my mind and besides, I'm still going to school. I'm staying with an old friend of mine." Randy explained.

"Dude, what if a monster attacks or Mcfist?" Howard said worried. "Relax, the Sorcerer won't attack. He can somehow sense the Ninja. He will know that I am not there so he won't attack the school. He needs me to release him. So, I know he won't attack. If he doesn't then just find the item that the stankified monster holds dear and destroy it. That should cure anyone being controlled by the Sorcerer."

"Why can't you just leave your mask?" Randy rolled his eyes at Howard's question. "Howard, only people from my clan can use the mask. If anyone else uses it, then they will go insane. It has happened before and I don't want it to happen again. Anyway, the plane will be landing soon and if I'm not mistaken, it's night time there. Good Night, Howard." Randy said. Howard sighed. "Good night, Cunningham." Then Howard hung up. 'Hopefully, Howard doesn't scare Jacques with his energy.'

 _In the Airport_

Master Fu was his waiting for old friend. "Master Fu!" Randy shouted. Randy walked to Master Fu and the two gave each other a hug. "It's been to long old friend." Master Fu said. Randy chuckled. "More like 90 years or so. It's good to see you. I see you haven't changed." Randy said as the two left their hug. "Well, I may be over 180 years old but I still have a kick to my feet."

"Well, we should get going. You have your first day of school tomorrow. Your French still good?" Master Fu asked. "Well, my English and Japanese are perfect but my French is still a little rusty." Master Fu chuckled. "Don't worry, my old friend. I know someone who can translate your Japanese." Randy smiled. "Good and uh, our little friends?" Randy asked. "Safe and sound. I have two very good people watching over the ladybug and cat." Master Fu said. Randy nodded. "Great. I can't wait to meet them." Randy said as the two were leaving the airport.

 _In Master Fu's home_

"Welcome to your temporary home, my old friend." Randy bowed in respect. "Thank you, you can call me Randy. It's what I go by now." Randy told him. Master Fu nodded. "I see. Not going by your previous name." Randy shook his head. "No, I like Randy better anyway." Randy admitted to him. "I like Randy too!:" Whazz said as he flew out. "Hey, Whazz! It's been a while." Randy said happily. It has been a while. After all, if it wasn't for the help of the Miraculouses, his families ninja mask won't have been possible.

"Well, I'm sure your tired from your flight so why don't you get some rest. After all, you have your first day of school tomorrow." Randy nodded and went to his room to get some much needed rest.

 _The next day_

Everyone was excited for the new American exchange student. Learning about new cultures is always so much from as well as teaching them new a new culture. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and the rest of their class was very excited for the arrival of the American Student, Randy Cunningham. "So, how well do you think Randy's French will be?" Marinette asked. "Not sure. But I know several languages thanks to my studies with my father." Adrien said. "That's awesome, Adrien." Marinette said with hearts in her eyes. "I can't wait meet him too. I hear that's there's a super hero in his home. He's called the Ninja of Norrisville. He's been protecting Norrisville for over 800 years." Alya explained. Marinette and Adrien looked at bit worried but weren't that worried. Randy knowing the ninja would be impossible.

They arrived at the high school and noticed a purple haired boy standing with an older man. 'Master Fu? What's he doing here? Is he giving away another Miraculous?' Marinette thought to herself. Master Fu left Randy to meet his new classmates. "Hi, my name is Randy Cunningham. Are you guys my new classmates?" Randy asked. They nodded. "I'm Marinette." "I'm Adrien." "I'm Alya. WOW! You're French is amazing!" Alya said impressed. Randy blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks. Master Fu helped me greatly."

"So, how do you know him?" Marinette asked curiously. "Oh, he's a family friend. Our family's have known each other for years." Randy explained as the four of them walked into the school. "Randy, you're from America?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, but my birthplace is Japan. I moved to America sometime after my mother died. Then a few years later, my father went off to war but died in battle. I live with my Aunt now." Everyone had sad looks on their faces. "Sorry, Randy."

"It's fine, Marinette. My parents were good people and they will always hole a special place in my heart." Randy told them as they all walked into the classroom. As they were walking in Chloe ran up to Randy and gave him a hug like she knew him. "Uhh, can I help you?" Randy asked confused. "Listen, new kid. Don't hang out with Marinette. You should hang out with me."

"Why would I want to hang out with a brat like you?" Randy told her annoyed. She scoffed. "Excuse me, but my daddy is the mayor." Chloe told him. "Wow, your dad's the mayor. Who cares? I just came here to learn about another country's culture and I would rather hang out with Marinette and her friends then a brat like you." Randy told her then he and Adrien walked to their seats.

Later in Class after the teacher introduced Randy

Needless to say, Marinette and Alya were impressed. Even though they themselves have stood up to Chloe. Randy stood up to her and told her off and to them, Randy was kinda cute.

After class, they all went to lunch and Alya took this opportunity to talk to Randy about the ninja. "So, Randy, what is the ninja like in Norrisville?" Alya asked. "Well, he protects innocent people especially when they turn into monsters. Luckily the only way to cure them it to destroy the item that which they hold most dear." Randy explained. Adrien and Marinette were impressed. The Ninja of Norrisville did the same thing they did with the akumanized victims.

"I can't believe you stood up to Chloe without fear or hesitation." Adrien told him. Randy just shrugged his shoulder. "No big deal. She reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago. Although, I did my research of Paris and I heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They are just like the ninja back home. They save their victims from someone who wants power or something." Randy said. "Ladybug and Cat Noir are awesome! I have a dedicated an entire blog to Ladybug." Alya said as she grabbed her phone and showed Randy her blog about Ladybug. Randy looked at it for a few minutes. "Wow. These two are pretty impressive. No one knows who they are?" Randy asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "No, but its my mission to find out her identity." Alya said excitedly. "Well, good luck." Randy told her.

 _After school_

Adrien and Alya had to go home to work on school work and help their families with stuff. Randy and Marinette decided to hang out. "So, you like to play video games in your pass time?" Marinette asked. "Yeah, I wasn't always a video game player but my friend, Howard, got me into them. Now, I play them often." Randy told her. "Awesome! I have this new two player game that I have been dying to play other people but everyone has been so busy including me." Marinette said sadly. "Well, we can play some videogames at your house. Master Fu is busy with his customers." Randy told her as they entered Marinette's home/parent's bakery. "My parents are busy with a customer today so we have the house to ourselves. I'll show you to my room." Marinette said as the two went to her room. "Wow! A room in the attic. I have a room in the basement at my house back home." Randy told her. Meanwhile, Tikki was in Marinette's purse and noticed Randy and smiled happily. She flew out of her purse to greet him. "リトル忍者!" Tikki shouted happily. "Tikki!" Marinette said distressed. "Hey, Tikki! How have you been?!" Randy said happy to see his old friend again. "I'm great. I see you already met Marinette." Randy nodded. "Yeah, she's awesome. I still need to find Plagg though." Randy said.

Meanwhile, Marinette was looking at the two confused. "Tikki, how do you know Randy?" The two blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, Marinette. I have known Tikki for years." Randy told her. "I have known Randy since he was 10 or 11." Tikki explained. "But how?"

"Well, long story short. I'm over 800 years old and you ladybug miraculous and the cat miraculous were responsible for creating my family's ninja mask." Randy told her. "So, your name is what?"

"リトル忍者, is not my name. It's a nickname. My real name is something I would like to keep to myself. Just call me, Randy." Marinette nodded. "This is a lot to take in." Marinette said as she sat on her bed. "Marinette, Randy won't tell anyone who you are." Tikki told her. "Yeah, I wasn't even expecting to come back to Paris. I came here to restore the magic in my ninja mask about 100 years ago but I haven't been back since. In fact, I wasn't even planning on it this was just random luck or fate as one might call it. But let's not dwell on that now. I'm here to learn more about how you guys learn and your culture. I know more about Japanese and American culture then French culture. Now, let's play those video games." Randy said. Marinette nodded and the two went to play their video games and the two were very evenly matched. "So, you mentioned someone named Plagg, who is he?" Marinette asked. "Oh, you don't know?" Randy asked. Tikki fly behind Marinette's head and shook her head. 'Oh, Tikki doesn't want me to say anything.'

"Uh, Tikki and Plagg were the main creators of my family's ninja mask." Randy explained. "Your family's ninja mask, you mentioned that before, what is it?" She asked curiously. "Well, using the power of my ancestors. I transform into a ninja. An ancient Japanese warriors. A man who was once a member of my clan wanted more power. He stole an ancient orb and called himself the Sorcerer. They followed him to America to take him down. I came along with them because my father was in the clan and I couldn't be left alone. The Sorcerer proved to be too powerful and nearly killed off my whole clan. But using the power of the cat and ladybug Miraculous as well as infusing it with the knowledge of my ancestors. They created a ninja mask. Only those in my family can wear the mask. My father successfully defeated the Sorcerer but in doing so, he lost his life thus I inherited the ninja mask. I have been the ninja of my clan for over 800 years and I will continue to be the ninja till I have defeated the Sorcerer." Randy told her. "Wow. That's amazing."

"Thanks, so what about you? How long will you protect Paris as Ladybug?" Randy asked. "I don't know. Master Fu needs us to retrieve the Butterfly Miraculous from Hawk Moth. I don't know how long that will take but Cat Noir and I will work together till we get it back." Marinette told him. "Who is Cat Noir?"

"I don't know. Tikki doesn't either." Marinette told him. "Well, I should get going. It's getting late and I should get back to Master Fu. I'll see you tomorrow Marinette." Randy told her then he left.

 _Several Days Later_

School was still pretty much uneventful for Randy and his new friends. That is, until lunch. "So, how are you enjoying Paris, Randy?" Adrien asked. "I love it. Everyone is so nice and friendly. It's too bad I have to go home in a week. But we're still going to keep contact with each other, right?" Randy asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh course, you're our friend." Marinette confirmed. "What about me?" Chloe asked. "We can only if you promise to be nicer to people." Randy told her. "Why would I be nicer to people who aren't rich?" Chloe said rudely. "Then, I am sorry, we can't keep in contact." Randy told her then he left to go to the bathroom. "You don't want to pick a fight with me." Chloe told him as she ran in front of him. "And you don't want to pick a fight with me. I know several different martial arts. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Chloe growled in frustration and stormed off. But unknowingly activated Hawk Moth's akuma thing. (No clue what it's called. No idea how he can sense fear, sadness, and anger)

Chloe held her phone in her hands, ready to ruin Randy's life. But an akuma fly on it. "Hello, Phone Girl, I am Hawk Moth. I can help you get your revenge on the boy who rejected you but you must get me the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses."

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Then Chloe transformed into a darker version of herself and her phone was her weapon.

Randy exited the bathroom and Alya and Marinette looked at him annoyed. "What?" He asked confused. "I don't like Chloe either but you didn't need to talk to her like that." Alya said. "Heh, sorry. But you're right. I should apologize to Chloe, where is she?" Randy asked. "She stormed off somewhere." Suddenly everyone heard an evil laugh in the cafeteria.

They all ran out to the cafeteria and saw a transformed Chloe attacking innocent students. "I am Phone Girl! Where is Randy Cunningham?! Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya gasped excitedly. "This is perfect. I can get information for my ladyblog." Alya said then she left to record. "Uhh, this would be a good time to find a place to transform." Randy told Marinette and she nodded as the two left to find a secluded spot to transform. "Tikki, we need to stop Chloe from destroying the school." Marinette said as she opened her purse. "Tikki, spots on!" Then Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Randy put on his ninja mask and transformed into the ninja. "Let's go!" Randy told her as he got his sword out. "Be careful with that." Marinette told her. "Of, course. Ladybug."

The two came out and Cat Noir came out not too long after. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who are you?!" Cat Noir asked aggressively. "Relax, kitty cat. I'm not here to steal your girl. I'll be speaking to you and your miraculous later. He's an old friend of mine." "Cat Noir, he's speaking the truth. He meet mine. They knew each other and Ninja, I am not Cat Noir's girl now why don't we get to the battle." The two nodded in agreement and went to battle Phone Girl.

One epic fight later which I am too lazy to write

"My lady, we bid you a due." Cat Noir said then he left. "See ya." Randy said then he left with him to meet Plagg and who is behind the mask. Marinette also left to change into her normal form.

With Adrien and Randy

Randy and Adrien found a secluded place to change back into their normal forms. Randy took off his ninja mask and Plagg left Adrien's ring. "I should have known you were Cat Noir, Adrien. Hey, Plagg." Plagg flew up to Randy surprised. "リトル忍者?" He asked. "Yes."

"Wait, how do you know Plagg?" Adrien asked. "Well, Plagg and the Ladybug miraculous were responsible for creating my ninja mask over 800 years ago." Randy explained. "Well, I can explain more later but first, I have an apology to make." Randy told him then he left to apologize to Chloe.

After Randy apologized to Chloe, he went back to enjoy the rest of his school day and after school, he and Adrien decided to hang out. "So, Plagg and the ladybug miraculous created you're families ninja mask? You're over 800 years old? And your name is リトル忍者?" Adrien asked wanting to confirm the story he hear from Randy. "Yes, yes, and リトル忍者 is a nickname."

"Since you're from Japan, you know anime, right?" Adrien asked. "Yes, in fact, I know most of the creators of certain animes. If you want, I can talk to them and you can get signed first issue of the comics." Randy told him. "That would be AWESOME!" Adrien said as the two entered his home and talked about anime the rest of the day.

After another week of hanging out with Marinette and Adrien as well as Plagg and Tikki, a week went by so fast, it was time for Randy to go home. "Bye, Randy!" Everyone shouted. "Bye, guys. I'll keep in touch." Randy said then he went on the plane and started to head home. 'It felt good see my old friends, Tikki and Plagg again. I can't wait to see what they can do in the future and hopefully they will become boyfriend and girlfriend soon. They belong together.'

Randy returned home with a big smile and ready to continue to protect Norrisville. After all, he is the Ninja of Norrisville.

 **That's it for now! I am glad to change a part of the story or change an episode. I will let everyone know when I will need help with changing the episode or doing something different. Be ready to give me a suggestion when I do announce a possible change in the episode. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review! See y'all later!** **リトル忍者 means Little Ninja in Japanese.**


	7. Gossip Boy

Randy was currently in his Nomicon learning a new lesson. _"The way to forget is to remember."_ Randy left the Nomicon and saw Howard with a marker about to draw something on his face. "Howard, what are you doing? Where you about to draw a mustache on my face?" Randy asked. "No, I figured since you aren't going to be able to grow hair I figured you should get some sideburns and with the word garbanzo on your forehead," Howard told him. "What is that thing anyway?" Howard asked. "This is the Ninja Nomicon. He is my master and has the teachings of my elders from over 800 years ago. I don't always carry it around but I look at it from time to time when it glows at me." Randy told him. "Your master is a book? I thought you had a master ninja teaching you." Howard asked. Randy shook his head. "No, it's a long story but that I don't really want to talk about it. Besides, being a ninja isn't just about kicking about punching and kicking although most of it does. With me being the ninja for over 800 years, I have come across some extremely gross things. I think you would call it the shnasty zone."

Randy began to remember a time when he was running through the air vents to catch the Sorceror's stank then he saw the janitor chewing on some chewed gum he picked up from a desk. He blew a bubble and a cockroach crawled through it. Randy shuddered in disgust. 'That is so gross.' Another time, he was chasing a robo-abe through the school then he saw Principal Slimovitz wearing just a diaper, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. "Okay, I may be over 800 years old, but that is gross and disturbing." The robo-abe nodded in agreement. Finally, he remembered a time where he was chasing a robo-abe outside when they both stopped near a window near the kitchen in the cafeteria. They both looked in the window and saw the lunch lady using road kill to make the mystery meat. This caused the robo-ape to puke in a bush nearby and Randy comforted him." When Randy finished telling Howard his stories, the two laughed. "Man, thanks Cunningham, now I can't eat the tacos. Nah, I'm still gonna eat 'em."

"Whenever I have wanted to forget something, I went into the Nomicon to see if he knew how to make me forget that stuff but it always gives me the same advice it has been giving me for the past 550 years; The way to forget to remember. You know, like a mind wipe or memory eraser."

"Oh, I could totally use one of those. You know that stupid woopie world commercial. It's stuck in my head. Whenever I hear it, I can't think of anything else." Randy smiled evilly. "Don't you do it." Randy began to sing the woopie world song. Howard covered his ears and ran off.

Heidi, Howard's older sister, was doing her news channel for the school. "Turns our Becky is a little bloated. So it was all a huge misunderstanding." Heidi pressed a cheers button that made an audio recording of a cheering audience. While this was happening, Howard entered the room. "Hey, Heidi," Howard said as he sat down on the chair in her office. "What the juice, Howard? Kinda doing a live gossip here!" "Kinda got an emergency here. I need lunch money." Howard told her. What about the money Mom gave you?" Heidi asked annoyed while covering the microphone. "That was just brunch money." Howard turned her computer around and read each gossip. "Gossip report, huh. Weak, lame, snoozer. Look, if you want real gossip, I'll give you the real dish." Howard said while winking at her. "Please, the only dish you come with is sausage with extra cheese." She pressed a button that shouted. "Ooh."

"Real nice. Well, stuff this down your gossip hole, after school P-Slim likes to mosey around in nothing but a 10-gallon hat and training pants." Heidi gasped in surprise. "Yee-Haw! I'm a big, big cowboy." All the students laughed at the principal. "After school is me time!"

"All right, that was pretty juicy. I'll give you a splart. So, if you don't have anything else, buh-bye." Heidi told him. "Sister, please. They don't call me double dip just because I'll like ice cream. I always got another scoop. You know taco Tuesday, they ought to call it roadkill Tuesday." "Nu-uh." The next day, Heidi's gossip report showed up. In the lunchroom, everyone was happy at Howard. "Awesome, gossip, Howard." A girl told him. "Double-dip!" "He saved us from eating chipmunk chungas!" The school started to give him the slow clap. "We got the slow clap." Randy rolled his eyes. "Howard, while gossip may be funny it can be extremely hurtful to those that it affects," Randy told him. "Relax, Cunningham. It's all thanks to your ninja skills and being in the school every day." Heidi came by the table and set her laptop down. "Howard, my page-per-views are through the roof. I need more gossip and need it now. In three, two, one!" An intro played to introduce Howard. "It's the Deep Dish with Howard, double-dip, Weinerman." A live video fed started "So, Howard, everyone is dying to know about any juicy gossip." Heidi turned the laptop to face only Howard. Howard began to get nervous. He turned to Randy who shrugged his shoulders. 'I can't give Howard anything else. Gossip is dangerous.' Howard began to sweat profusely. "Don't embarrass me, double-dip. You must know one secret, one thing nobody else knows, one single thing someone else confided in you that you're not supposed to tell anyone." Howard couldn't take it anymore. "I KNOW WHO THE NINJA IS!" Randy spit out his drink onto Heidi who didn't even notice. This also caused everyone to gasp in shock. But Randy looked at Howard in anger. "You know who the ninja is?" Heidi asked shocked. "Yes. Yes, I do. So, if you want the deep dish then you'll have to tune in tomorrow. Double-dip!" Then Howard cut off the signal.

Randy ran off to the library to see what his master would say. "Please master! I need a mind wipe!" The Nomicon opened and Randy's consciousness was sucked into the Nomicon. He flew through the pages and the Nomicon gave him the same thing from earlier. _"The way to forget is to remember."_ "Master, that isn't a mind wipe." Randy was taken out of the Nomicon and saw Howard trying to draw something on his face again. "What were you going to do this time? Write Ninja on my forehead?" Randy asked clearly annoyed and upset with him. "I panicked but I know how to fix it. I'll just string them along till you fix it." Howard said nervously. "Howard, this is exactly what I mean. Gossip can hurt someone. Now, it's going to not only hurt you but Susan and me. I'll have to find a new home, a different identity. I've never had this happen before. This is bad. The Sorcerer doesn't know what happened 800 years ago after he was sealed away. If he finds out, I'm doomed." Randy said. "What are you talking about?" Howard asked confused. "Never mind that. But if we don't find a way to fix this then you don't want to know what I can do with my other ninja skills. I could mindwipe the town but there is no mindwipe." Randy told him as he slammed his face onto the desk.

Howard and Randy left the school. "Cunningham, don't be so hard on yourself this isn't your fault," Howard told him. "I know that Howard. It's yours! It's your big mouth faults that we are in this situation," Randy said still angry with Howard. Randy took a deep, calming breath. "Howard, all I am saying is that if McFist saw that show then he might come after you. I don't want my secret to come back to haunt you." Randy told him. "Nobody's coming after me!"

"Mr. Weinerman, your limo is here." A butler said while opening a limo car door. "Listen, I gotta jet, call me later, or have Susan call me later. So, you can tell me how you are going to fix this." The butler closed the door to the limo. This comment made Randy want to grab his sword and just go fight some robots or do something to calm himself down. Then Randy realized something, "Howard, you don't have a limo." Randy told him. Howard rolled the window down. "It occurs to me I don't have a limo." A giant claw came from McFist airship, picked up the limo, and fly away. "McFist." Randy ran behind a bus and pulled on his ninja mask. "Hang on, buddy. I'm coming for you."

Meanwhile, Howard opened his eyes and sighed in relief till he realized he was on McFist's ship. Howard screamed in fear. 'Oh, man. This is all my fault. Cunningham was right. Gossip is dangerous.' "I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here?" McFist asked Howard. "Uh, cause I said I know who the ninja is?" Howard asked. He looked at Viceroy in surprise. "Ok. So, but you must be wondering how we're going to get you to tell us." "By torturing me?" Howard asked nervously. "By torturing you!" "That's what he said," Viceroy said like it was obvious. "I know that!"

Randy scaled to the top of McFist industries to save his friend. He jumped off the side and slide down till he found an entrance. Once he was in, he sprinted through the air ducts. "Ninja Sprint!" There were many traps in case he did get in. 'Are you serious? This is going to be easy. I could do this without my mask but for now, I should keep it on.' Randy went through laser beams, tasers, and more like it was nothing. Viceroy and McFist were fighting about how to get the ninja's identity from Howard till Viceroy remembered he had a mind-reading device. Meanwhile, Randy was still dodging the various traps McFist had placed. 'Ok. Maybe I spoke too soon.' Randy thought to himself. Randy saw a vent and dropped down only to see many robo-apes. "Uhh, whoops." "Get him." The robo-apes started to attack the ninja.

Howard, on the other hand, was in deep trouble. A robo-ape placed Viceroy's mindreader on him. 'Ok. Don't think about the ninja. Think about something else. Think about baseball.' Then Howard realized something. "I don't know anything about baseball," Howard said. Needless to say, Howard was freaking out since the Ninja's identity was about to be revealed and it was all his fault. Meanwhile, Randy was punching and kicking the robo-apes one by one. "Sorry, break time is over!" Randy took out his sais and attacked each robo-ape one by one. He kicked one into the microwave and cooked him to a robo-ape degree. When he finished, the robo-ape's head blew up. He turned around and saw a robo-ape near the alarm and the ape was about to set it off but failed since Randy knocked him out with a tin can. 'Time to save Howard.'

"We're about to discover the Ninja's secret identity. I can't wait to tell mother." Viceroy said excitedly as he pushed a button lowered a screen that would show the Ninja's identity. "That's it?" McFist asked confused. Viceroy nodded. "That's the mindreader. Could have made it any smaller?" McFist asked angrily. "I would have but then you wouldn't have been able to see anything," Viceroy said like it was obvious.

Howard was trying to think of something else besides the ninja's identity but it was working and he was freaking out. "Psst! Howard!" Howard looked around and when he looked up he saw the Ninja. "Oh, no! I'm hearing his voice!" Howard complained. "Howard, up here!" Howard looked up. "I'm trying to forget... oh... ninja. Took ya long enough!" Howard told him. Randy rolled his eyes. "Well, it's good to see you as well, buddy." "Right, sorry. Ok, now get me out of here!" Randy slid down a pole but unfortunately could not save Howard, since a laser grid that was too narrow for him blocked him off. His scarf burned a bit but it wasn't too badly damaged. He turned himself upside down. "I can't get through." "Over 800 years of being a ninja and you can't get through a laser grid," Howard said unimpressed. "Hey, it's not like we had lasers back in the 13th century," Randy told him annoyed.

Viceroy turned on his machine but two robo-ape pushed them out of the way. "Down in front, you trashcans!"

"Ninja, I haven't sold you out. I would never sell you out." Howard told him. "If that means, you haven't told anyone who I am then thanks, Howard," Randy said relieved. "But, they have a mind reader so there's a pretty good chance I'm gonna sell you out."

"What?! Howard!" "You know what I could use right about now? A mindwipe! Right?" Howard said hopefully. "Howard, there is no mindwipe! All my master said was, "The way to forget is to remember."" Then Randy gasped when he finally realized what his master meant. Randy started to sing the Woopie World theme song. "Why would you do that?! Now that stupid song is all I can think about!" Then Howard realized what the ninja was doing. "Ohh."

"Show me the ninja!" McFist demanded as he pressed a button but all it showed was the woopie world commercial. "What is that?" "It's the only thing on his mind."

"The only thing?" Vice pressed each button on the small television but no matter what that was all it would show. "Nothing, didily, zip."

"Shut it off! This brat doesn't know who the ninja is! Get him out of here!" McFist shouted as Howard was singing the only thing on his mind. Randy was back on the ground and Howard soon join him after the limo was taken.

Randy and Howard sat on the ground to have a talk. "Listen, Cunningham. I'm sorry my big mouth got us in so much trouble. I take full responsibility."

"Howard, I forgive you. Besides, sure, my identity was almost revealed to my second greatest enemy but it all worked out in the end. I even learned a lesson that I have been meaning to learn for the past 550 years. I probably wouldn't have learned it if this mess didn't happen. So, thanks, Howard." Randy told Howard. The two started to walk home. "This is kind of your fault too." Randy looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I've only known you for a few months and you were the one who broke Susan's window, snuck into my room, and saw me."

"Yeah, you're a ninja, you're supposed to be stealthy." Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I knew that if you searched my room then you would find the Ninja's home. Besides, it did work out in the end. I have a friend for the first time since I gained eternal life." Randy told him. "Thanks, Cunningham and don't worry about tomorrow. I have a plan to not reveal your identity."

 _The next day_

"So, Howard, who is the ninja?" Heidi asked excitedly. "The ninja is... Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoopy! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoopy," Howard sang. "HOWARD! I knew you didn't know!" Heidi groaned in annoyance.

 **Bam! Next chapter is done. For the next crossover chapter, I have decided to do Danny Phantom! Yay! It will take me a bit but I will make this episode but it will take me a bit. I have an idea but it is in the making. Next chapter is The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. See Y'all then!**


	8. Legend of The Golden Doctor's Note

It's another day at Norrisville High and it's time for everyone least favorite class, Gym. "It is me or is COach Green completely insane?" Howard asked. "Well, I wouldn't call him insane, a bit eccentric maybe, but not insane. Besides, you should have seen what my dad did when he was training to be a ninja." Randy whispered to Howard. "Besides, I think he's trying to keep gym interesting." A flamethrower interrupted Randy and everyone saw Coach Green with a flamethrower, scaring everyone. 'Okay, maybe Coach Green is insane.' Coach Green lost control of the flamethrower and luckily didn't hit any of the students but he did hit the ceiling and various other places. "This baby has a light trigger!" He said while patting the flamethrower.

"Okay, he's totally insane," Randy confirmed. "So, who ready to play hop-scorch?" He asked. Coach Green got a call from his cell-phone. He answered the call and had a disappointed look on his face. "Apparently, your "fire marshal" has some "safety concerns", so not hop-scorch." Coach Green said disappointedly. Randy and Howard high fived in excitement. 'Well, I've done worse since I became the ninja but at least everyone else won't be in danger.' Randy thought to himself. "Oh, I'm bummed too. Guess, I'll have to go with my backup plan. Climbing a rope!" He said while pointing to the rope climb. "That is refreshing rational and easy. A robe climb reminds me of when I climbed the trees in the forest near here." Randy told Howard. "But to ensure a spirited one, I've enlisted asked a few of your classmates to assault you with balls as you ascend." Coach Green said as Bash and his cronies destroyed the gym doors while spinning the dodgeballs. "Aww, we'd just got greened!" Howard complained. "Okay, so we got tricked but a rope climb is still not bad. Once, I was climbing a waterfall with piranhas attacking me and rocks falling." Howard looked at him shocked. "Relax, I was fine. It was all a part of my training."

The biggest of Bash's accomplices started to eat one of the dodgeballs. "Mick, now we got one less crushing ball!" Bash shouted. Coach Green blew his whistle to get everyone attention. "Ready to get it a go... Stevens." Everyone looked at Stevens nervously and Stevens looked confident. He walked over to Coach Green and handed him a doctor's note. "According to his family's physician, young Stevenson has some sort of "medical condition" that prevents him from climbing a rope. As Stevens was walking by Randy and Howard he blew into his trombone as a victory shout then sat down on the risers. "Well then, Mr. Weinerman, you're first shimmy the wipple." Howard now looked terrified. He walked up to the rope clearly upset. 'Poor Howard. I can climb the rope with ease but everyone else will have a hard time doing it.' Randy thought to himself.' He looked up and felt like he was climbing a waterfall like Randy did. 'Man, I will never understand how Cunningham is able to do any of his ninja stuff.' Howard thought to himself. Howard took a deep breath and placed his on the rope but the bell rang before he could do anything.

"Oh, man. Out of time and I was just about to get my shimmy on." Howard said while doing a small victory dance. "Fear not, Weinerman. You'll be first on the rope tomorrow." Howard's jaw dropped in shock at what Coach Green said. Randy walked over to his friend to check on him. "Stupid wipple." Howard punched the rope and it hit him in the stomach.

In the boys' locker room, Howard and Randy were talking with each other. "I do not want to climb that rope," Howard said as he was brushing his one chest hair. 'I am so glad I will never grow hair like that.' A ball was thrown between Howard and Randy. The ball knocked over a trash can filled with towels. They turned around to see Bash and his cronies. "We're going to crush you tomorrow!" All the other boys ran away in fear. As Bash walked over "We're going to crush you like a thing that crushes... other things. Yeah!" Then Bash pulled off Howard's only chest hair and he cried in pain. Mick ate his dodgeball again. "Mick, you're killing me." Bash and his cronies then walked away.

"Howard, I can help you with the rope climb. It's fairly easy once you get the hang of it. Course, it will take longer to teach you how to dodge things but I can still help you with..." "Cunningham, I can't climb that rope tomorrow! We need a doctor's note!" Howard shouted. "Howard, I don't know how we're going to get that by tomorrow but I do know that the best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack."

"Cunningham that makes no sense." Just as Howard was talking, Stevens can by, blew into his trombone again, and waved his doctor's note as he walked away laughing in victory. "Stupid Stevens thinks he's so cool since he's got that fancy doctors note. Cunningham, we've got to get a doctor's note!" Howard said while shaking his friend. "Howard, I may be over 800 years old but I'm not a miracle worker. It's not like we can get a doctor's note by tomorrow."

"What about the golden doctor's note?" Howard asked. Randy's eyes widen. "No, we are not looking for those. It's dangerous and stupid." Howard looked at him seriously. "You know where they are!" Randy rolled his eyes. "Of course. I was the one who hid them in the old gym. Course, I don't exactly remember how to get into the old gym but like I told you, it's too dangerous" Randy told him. Howard groaned in frustration. "Cunningham, come on if we find those doctors note then we never have to do another gym class again."

"Contrary to belief Howard but I like gym class. But I do recall creating a map to get to the golden doctor's notes but I don't remember where I put it." Howard then started opening all the gym lockers to find the old gym. "Howard, I don't think opening every locker is going to help find the old gym." Howard ignored him as he kept opening all the lockers till he opened one where Julien was hiding, hanging upside down like a bat. Both boys screamed in fright. "Greetings mortals, if you are seeking the entrance to the old gym, it lies not in this tin tomb," Julien said giggling weirdly but then he fell out of the locker. "Julien?!" "Weirdo."

"I Haunt this locker room every day, but it eludes me. I even possess a map but I've never been able to decipher the riddle. Solve it and you can join me on the deep cavernous void." Julien told them. 'Great, now Julien has the map. Luckily I placed complicated riddles for anyone who even tries to find the golden doctor's note.' Randy thought to himself. Howard pulled Randy to the side to talk to him. "Cunningham, come on. Do this for me, for Julien, for anyone who is afraid of Bash." Howard begged. Randy groaned in frustration. "Fine, but you are coming with me and Julien," Randy told him. He walked over to Julien and grabbed the map. "I am great at riddles. Let me see." Randy opened the map and scanned all the riddles. "In this room amidst the sweat stink and such, the entrance lies where no boy would ever touch." Randy read off. The three went to the bathroom. "Soap dispenser." They all looked at the soap dispenser and Randy carefully pushed it. 'I really hope the Sorcerer isn't able to find us down here.' Randy thought to himself. The three then fell down a hole but unfortunately, a stink was released which went into the vents which went to the Sorcerer.

"Hmm, now there's a scent I haven't smelled in some time. Someone's searching for the Golden Doctor's note, eh?" A rat squeaked to the Sorcerer. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I just found out."

Randy, Julien, and Howard were still sliding down the vents till they all landed on the ground harshly. 'Okay, that hurt. I swear, if something bad happens to Julien, I'm going to kill Howard.' Randy thought to himself. "The old gym. Just as I imagined, so dark, so creepy, so marvelous." Randy looked around in awe. 'Haven't seen this in a long time. The mid-1980s if I recall.' "You're a freak, you know, right?" Howard told him. Julien giggled creepily. Randy then read the next part of the riddle. "Never stray from the course, follow the path across the horse. Horse?" Randy walked over to the edge and pommel horses. "Pommel horses! I am so awesome at riddles!" Randy said confidently even though he already knew all the answers to the riddles. "So to get out of gym stuff, we gotta do gym stuff?" Howard asked. "I don't mind doing gym but I'm helping you guys get the golden doctor's note because I'm a good person," Randy told him. Randy skillfully jump through the pommel horses while Julien and Howard were struggling. Julien and Randy were waiting for Howard. Unfortunately, he took a wrong step and the floorboard began to break apart. Randy grabbed Howard's hand before he fell off. "Howard, are you okay?" Randy asked concerned. "No! I almost died!" Howard shouted. "How I envy thee. Death is so cool." Julien said. **(Julien is really creepy. I will never understand why people do a romance between him and Randy.)**

"Look! I found this horrible instrument of torture. Isn't it delightful?" Suddenly the machine Julien was on turned on and Julien started to run on the treadmills and while dodging volleyballs. "Hang on, Julien!" Randy shouted then he and Howard started to climb the treadmills to save Julien. Randy and Howard reached Julien but he was hit was started to slide towards a spinning machine with spikes. "Cunningham, what's will all the traps?!" Howard asked. "Hey, I did this to protect people. I never thought I would be down here again!"

"I don't wanna die! Death isn't cool!" Julien shouted fearfully. "I knew Lord Creepy was a fraud." Randy rolled his eyes. He kicked a volleyball with hit a stalagmite, which fell down on the treadmill, he jumped on it, grabbed Howard's shirt and Julien, the stalagmite went into the machine. "Pull Howard!" "What do you think I doing?!" Howard successfully got to the ladder and Randy, Julien, and Howard all climbed the ladder up to the highest point. "Howard, I told you we shouldn't have done this. Julien almost died, you almost died! We can't keep doing this! Julien, are you okay?" Randy asked concerned. They looked to see Julien cowering in fear and sucking his thumb. "Julien was a little snacky." Randy took a deep breath to calm himself. "Howard, can't keep doing this. Julien has definitely been scarred by this whole mess. And I don't exactly remember all the traps I placed here so we need to be careful. So, I am going to get the notes and you stay with Julien." Howard groaned in disappointment but knew that his 800-year-old friend could get the job done. "Hold me!" Julien begged as he hugged Howard. "Yeah, I don't think so. Cunningham, wait up!" Howard shouted then he ran off to Randy leaving a fearful Julien behind.

The Sorcerer sniffed the air and he could smell Julien's fear. "Finally, sheer terror! Go, go, foul funk and destroy the notes!" He shouted as she summoned his stank and sent it through the pipes all the way to Julien. Now, with Julien stanked, he started to turn into a monster.

Randy and Howard then made it to the location of the Golden DOctor's notes. "Is that..." Randy nodded. "Yes, I placed the Golden Doctor's notes in there. But I know I placed another trap there or something. We just need to climb that rope. So, we need to be careful. I will ninja out, grab the notes, and then we will grab Julien and get out of here."

"Cunningham, remind me to one, never get you mad, and you got to teach me how you built all these traps," Howard told him. "That is for another day, Howard. Let's just worry about getting those doctor's notes." Randy told him then he put his mask on. "You all dressed? Good, cause that!" Howard shouted. Randy turned around to see a stanked out Julien. 'I should have known The Sorcerer would have gotten to Julien and he knows that we are here.'

Spider Julien started to throw gym equipment at Randy and he skillfully dodged them. SPider Julien threw a weight at him and Randy hit it with a piece of wood breaking both the wood and the weight. Randy grabbed his arm in pain. "Ah, Amai ninja, that hurt."

"Hey, watch it!" Howard shouted as he was climbing the rope. "Howard, you can a rope?!" Randy shouted annoyed at his friend. "Of course, I can climb a rope," Howard told him annoyed. Randy took out his sword and started to attack Julien to find the object that which his hold most dear. "We are down here. We are risking yours and Juliens lives because I thought you couldn't climb a rope. "Well, that's dumb. You should've asked me. Why wouldn't I be able to climb a rope?" Howard asked as he ascended up the rope. He stopped and gasped when he realized what Randy thought. "It's because you think..." Randy grabbed a heavyweight that Spider Julien threw at him. "No, no, no, no, it's not that. You're perfect exactly the way you are." Spider Julien jumped onto Randy but he kicked him with both of his feet. "Don't patronize me, Ninja. Go ahead, say it." Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine, you have tiny hands!" 'And you're a bit big.' "I knew it! And I prefer delicate." A weight as thrown in Howard direction it missed him by an inch. "Yo, that almost hit me!" Howard shouted. Howard continued to dodge the weight Spider Julien was throwing then Randy remembered a lesson he learned many years ago. "The Best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack!" Randy ran towards the rope Howard was on and started to avoid all the coming attacks. "Ninja avoiding attack!"

"Climb! Climb!" Randy shouted as he was swinging the rope back and forth. "Stop yelling at me!" Howard successfully made it to the Golden Doctor's notes unharmed. "Jackpot," Howard said confidently. As Howard was getting the Golden DOctor's note, Randy was still fighting Spider Julien. Randy was successful in keeping Julien down since he threw a bathtub at him. Howard finally came down with the notes. "I got the notes!" The building that the notes were in fell down onto Howard but luckily, he went through the hole he came from and then the building broke down but Howard was unharmed. Randy rushed to help him but was tackled by Spider Julien. Howard was about to help Randy but Spider Julien grabbed him and took the Golden Doctor's notes from his hand. He threw Howard to where the ninja was and he started to destroy the Golden Doctor's Notes. "Hey, I climbed up a rope to get those!"

"Stop him, Ninja!" Howard said while shaking the ninja. "Okay." "Stop him!" "I said, okay!" Randy shouted. Randy jumped to his feet. "I have to destank him. What does Julien hold most dear?" Randy asked himself. Randy looked at Spider Julien then noticed his hat. "The hat!" Randy slide under Spider Julien, he looked and Randy kicked him in the face, and grabbed his hat. Spider Julien flew through the air and sat on a chair that vibrated which caused him to destroy all of the Golden Doctor's Notes except one which Howard caught. "One note left. Don't mind if I do."

Randy destroyed Julien's hat and he turned back into his regular self. "Ninja hat punch!" The stank flew through the air and back to the Sorcerer. 'Not today, Sorcerer. Not today.' "No, no, no! My chaos, the misery, where's the suffering?" The Sorcerer asked the rat in his home. He squeaked at him.

In gym class, Coach Green blew his whistle to start gym class. "Mr. Weinerman, the wipple beckons." Coach Green said as he gestured to the rope climb for Howard. Howard laughed. "I don't think so Coach G. I have a..." "Wait, there's something I need to tell you." "I know, I'm sorry I almost got me and Julien killed and you're sorry that you assumed that I couldn't climb a rope." "Well, yeah, that but also I..." Randy tried to speak but Howard shushed him with his finger. "Good, all that matters is that I'm not going up that rope," Howard said as he confidently pulled something out of his pocket. "About that,"

"Read it and weep it, Green," Howard said while waving what he thinks is the Golden Doctors Note. Coach Green took the supposed Doctor's note from Howard's hand. "10% off at Charlie Busters Chicken Bucket. Is this a bribe?" Coach Green asked confused. "What?!" Howard shouted. Howard snatched the coupon from the coach's hand and read it himself. "What have you done?" Howard asked angrily. "Well, Julien found the map I created and kindly shared it with us and he really fell apart down there so I figured since you can climb a rope..." Howard interrupted him. "Stop talking! We are not good anymore." Howard told him angrily. "Relax, Howard. I have a new plan. The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack." Randy told him. Howard to climb the rope and Bash and his goons started throwing balls at him.

"Follow my lead!" Randy told his fellow classmates. They all followed Randy to the rope Howard was climbing and he started swinging the rope. "Swing guys. CLimb, Howard, Climb!" Randy shouted. "New strategy! Pound the nerds!" Bash shouted then he and his friends started to throw the dodgeballs at Randy and his classmates. 'Don't ninja out. Act like a wimp.' Randy thought to himself knowing that he can't showcase his ninja skills. "Huh, climbing a rope ain't so bad."

Julien was then hit by a ball and complained, "But I have a note!" Stevens then played his sad trombone.


	9. Legend of The Fright Knight

**This is kinda a crossover of the Halloween episodes. Danny is not in it but Fright Knight and Clockwork are. Because of how I made Randy, he wouldn't abuse the art of healing and he wouldn't act scared since he is over 800 years old and either knows fear or will say that he was scared. So, Legend of The Fright Knight was created. I know the story of Fright Knight... but since this is fanfiction, I'm making one up of my own accord. Enjoy!**

Randy was in his room practicing his sword fighting techniques with a dummy. As he was training, he heard footsteps running down the stairs and to his room. "Three, two, one." The door slammed open to reveal Howard in his Halloween costume. He was dressed as William Viceroy. "Dude, why aren't you dressed?" Howard asked. "Why are you dressed as Viceroy? One of my worst enemies? A guy who is dressed to kill me?" Randy asked still practicing his sword fighting techniques. "Eh, Viceroy's got style, now your Halloween costume, where is it?" Howard asked again.

"Don't have one," Randy told him calmly. "What?! Come on, dude. You were the one who told me that you never experienced Halloween or the joy of eating candy till you got sick! What the juice, Cunningham."

"Howard, I'm an 800-year-old ninja who not only stopped being a child at the age of fourteen but also didn't have Halloween till 1556 or 1745. I don't exactly remember when it started. Plus, I didn't know what to wear or be." Randy told him as he stopped training and put his sword away. "What about being a ninja?" Howard asked. "I thought Halloween was about being something your not and I'm already a ninja so next option." Howard thought to himself. "What about McFist?" Randy gave Howard a deadpanned look. "Sorry, bad choice." Howard looked around Randy room and he noticed a small closet door. He walked over and opened it to reveal a purple pumpkin with a glowing green sword in it. "What about a knight?" Howard asked. "A knight? How am I going to get a costume like that today?" Randy asked. "Well, I just found this totally bruce glowing green sword in a purple pumpkin that is the cheese!"

"Purple pumpkin, glowing green sword?" Randy asked. He turned to see Howard in his secret closet about to pull out the sword. He ran toward Howard, pulled him away, and shut his closet door. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT TOUCH THAT SWORD. Let alone pull it out!" Randy yelled. "Why? Will I be a king?" Howard asked. Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. He took a deep breath. "No, that sword is dangerous. I have loads of other swords here. Let's use one of those, okay?" Randy told him calmly. "I have never seen you that scared, Cunningham. What is it about that sword that makes it dangerous?" Randy sighed. "It once belonged to Fright Knight. A dangerous knight who served Pariah Dark, a ghost from the Ghost Zone. A place I don't have time to explain nor want to. Fright Knight's sword is dangerous. When it hits you, it takes you to a dimension where you experience your worst fear. I have been chosen to guard it since his defeat centuries ago. So, don't touch it and you took it out didn't you?" Randy asked as he saw Howard with the sword in his hands. "It's a bruce sword and I stopped listening after you said, Fright Knight," Howard told him.

Purple and Green flames surround the room as the pumpkin was destroyed and a knight emerged from the flames. "That was the cheese!" Howard said excitedly. "Howard! Do you have an idea what you just did?!" Randy shouted clearly angry. Fright Knight looked around and saw his sword, he ran towards Howard, took his sword, and disappeared. "Great, this is just great! Howard, he's going to go to high school and make everyone experience their worst fear." Randy said angrily. "Cunningham, calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Howard, it is the end of the world. Fright Knight won't stop until he either finds his king or destroys the human race. Which means no more fried chicken, video games, or candy." Randy told him. Howard gasped in fear. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go stop him, ninja!"

"Only problem is, I don't know how. I know you stick his sword in a pumpkin but there is a poem that seals him along with the sword. But maybe my master knows something." Randy grabbed the Nomicon, sat down on his bed, opened the book, and allowed his consciousness to be sucked into the book.

Randy landed in the training room. "Master, Fright Knight has been released. How do I seal Fright Knight back into the pumpkin?" Randy asked. _"To cease the storm to end the fear the sword must sheath in pumpkin near."_

"I know that but how? Wait, that's what I recite! Thank you, Master!"

Randy left the Nomicon and saw Howard messing around with one of his swords. "I wasn't doing anything," Howard said quickly. Randy facepalmed himself and groaned. "Howard, do not touch my swords. I don't need you releasing another evil around here." Randy told him as he carefully took the sword away from Howard and put it away. "We need to get to the school. Fright Knight is going to be searching. for the Ninja since my ancestor sealed him years ago."

A screamed rang through the house. "Susan!" Randy grabbed his mask and run upstairs. Howard ran behind him. 'Please let Susan be okay.' Randy thought to himself. They made it to the living room only to see a broken bowl of candy and a broken door. "What... happened?" Howard asked out of breath. "Susan has been sent to the dimension where she will experience her worst fear. If I don't get the phantom sword in a pumpkin, then we are all doomed." Randy told him. "Howard, we need to go. Susan is strong. She can face her fear just fine. We need to stop Fright Knight." Randy told him. "I'm sorry, Cunningham."

"Not now, Howard. We have to get to the school." Randy told him. Randy was still pretty upset with Howard for releasing Fright Knight but he knew he can't stay mad at Howard forever.

At Norrisville High School, the students were basking in awe of Fright Knight till he slashed Bucky and everyone started screaming and running away from Fright Knight. The gym was even transformed into his own little shop of horrors."Where is the Norisu Clan?!" "Smoke bomb! I'm right here, Fright Knight." Fright Knight laughed. "You are puny. You are not the same ninja who defeated me centuries ago." Randy took a deep breath. He was very scared of Fright Knight since he remembered all the stories his grandfather told him. "No, I am not. I am his grandson and I will stop you." Randy told him as he took his own sword out. "Besides, you're not the only one with a _frighting_ sword." Fright Knight took out his own sword and slashed a student near him. "You seriously want to fight me?" He asked. "If my Sofu **(1)** can defeat you, then so can I," Randy said as he got into a fighting stance. The two swordsmen stared at each other for what seemed like hours but they charged and started to fight. 'Howard, you better do your mission quickly.'

Howard was on another mission. 'I can't believe Cunningham is making me do this.'

 _"Howard, I am going to distract Fright Knight. He's going to destroy all of the pumpkins in the gym since I know that is where he is going to go. Howard, you need to go through every classroom in the school and find a pumpkin. I don't know how long I can last against Fright Knight. If you get the chance to grab his sword, put it in a pumpkin and recite these words_ _To cease the storm to end the fear the sword must sheath in pumpkin near. Please, Howard. As the Ninja of Norrisville, I'm counting on you." Howard nodded._

"I have to do this. It's the only way I can make up for my mistake for releasing Fright Knight." Howard said to himself. He searched each room and it took him a while finally found a pumpkin. It was the one he made in science class. 'Perfect!' Howard grabbed it and ran towards the gym. 'I just hope I'm not too late.'

Fright Knight was shocked that this child has been able to block all of his attacks. "How?" Randy smirked inside his mask. "My grandfather knew that you would return someday so he created a spell that surrounds my sword in a magic that can block your fear magic."

"But you are not immune?" Randy stayed quiet. "Ninja, I got the pumpkin!" Howard shouted. Fright Knight and Randy turned to see Howard holding up a pumpkin. Fright Knight screamed in rage. He kicked Randy out of the way and ran towards Howard. "Ahhh!"

"Howard!" Randy ran faster than ever before and before Fright Knight could slash Howard with his sword. Randy stood in front of him and got slashed himself. "Ninja!" Howard shouted as he saw his best friend's sword drop to the ground. "Pathetic." Fright Knight picked up Randy's sword and broke it in two. Howard noticed that Fright Knight even placed his own sword down. 'For my friend.' Howard ran towards the sword and grabbed it. "You fool! You can't save your friend! He is gone!"

"Shut up, ya shoob!" Howard plunged the sword in the pumpkin. _"_ _To cease the storm to end the fear the sword must sheath in pumpkin near!"_ Once Howard finished the poem, everything the Fright Knight summoned disappeared and everyone his slashed with his sword came back, even the ninja and Susan. Howard ran toward the ninja. "Ninja, are you okay?" Howard asked concerned. Randy didn't answer instead he just smoke bombed away in silence. Everyone cheered at the victory of the ninja but Howard didn't care if Halloween was ruined or if he wasn't praised for his heroics. He was just concerned for his 800-year-old friend. He grabbed the pumpkin and ran to Randy's house.

Howard made it to Randy house and saw Ms. Cunningham cleaning up the broken bowl and candy. "Hey, Howard. I don't want to know what happened, are you and Randy okay?" Ms. Cunningham asked concerned. "I'm fine. It's Randy I'm concerned about. Is he in his room?" Howard asked. "Yes, he smoke-bombed in here then ran into his room. Looked pretty frightened. I have known Randy my entire life and I have never seen him like that. Can you check on him?" Howard nodded and ran to Randy's room.

"Cunningham, you forgot the sword and pumpkin!" Howard shouted. Randy was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "Cunningham, you okay?" Howard asked. "I'm fine. Thank you for your help, Howard. It's late and I'm going to give Fright Knight's sword to an old friend of mine to keep safe. Just leave it by the door. I'll see you at school." Howard was concerned since Randy didn't turn around to talk to him but did as he asked. "Night, Cunningham. I'll see you at school." Howard closed the door and left Randy alone. Randy wiped his eyes since he was crying. He knew he had a worst fear but never thought he would experience it and thought it was him losing those close to him but he was wrong. Randy took a deep breath. 'It was just a fear. I need to push it behind me. My duty as a ninja is more important than some stupid fear.' Randy grabbed his secret notebook and contacted a very old friend of his to take the phantom sword out of Norrisville.

Clockwork may be a very busy ghost but he always had time for his friend. He was waiting in a forest near Norrisville late at night. "Three, two, one."

"Sorry, I'm late but I guess that doesn't matter, huh, Clockwork? You knew I was going to be late." Clockwork smirked. "You are correct, Randy. Not going by your original name, huh?" Randy scratched the back of his head. "No, not anymore. But you need to take the Phantom Sword. I can't protect it forever." Randy told him as he set down the pumpkin and the sword. "Randy, you need to comfort your fear." Randy rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you know everything that's going to happen so you probably knew my worst fear already and that I would see it and that I would tell you that my fear doesn't matter, my duties as a ninja is more important," Randy told him annoyed. "Randy, what he said isn't important."

Randy sighed. "It doesn't matter. Besides, I should go. I have school tomorrow." Then Randy smoke-bombed away. Clockwork sighed. Randy was as stubborn as his ancestors. He refuses to believe his worst fear nor will he face it. Luckily, he will have to face his worst fear one day.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See y'all later!**


	10. McFists of Fury

**Been going in the episode order on YouTube. This was next. Enjoy.**

It was just another day for Randy Cunningham or The Ninja of Norrisville. For 800 years, Randy has protected Norrisville. At first, it was just him vs. The Sorcerer, now, McFist was in the battle to kill him. Randy also obtained his first friend in 800 years, Howard Weinerman, well second friend. There was still so much Randy wanted to tell Howard but Randy was so afraid to tell him. Randy knew he had to tell Howard about McFist but Howard idolized him just as much as he idolized the Ninja. "Howard, Mcfist is evil. He's behind all the robots attacking the school. No, no. That won't work." Randy was just frustrated. Howard would be here to pick him up for school since they went together every day.

Randy could hear footsteps coming down to his room. 'That's Howard. He should be here in three, two, one.' The door slammed open to reveal Howard.

"Cunningham, let's go! I got this brand new McFist product to show you!" Randy smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Well, let's go." Randy grabbed his backpack. "What new McFist product did you buy this time?" Randy asked. "McFist Underwear!" Howard was about to pull down his pants but Randy stopped him. "No, no, no. Howard, I don't need to see that. I believe you."

"I am probably the biggest fan of McFist: McFist toothpaste, underwear, t-shirts, jackets, TV, shoes, socks, everything! He makes the coolest products and I own all of them. He is the cheese!" Howard said proudly. "I bet. Susan has some McFist products but I don't own any." Howard gasped. "What?! Why?! McFist is the coolest!"

"Howard, I'm an 800-year-old ninja who has seen so much stuff evolve throughout time, I just don't see the point anymore of getting something if I'm going to outlast it," Randy explained. "Right, but McFist makes products that can last forever." Randy sighed. "Howard, can we just talk about this later? Besides, we should be at school soon."

 _At McFist Industries_

"Today is the day I destroy the ninja forever!" McFist shouted at the Sorcerer. "I presume you have a plan?" The Sorcerer asked. "Course we have a plan," McFist told him. "What's the plan?" McFist whispered to Viceroy. "I've come up with..." Before Viceroy could finish McFist interrupted him. "I've come up with..." McFist pulled his tie in nervousness. "What'd I come up with?" McFist asked Viceroy.

"We lure the ninja into a custom-made trap of my own design," Viceroy said. "Lure, Ninja, Trap, MY OWN DESIGN!" McFist shouted. "Fool! How do you expect to lure the ninja into a trap?" Even Viceroy was confused. "Yeah, what are we going to use as bait? Fool."

McFist began to pace back and forth talking to himself. "Bait. It has to be something important. Something he has to save. A kitten!" Viceroy rolled his eyes. "I was thinking a pillar of the community. Someone beloved by all." Viceroy said hoping Hannibal McFist would get the hint. "What? Like that monkey astronaut down at the zoo?! He's not so great!" McFist shouted. "I was talking about you." This got McFist happy. "Oh. You think I'm more beloved than Neil Apestrong!"

"Silence!" The Sorcerer shouted annoyed. "If you want your reward, then you will destroy the ninja!" The Sorcerer said then he left. "This better work, Viceroy. I want my reward!"

Randy and Howard arrived at school with everyone standing outside. "Can McFist do anything wrong? Answer, No. That is why I am his number one fan!" Then Howard realized something. "Cunningham, you've been around for a long time. You might know McFist." Howard said hoping his very old friend did know his hero. "Well, I don't know everyone in Norrisville. Sure, I've been here since the founding of the town but that doesn't mean I know everyone in Norrisville. Sorry. Besides, I thought you were the Ninja's number one fan."

"Yeah, but the ninja is my best friend and not sure how I can be your number one fan." Randy rolled his eyes in amusement. Randy kept walking to he ran into a building that just fell from the sky. "What the juice?" Randy looked to see a building in front of him. He looked to see a McFist building and the McFist jet zoom through the sky. 'Great. Another plan to destroy the ninja.' Randy thought to himself.

"I am splitting at the seems to present the new McFistory History Pavilion!" Principal Slimovitz said as he gestured to a giant building. "This is wonk! A history museum! This is an epic McFail. Right, Cunningham?" Howard complained. "Yeah, an epic McFail," Randy told him. "This generous donation to our school was given by Norrisville's most beloved Philanthropist, entrepreneur, and mustache enthusiast Hannibal McFist!" Everyone cheered as McFist landed on the ground with a jetpack. 'He's definitely up to something. Question is, what?' Randy thought to himself.

McFist bathed in the cheering then came up to the steps of the Museum he built and took the megaphone after handing his jetpack to Principal Silmovitz and getting a kiss from his wife, Marci. "You're too kind. This isn't about me... this is about the children!" McFist looked around after shouting that. The crowd was silent for a minute. "Also, snack-bars free till noon." This caused all the students to storm in. Randy was still staring at McFist suspiciously. "Come on, Cunningham! Let's go!" Howard shouted as he ran into the McFistory History Pavilion. 'Something might happen so I should tag along.' Randy thought himself then he went into the McFistory History Pavilion.

A green hologram appeared and it was Brock Octane. "Hi, I'm Brock Octane. The teleprompter I'm reading says history it's all around us." He blew into his bubble wand and it showed many images from history. "Like dinosaurs, the wheel, those guys with hats." Everyone was amazed at all the history surrounding them even Randy was impressed. 'Okay, maybe this isn't a trick to capture me.' Randy thought to himself.

"This pavilion is filled with interactive animatronic displays of famous Norrisvillians. That's right. History even happens here!" Brock Octance said then he flew away as two doors opened up revealing many animatronic displays of famous Norrisvillians. "History is the cheese!" Howard said excitedly. "Howard, you do know I'm over 800 years old. I could tell you everything I know about these guys." Randy whispered to Howard. "Yeah, but can you use animatronics?" Randy was about to counter that till Howard ran over to the football player animatronic. "That's legendary cross quarterback Johnny Bueno!" Howard shouted with Randy following from behind. "Go, team for history!"

"Wow, he's very lifelike," Randy said out loud impressed. They heard a girl ohh and they ran over. "I know her, that's Norrisville's Sweetheart, Monica Mo," Randy said remembering how he saved her from a monster attack after she won. She blew kisses to both Randy and Howard and Howard started to drool. "She's so hot." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Uhh, who's the dude hugging the cat?" Randy facepalmed himself. "Howard, how can you not know who that is?" Randy asked. "Are you for reals, Howard?" They turned to see Flute Girl. "That's the famous adventurer and author Brawn Brickwall. He was seriously hardcore." The animatronic ate a habanero pepper and blew fire. "He just ate a habanero pepper. That's 200,000 Scoville Units!" Howard shouted. "Yeah, they are pretty spicy but it would be pretty bruce to see him eat a ghost pepper or a Carolina Reaper," Randy said knowing how spicy those peppers are.

"Behold!" Everyone heard and they ran over to McFist where he was presenting an animatronic of the Ninja of Norrisville. "The Center of The McFistory History Pavilion the person in Norrisville History... the Ninja." McFist struggled to get out. Everyone was in awe of their very own Ninja of Norrisville animatronic. "Check it out! You're are history!" Howard told Randy. "I know, Howard. I'm over 800 I seen or met all of these people." Randy whispered to Howard.

"Yes, uhh... I sure do love the ninja" Randy rolled his eyes. 'He's definitely up to something. He wouldn't give the ninja anything unless it was a trap.' Randy thought to himself. "Why if I ever in mortal peril I sure would want the ninja to save me," He said but nothing happened. McFist cleared his throat. "I'd want the ninja to save me." Still, nothing happened. "I'd want the ninja to save me!" He shouted this case the ninja animatronic's eyes to glow red and started to attack McFist. He took out his sword and grabbed him by his underwear with his sword. "I'm in mortal peril!" he shouted. McFist pulled out his phone and whispered to Viceroy. "Less wedgie, Viceroy."

"If it doesn't look real, then the trap won't work." Viceroy laughed then he used a touch screen to make the robot ninja more deadly. Now the Robo-Ninja was swinging McFist like a paddle-ball. "The Robo-Ninja's got McFist!" Howard shouted. "It appears we are experiencing a robot uprising at this time I advise all students and faculty to RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Then everyone ran out of the McFistory History Pavilion. "Someone get the Ninja! The real Ninja!"

Now everyone was outside including Howard and Randy. "Cunningham, you have to save McFist." Randy groaned internally. He knew this was a trap for him but now wasn't the time to explain to Howard about McFist. "Fine. I'll be back." Randy put on his mask and smoke-bombed into the McFistory History Pavilion. "Smoke-bomb!"

Randy sighed. He was thoroughly annoyed on having to save McFist like this. He looked around and he saw no one. "What the juice? What is he?" The door slammed shut leaving the ninja trapped. 'I knew this was a trap.' Green lasers surrounded Randy leaving him trapped with the other animatronics.

"It worked! He's been doped! We've pulled off a dope!" McFist shouted triumphantly. "Almost like it was planned," Viceroy said.

Randy was walking around with his sword out ready to fight anything that came his way. A flying football came at him and hit him in the face. He hit the stone pavilion living an indication that he was there. "What the juice?" He got up and noticed that Johnny Bueno was up and attacking him. "Johnny Bueno!" He threw another flaming football at Randy He jumped to dodge it but it followed him, so he kept dodging till he used his sword to cut it in half and it was destroyed when it hit the green lasers. "Listen, Bueno, I know you're a distraction to keep me from McFist so where is he?" Randy demanded.

Monica Mo suddenly came to life and hit Randy with a sonic attack causing him almost hit the laser but recovered using his scarf. "Ninja Swing!" He landed safely on the ground but jumped again to dodge an attack from Monica Mo. Randy groaned. "Great. Monica Mo, you're supposed to be Norrisville's sweetheart, though you did hit me after I saved you." All the animatronics came together and said, "Destroy the ninja."

"Fine, you asked for it!" Randy said as he got into a battle stance. Both the animatronics and Randy charged at each other and a battle began.

"Viceroy, here's I see the next five minutes playing out. Ninja destroyed, Sorcerer escape, me rewarded! With the superhuman ability of my choosing," McFist told Viceroy. "Congratulations, sir. I don't know how you did it." Viceroy told him. "Sometimes, I amaze even myself." McFist laughed a bit. "What kind of power should I ask for?" McFist asked. "How about the power to recognize sarcasm?" Viceroy said. "Uhh, when would I ever use that?" McFist asked.

Meanwhile, Randy was thrown against a pillar as he was falling he sliced Brawn Brickwall with his sword. Brawn Brickwall was destroyed but Randy lost his sword as Monica Mo used her sonic attack to disarm Randy. 'Great.' She charged at him and tried to slice him with her claws. He jumped over her and took out his nunchuck. He attacked her with his nunchuck but she grabbed one end and pulled him closer but Randy kicked her to the lasers and she was destroyed.

He looked around for more enemies but was soon tackled by Johnny Bueno. The Robo-Ninja jumped in front of him, sword drawn. He grabbed his nunchuck and attack Robo-Ninja who was destroyed by Johnny Bueno. He grabbed his sword and ran towards Johnny Bueno and sliced his legs off. Both were soon destroyed by the lasers. 'This is getting tiring. I can't keep this up. I may be immortal but that doesn't prevent me getting tired.'

Outside, Principal Silmovitz was talking to the students about the Robot Apoclopize. "As the robots are currently in revolution, your best chance of survival is to do the robot and talk like a robot. Bleep, Bloop. Pleased to meet you." A head came flying out of the McFistory History Pavilion and crash-landed on Slimovitz's car. Howard ran towards the head and poked it. "We're good. It's robot!" Everyone cheered in happiness.

McFist was talking to himself, trying to decide what power he wanted. "On the other hand, the ability to fly would be cool. Then again, teleportation has a nice ring to it. I'm at the office. BAM! Now over there! Bam! Now I'm at the mall! Bam!" Viceroy got McFist out of his thoughts. "Sir, you better come take a look at this." He looked to see the ninja standing alive and all the robots destroyed. McFist growled in anger. "Stupid, real ninja destroyed everything. I just have to do myself. Get me the Mcterminator." Viceroy handed him a bolo tie. "Just put it on," Viceroy told McFist. "This thing ridiculous. I can never pull these things off." He said as he put the bolo tie on and it transformed his suit into a robot suit. "Ooo! Now we're talking!" He blasted his way through the wall and ran towards the ninja. "Finally, can we fight so I can go home?" Randy asked. "Wait, you knew this was a trap?"

"You've been trying to destroy me for the past 10 years. A trap doesn't surprise me." Randy told him. "Gah! I will destroy you, ninja!" The fought for a while but Randy won in the end. Luckily, the building had a hole after Randy was thrown against the wall which caused a hole to break through. "You're lucky I still haven't told anyone about you yet, McFist."

"Too bad, no one will believe you! I'm Hannibal McFist, most beloved Gazillionaire in town. But I should take my leave before the whole building breaks down. See you never!" Then McFist blasted out of there. "Great. Guess I should take my leave as well." Randy jumped from debris to debris as it was falling down from the ceiling. He successfully made it out of the building just seconds before it fell down. Randy looked up at the sky and saw McFist escape. 'Great.' Everyone ran toward the Ninja worried for Hannibal McFist. "Did you save McFist? Is he okay?" Howard asked. Randy looked at everyone's faces and sighed. "Yes. McFist is safe. Smoke-Bomb." Everyone cheered.

"It appears the killer robots have been crushed. Of course, this means we have to go back to teaching history the old fashion way. Who feels like reading?" Everyone groaned as Steven's played sad trombone.

Later, Randy decided to finally talk to Howard about McFist. "So, Hannibal McFist is a bad guy?" Howard asked. "Really bad. He's been trying to destroy me for about 10 years now. Not sure why though." Randy told him. "My mind is blown. But why didn't you tell me earlier? Like when we first met?" Howard asked. Randy sighed. "I wanted to but bad things happen when I tell someone that I'm the ninja. I had a friend like you about 30 years ago but things got bad. I was worried the same might happen to you." Howard put a comforting hand on Randy. "Cunningham, I'm your best friend. Nothing bad will happen to me." Randy smiled. "Thanks, Howard."

"So, does this mean we can't buy McFist products?" Howard asked. Randy laughed. "Howard, I don't care if you buy his products. I just don't get them because I'm like a grandparent who isn't really up to date on what's hip and cool. But I'm lucky to have a friend like you to show me the ropes on what's cool for people your age." Howard smiled. "Yeah! Let's go buy some McFist products and go to the GameHole!" Then Randy and Howard left to go have some fun.

 **There we go! Hope y'all enjoyed. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See y'all next time!**


	11. 30 Seconds to Math

**Skipping Viva El Nomicon it was about Randy's ego and I made this Randy a pretty chill person, plus, he learned this lesson so, 30 Seconds to Math.**

* * *

Randy and Howard were in the Janitor's closet practicing for the band contest. "It's 4 PM and I'm still at school!" Randy shouted/singed. "It's all good at P-Slimz school!" Howard shouted/singed. "I can't remember when I was a good boy." **(It is so hard to hear what they are singing. So I am guessing.)** "Because I've got a case of Detention! Deficient Disorder! I've got a Detention Deficient Disorder! I've got it bad!" Randy went on to have a keytar solo with Howard rocking out in the back. When the song finished, they both made a rockstar stance. "We are 30 Seconds to Math!" Randy shouted. "Good night! I cannot wait to win the Battle of the Bands and shove it in my sister's face. She wins every year," Howard said.

"Howard, don't worry. We'll win this year. I've been practicing my keytar skills in my free time and rock music is awesome. I remember when Elvis Presley came out with his first album and I thought it was the cheese! I still have all of his albums. Everyone loves rock and roll! Becuase tonight, 30 Seconds to Math joins Norrisville High's rock elite, permanently markered on the stall of fame. Let's take it from the top!" They were about to rock out but the janitor came back in. "Sorry, boys. Got a Code Orange in my bucket here. I'd get out of splashin' distance if I was you." Randy and Howard shivered in disgust. They quickly left the janitor's closet just as he was about to go to work.

"Who's got five nipples and an 800-year-old teen and gonna win the battle of the bands?" Randy asked. "These guys!" They said together. Then they did their signature handshake. "You got the handshake down!" Howard said. "Thanks. I've been working on it for a while." Randy told him. "Now that we've locked it up, I'd like to take a moment to talk about NNS," Howard said as he pulled his drum stand up and walked to another part of the school with Randy following him. "Uh, NNS? Is that like BRB, LOL, or TFTI because it took me a while to learn what all those terms mean. What does NNS mean?" Randy asked.

"Ninja No Show! It's a friendship threating condition where two bros are about to do something awesome but one bro ninja's out and totally blows it!" Howard said while pointing a finger at Randy's face. "By the way, you're the ninja, bro." Randy looked him shocked. "What? I don't do that!" Randy told him.

* * *

Flashbacks started when Randy and Howard were in Gym class doing the trust fall. Just as Howard was about to fall in Randy's arms, he fell to the ground and everyone laughed at him as he watched Randy ninja out. "NNS!" Howard grumbled. "Ninja Swing!"

Next, they were canoeing down a river. Howard began to whistle peacefully when he heard Randy fighting a robot. He noticed that he was swirling in circles. He screamed, "NNS!" Then fell down the waterfall.

Finally, they were in a circus doing an acrobatic act. Howard was about to jump in Randy's arms but fell to the ground since Randy left him. "NNS!" The clowns laughed as Randy was fighting a robo-elephant. "Ninja Leap!"

* * *

"Howard, it's my sacred duty as the last living member of my clan to protect Norrisville from the Sorcerer and McFist since I have been doing it for 800 years. But tonight is the battle of the bands and I promise that I will not NNS." Randy told him. "Swear it, Cunningham! Swear it on the beats!" Howard told him as he held his drum set in front of Randy. Howard would have said on your life but since Randy was immortal it seemed pointless. Randy thought it was weird to swear on the beats but he wanted Howard to be happy. "I promise. Now, let's go back in and get our rehearsal on!" Randy shouted. The janitor's closet opened. "All yours boys. Try to breathe through your mouths."

That made Randy and Howard decide to take a break. "Maybe we should take a fiver," Randy said. Howard's stomach growled. "Let's make it a tener. I got to use the stall of fame. Do not NNS!" Then Howard left for the bathroom. Randy saw some robo-apes carrying some boxes. "Robo-apes! I can't NNS I took a beat oath but it's my job to protect Norrisville as a member of the Norisu Clan. I can do this in 10 minutes. It'll be a snap." Randy told himself.

"Smokebomb!" Randy shouted. He was on top of the truck where the Robo-apes were taking boxes out. "I have no idea what you robo-apes are up to but I'm not gonna let you get away with it," Randy said then he jumped down with his twin katanas and cut a robo-ape in half. He cut a robo-apes arms off then sliced him in half. The other robo-apes started to run away but Randy stopped them with his kamas. "Ninja Kamas!" He cut the robo-apes heads off and the last robo-ape then started to flee in fear. "Ninja scarf snag!" Randy grabbed the last one by his leg with his scarf. Randy jumped in front of the robo-ape after he destroyed their legs. "Tell me what McFist has got cooking?!" Randy demanded.

"I don't know the whole meal. I only handle appetizers," The robo-ape told him. "Is that suppose to be a joke?" Randy asked. "No, ninja. We're caters. We're catering for the battle of the bands." The robo-ape said as he gestured to the food truck. "McFist Finger Foods? A Division of McFist Industries? Yeah, if you guys are caters then how do you explain this box full of... cocktail weenies..." Randy said as he sliced a box and blushed under his mask embarrassed. "Well... it looks like my job here is... smoke bomb!" Then Randy left quickly.

* * *

Howard was waiting in the janitor's closet and he was extremely upset. Randy came in several minutes later. "Hey, Howard. Doing good? Great, let's rock!" Randy said as he came in and put on his keytar. "One, two, three!" Randy started to play on his keytar but stopped when he noticed that Howard didn't join him. "Howard, are you ready to rock or what?" Randy asked confused. "Oh, I was ready to rock... a million minutes ago," Howard said clearly upset. "Howard, there were robo-apes and I had to make sure they weren't a threat. You'd be surprised how something may seem like it's cute and sweet but in reality is dangerous and vicious," Randy told him. "So you did NNS!"

"Only for a bit. It looked like they were up to something but it turns out they were up to nothing. It was all good," Randy told him nervously. "Not good! You did a UNNS." Randy looked at Howard confused. "Unnecessary Ninja No Show! I'm an awesome drum machine, maybe the best ever, but I cannot battle those bands alone."

"Howard, you won't be alone. I won't NNS," Randy said as he lifted his left hand up in honor. "Robo-ape!" Howard shouted while pointing behind Randy. "I'm on it!" Randy shouted as he got into a fighting position but noticed that there was nothing behind him. Randy blushed in embarrassment as he turned around to an angry Howard. "I knew it! You didn't just break a beat oath, you broke up the band." Randy rolled his eyes as Howard was leaving the Janitor's Closet. "Howard." Randy tried to plead but Howard glared at him and slammed the door.

Randy sat down on a bucket near his backpack. Randy groaned in frustration. 'This is just perfect. My first fight with Howard.' He opened his backpack and got out the Nomicon. "Master, I don't know what to do. I want to honor The Norisu Clan and my father but I want to be a good friend to Howard. I need help." Randy opened the Nomicon and his consciousness was sucked in. He went by dragons till he landed on one and they flew together till they encountered a samurai's head. _"Friendship is a weight the ninja cannot carry."_ The Nomicon showed Randy his past friendship 30 years ago. "I know what happened 30 years ago. I know that won't happen with Howard." Randy then left the Nomicon.

* * *

"The Ninja just took down our entire catering decision," Viceroy told McFist with a cart of destroyed robo-apes. "This is a disaster!" McFist shouted. "I'll say. It's the hot of Barmitzfases."

"We need a new way to sneak the doo-hickey into the battle of the bands," McFist said. Viceroy then went into the oil and pulled out a device from the destroyed robo-ape. "It's called a truth-tone. It resonates at a frequency that triggers the truth lobe of your fallacy cortex." Viceroy continued to speak about how the truth tone worked but McFist interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, he'll be forced to tell us who he is. I know how it works."

"Yo, McFist!" Bash shouted as he entered McFist's office. "I need new turntables! Give me money!" He said while holding out his hand. Now McFist was annoyed. "What happened to the ones I bought you last week?" McFist asked annoyed. "Jumped on 'em." Bash said simply. McFist growled in annoyance. "Hannibal, perhaps you should give the boy some turntables," Viceroy suggested. "I'm trying to teach the boy some responsibility here." Bash started to look around. "Where's your money hole?" Bash removed the picture of McFist and Marlene and found McFist safe and cheered in victory. Meanwhile, Viceroy was tinkering with the truth-tone. When Viceroy finished, he had a machine bring him a ukelele and he put the truth-tone on the scroll. **(End of Guitar with tuning pegs)**

"What's the secret numbers?" Bash demanded. McFist scoffed. "Like I would ever tell you!" Viceroy then played the ukelele and this caused McFist to give Bash the lock combo. "46, 23, 44, 14." When McFist came out of it, he was shocked at what he said. "Why'd I just tell him?" Bash took all the money from the safe and ran off to buy new turntables. "Nice work, Viceroy. Now he's going to buy new turntables and... you... we can plant the truth-tone in the battle of the bands!" McFist said as Viceroy pointed at the ukelele. "This is my best plan ever!" McFist shouted happily. "Your plan!" Viceroy shouted in disbelief. He was about to counter but didn't and just facepalmed himself in annoyance.

* * *

At the battle of the bands, Bash and his friends were doing their song.

 _ **Bash:** Who my bros yo?!_

 _ **Goons:** We your bros yo!_

 _ **Bash:** Who my bros yo?!_

 _ **Goons:** We your bros yo!_

 _ **Bash:** Who my bros yo?!_

 _ **Goons:** We your bros yo! _

Howard was watching in disbelief as the audience was cheering. "They are bros. That's why they're so good." Howard said. "Well, I know a powerful duo who can beat 'em," Randy said as he walked up to Howard with his keytar. "Course, if the drummest could forgive an 800-year-old shoob who was a total wonk." Howard looked at Randy suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you?" Randy sighed. "Well, my master, the Nomicon, reminded me of a friendship I had 30 years ago that went wrong. He may be my master but you're my friend." Randy told Howard. "Well, I never did like that book," Howard admitted.

 _ **Bash:** Who my bros yo?!_

 _ **Goons:** We your bros yo! _

_**Bash:** Who my bros yo?!_

 _ **Goons:** We your bros yo! _

_**Bash:** Who my bros yo?!_

 _ **Goons:** We your bros yo! _

"Get ready for it, Viceroy. Bash is about to play the truth-tone and the ninja will soon be revealed..." But before the truth-tone could be activated Bash smashed the turntable the truth-tone was on. The device fell in front of Viceroy and McFist. "It appears Bash is having a turntable malfunction," Viceroy said as he picked up the truth-tone. "He's having a brain malfunction! Put it on an instrument that works!" McFist shouted.

Backstage, Randy and Howard were getting ready to perform when Heidi ran to them searching for her guitar. "My guitar is missing! Has anyone seen it? It's dark pink with lightening skulls and a strap that says Heidi Weinerman on it in pink letters." Randy turned around and saw a robo-ape with Heidi's guitar. 'Heidi's guitar! But I can't ditch Howard but they don't have a reason to have her guitar. Sorry, Howard.' Randy then left to get Heidi's guitar back. "Hey, I got a surprise for you. Remember my awesome drum solo, it's now three minutes longer, buddy." Howard said while popping his neck but once he turned around, Randy was gone. "Buddy? Are you kidding me?! We are done!" He shouted in anger.

Randy looked around and found a closer to put on his ninja mask. "Smokebomb!" He shouted in a room filled with robo-apes. "I'm pretty sure that guitar doesn't belong to you." The robo-ape looked at Randy a bit scared. "Heidi said we could borrow it."

"You're lying robo-ape. And now you're going to get a ninja punch!" Before Randy could punch the robo-ape, another one grabbed him and was about to punch him but Randy successfully dodged and the robo-ape holding Heidi's guitar lost his head and dropped the guitar. Randy kicked another robo-ape and was about to grab the guitar but another robo-ape beat him to it and ran off. Using his scarf, he swung up to the catwalk and followed the robo-ape with Heidi's guitar. "Get him!"

* * *

"Up next is the 9th-grade power duo, 30 Seconds to Math." The curtains opened but Howard came out clearly angry and walked over to Principal Slimovitz. "Apparently, 30 Seconds to Math has broken up, something about betrayal and that selfish wonk Randy Cunningham so put your hand together for Julien and his creepy theremin." Julien came on stage and played some very creepy music but Bash threw an orange at him.

Meanwhile, back on the catwalk, Randy was trying to get back Heidi's guitar. He got punched by a robo-ape but quickly got back up. The robo-apes kept attacking him but Randy just kept dodging by jumping from catwalk to catwalk. Getting annoyed with all the robo-apes, he got out his dual katanas just as a robo-ape roared at him. "You do realize I have two swords and you have monkey hands, hardly seems fair since my clan always has honor I feel as though I should respect that," Randy told him. Then the robo-ape replaced his hands with swords as well. "Okay, that's better." Randy then engaged in battle with the robo-ape and was able to slice one sword off but it was replaced with a whisk. "Uh... what's with the whisk?" Randy asked confused. "I was designed from the other parts." The robo-ape his Randy with the whisk. "Ow! That stings!"

Howard was down at the snack bar, getting as many snacks as he could. "Stupid Cunningham, reunites the band only just to break it up again." Howard groaned when he dropped a pluot. "I dropped my pluot," Howard went under the table to get the fruit. "This day keeps getting worse." Suddenly he overheard McFist plan to expose the ninja. "The robo-apes have gone missing and you still haven't planted out musical mind control device," McFist complained. "Haven't I?" Viceroy pointed at Heidi who had the truth-tone on her guitar. "As soon as she hits the right frequency, we'll pop the question and the ninja will out himself," Viceroy said then as and McFist put headphones on.

"I gotta warn that jerk, Randy," Howard said as he ran out to find his friend. Meanwhile, Randy was still up on the catwalk fighting a robo-ape. He jumped off a catwalk and threw his ninja rings at robo-ape. "Ninja rings!" The robo-ape's head exploded and he cut the ropes holding up the catwalk. Luckily, the robo-ape and the catwalk did not fall on Heidi.

"Sup, N-Ville. I would like to dedicate my song to whoever returned my guitar. This jam is about the ninja. Well, we can't all be the ninja but if we all work super hard and totally together then maybe we can be a little bit like him." Heidi said.

Howard was running backstage searching for Randy. He tossed his food away to run a bit faster but not before grabbing two muffins and covering his ears. He pushed Julien out of the way and continued his search for Randy. When he turned another corner behind some curtains, he found Randy removing his mask. Randy waved in embarrassment. "You need to get out of here, Cunningham!" Howard pleaded. "Howard, I know you're mad and you have every right to be..." Before Randy could finish his sentence Howard pushed him out a door. "Hey! Howard, what are you doing?!"

 _ **Heidi:** He wears a mask, but don't we all?_  
 _When he's not around, we've got to stand tall_

Howard was trying to push Randy through the crowd to get him out. "Howard! Stop pushing me! I'm trying to apologize." Randy demanded as they stopped for a minute. Howard then covered Randy's mouth. "Save it! Right now, you need to leave!" Howard grabbed Randy's arm and they ran through the crowd. "Bad stuff is gonna happen." Randy removed his arm from Howard's grip. "Howard, nothing bad is gonna happen, I took care of the robo-apes. Besides, your sister is performing and you should be a kind brother and watch her. I will try to not Ninja No Show but as the last member of my ninja clan, I have a duty to perform," Randy told him. Howard began to freak out so he grabbed some of the cupcakes he stuffed in his ears and tried to cover Randy's ears. "Howard, why are you trying to stuff cupcakes in my ear?" Randy asked as he pushed Howard back.

It was too late, as Heidi sung her verse. She played her guitar which turned everyone's eyes yellow including Randy's. 'No, I was too late!' Howard thought to himself. McFist cheered in victory as the truth-tone was working. "Who is the ninja?" He asked in the microphone.

"I'm the ninja!" Randy said while raising his hand. "Why did I say that?" Randy said shocked. Everyone looked at Randy as Howard quickly put Randy's hand down. 'What can I do? Wait, Heidi's song!'

"And I am the ninja! And you're the ninja! And you're the ninja! And you're the ninja! And you're the ninja! There's a ninja inside us all!" Howard shouted as he made he was to the stage. Soon everyone was shouting, "I am the ninja!"

"They can't all be the ninja!" McFist complained. "They genuinely believe the ninja is inside them," Viceroy said. McFist growled in anger. "We've been bested by a catchy pop song!"

To destroy the device, Howard grabbed Heidi's guitar and destroyed it. "Howard! Now I'll never win!" Heidi shouted. Howard laughed in victory. "Rock and roll!"

Randy and Howard were back on stage ready to perform their song. "Listen, Howard. I'm sorry. My master reminded me of a friendship I had many years ago and warned me about not making friends again but I don't care. I want to have a friendship with you." Howard smiled. "Yeah, I guess I should be more relaxed with you being the ninja. Besides, this is getting a little awkward so are we gonna rock or what?" Randy walked closer to the front of the stage to get the audience's attention. "Prepare yourselves for 30 Seconds to Math!"

 **I do love some bonding between Randy and Howard. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time!**


	12. Stank'd to the Future

**Couldn't figure out a good storyline for Monster Drill, and since Randy does have much respect for authority even though he is 800 years old, Stank'd to the Future came to be. There is an important Author's note at the end that everyone should read, please.**

* * *

"Hey, Y'all. It's Greg from Greg's Gamehole. Come down to the hole and be the first in school to get your sweaty little hands mits on Grave Puncher 5! Only 200 copies!" Greg shouted from his van. "I can't believe the greatest game since Grave Puncher 4 and we're stuck here," Howard complained as he, Randy, and the rest of their classmates were staring outside of the window during class. "It stinks but if we run to Greg's Gamehole then we can for sure get the game. At least one to share." Randy told him.

"I lost my love!" The teacher shouted in despair. "He left me there. Purple clothes of pain I wear. I weep. I ache. I hurt. I cried. My eyes shed tears. My lips screamed, WHY?!" The teacher cried out. "Is this going to be on the test?" Flute Girl asked. "We gotta get out of here. I heard that there's a code that lets you kick graves. Kick graves, Cunningham!" Howard said excitedly. "Howard, we should really stay in school. School is important." Howard gave Randy a deadpanned look and Randy groaned internally. "Fine. I need some chewed gum, a pencil, and the flute that Flute Girl plays." Howard grabbed each of the items as Randy said what he needed. Howard handed Randy the items and he put them all together to create a make-shift spit-ball shooter.

"Okay. My plan is to shoot the clock which will move the hand towards the end of the day." Randy took a deep breath and fired the pencil but instead, it flew through the air and landed in an electrical plug which caused a power outage throughout the entire school.

"Attention students! Due to the loss of power and spooky darkness. Classes are dismissed." Principal Slimovitz announced. "Freezer's busted. Who wants free ice cream sammies?" All the students cheered as they left the classroom to get their free ice cream. "Greg's Gamehole, here we come... Howard?" Randy said when he noticed Howard was gone but he had a mountain of ice cream sandwiches in his arms. "I would have gotten you one but they ran out," Howard said as he ate a sandwich.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school freezer, everything was defrosting including a monster in the freezer.

* * *

Howard and Randy were leaving the school to go to Greg's Gamehole. "You ever think I could eat 15 ice cream sandwiches cause I didn't," Howard said in satisfaction. Randy rolled his eyes. "You know those are made of tofu, right?" Randy asked. Howard shushed him. "Not in front of my stomach."

"Grave Puncher 5 is the game for you. But you better hurry, only 9 left!"

"9?! There were 200 five minutes ago!" Howard complained. "Howard, relax. We'll get our copy before they run out. Besides, nothing is going to come between us and the punching of graves," Randy told him. Suddenly a kid was thrown in front of Randy and Howard when they turned around, they saw a giant monster with a blue tux on. 'Wait is that...' The monster was saying a name and Principal Silmovitz tried to reason with the monster but to no avail and it destroyed his car. "Not my car!"

"I been looking for that monster since 1985 and now it finally appears!" Howard looked at Randy shocked. "You know that thing?!" Randy shook his head. "Well, no. I don't know his name. I just know that he turned into a monster but I don't have time to explain. I need to destank him!"

"Cunningham, we can get to Greg's and back before the monster destroys the school. To the Gamehole!" Randy looked at Howard with a deadpanned look. "Cunningham, Slimovitz has this taken care of." They looked at to see the monster spinning Prinical Slimovitz round and round. "Sorry, Howard. I have a duty to perform." Then Randy left to change into his ninja outfit. "Haha. Duty."

Randy went behind a dumpster and put on his ninja mask and proceeded to attack the monster. The monster then let go of Silmovitz, who landed in the dumpster. Randy landed on the ground. "How about we skip the roar-playing and stick to the fun stuff? I have something I need to attend." The monster punched Randy flew through the air and landed on the ground in another part of the school grounds. "Ninja charge!" Randy charged at the monster and took out his ninja nunchucks.

He wrapped the monster's mouth with the nunchucks but they broke and the monster slammed Randy against the wall. Randy groaned. 'I should have checked the whole school or force him to give me this guy's location but I have a code of honor.' Randy thought to himself. "Ninja Flip!" Randy flipped through the air and saw purple flowers in the Fanny Pack that the monster had. Randy then knew what he had to do. "Ninja snatch!" Randy used his scarf to snatch the corsage and he destroyed it. Causing the stank to return to the Sorcerer. 'Not today, Sorcerer.'

* * *

The stank returned to the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer sniffed the stank and smiled evilly. "Now that is a classic. I haven't used this vintage in quite some time." The Sorcerer said evilly.

* * *

The guys in the destroyed blue tux sighed and looked around nervously. "What just happened? Where am I?" He shouted. "Kid, relax. You're a bit disorientated but after a while, you should recover your memory shortly." Randy told the kid as he landed on the ground from the bent lampost. "I remember everything!" He said while shaking Randy. "I was waiting for my prom date to show up. Her name's Tawny. She's a bodacious babe. We're talking foxy to the max here." Randy groaned internally. 'I don't know which slang was worse. This century's or the one from the 1980s.'

"Yeah, that sounds good. Listen, I'm not sure how to tell you this but..." Before Randy could finish, the kid continued to speak. "Then she stood me up. How totally bogus is that? I even bought her a purple corsage to match her dress. I would have worn a purple tux but I couldn't find one. Can you believe it? I couldn't find a purple tux in 1985." He complained. Randy sighed. "Kid, I'm sure how to tell you this but it's not..." Before Randy could finish, Howard grabbed Randy by the shoulders. "Sharp suit. Ninja, don't we have somewhere else we need to be... I don't know a Gamehole maybe!"

"Howard, we have to help him. He's a monster that got stanked in 1985 but I lost him somewhere in the school." Randy told Howard. "You said that. We need to get our Grave Puncher!" Howard shouted. "Howard, it's my fault he got stanked all those years ago and I lost him. Course I didn't go by Randy in 1985 but here's the thing. In 1985, it was prom night and Susan couldn't find a date so her parents asked me to take her and I agreed. Mostly because prom night was the night a lot of people could get stanked. I had a friend like you. He knew I was the ninja. I made the stupid decision to train him. On the night of prom, he stole my ninja mask and took care of the monster himself. I guess since he didn't really know what to do. He hid the monster in the school somewhere. I took my mask back and told him that he could never be a real ninja. I took Susan home early that night and refused to return to the school without my mask unless I needed to. We have to help him." Randy told Howard. "Fine. So, how are we gonna tell him that he's in the future."

"I'M IN THE FUTURE?!" The Kid shouted. "Wait, maybe they've invented time travel. They can just pop me back to 1985. Have they invented Time-Travel?" He asked. "Unfortunately, we don't have a flying DeLorean DMC-12 that can take us back in time." Howard looked at Randy confused. "Never mind." Then the kid started to freak out. "I'm stuck in the future! Why is the typewriter so small?! Why is that kid wearing wheel feet?!" He started to run around in circles until he ran into a tree. "Why is that tree there? Wasn't there in 1985. Tawny! I never felt so all alone!" He wept. Randy and Howard stayed silent through he upsetness of being in a different timeline. "To the Gamehole!" Howard shouted.

"Howard, I can't just leave 80s kid like this. It's hard being flung into something that you know little to nothing about. I need to check something out. Watch him till I get back. Smokebomb!" Then Randy smoke-bombed away. Howard smirked because he knew how he could confuse the kid from the 80s. "Relax, kid. Uncle Howard is gonna tell you everything you knew to know about the future. First, the spaceships are not as hard to fly as they look. Second, future air is pretty rank so breath through your butt and finally, when you see the monkey overlord, just bow. Do not look him in the eye."

In the meantime, Randy ran into the boy's bathroom to get answers from his master since he has never dealt with someone being from another timeline. He opened a stall door and he saw the toilet wasn't flushed. 'Why can't boys in the 21st flush? When toilets were first invented everyone flushed and yet guys can't in this century?' **(This is no insult to guys. So, I am sorry if this offended you.)** He used his foot to flush the toilet then sat down on the toilet. "Master, I need help. A kid that turned into a monster in 1985 came back and now he's still a teenager. How can I help him?" The Nomicon opened and Randy's consciousness was sucked in.

Inside the Nomicon, Randy walked around to find a village with some drawings when he once doodled in his first century of being the ninja. A doodle of a man in a tux was giving a woman a bouquet of flowers. _"The one frozen in the ice can only be cured by love."_ **(Best I could do)**

"How? The girl he asked to prom probably already moved on. She probably doesn't even live in Norrisville anymore." Arrows pointed at the riddle, then Randy was kicked out of the Nomicon. 'That was helpful.' Randy ran back outside to see that the 80s kid was gone and Howard was sitting on the school steps.

"Howard, where's 80s kid?" Randy asked afraid he already knew the answer. "His name is Dicky and he hates his parents. I'm assuming because they named him Dicky." Randy groaned internally in annoyance. "Howard, where did he go? I have to help him."

"Uh... he said he was headed to the Gamehole. Hey, we should go after him. To the Gamehole!" Howard shouted happily. Randy looked at Howard annoyed. "Fine. He ran off that way." Howard said while pointing to his left. "Dicky! Dicky!" Randy shouted as he ran off to find Dicky.

Dicky was currently in the gym staring at the doors where Tawny was going to meet him. "This was the door where Tawny was going to meet me," Dicky said sadly. "But she stood me up." Then Dicky fell to his knees and started crying. He stopped crying for a minute and pulled out his wallet to reveal a picture of Tawny. Then he tried to use his phone to call her but it didn't work. "Tawny! I made you this mixtape!" He cried out as he pulled out a cassette tape from his Fanny pack.

* * *

The Sorcerer was messing around with his magic and talking to himself. "Hmm, hair spray, cheap cologne, passive wash, hmm. Memories, relish in the past.

 _Prom Night of 1985_

 _It was prom night of 1985 and everyone was excited except for The Sorcerer who could hear the music blasting even in his prison. The rat he befriended was doing the moonwalk in some 80's clothing. Then he smacked the rat away in annoyance._

 _ **Present Day**_

"Huh, we're back to now, right?" The Sorcerer asked the rat. The rat squeaked a yes. "Here's to old friends and new chaos." The Sorcerer laughed evilly as he shot his stank through the school vents.

The stank went all the way to Dicky who looked at it in shock. "What?! Huh? What's happening to me?!" He said in confusion as he once again transformed into a monster.

* * *

"Dicky! Dicky!" Randy kept shouting Dicky's name all over the school hoping to find him. "Howard, why did you let him out of your sight? He needs our help." Randy told Howard clearly frustrated. "Cunningham, can we talk about anything else?! Nothing's gonna happen to Dicky!" Howard told him.

"I only gots three more copies of Grave Puncher 5. If you don't get one now, you'll be the only one who didn't get one now!"

"Did you hear that? We'll be the only one, Cunningham!" Randy rolled his eyes. "Howard, it's my fault the Dicky is stuck like this. So, it's my job to help him." Suddenly, Randy and Howard both heard screaming and when they looked at the source, they saw Dicky had turned into a monster again. "Tawny!" Dicky walked over to a group of girls and compared them to his photo of Tawny.

"Nothing's gonna happen to Dicky, huh?" Randy said sarcastically. Randy looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Stand still." Randy went behind Howard and put on his ninja mask then went to help Dicky.

"Tawny." Dicky picked up Flute Girl and compared her to his picture of Tawny. "Not Tawny!" He threw Flute Girl over his shoulder and Randy caught her with ease. He set her down gently. "Thanks for saving me, Ninja." Flute Girl said while spitting in Randy's eyes. "You spit in my eyes," Randy said while closing his eyes. "Sorry." Randy closed his eyes again and rubbed them. "You did it again." Randy turned around to see another girl screaming as she was falling in the air so he caught her as well then he caught another then another. After catching at least five of his classmates, he ran to attack Dicky and De-Stank him. 'I have to destank Dicky before it's too late.'

"Ninja tripping balls!" Randy threw some gray balls on the ground which caused Dicky to slip. Randy grabbed the hose and threw it in the air then he used four sais which created a net to trap Dicky. Randy jumped on him and tried to find the source of the stank. "Okay, what is the source of the stank?" Randy saw the picture of Tawny and he ripped it in half but Dicky was still a monster. "Okay, so not that..." Randy then started to dig through Dicky's fanny pack to find the source of the stank. First, he grabbed the cassette tape and broke it but it didn't work. Dicky's crying was now starting to get on Randy's nerves. "Okay, stop crying. Ok, it wasn't the cassette tape and it wasn't the picture so what could it be?" Then he reached in the fanny pack again and pulled out Dicky's phone. "Great. This thing." Randy used his sword to break it since back in the 80s, these phones were indestructible unlike the phones of this century which can break even at a drop of a few feet but not even that worked. "Not even those phones!"

"Tawny!" Randy covered his ears to drown out Dicky's cries. Randy groaned in frustration. "Tawny!" Dicky was starting to break through the net that Randy made with the hose. "Stop saying that!" Randy then pushed Dicky into the storage closet near the school. Randy heard screaming coming from inside the storage closet so Randy quickly went in and rescued the janitor from Dicky. Randy had to use all his strength to keep the door shut. Howard ran to Randy and tried to reason with him to go to the Gamehole again. "You did it! Let's go to the hole!"

"Howard, I can't leave Dicky like this. It was my fault that he stayed like this for thirty years and I'm not going to do it again." Randy said while gesturing to the storage closet. " "You can if you poke holes in it." Randy gave Howard a deadpanned look. "Okay, the Nomicon said that the only way to cure Dicky is love so that means I need to find his prom date from thirty years ago so she would be about Susan's age or the age of one of our teachers!" Randy looked at the picture of Tawny and looked at the window where the English teacher was. "Ninja Sprint!" Randy ran to the English teacher and hoped that he was correct.

"Mrs. Wringwall, what's your first name?" Randy asked. "It's Mary Elizabeth." Randy groaned. 'Great.' "But everyone calls me Tawny."

"How do you get Tawny from that?" Randy asked confused. Outside, Dicky broke through the storage closet and roared in anger. "Come on!" Randy dragged Mrs. Wringwall outside hoping his plan would work. "Hey!" Dicky turned to Randy and Mrs. Wringwall. "Either this is going to destank that monster or..." Before Randy could finish Mrs. Wringwall interrupted him. "Excuse me! There's an or!"

"I might not have thought this all the way through." Dicky roared as he approached Randy and Mrs. Wringwall. He was about to grab Mrs. Wringwall when she took a good look at the monster and realized it was Dicky. "Dicky?!" "Tawny." Dicky held out his hands and Tawny grabbed his and Dicky started to destank and he even grew up to his true age. Dicky burped in Tawny's face. "Aw, I'm pretty sure they both tasted that one." Then the two kissed passionately. "No. No. No. That is so gross." Randy may be over 800 years old but even he still gets grossed out by people kissing. Randy smoke-bombed away then searched for Howard.

* * *

Howard was walking home. "Okay, sorry that took so long but I was finally able to get the weight off my chest," Randy said accomplished. "Took you long enough. Maybe we can get the last one." Howard said hopefully. "Howard, you know you could to get Grave Punchers 5 without me, right?" Randy asked confused. "You think I'd get the new Grave Puncher game without you? My 800-year-old best friend. Wow. Just wow." Howard told him. "You don't have any money, do you?" Randy asked. "Nope. Although there's something that's been bugging me." Randy looked at Howard confused. "What?"

"You said that it was your fault that you lost Dicky as a monster in the 80s because of a friend." Randy sighed. "I had a friend like you about thirty years ago. Just like the two of us, we did pretty much everything together. He asked to learn some ninja skill from me and I agreed. My master told me to not trust him and I didn't listen. On the night of prom, I went with Susan to watch her and be her date. She asked me to leave my ninja gear in her locker. She said it would be safe but she was wrong. Dicky got stanked and my friend thought he could handle the power of my mask. He was wrong. He somehow put Dicky in the freezer and when I found him in my suit, I stole the mask back from him and told him to never come back to me again. We never spoke again. I searched for days, months, even years to find Dicky but I never could. I eventually gave up since I had my duty to protect the school. But I know that won't happen to you. Now come on, let's go punch some graves." Then Randy and Howard ran off to play Grave Punchers 5.

* * *

 **Now Y'all know a little bit more about Randy's past but more will be revealed in the future. Now, as many of you have guessed, yes, Randy will be going to Ninja camp. Randy did go but this name before but he didn't go by this name in the 80s so contest time. Everyone can guess one name for Randy and I will choose at least five from the reviews and put them in a poll. The name with the most votes by the time Ninja Camp rolls around, that will be the name chosen. Hope Y'all enjoyed, see y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Small side note, the name doesn't have to start with R.**


	13. Wave Slayers

**The poll is up. It will be a while till Ninja Camp comes around so Y'all have till then. But this chapter is one thing I think Y'all have been wanting. Randy being a total shoob. I said I would be doing this some episodes like this and I always keep my promises. So, onto Wave Slayers!**

* * *

Today was the day of the Wave Slay-Offs with Norrisville vs Flackville. Randy jumped on a jet ski and announced himself as he pretended to be a professional jet skier. "Randy Cunningham, 9th-grade ninja, this 800-year-old ninja is the first ever to ride in the Wave Slayer relays! Cunningham through the shoots! Cunningham off the ramp! Cunningham is riding those waves like he was born to ride those waves. Like he was born to be a ninja. Cunningham!" Randy was about to say his name triumphantly again but Howard shouted his name and sprayed him with a hose. "Cunningham!"

"What was that for?" Randy asked annoyed as he wiped the water from his face and hair. "For fanaticising when you're supposed to be waxing," Howard said bluntly. Randy got off the watercraft and Howard sprayed him again. "What was that for?!" Randy asked again annoyed. "For asking what that was for. Do you want to keep going or do you want to do your job?" Howard then sprayed Randy with the hose again. Randy sighed. "Sorry, Howard. We should be doing our job besides we did not just join the Wave Slayers to sit around waxing their jet skis. We did it to ride. I've always wanted to ride one of this things ever since they were invented in 1972. I wasn't able to since there was a monster attack." Randy said confidently. Randy always dreamed of riding a jet ski. Being immortal wasn't always a great thing but since there was always new things being invented like roller coasters, theme parks, even new food, he figured he should put his immortality to good use.

"No... that's why you did it. I... joined for the executive snack bar privileges and bt dubs, quarter past corn dog. Where is Luigi?" As if he had the ears of a bat, Luigi came with a plate with 21 corn dogs. "I'm so sorry. Luigi makes a promise. You a slayer, you no wait in a line." Luigi told Howard. Randy rolled his eyes. 'If Howard knew what hot dogs were made off he might not eat them... correction, he would still eat them.'

"Luigi, you know what would make this right, cheese sauce," Howard told him. "Right away, Señor Weiner." Luigi ran off but came back and set Howard's plate of corn dogs on the table. "Snack Bar Privileges."

"Howard, I've been around for over 800 years and I'm not going to wait another 800 years to ride a jet ski." Randy looked around and spotted a jet ski in the water. He ran to the jet ski and got on it. "What are you doing?!" Howard shouted as he ran over to Randy. "That's Buttermaker's wave slayer!"

"Howard relax. I'm a ninja and I'm over 800 years old. You'd be surprised what I have handled in the 800 years I have lived in Norrisville. Besides, I'm just gonna sit on it." Randy said as he zipped up his jacket. "Then why are you zipping that up?!" Howard asked. "Safety first, Howard."

Howard looked at Randy suspiciously. "Taking out the Captain's slayer for a joyride is a really bad idea," Howard told Randy hoping he would listen. Randy scoffed. "A joyride? Howard, as the official team waxer, it is my sacred duty to make sure the wax has been evenly applied." Howard swallowed the corn dog he was eating and smirked. "Haha. Duty." Randy used his key to ignite the engine on the jet ski. "This is so bruce! Howard, sometimes" Randy said as he put on a pair of sunglasses. Randy then tried to ride off with the jet ski but it was still attached to the dock and it was flung back to the dock and got a big dent in the back. "What the juice?!"

'This is really bad. Why did I even do this?! I'm never this careless.' Randy thought to himself. "Once Coach Green sees this, he'll kick us off the team and if I lose my snack bar privileges so help me..." Randy took a deep breath but on the inside, he was freaking out. "I can fix this. If I can fix a satellite then I can fix a jet ski." Randy told Howard. "When did you fix a satellite?" Howard asked. "About 50 years ago, but that's not the point, I'm sure I can fix this." The dent on the jet ski then started to leak water. "I can fix this!"

Randy got the jet ski out of the water and started to fix the dent put putting wax on it. 'This should work.' Randy thought to himself. "Just a little more wax," Randy said to himself. "Yeah, if nobody looks at it, I don't think they'll notice," Howard said sarcastically as he was eating another corn dog. Randy looked at Howard annoyed but ignored him. Randy looked up from his work and saw Coach Green and the Wave Slayers coming. 'Oh, man. Please, don't let me get in trouble.' Randy discreetly his the wax behind his back and prayed that he wouldn't get caught.

"Men, today we give those Flankville handshakers a proper twaking." Coach Green said confidently. The Wave Slayers cheered with excitement knowing that they were going to win. "Now, into the brine for your primarily hydro insagry." The team looked at each other confused. "Just go warm-up." Coach Green told them. "Tucks away!" Everyone ran to their jet ski. "Oh, hey, Buttermaker!" Randy said nervously as he blocked Buttermaker from seeing his jet ski. "Hey, RC! My baby waxed to the max? Gotta get my pre-race on!"

"Right... or maybe you could chill on the dock and, I'm just spitballing here, visualize your pre-race, right?" Randy asked hoping Buttermaker would say yes and not ride his jet ski. Buttermaker laughed. "You know my philosophy, slay it, don't say it." Buttermaker's eyes widen when he saw something odd. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this?!" Randy sighed knowing that he should take his punishment accordingly. "I guess I should tell you..."

"My seat! I can see my face in it! AWW, tasty, dude, you were born to buff!" Randy sighed sadly in his mind. He wanted to tell Buttermaker about his mistake but was nervous about the consequences. Buttermaker got on his jet ski and looked at Randy before he left. "What'd you want to tell me, RC?"

"Uh, I might have... um... taken your slayer out, dented it, and I probably fixed it so good luck!" Randy said quickly while giving Buttermaker a thumbs-up. "What?" Then Buttermaker raced off on his slayer. Howard looked at Randy while he was eating a corn dog. "Don't look at me like that, Howard. I told him. Besides, it was a tiny dent. I have ridden cars with worse dents and they were totally fine."

"You drove a car?! You're not even 16 yet?!" Randy looked at Howard. "Howard, I'm over 800. I drove a car back when they were first made. Let's just watch the Wave Slayer's practice and not be concerned about my age!" They continued to watch the Wave Slayers practice but suddenly, Buttermaker started to lose control of his jet ski because of the dent and he crashed into the snack bar. "It's all good... I'm okay... Just get me a fresh ride, Coach. I can still win." Buttermaker fell down and he was clearly hurt and Coach Green walked over to him. "Buttermaker, I'm over here." Buttermaker fell down and he was clearly hurt. "Clearly, you're eggs have had a sound scrambling. I'm dry-docking you till further notice."

"NOOO!" Buttermaker shouted as he was taken away to the first aid on the lake. "Whilst losing our best rider, moments before our biggest race, is a bit of a gulliver. Fear not, I have a plan B." Randy started to get excited. He knew that this meant he could ride with this team with Buttermaker out. "Yes... Plan B."

"We forfeit." Coach Green said simply. Everyone looked at Coach Green like he was more crazy and insane than he already was. "What have I done, Howard?"

"Wreaked the wave slayer, and the team's chances of winning, and Luigi's snack stand..." Randy looked at Howard annoyed. "That was rhetorical, wasn't it?" Randy pinched his nose then he got an idea. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Master, I need help." Randy opened the Nomicon and his consciousness was sucked in the Nomicon.

* * *

Randy swam through the waves that the Nomicon gave him until he approached an octopus. He blew out a bubble with Randy's newest lesson. _When a ninja does wrong he must own up to his mistakes._ 'I already had this lesson. Why am I getting it again?'

"Wow... A new lesson. Haven't had one in about 400 years... I wonder what it could mean... heh..." Randy smiled nervously, since he knew that he already had this lesson and knew what it meant, as the octopus rolled his eyes as the Nomicon highlighted wrong, own up, and mistakes. "Sorry, still not following... but I'm sure I can figure it out... eventually." The octopus sucked in some water along with Randy which got him out of the Nomicon. The Nomicon may have given Randy this lesson a few hundred years ago but he didn't fully learn it so he knew that Randy needed this lesson again.

* * *

Before Coach Green and the rest of the Wave Slayers left, Randy ran up to them with an idea. "Coach Green, wait! You guys can't just quit!" Randy pleaded. "Course I can. I just need to inform the opposing coach that his team wins." Coach Green said as he grabbed his flare gun. "No, I mean, waxers are a part of the team so why can't a waxer ride in Buttermaker's place?" Randy told him hoping he could be Buttermaker's replacement. "Mr. Cunningham, you are absolutely right. Today, a waxer shall ride!" Coach Green said as he held up a pair of sunglasses. Coach Green started to approach Howard and Randy with the sunglasses. "By the rules of the sea, set forth by Poseidon himself, substitutes are chosen in reverse alphabetical order." While Coach Green was talking, Randy walked up with confidence. "Weinerman, prepare to face the face of King Neptune," Coach Green said as he put the sunglasses on Howard.

Randy scoffed clearly upset. "Stupid rules of the sea." Howard took off the sunglasses. "Listen, Coach Green. I'm more of a land-lubber and a meat-lubber and a cheese-lubber, perhaps my good friend, Cunningham, could face Neptune's face for ya?" Howard said as he grabbed Randy with one arm. Randy nodded in agreement. "Señor Weinerman, you no a ride, no get the snack car privileges," Luigi told him. Howard pushed Randy off to the side and put on his sunglasses. "Wax-boy, tend to my slayer," Howard told him while clapping his hands.

It took all of Randy's willpower to not smack Howard or do something that he would regret later. 'Howard is so lucky there are other people around and that I have my honor as a member of the Norisu Clan.' Randy walked over to the other slayers and started to wax them again.

* * *

Buttermaker groaned as he was resting in the first-aid tent. "Can't... believe... I blew it. Gotta... win... race..." Unknowing to Buttermaker, The Sorcerer could sense his misery. One of his balls made an alarm sound, he tried to shut it off by slamming it but missed and nearly hit the rat. He woke up, "What arouses me from my afternoon slumber?" He looked into his Sorcerer Ball and smiled evilly. "Detection. Or maybe it's disappointment. Dishearten. Dulegden." The rat squeaked. "You're right. They're all equally wonderful stinks of misery." The Sorcerer laughed evilly as he released his stank. The stank flew out of the latrine and went all the way to Buttermaker and he was transformed into a sea monster. "Destroy... Flackville..." He went into the lake to make sure Norrisville will win.

* * *

"Nothing more refreshing than a chaotic day at the lake!" The Sorcerer said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Heidi was at the announcer booth doing the school news for the Wave Slayer's race. "What up, P-diddlies? It's your BF on the beach, H-dub. Coming at ya live from Lake LaRusso. Here's a look down from the lineup." Heidi used her computer to show everyone what each leg of the race looked like and who was doing which part. "Leading off in the tube run is Hank "Exchange" Peterson! With the beat down on the buoys is 'Speedboat" Sam Huey! Followed by Doug "The Tug" Domenici on the raging ramp! And anchoring the final spring is our own... Howard Weinerman?! Are we trying to lose this thing?!" Heidi said in disbelief.

Randy walking over to Howard both exhausted and irritated with Howard. "Done waxing your slayer, Mr. Weinerman." Howard slightly slid down his sunglasses and looked at Randy. "Hey, you didn't give it the Buttermaker, didn't you?" Randy looked at Howard annoyed. "I'll give you the Buttermaker..." Randy was about to attack Howard but was able to get control of himself and he heard the whistle blow signaling that the team needs to get ready to race. "Slayers, to the starting line."

"Time to be a hero!" Howard said confidently as he ran off. Randy groaned in irritation and he just wanted to get his sword and just go get his anger out but he took a few deep breaths. 'Relax, Randy. Howard acts like this sometimes. Besides, you've dealt with worse people in the past 800 years.' Randy watched at the Wave Slayers got on their jet ski. Howard tried to jump on his but failed and fell into the lake. It took Howard a while but he finally got control of his jet ski. "On your mark, get set, slay."

The race was on! Hank started off the race with him and his Flackville rival neck and neck but suddenly, a monster Buttermaker shot out of the water. "Destroy, dude!" Both Hank and the Flankville rider kinda freaked out a bit but were able to dodge the monster Buttermaker. He dove back into the water.

"Buttermaker! Of course, he gets stanked. Sure, just another day at Norrisville High." Randy looked around for a place to put on his ninja mask. He ran behind the destroy snack bar and transformed into the ninja. "Time for me to get wet."

Monster Buttermaker was swimming through the water determined to make sure Norrisville wins. Randy ran on the ropes so he could catch Buttermaker and destank him. Monster Buttermaker was about to attack Hank and the other Flankville rider but Randy kicked him. "Ninja Amphibious Kick!" Monster Buttermaker hit Randy on multiple cones then into the water. Meanwhile, Hank and Flankville handed their teammates their rod so they could start their leg of the race. Randy jumped onto the cones and began to follow a swimming Monster Buttermaker.

Meanwhile, Howard was goofing off on his Wave Slayer by riding it backwards and pretending he knew what he was doing. "What's up? Is this imitating you? Cause I totally know what I'm doing here."

Back to Randy, he was still jumping from cone to cone, trying to find Monster Buttermaker so he could destank him. Monster Buttermaker was about to attack Randy but he dodged and used his weapons to ride behind the jet skis of the Flackville and Norrisville team. The two teams got over the ramp with Randy riding behind them but Monster Buttermaker jumped out off the water to attack Randy again. Randy let go of his weapons and used his expanding baton to try and stop Monster Buttermaker for a few minutes so he could destank him.

The two continued their fight underwater. Monster Buttermaker used his tail to trap Randy but he used his double expanding baton to get free. The race went into its final leg with Howard and the last member of the Flackville team member. "That's cool! You get a head start. I like to keep thing interesting anyway!" Howard shouted.

"Underwater Ninja Punch!" Randy punched Monster Buttermaker in the face who roared in pain. Back with Howard, "Don't worry, Domenici. I'll take this one for TEAMMM!" Howard screamed in fear and he raced off with the rod in his hands. Randy tackled Monster Buttermaker from out of the water and that was when he noticed the source of the stank. "Your nose! It's all stanked?" Monster Buttermaker pushed Randy off of him and Randy used his scarf to wipe the sunscreen from his nose. Monster Buttermaker roared as he was transformed but to his normal self.

* * *

The Sorcerer was laughing evilly when he stank came but in a water-like stank came back to him and got him soaking wet. "Nuts!"

* * *

Randy helped Buttermaker stay above the water till he regained consciousness. "Buttermaker!" Randy said. "Ninj, how's the race going? Are we winning?" Randy was shocked. How could this guy go from being a monster to someone who only cares about winning a race? "What?! You were a honking monster! Why do you care about the race?" Randy asked confused. "I let my dudes down. I never should have crashed and gotten hurt. It's all my fault!" Buttermaker shouted clearly distressed as they watched Howard crashed into various borders. Randy gasped when he finally learned his lesson. _When a ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes._ Randy now knew what he had to do.

"What if it wasn't all your fault? What if it was not your fault?" Randy asked. Buttermaker looked at Randy confused. "What if, and this is just a ninja theory here, but what if one of the waxers took your slayer on a joy ride and accidentally damaged it?" Randy asked. "Dude, I'd slay that little waxer where the zig don't go!" Buttermaker said clearly angry. "Ok, all right, makes sense. But what if he was really sorry?" Randy said even though he could take down Buttermaker if he wanted to. "Guess I would flick him in the ear."

"Deal." Buttermaker looked at Randy confused. "Let's get you back in that race. Ninja Scarf Grapple!" Randy used his scarf to grab a beam from the announcer's booth and swing to a struggling Howard. Randy grabbed Howard and set Buttermaker down on the jet ski so he could win the race. "Back in the race, dudes!" Buttermaker

"Dude, I was like this close to winning!" Howard told Randy. Randy rolled his eyes. "No, you weren't," Randy told him bluntly. "Now, we'll never know. Will we?" Howard said clearly upset. "No, we would have known."

Now with Buttermaker back in the race, Norrisville literally won by a nose. "Norrisville wins by a nose!" Heidi shouted. Norrisville cheered in excitement as their team won. "And my brother, Howard "Fart Howard" Weinerman, had nothing to do with it. Big shocker there." Heidi said with her last sentence being sarcastic. The Wave Slayer jumped in happiness with their win.

* * *

Howard was busy waxing one of the Wave Slayer when he noticed Randy returning from his talk with Buttermaker. "So, how'd Buttermaker take it when you 'fessed up?" Howard asked. "It's all good. Sure, he flicked my ear but I have actually had worse injuries than this. I remember one thing when I broke both my arms twice, my legs a few times, and a few other parts that I either fixed myself or used the art of healing but a flicked ear is nothing. But I do feel better on an emotional level..." Before Randy could finish his sentence Howard interrupted him. "You know what would make that sentence more interesting. Some buffalo knuckles!"

"You go ahead. I've got some waxing to do." Howard was silent when Randy to the cloth from him. "Yeah, well. Have fun with that!" Howard said as he walked away. Randy began to wax the jet ski but he touched the handle and caused it to drive away and it crashed into several buildings. "Howard, wait up! Everything's fine! Nothing is broken!"

* * *

 **As I said at the beginning, the poll is up and will be up for a while. Please note, you must be a member to vote in the poll. You don't even have to make stories to be a member. A fanfiction account is free and you can easily follow and fav stories and you don't even have to write any unless you want to. On another note, I have a new RC9GN story in mind. It is called Randy Cunningham, Ninja Legend. This will be a Kung Fu Panda AU. The description is on my profile. When it comes time for me to make it, I will probably request character ideas for the Furious Five. Well, have a great day/night and I will see y'all next time! Please fav, follow, and review!**


	14. Evil Spirit Week

It's Spirit Week at Norrisville High and everyone is excited. The Marching band is playing their music, Bash and his friends are bulling the mascot, and the dance team is well dancing. "Morning Carps, PJ Silmo kicking off Spirit Day! A full day of celebrating Norrisville High's exceptional exceptionalism." The Principal said as everyone was entering the gym to take their photo. Meanwhile Randy and Howard were cleaning up their mess.

"Cunningham, cleaning is wonk. This is the janitor's job." Howard complained. "Howard, we made this mess so we should clean it up. Besides, I wasn't the one who decided to overfill the spirit fountain." Randy told him. "Who knew filling a paper mache carp with 800 pounds of blue and yellow goop be so bad?" Randy rolled his eyes. "I did. Let's just do this so we can be in as many photos as we can." Randy said determinedly. "Fine. Why do you care anyway? YOu're over 800 years old. Not like you can forget how you look."

"Howard, I have never actually taken a picture of myself. Cameras didn't exist when I was your age. To save our family 'photos' we painted ourselves. Course, mine have been lost for hundreds of years. It would be good to have some pictures of my first high school experience." Howard cringed. He kept forgetting that Randy was very old so he probably didn't have many pictures of himself since he never really bothered since he lived with the Cunningham's for centuries. "Right, sorry Cunningham. I have an idea let's pose like idiots in every photo." Howard suggested. "I don't know, Howard. How about we do that in our last photo? I would like a good of one of us posing with the rest of the school." Randy said. Howard nodded. While he may not know what it is like to be over 800 years old, he still wants to help Randy throughout his life in High school. "Let's go!" Howard was about to run to the gym but Randy stopped him. "We can't leave till we clean up our mess. Mop or scrapel?"

"I could mop/scrape or you could PJ up and get your ninja scrub on," Howard suggested. "Howard, my ninja suit is NOT a toy. I have fought a lot of things in the past 800 years but I don't use my ninja suit as clean up stains." Randy told him. "Attention we will be taking the yearbook day yearbook photo in two minutes."

Randy sighed in defeat as Howard groaned in frustration. "Fine, I will use the ninja suit to clean up." Howard turned around in surprise. "Really?!" Randy nodded and put the ninja suit on and started cleaning. In no more than a minute, Randy cleaned the entire area. "And done."

"And you missed a spot," Howard told him he pointed to the giant blue stain covering the eye of the carp mural. Randy groaned in frustration. Randy walked over to the stain and used the scraper to clean it up but for some reason, it wasn't working. "Huh?" Randy started to smash the scraper onto the stain but the scraper broke. "Time to get serious," Randy said as he pulled out of his sais. He plunged the sai into the stain and there was a bright light the surrounded them. When it disappeared, Randy checked his sai to see if he broke it and sighed in relief. "Thought I broke something." "Uh, Ninja?" Howard said as he pointed to the now broken eye. "Destruction of school property. We can't photobomb spirit day in detention." Howard said as Randy took off his mask and Howard shook Randy. "Based on the numbers, it's impossible," Howard told him.

"Howard, I'll fix it. I'll fix it. Some glue and a marker, Silmovitz will never know. Just keep your finger on it to prevent it from cracking any more. I'll be right back." Randy told him. "800 years, and you can't fix this!" Howard shouted. "I'm a ninja, not an engineer," Randy said then he ran off. "Hurry! My finger's starting to cramp."

Unbeknownst to Howard, the golden eye cracked even more and started to heat up. "What the juice?" Howard said in pain as he turned away from the gem for a second and didn't even notice two black wings sprouting out from behind him. The black wings formed into a blackbird which possessed Howard. He farted and after that, he screeched like a bird. "Great news, still have the glue from when we patched that hole from the girl's locker room," Randy said as he ran back and poured glue onto the golden eye. **(No idea what it's called so bare with me)** "Everyone line up for our first spirit day yearbook photo!" Randy gasped in fear and looked at Howard who was just staring off into the distance. "Howard, no staring patching!" Randy said as he threw a pencil at him but Howard didn't move. "Three, two, one! Lactose-free cheddar!" Then the photo was taken. Randy broke the paintbrush and looked at Howard in frustration. Randy stood up and walked over to Howard. Using two fingers, he pressed down on a spot on his neck and Howard scream in pain. "WTJ! Cunningham, how'd you do that?"

"Ancient ninja lesson, learned in the 1770s. THat's not the point. We only have half the day left to at least get a few photos before the end of the day." Randy then walked away to the next photo shoot without even seeing that Howard's eyes turned into red silts.

 _In the Bathroom_

Howard was in the bathroom and he still had the red silts. He shook his head to shake it off. "My neck feels snasty." When he looked, he plucked a feather off from his neck. "Oh, no! This is not happening!" Howard ran off to find Randy, leaving the feather behind.

Meanwhile, Randy was in the library waiting for their next photo opportunity. He saw the principal enter the library want to take a picture in front of the card catalog and all of the students in the library groaned. "Cunningham, I was just in the bathroom and I found something really weird growing out of my body," Howard said he groaned. Randy rolled his eyes. "Howard, that's not weird. Thankfully, I don't have to go through that, but that kind of thing is normal for guys and trust me when I say this, it's worse for girls. What you are going through is 100% normal. Now come on. We have a photo to take!" Randy said as he pulled Howard so the two can get the photo. Suddenly, Howard squawked like a bird. "No squawking in the library." The librarian said. "Uhh, Howard, what was that?" Randy asked concerned for his friend. "I have no idea I just..." Howard started clearly distressed but then he squawked again. Randy clamped Howard's mouth shut.

The librarian ran up to Randy and Howard. "Seriously, I will eject you from this temple of knowledge. I have that power" The librarian told them. "Sorry. He's so very sorry. Howard, be careful, the librarian does have that power." Randy told Howard as the librarian walked away. "I didn't do it on purpose," Howard told him. Just as Howard said that he squawked again. Then the librarian kicked them out.

They took the photo in the library without Randy and Howard. "That's beaming with team spirit. That's going straight to the yearbook." Randy groaned a bit in frustration. THen he took a deep breath and looked at Howard as he thought of a new plan. "Okay, that plan was a bummer. Next photo, less squawking, okay Howard? Howard?" Randy looked at Howard and saw he was strutting around like a chicken for some reason. "Howard! Stop, this photo means a lot to me." Howard strutted over to Randy still cooing and clucking like a chicken mixed with a dove. "I... coo... can't... coo... help it," Howard said as he continued to coo and strut like a chicken.

Randy grabbed Howard. "Howard, maybe you're nervous. Try taking some deep breaths and shake it off. Now, the cafeteria is having a spirit day rodeo photo! Let's go!" Randy said excited then he ran off. Howard groaned. "It's Uncle Clive all over again." Howard's had a flashback to when he was about five-years-old when his uncle was acting like a turkey. Sometime later, Howard proceeded to wipe his face with water from the water fountain. He then got red silts again as he began to drink water like a bird.

Howard shook himself out of it. "Stop... coo... acting... like a bird..." Howard was fighting with himself. He rolled in front of Flute Girl. "Hey, Howard." Howard then screeched like a hawk and ran off as feathers fell off him as he ran. "I'm cliving out!"

In the Cafeteria, everyone was wearing cowboy hats and playing with a fake bull, trying to stay on. "Howard, once Silmovitz gives the word. We get into that photo." Randy said as he and Howard went behind a cardboard cow. Suddenly, Howard got red silts again and walked off. Howard was on the vending machine, searching for his prey. "Howard, what are you doing? What is going on with you?" Randy said clearly worried.

"Howdy, partners, mosey on over to the..." But before Principal Silmovitz could finish his sentence, Howard jumped him and attacked the principal. Randy tried to stop Howard

Unfortunately, both Howard and Randy were sent to detention. "Howard, are you okay? You've been acting off all day." Howard couldn't hear Randy at all, all he could hear was squawking. "Howard?" "I don't feel so good," Howard told him. Suddenly, Howard's eyes turned into red silts again. 'Why do those eyes look familiar?' Randy thought to himself but he shook it off. "Howard, what's with the eyes?" Howard flew up like a bird, jumped around and squawked and got out of the classroom with the band director following in pursuit.

Back in the classroom, the Nomicon decided to inform Randy on what was happening. "Master, what is going on with my friend? Why is he acting so wonk?" Randy asked as he entered the Nomicon.

 _Centuries ago a great battle and an evil bird demon, The Tengu. It was believed that the Sorceror created the tengu in order to distract the ninja. The demon was too strong to defeat until the Norisu Clan found the source of its great power, it's feathers. The Tengu was sealed in a sacred stone and can only be released by a descendant of the Norisu Clan. The Ninja and Tengu are forever linked, their strengths are shared._

"The Tengu possessed Howard. But father told me that the tengu was gone. I have to help Howard but I have to help the tengu." The Nomicon gave Randy a big X over the tengu. "What?! The Tengu is my friend. She was my only friend when I was a kid." The Nomicon just gave Randy the same message. Randy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Randy left the Nomicon and put on his mask. 'I don't want to fight the Tengu. She's not evil, just misunderstood.' Randy said remembering his time before he became the Ninja forever.

 _It was the early 1200s, like 1208, when a young Randy was exploring the forest outside his new home. It has been just a few months since his clan moved here and needless to say, he was bored since no one wanted to play with him. Randy continued walking till he heard a small chirp. "What was that?" He walked over to the chirp and saw a small black baby bird on the ground. He picked it up and looked around. "Where's your mommy? Did you fall out of your nest?" He asked. A small chirp was given as an answer and Randy decided to do the honorable thing, like his daddy had taught him, and return this baby bird to its nest. Randy climbed the nearest tree and found the nest the baby bird came from. "There you go. I hope your mommy comes back. I lost mine a long time ago." Randy started to climb down the tree but took a wrong step and started to fall. He screamed for his life but was suddenly caught by something. They set him down and Randy saw a bigger version of the baby bird he saved. "Whoa! You're huge!" The bird looked at him then bowed in respect. "Oh, your that baby birds mommy. You're welcome. My daddy's a ninja and he always told me to respect animals and do the honorable thing." The bird then proceeded to pluck off some of its feathers and give them to Randy. "Thanks! You need a name, I'm gonna call you Flare!" Randy said as he happily accepted them. "Little Ninja!" Randy turned to see his father and some of his uncles searching for him. "Little Ninja, get away from that thing, NOW!" He shouted. "But daddy, she's nice. She saved me and gave me_ some _of her feathers. The bird squawked loudly and Randy covered his ears. "Get Little Ninja out of here, we'll take care of the Tengu." Randy father proceeded to grab him and he ran off as his uncles take care of the Tengu. "Don't hurt Flare!" Randy shouted as his father ran away with him._

That was the last Randy saw of the Tengu he befriended hundreds of years ago. While he may not remember what happened after, he knew that the Tengu was gone. He sighed in sadness. 'I don't want to hurt either of my friends but my job is to protect the people of Norrisville.'

Randy smokebombed outside with Howard, now fully transformed into the Tengu, was attacking the others students. Once Randy was outside, Tengu Howard dropped a car onto Principal Silmovitz car. Tengu Howard started to attack Randy. "Howard, stop! You have to fight the Tengu!" Tengu Howard screeched at Randy as he climbed up the tree and landed on a branch. Tengu Howard threw its feathers at him and Randy dodged them and kicked Tengu Howard. "Ninja Kick!" He kicked Tengu Howard down to the ground. "Howard! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Tengu Howard hit Randy with his wing and Randy flew up into the air and he hit the wall of the school.

Tengu Howard landed in front of Randy and proceeded to attack him but Randy dodged. "Ninja Dodge!"

"Howard! It's not your fault!" Tengu Howard grabbed Randy's scarf and flew up into the air. "I don't want to fight you! You're my best friend!" Randy shouted and Tengu Howard flew him through the air. As much to Randy's dismay, he punched Tengy Howard and the two fell out of the sky. Randy landed on the ground and his arm was hurt. 'I can't keep doing this. Flare and I are equally strong. How can a stop Flare and save Howard?' Randy thought to himself. Then Randy remember that he was wearing the Ninja suit, 'Maybe, if I can talk to Flare, she'll let Howard go.' Randy took off his mask just as Tengu Howard got back up. It charged at him but before it attacked him Randy shouted, "Furea, teishi!" **(1)** Tengu Howard stopped at the name. "Sore wa watashidesu. Ritoru ninja, watashi wa 800-nen mae ni anata no akachan no tori o sukutte imasu." **(2)** Tengu Howard studied him for a moment. "Sā, watashi no yūjin ni ika sete kudasai. Watashi no ichizoku wa sūnenmae ni minasan o kōgeki shite mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa chichi o tomeyou to shitaga, watashi wa waka sugita. Watashi wa anata no su ni modottaga, anata wa nakunari, anata no akachan wa hitorihitoridatta. Watashi wa watashinokazoku ga nanika o shita koto o shitte irai, anata no tame ni sorera o chōtatsu shita. Watashi wa karera ni nani ga okotta no ka wakarimasen ga, sore wa kako ni arimasu. Watashinochichi wa nakunarimashita. Ima wa watashi dakedesu. Watashitoisshoni sanka shite, issho ni majo o tomeru koto ga dekimasu." **(3)** Tengu Howard Screeched loudly as she let Howard go. "Ok, what the juice just happened?" Howard asked. He turned to see Randy petting a giant black bird. "Cunningham! What are you doing?! THat thing possessed me!" Howard shouted. "Howard, she was upset at my clan for imprisoning her."

"It's a she?!" He exclaimed. Randy nodded while smiling happily. "Yes, her name is Flare and she is my friend from 1208," Flare chirped happily as she shot through the sky and flew down towards Randy. Randy put the Ninja suit on and a bright red and orange light lite up the whole area as Randy was now given a new power. "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!" He shouted as his suit glowed a fiery color and shot a ball of fire into the air. "So, that's it?" Howard asked. "It was all my fault. I released Flare when I broke that stone in the school. I'm going to go in and fix it real quick then we can take the bonfire photo."

A few minutes later, Randy came back and the ancient stone was repaired. "Attention students, due to an unexpected monster attack we were unable to take the bonfire yearbook photo. Please line up so we can take it now." Everyone began to line up for the yearbook photo. "Hey, Howard. You thinking what I'm thinking." Howard smiled. "Startled Bigfoot!" Howard said as he posed. "Invisible sandwich!" Randy said as he posed. The photo was taken and was going straight to the yearbook.

 _Later that night_

Randy was in his room looking at the Nomicon. "My master, I'm sorry I disobeyed you but Flare was one of the only creatures or things that was nice to me since my clan came to America. I wanted to save Howard but I also had to save Flare. They are both my friends." The Nomicon opened up as Randy's consciousness was sucked inside. Randy was in a dojo and he fell to his knees ready to accept his punishment. But instead, he heard the voices of his ancestors. "Ritoru ninjā, anata wa anata no shujin ni igi o tonaemashitaga, watashitachi ga kibishiku handan shita mujitsu no ikimono o sukutta nodesu. Sonotame ni, watashitachiha mōshiwake arimasen. Tokiniha gakusei demo masutā o oshieru koto ga dekimasu." **(4)**

* * *

 **That's it! I love the Tengu and I wanted to give it a better ending than in the original episode. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See y'all next time.**

 _ **Translation from Japanese to English**_

 **1\. Flare, stop!**

 **2\. It's me. Little Ninja, I save one of your baby birds 800 years ago.**

 **3\. Please, let my friend go. I am sorry my clan attacked you all those years ago. I tried to stop my father but I was too young. I returned to your nest but you were gone and your babies were all alone. I raised them for you since I knew my family did something. I don't know what happened to them but it's all in the past. My father died and now I'm alone. Please, join me and together we can stop the Sorceror.**

 **4\. Little Ninja, you have disobeyed your master but you did save an innocent creature that we harshly judged. For that, we are sorry. Sometimes even a student can teach a master.**


	15. Der Monster Klub

**Yeah... so I meant to update this earlier but my computer had a crack screen on it, which caused it to not work so I had to get it fixed, and I had to work from my phone and my hand started to hurt. I may be a girl but I am not a texter. I'm a typer and a writer. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

It was another day at Norrisville High. Everyone was waiting to go back into the cafeteria. "Attention students, the moment you lined up for is almost upon us!" Principal Slimovitz told the students of Norrisville High. They all cheered in excitement. "Back up! Back up!" Randy shouted. "Savies, Savies!" Howard shouted as he and Randy kept students back so they could stay in the front of the line to the cafeteria. "As you know, last month our cafeteria was destroyed by a certain mutated student, who shall remain nameless."

"He's gots a name! It's Bucky! It says right here in his underwear!" Bash shouted as he picked up Bucky by his underwear and pointed to the name on his underwear. "No wedgies! See you in detention." Principal Slimovitz said as he put a detention slip on Bash's head. "Now while the ninja was able to protect our students." Howard began to cheer and showed a picture of the ninja on his chest and stomach. "NINJA!" Randy facepalmed himself in embarrassment. 'It's cool to be a hero but the fanbase surrounding me can get freaky sometimes.'

"He was unable to protect the chairs, tables, floor, and ceiling. But only four short weeks and one year's twirl teams budget later!" Theresa looks at Principal Slimovitz angrily. "That is so the boo." She said trying her best not to break her twirl stick. "We are ready to open our new cafeteria!" The entire student body cheered in excitement as they are ready to finally eat in the cafeteria again. "I know you've all lined up to 'score' the 'illest' table. But let me assure you that they are equally ill," Principal Slimovitz said as he tried to be cool. "Wrongo, Slimdiggity," Howard told Randy. Randy nodded in agreement. "After being in the school for a few months and protecting it for 800 years I have learned that there is one table that beats them all, Tab-el-Dorado." Howard looked at Randy confused. "Wait, I thought we agreed on ShangriLunch."

"Oh, yeah. ShangriLunch! The single greatest place to sit in all of the lunchroom. Perfect proximity to the snack bar, perfect for hearing what's up with the what's up, and thanks to a perfect position of the skylight, even the lighting makes you look cooler," Randy said in awe. Randy was truly in awe. He's been protecting this place for 800 years and he's never seen a cooler lunch table. "ShangriLunch, here we come," Randy said as he and Howard waited in anticipation. "I hereby declare this cafeteria a safe place to eat!" Principal Slimovitz said as he broke a jar of mayo and it spilled all over him. Once he broke it, the entire student body ran into the cafeteria and everyone started to steal a table for themselves and their friends. Randy started to run as fast as he could and being a ninja he could run fast. "Come on, Howard!" Randy shouted from behind him. HE suddenly saw Howard running much faster than him. 'How...' Before he could finish his thought, Howard was about to crash into a cart full of Howard's favorite desserts and snacks. "Howard, watch out!" Howard jumped over the cart, grabbed two gluten-free donuts, ate them, and continued to run to ShangriLunch. Bash got in front of Howard and threw a chair at him. "Sit on this! Cause it's a chair and you sit on it!" Howard skillfully landed on the chair, slid to the table and successfully saved it. "Oursies!"

"Howard, that was incredible. I don't that I would have been able to do that and I'm a ninja," Randy said in awe. "I know. Those donuts were gluten-free. Didn't think I could keep 'em down," Howard said as he rubbed his stomach. "ShangriLunch, it's ours. Howard, I know I don't say this often but this is a big step forward. Things are definitely about to change for us. I can feel it." Principal Slimovitz came from behind them and gave both Randy and Howard a detention slip. "New cafeteria rule, no sprinting. See you in detention." Stevens then walked by and played his sad trombone. Randy groaned in frustration.

Bash grabbed Randy and Howard by their arms. "Thanks for saving my table for me." Randy looked at Bash annoyed. "No way, Bash! Howard and I got this table first." Randy told him. "Ha! Firsts are for losers!" Then Bash threw them across the cafeteria. After they crashed near a trashcan, Stevens came by and played his sad trombone. "Also, we have strict no soaring policy. See you in detention," Principal Slimovitz said as he left a detention slip for them. Stevens played his sad trombone but before he finished, Randy put his detention slip in the horn. "Three times. Really, Stevens?" Without giving an answer. Stevens walked away. "Bash, dude, you should use your ninja skill to beat Bash up!" Howard said excitedly. "Howard, as much as I would like to I can't. It would jeopardize my identity as the ninja and it's dishonorable to do that to someone especially in my clan." Howard was upset that his friend couldn't beat someone up whenever he liked but knew that Randy was right. He couldn't beat up everyone and everything whenever he wanted. "Man, I would give anything to stick that trombone up his wha-wha," Howard said clearly upset.

"Maybe you can. All you have to do is roll," Julien said while showing a 20 sided die. Randy picked up the die and looked at it curiously. 'I've seen a 6 sided die but never a 20 sided one.' Julien laughed creepily. "What the juice?" But before Randy could ask another question, Howard interrupted him. "Cunningham, don't talk with them or we're going to wind up sitting at their table," Howard said annoyed as they were now sitting at a table with Julien, Theresa, Juggo, and Accordion Dave. "Welcome to Der Monster Klub," Julien said as he set down the instructions for the game. "Klub? What's a Klub?" Howard said in a monotone voice. "It's a strangely more European way of saying club. I am your klub master. Your roll Accordion Dave," Julien said as he handed Accordion Dave the 20 sided die.

Accordion Dave rolled the die and it landed on a four. "Yes, a four! I give Bash a wedgie." Accordion Dave picked up a small toy version of Bash and gave him a wedgie. "Is this one of those in your head games cause I'm so not down with imagination," Howard said as Randy looked at him confused. "In your head games? Like dungeons and dragons?" Randy asked. "Yeah. But in this version, every day at lunch, we play as monsters pretending to strike fear in jerks everywhere!" Theresa said in a dark voice. "Like Stevens, he sad trombones me every time I drop a juggling pin. Every time!" A flashback shows Juggo dropping one of his juggling pins then plays sad trombone. "And Bash, he resents me on my great skill of the Accordion." Accordion Dave had a flashback of Bash playing him like an accordion. "And Slimovitz, this is for canceling twirl team!" She said angrily as she used her twirl stick to hit the Slimovitz toy like a baseball.

"What about the ninja?" Randy asked confused why he wasn't in the game. "In this world, there are only monsters. There is no ninja," Julien said as he laughed creepily while holding his monster form. Rady gasped in shock. Howard rolled the dice and it landed on a nine. "Ha! A nine! I'm giving Lunch Lady a swirly!" Howard grabbed the Lunch Lady toy and dunked her in his milk. Randy just rolled his eyes as he watched Howard. "Cunningham, you've got to try this game. It's the cheese!"

"Yes, come Randy. See the power of Der Monster Klub," Julien said creepily as he held the dice in his hand. Randy was nervous. He was a ninja. More importantly, he was the Ninja of Norrisville. It was his job to protect his home from the Sorcerer but at the same time he was upset at Principal Slimovitz for giving them detention and others detention for sometimes no reason, Stevens being extremely annoying with his sad trombone, and Bash stealing their table that he and Howard had first. 'I really hope I don't regret this.' Randy picked up the die from Julien. "Eh, it's just a game. What's the harm it could do?" Randy then rolled the die and just minutes later, he and Howard are enjoying themselves with Der Monster Klub. Howard is jumping on the detention slips that are on the table with Randy and Accordion Dave laughing and Principal Slimovitz behind the cringing. Howard then grabbed the Mick toy, set him in the seat, sat on it, then farted on it which caused everyone at the table to laugh joyously. Randy and Theresa proceeded to grab the die at the same time and they touch hands. They quickly pulled their hand back and Theresa blushed. Randy smiled at her but in the back of his mind knew he couldn't be with her. Even though he really liked her. 'I wish I could be with Theresa but I will live forever and she won't. It wouldn't be right.' Randy thought to himself sadly. **(Poor Randy. :'.** Randy took Julien's har and wore it to tease Julien a bit but they all laughed in happiness. Juggo was now happily juggling Lunch Lady, the band director, and Mr. Bannister while standing on one foot on his unicycle. Everyone was laughing and in awe of his talent.

Randy shook the dice in his hand, Howard blew on it, Randy rolled it, and it landed on a five. Everyone but Randy and Howard gasped in fear. "Uhh... what just happened?" Randy asked confused and a little worried. "You rolled the dreaded five. It's the fifth day in a row your enemy has worn his underpants. Therefore he turns into a monster!" Julien said in fear. Randy rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Wearing your underwear for five days in a row doesn't turn you into a monster. You turn into a monster when you get bummed, humiliated, or even when you feel miserable. Normally just any negative emotion." Howard looked at Randy nervously. "Cunningham." Randy looked at everyone then realized what he had just done. 'My Master is so going to kill me! Unless I can throw them off.'

"Or... the underpants thing makes total sense," Randy said hoping they would ignore everything he had just said. "Of course! Bummedness! That's the key!" Julien laughed creepily happy now knowing how to transform himself and his friends into monsters. Julien stood up from his throne-like seat. "My dear klubbers, forgive me for the humiliation I'm about to inflict." Now Julien was standing on the table and Randy had a bad feeling what was about to happen. 'Please don't do anything stupid, Julien.'

"Attention, classmates! I must inform you that Juggo sleeps with a stuffed kitty named Admiral Cuddles!" Juggo looked at Julien extremely upset. "What happens at sleepovers, stays at sleepovers!" Juggo shouted while shaking in fear. All the students started to laugh at Juggo and he put his head down in shame. "And my good friend, Accordion Dave, shaves his butt!" Julien said while putting his arm around Accordion Dave. "If I don't, it looks like a wig wearing underpants." The students started to laugh at Accordion Dave and Juggo was now crying in misery. "And Theresa," Theresa started to form tears in her eyes in fear of what Julien was about to say. "Julien, don't you say it!"

* * *

In the Sorcerer's lair, he heard laugher but he also felt the sweet misery of some students. He sniffed the air and smiled evilly. "I haven't sniffed this much humiliation since the great de-pantsing of '81. The moment of my escape is nigh!" The Sorcerer started to collect his stank. The rat squeaked in confusion cause him to stop. "It means near." The Sorcerer continued to gather his stank. "Now, back up! You're standing to nigh!" The Sorcerer laughed evilly as he shot his stank through the pipes of the school.

* * *

"Like none of you have ever tasted it before!" Theresa shouted in sadness as the other students were laughing at her, Juggo, and Accordion Dave. Stank started to emerge from the air vent and possessed Juggo, Accordion Dave, and Theresa and Randy watched in complete fear as they all turned into monsters. 'Welp, my master is so going to kill me later.' The students ran away in fear of the monster form of Juggo, Theresa, and Accordion Dave. "Yes! It's working! Go my Klub! Thepowerofmonster is yours!" Julien said happily evil.

* * *

In Principal Slimovitz's office, he was on the phone about selling the twirl team's batons. "That's right. The ad should say 'For sale 200 gently twirled batons.'" The wall was broken into by Theresa as she roared at Principal Slimovitz in anger. "I'm going to have to call you back." Slimovitz hung up the phone and screamed in terror.

Stevens was playing sad trombone in the practice room when Juggo suddenly broke in. Steven was about to play again but was too scared.

Bash and his friends were at ShangriLunch and they were insistent on not moving from their table even with all the monsters. "Monster or no monster, I ain't givin' up this table!" Accordion Dave was suddenly behind Bash. His friends ran in fear while Bash just stood up and looked at him. "Hey, you're making weird sounds!" Accordion Dave grabbed Bash and started to play him like an accordion. Julien was laughing evilly happy at the misery of his friend's bullies.

Randy was watching by the snack bar and knew that he would be in big trouble with the Nomicon when he got home. "Epic brain fart, Cunningham. Epic! Brain! Fart. Besides, I thought that would be something I would say, never expected you to say that." Randy facepalmed himself. "This is all my fault. I have to stop them!" Randy said determinedly. "Or you could just let it happen. The monsters get to monster and we get ShangriLunch back," Howard told him. Randy looked at Howard annoyed. "No. Howard, I am a ninja. The ninja! It is my duty to protect the school. I have to fix my mistake." Randy ran off to change into his ninja suit and Howard groaned in frustration. "You're out of the Klub!"

Randy ran off, jumped behind the counter, and change into his ninja suit. Once he did, he ran off to save Bash, even if Bash ticks him off. "You! Stupid! Jerk! Put me down!" Bash shouted as Accordion Dave was shaking him. "SMOKEBOMB!" Randy appeared from the smoke and had his normal hero stance. "Dave, drop..." Before Randy could finish, Julien grabbed Randy's foot and pleaded, "No, Ninja. Don't stop Dave's rampage." Rand rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Julien. Nobody gets monstered on my watch!" Randy jumped off the table, landed on the ground, and got into a fighting position to fight Dave. "Dave, drop the..." Before Randy could finish again, Julien crawl on the floor, grabbed Randy's leg again, and pleaded to Randy, "No, Ninja!"

"No, will you stop that?" Randy kicked Julien off his leg, Julien landed in a chair, and Randy tied him up with a cookie sheet. "It's not fair! You're ruining everything!" Julien shouted as he moved back and forth on the chair he was tied to until he fell t the ground and started to cry.

* * *

A hurricane of stank as well as four of the Sorcerer balls started to go around the Sorcerer. "Four monsters for the price of one. I love a bargain." The Sorcerer laughed evilly as he sent his stank through the pipes to possess Julien.

* * *

Randy jumped from lunch table to lunch table and kicked Accordion Dave, who dropped Bash on the ground. "Bash, run!" Randy shouted with urgency. "You run!" Bash shouted then he was grabbed by Accordion Dave who ran out of the lunchroom with Bash in his grasp. "Got the table back. You want in?" Howard asked. Randy was about to say something since he was extremely annoyed but he heard a crashing sound and saw that Julien was now stanked. Julien crawled out of the lunchroom and Randy ran in pursuit of him. Julien smashed his way into the gym and Randy followed him.

Randy was now in the dark gym and threw his glow ball to light up the room. "Ninja Glow Balls!" They rolled and they lit up the room enough to reveal Bash, Slimovitz, and Stevens, along with his trombone, stuck in a spider web. "Hey, check it out! I'm stuck in some kind of stick stringy thing that came out of a spider's butt!" Bash shouted. "It's a web. Sweet school board, I need to have a talk with the science department. Oh, also, get me down!" Slimovitz shouted. Randy could hear hissing from all around the room. "What the juice?!" Randy looked around not knowing which way Spider Julien was going to attack him.

Randy grabbed another ninja glow ball and looked all around him and behind him was Spider Julien. He jumped back startled and was going down slowly. Then he didn't even land. "Okay, this is weird. Why am I not landing?" Then he looked around and noticed that he was stuck in the web. Julien was starting6 to approach him. "Listen, monster club..."

"Klub..." Theresa corrected. Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine, klub. I know how you feel. When I was your age, I was bullied and teased by the older kids in my village. I wanted to take my revenge on them but it wouldn't be right. My father told me that revenge solves nothing. If you do get revenge then you become just like the ones who have hurt you. Maybe even worse. Hurting others will get you nowhere. Turning into monsters and hurting people will not help make you happy. Instead, you will feel just as miserable as they do. "Not wanting to hear anymore Julien webbed Randy up. "Ok. That's gross. I know webs come from their butt but that is snasty!"

"Now we finish the game!" Spider Julien said as he rolled the glowing dice and it landed on a four. "A four! That's wedgies. Everyone's getting wedgies!" Randy said worriedly. Theresa roared in Slimovitz's face. "Please! I'll find the money for the Twirl Team. Just leave my skivvies alone," Slimovitz pleaded. 'Okay. Time to fix my mistake.'

"Ninja Knuckle Claws!" Randy used his ninja claws to break through the webs and he landed on the ground. "Time for a full destanking! Okay, how are we going to destank an entire klub?" Randy asked himself. Then he remembered the 20 sided die. "The 20 sided die. Perfect. If I'm right. That should take care of all four of them. It's my roll, Julien."

"Stop him!" Julien shouted. The other Klub members started to attack Randy. Accordion Dave tried to punch Randy but he dodged the attack and jumped on his arm. Juggo started to throw juggling pins at Randy which he dodged, blocked, and grabbed which all landed on the web which gave Randy the advantage to climb up the web to grab the die and destank Der Monster Klub. Theresa threw her baton at him but Randy dodged it and he grabbed it with his scarf and helicoptered his way up to Julien. "Helicopter Baton Flying maneuver!" Randy used his sword to knock the die out of Julien's hand and it landed on the ground. Randy let go of the baton and went down to destroy the die. 'This is it!' Randy was just inches away from destroying the die but was caught by Spider Julien's web and was getting pulled up. 'I only have one shot!' Randy threw his sword straight to the ground and successfully destroyed the 20 sided die and Der Monster Klub was destanked.

* * *

"Next time, Ninja!" The Sorcerer said as his magic balls landed on the ground and his stank returned to him. "Next time!" He said determinedly. The rat squeaked in agreement but The Sorcerer flick him off in annoyance.

* * *

Randy landed on the ground and looked at all the people stuck in the web. "Auga, help me. I'm stuck," Accordion Dave said. "What happened? I don't remember anything," Julien said. "Nothing? So, you don't remember how to become a monster?" Randy said hopefully. "Oh, I remember that," Julien said like it was obvious. Randy groaned in annoyance. 'Welp, I'm in trouble.'

"You wear the same underpants five days in a row," He said simply. Randy smiled under his mask. "Heh, you keep believing in that buddy. SMOKEBOMB!" THen Randy left the gym. "Uh, Ninja, excuse me, are you going to cut us down?" Slimovitz asked. Stevens then played sad trombone.

 _The next day_

"See! This is why getting the perfect table is so important. You sat with the weirdos for 10 minutes and you started a monster uprising!" Howard told Randy. "Ugh! Don't remind me. My master found out what I did and I got in so much trouble. I had to hold teacups filled with tea for six hours. My arms and legs still hurt from hold over thirty cups of tea without spilling a drop. I do consider myself lucky since I fixed it I could have been holding teacups all night. My master was angry but grateful I learned my lesson the hard and the important thing is that I stopped the Klub."

"No... the important thing is while you were running around being a shoob. I got us ShangriLunch," Howard said as he gestured to the table. Randy smiled at his friend. "That you did, Big-H. That you did." A basketball took Randy out of his thoughts since the basketball team was practicing in the lunchroom. "People, if we're gonna makethislunchnasiam work while the gym's being repaired we're gonna need some rules. Basketballs on the left, meatballs on the right!" Randy and Howard clinked their cups together and started to drink them then a basketball went through the hoop landing on the table, smashing the cakes, which spread all over Randy and Howard.

* * *

 **I hope Y'all enjoy this chapter. If you haven't checked it out, I'm also working on another RG9GN story that's a crossover with TMNT 2012. It's really good. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time when Randy goes to the movies!**


	16. Grave Puncher The Movie

**Time for Randy to go to the movies in 3D! Or rather 6D!**

* * *

Inside Howard Weinerman's basement, Randy and Howard were getting ready for the midnight premiere of Grave Puncher the Movie. They were both putting on elaborate costumes as if they were boxers or going to a comic con convention. "Howard, this is going to be awesome. Not only is this my first time to the movie theaters since the 1930s but a movie based on the greatest game ever," Randy said excitedly. "Nothing will stop us from seeing the world premiere of Grave Puncher The Movie..."

"IN 6D!" Randy and Howard shouted excitedly. The two began to play fight till they accidentally hit the Tv and almost knocked it over but successfully saved it. Just then the door opened, revealing Heidi and she was upset. Heidi groaned like she was annoyed. "Could you bunk hunters keep it down? I'm trying to study for my driver's test."

The two for out of their surprised state and Howard looked at his sister seriously. "Which is why my colleague, Randy, and I will be taking in the midnight show of a certain cinema film that involves the mass punching of graves, plus Randy has never been to a 3D or 6D movie or a movie." Heidi scoffed. "I thought they had movie theaters in Japan."

"They do but I didn't go to one in Japan. My dad had a bad experience in one and refused to take me when I lived in Japan and when I came here, my English was extremely bad when I arrived and now that my English has been perfected and Howard suggested that my first movie should be Grave Puncher the Movie in 6D." That was the truth in a sense. They had story theaters, where they would use shadow puppets when Randy was a child but his father became to busy to take him once he became the first protector of Norrisville. "And it is Grave Puncher and it's in 6D."

Heidi shook Howard angrily. "Are you crazy?! Mom and Dad would never let you go to a midnight movie!" Heidi told Howard. "Exactly! That's why we're going tonight while they're out, duh!" Howard said like Heidi was dumb. "Oh, no. No way! They left me in charge, okay? I'm responsible! You and Mandy..."

"Randy. It's always been Randy," Randy told her. 'Even though, my name has only been Randy since I met Howard and one other time at least 150 years ago or so.'

"Are NOT going to a midnight movie!" Randy and Howard smirked at each other. "Yes, we are," Howard whispered to Randy. "NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Heidi slammed the door and it sounded like she put several locks to prevent Randy and Howard from escaping. Howard ran to the door and tried with all his might to open his door but was unsuccessful. "Oh, man! The door's locked. We're trapped! We're not gonna see Grave Puncher..." Randy shook Howard to calm him down. "Howard, relax. There will be plenty of other times we can see the movie. Heidi is in charge and I agreed with Susan, who is out of town on business, that if I stayed at your house then I would follow the "oldest" person in the house, and in this case, it's your sister." Randy had to emphasize oldest since he looked fourteen but was really over 800 years old.

"Man, being a teenager must have been extremely boring for you. You know, when you were my age." Howard stated. "Howard, focus. Why is seeing the midnight premiere of a midnight movie so important? It's not like it won't premiere in theaters again." Howard gasped in shock. "Cunningham, everyone will be seeing this movie from our school. If we don't see it then we'll be even bigger shoobs then we already are and it's the only showing of GPTM6D in the world." Randy was conflicted, he really wanted to see the movie but didn't want to disappoint Susan. Randy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"But we're trapped in a maximum security basement almost below ground level! We have to escape without the guard discovering that we are gone... oh we are totally shoobed!" Howard shouted as he was freaking out then he remember that Randy was a ninja so he might know how to get out of tight situations like this. "Cunningham, don't you know how to escape things like this?" Randy looked at him confused. "Yeah, I learned the Art of Escape during World War Two to help some Jews escape from Concentration Camps... Oh, well, we could use the Art of Escape in a situation like this. But I just want you to remember this, "Deceit often comes at a price."" Howard nodded. "I know, the price of two tickets and a large poppy corn!" Howard said excitedly. Randy rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that Howard would have to learn his lesson the hard way.

For the next hour or so, Randy and Howard created dummies of themselves and they used a sound effect to create sleep farts to trick Heidi into thinking that they were sleeping. After they finished, they escaped through the window and carefully passed by the window Heidi was and the two made their way to the movie.

They gave each other a thumbs up when they arrived at the movie but Howard began to freak out once they saw that the movie was sold out. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Howard, relax. The movie hasn't started and I have a plan to get us inside. Okay, so I will ninja out and we'll sneak under the theater through the sewers, climb up the plumbing through the bathroom, hose off, de-suit, and BAM, we are in the theater." Howard rolled his eyes. "Or, we could climb that ladder and go through that window." Randy blushed in embarrassment. Sewers were normally his mode of transport in the early 1900s. "Yeah, we might be able to do that. Plus, it won't be as smelly." Randy successfully snuck into the window where the projector was for Grave Puncher The Movie. "Boss, you okay?" Howard asked. Randy scoffed. "Howard, I'm a ninja. I'm pretty sure I can handle..." The bucket Randy was standing was was unstable and he fell off and bumped into the projector causing a drink and McSquiddles to fall into the vent of the projector.

"Way to stuff the entry, Cunningham. Want to make some more noise? I thought ninjas were all about silence," Howard joked at the end. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. The bucket was uneven. Now, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me clean this all up?" Randy asked Howard. "I'm just going to stand here." Randy looked Howard annoyed as he pulled a rag from his jacket to clean up the mess he made. "Hey, you asked! Hurry up! Watching you clean up those McSquiddles reminds me that I want you to buy me some McSquiddles. Howard left the room as Randy continued to clean up the mess he accidentally made.

* * *

At Howard's home, Heidi went to Howard's room to check on her brother and Randy. She opened the door and saw the boys were sleeping but she also heard them farting. She groaned in disgust. "Gross." She sniffed the air and noticed there was no smell. "This room doesn't smell like sleep farts." She turned on the light and looked at Howard's bed and knew something was wrong once she saw the fake monster Howard head. "HOWARD!"

* * *

Now with snacks, Randy and Howard walked into the theater and sat in the only free seats in the theater which was right next to Viceroy and McFist. "Slapage!" Randy looked behind Howard in horror and finally noticed that they were sitting next to Viceroy and McFist. "Why'd you pinch off a slap?" Howard asked confused. "Over there! Look! Over! There!" Howard turned around and saw Viceroy and McFist. "Let's just casually stand up and find other seats," Randy said as he stood up. "Forget it, Cunningham! These are the last empty seats in the house. Deal with it! There's nowhere else to sit." Howard took a sip of his drink. Randy frowned in frustration. He didn't want to fight with Howard about this so he kept quiet. But he still couldn't trust McFist since he has been trying to kill him for at least 10 years now.

"You feel that? I just got chills," Viceroy told McFist. "Why would I feel you get chills?" McFist asked annoyed. "Because "chills" is the side effect of my 6D McFist-O-vision system. It uses the latest in laser-guided, cybernetic, holographic technology to create the ultimate cinematic experience." McFist eyeballed Viceroy. "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Heidi was now on her way to the movie theater but she was also practicing for her driving test. "I am not going to let stupid Howard keep me from studying for my driver's test. Coming to a complete stop, check for oncoming traffic, signal and we're moving."

* * *

Viceroy smiled in happiness. "This is nice, us at the movies together." McFist looked at Viceroy. "Your knee is touching my knee." Viceroy moved his knee as the theater began to darken. Everyone had straps to keep them in their chairs as the movie began. As the movie was playing, everyone was moving along with the graves and getting splashed with a purple soda. "Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Viceroy said with pride in his voice. Everyone was in awe of the amazing effects of the 6D even Randy was enjoying himself and he even forgot that McFist and Viceroy were sitting by them.

Viceroy started clapping in excitement. "Oh, here comes my favorite part! Right..." McFist was now starting to get annoyed with Viceroy talking so much. "Viceroy, if you don't stop talking I'm gonna..." But before McFist could finish Brock Octane literally jumped out of the screen and punched McFist but it was a hologram, it scared McFist deep into his seat. "You just got 6Ded," Viceroy told him.

"One of you tombstones killed my momma. Y'all gonna pay... with punches!" Brock started to punch the grave which caused a heavy wind to hit everyone in the face. "So honking bruce!" Randy shouted. "Can't... blackout. Must watch... awesome movie," Howard said. The wind started to get stronger.

Suddenly, due to the chemical combination of the McSquiddles and a drink that Randy spilled earlier, Brock Octane came out of the screen and confused all the people in the seats for gravestones. More and more people were getting punched out of their seats. "Uhh... Howard, something's wrong. I may not be an expert in 3D movies or movies in the 21st century in general but I don't think that Brock Octane should have come out of the movie." Howard scoffed. "Cunningham, relax! I'm sure it's all a part of the movie."

Brock kept punching chair after chair and everyone thought that it was part of the movie. "I've got to hand it to you, Viceroy. This is blowing my mind," McFist said impressed. But Viceroy was suspicious until he realized something was wrong. "Oh, no. This isn't 6D, it's 7D!"

"The juice is 7D?" McFist asked confused. "It's the D that comes after 6. 7D creates a tear in the fabric of space and time allowing fictional characters to enter our world and punch us." Now both McFist and Viceroy were fearful of their safety. "You're telling me this thing's for real?!" McFist asked. Brock stood up tall and cracked the ceiling. "That look like special effects?" Viceroy asked sarcastically. Brock punched a wall, it was destroyed revealing the snack bar and the girl behind the counter screamed in fear. "Make it stop punching my theater!" McFist shouted. "I would if I knew how! Something must have happened to the projector!" Now, Randy knew something was wrong. "Howard, the puncher is real and I think McSuiddling the projector made it happen! This is our fault!"

"I... don't care. This is the greatest motion picture of all time now stop talking!" Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew something bad would happen if they disobeyed Heidi but nothing like this. This is why he hates technology sometimes. It always comes back to bite him in the butt. Slimovitz flinched in fear as Brock kept punching people. "I knew I should have gone to the Love That Never Loves!"

"He's coming! Get me out of this thing!" McFist was now trying to get out of his seat. "I'm am so conflicted. Our lives are in danger but this may be my only chance to meet Brock Octane face to fist," Viceroy said conflicted. "GET ME OUT!" McFist demanded. Viceroy moved a panel revealing many buttons. He pushed one which removed the metal straps from everyone's seat. McFist stood up and looked at the audience. "Hello, I'm Hannibal McFict. Due to a technical glitch, the puncher has come out of the movie and is on a rampage. No need to panic," McFist said nervously. Now everyone ran from their seats in fear. Randy noticed that Howard was staying behind. "Howard, get down!" Randy shouted. "No! We risked everything to see this and I have to see how it ends!"

"Howard, it ends with you getting yourself killed. Unless the ninja makes a cameo." Randy got his mask out of his jacket and ran off to put it on.

* * *

Outside the movie theater, Heidi is still practicing for her driver's test. "Checking the rearview mirror, glancing over shoulder, and backing up..." Before Heidi could say she parked, the theater doors opened and she got trampled by the fearful audience escaping the theater. "Movie was halfway over. No refunds!" McFist shouted as he was escaping the theater. Heidi stood up, her hair and a mess and she was a bit disoriented, she got out of it when she saw Howard laughing from his seat. "Howard! I am taking you home right..." Before Heidi could finish she was punched out of the theater.

Howard smiled as he saw that his sister was kicked, or rather, punched out of the theater. "Hey, thanks Grave Puncher," Howard said gratefully. Brock looked at Howard like he was ready to punch him. "SMOKEBOMB!"

"Okay, I may not be good at Grave Puncher but it's time to take you out of the movies..." Brock looked at Randy and in his mind, Randy was player two. "Welcome to the party, Player Two. Prepare to get PUNCHED!" Brock punched Randy and he crashed into the wall. Randy landed on the ground and got ready to shoot a ninja air fist. "NINJA AIR FIST!" Randy successfully hit Brock Octane but his attack did nothing. "Okay, I've been doing that move for 600 years why didn't it work?"

"Yippie Kai ai, other puncher!" Brock tried to punch Randy but he dodged the oncoming punch by getting on the wall. Then he jumped from the wall to kick Brock. "NINJA ROUNDHOUSE!" Randy kicked Brock and broke the screen but Brock walked away without a scratch. "I don't understand. I have a magical suit and I'm an 800-year-old ninja, why is nothing working?"

"Throw the Hay Maker! Trust me, I beat my best friend with that move all the time," Howard told Randy. "Heck yeah, you do!" Randy jumped up in the air and kicked Brock from behind. "Now, hit him with the..." Howard tried to say but Randy interrupted him. "I know, Howard. I memorized the fighting techniques." Randy used his scarf to temporarily blind Brock and he jumped in the air and punched him in the chest until he fell to the ground but Brock was still unaffected. "I don't get it! That combo should have taken you to the bonus round!" Some debris fell in front of the projector causing the hologram of Brock Octane to flicker. " _Deceit often comes at a price._ I learned a long time ago that lying will always come to bite you in the butt one day. We caused this mess and we have to fix it. I have to destroy the projector!" Randy proclaimed. "But that's the only 6D version of Grave Puncher in existence," Howard pleaded.

"Sorry, Howard. But it's the price we have to pay." Brock was about to attack again but Randy got into his Ninja Rage Mode. "NINJA TENGU FIREBALL!" Randy shot a fireball at the projector. "NOOOOOOOO!" Howard shouted. Brock disappeared and everything was back to normal. Howard poured his drink on Randy's head in anger. "Hey! Do you know how long it's going to take me to clean my suit?!" Randy complained. "That's for ruining the movie!"

McFist and Viceroy walked in the theater and McFist was in shock of his destroy theater. "7D. This is all your fault!" McFist shouted. The Janitor cheered at the movie. "BEst movie ever! I can't wait to fork over my hard earn cash to watch it again and again," He said then he ran off. "And again!" McFist smiled. "7D... this was all my idea! Get the theater ready! We trashing it again tomorrow!"

"But we..." Viceroy tried to say but he was interrupted. "TOMORROW!" McFist demanded. "Yes, sir," McFist grumbled.

Randy and Howard were sneaking out of the movie theater when Heidi caught them. "Howard Weinerman, you are so dead!" Howard smiled. "I'm sorry, Heidi. We're not here right now, we're at home sleep-farting in bed." Randy was feeling really bad for Heidi since they were all going to get in trouble. Heidi's cell phone started to ring and it was her mom. "Hello. Hey, mom... Yeah, I know he's not... They went to a midnight movie... I didn't let them... How is this my fault?! That's not fair." Heidi walked away to finish her phone call but Howard, on the other hand, was excited. He and Randy weren't going to get in any trouble. "Well, Cunningham. Another happy ending," Howard said smugly. Randy sighed. "Howard, we can't let Heidi pay the price for our deceit."

Randy walked over to Heidi, her phone away, and told Mrs. Weinerman the truth. "Mrs. Weinerman, we snuck out." Howard gasped in shock at what Randy was doing. "Heidi had nothing to do with this. This is Randy by the way... Susan's nephew." Being Susan's nephew had to be his cover until he was done with high school. Heidi smiled. "Aww. Thanks, Sandy." Randy frowned. "It's Randy. I just said it."

 _One Week Later_

"Three, two, one and ungrounded," Howard said over Facetime with Randy's phone. "Man, being grounded for a week must stink, huh?" Randy asked. "Dude, you snuck out too. How were you punished?" Howard asked. "Dude, my master has... ways of punishing me for my actions and my punishment was not fun. A whole week of training in the Nomicon with no breaks unless I had to stop a monster or school. I could only sleep for two hours and I had to sleep in the Nomicon. Trust me. Your punishment was way better than mine, plus even with the little free time I was able to get, I didn't play Grave Punchers." Howard smiled. "Thanks, Buddy. What to play Grave Puncher?" Randy smiled. "I'll be right over." Randy stopped the call and smoke-bombed inside Howard's room. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that, Cunningham." Randy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Susan's been with me since she was born and she hasn't even gotten used to it. Now, let's play some Grave Puncher!"

* * *

 **I want to do a crossover chapter next. I want some suggestions. I don't work with Anime since I'm not a huge fan of it. Anyway, give me a show please and I will try to work something out with the show of my choosing. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See y'all next time.**


	17. American Dragon meets The Ninja

**This will be a crossover with American Dragon Jake Long. I have school so slower updates. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Jake Long, who was the American Dragon, was currently on his way to Norrisville on a plane. "Yo G! I still don't understand why I have to go to Norrisville," Jake told his grandfather. "Becuase, young dragon, there is a magical creature that needs our assistance and since you are the American Dragon, you must go protect it," Lao Shi told his grandson. "What creature is that?" Jake asked. "A pegasus," Fu dog said as he pulled out his magical book. "A pegasus is like a unicorn except they have wings. While unicorn horns are used to make powerful unbreakable items, if you eat a pegasus feather or drink a potion that is comprised of Pegasi wings then you gain the ability to fly without wings."

"I thought Pegasus lived in the skies?" Jake asked confused. "They do, but this pegasus has an injured wing and if we don't fix it soon then terrible things will happen," Fu Dog told Jake. "Luckily, you and the local high school here are on a long weekend so there should leave us plenty of time to find the Pegasus, fix its wing, and take it back to its home," Lao Shi said. "You got it, G! I'll fix that pegasus right up!"

* * *

Back in Norrisville, Randy was already caring for the injured pegasus. He knew that he couldn't tell Howard since the existence of magical creatures must remain secret to everyone. He only knew about them because technically he could be considered one and the Nomicon told him about the Pegasus.

Currently, Randy was on his way to feed the injured pegasus. He had carrots, lettuce, and many other food items to feed to the Pegasus. Randy had to hide the pegasus in his room. Contrary to Howard's belief, Randy's room was very big. He had a secret room where he kept many magical objects that he was given to protect. "Hey, girl... how are you feeling?" The pegasus neighed at him. Randy sighed. It was obvious that the pegasus was getting stronger but Randy knew so little about magical creatures. He would need help from another magical creature but Clockwork is too busy and he told him that help will come soon.

"I hope someone is coming to help this pegasus," Randy said as he petted the pegasus.

* * *

Jake, Fu Dog, and Lao Shi landed in Norrisville and the first thing they noticed was a gift shop dedicated to the ninja. "Yo, this town must really like ninjas, what's the deal with that?" Jake asked. "In Norrisville, there's a ninja who protects the entire town. I met him a few hundred years back, course he was in the full ninja get-go. So, I have no idea what he looks like."

"Hold the phone, are you sayin' that the ninja, who protects this entire town, is immortal?!" Jake asked. "No one, not even the dragon council, knows much about the ninja here," Lao Shi told Jake. "Aw, man! I was hopin' to meet an immortal ninja or just a ninja in general," Jake said disappointedly. "Jake, our priority is not a ninja. We must find the Pegasus!" Lao Shi shouted. "On it, G. But where will find the Pegasus?" Jake asked as they left the airport and headed for their hotel. "Eh, it's hard to say, kid. Pegasi normally like to live high in the sky. They can live on the surface as long as they have enough food but like a unicorn, they can't survive long without a herd so we need to find it and fast," Fu Dog told Jake. They enter the hotel and checked into their room.

"Jake, it would be wise to talk with some people your age. They might have seen something," Lao Shi suggested. "Got it, G. I'll be back in a new york minute, Y'all hear me?" Then Jake left while Lao Shi and Fu unpacked their things and soon left in search of the Pegasus.

* * *

Randy was very grateful that they canceled school for the week due to the much-needed repairs for the school. This would leave him more time to care for the Pegasus, whom he named Crystal, and figure out a way to get her home. Randy was also relieved that Howard won't bother him this week since he was grounded for a week. Randy was currently on his way home from the library with books about pegasi. 'Maybe these books can help me with Crystal,' Randy thought to himself. Randy quickly entered his home and ran to his room. Luckily, Susan was at work so she couldn't bother him either. As much as he trusted Susan, he couldn't tell her about the Pegasus since their existence had to remain a secret. "Hey, Crystal. How are you?" Crystal neighed at him while nodding her head.

Since Randy was unable to understand Crystal and she understood him, he asked her to nodded her head with a positive answer and shake her head with a negative answer. Randy had a bad feeling that Crystal was running out of time though and he didn't know why.

Suddenly, Randy's phone was ringing signaling that there was a robot attack in town. "I'll be right back. Stay here. Okay?" Crystal nodded her head as Randy left to protect his home.

* * *

Just minutes before the monster attack, Jake and Fu Dog were walking around town in search of the Pegasus. "Fu, we've checked everywhere, the school, the park, the zoo, even the man-made volcano! I didn't even know that was a thing, yo!" Jake shouted frustrated. "Relax, kid. I know we'll find the Pegasus, we just have to keep looking," Fu Dog told Jake. Suddenly the ground shook violently and when Jake found the source, he saw a giant mantis robot attacking multiple building with everyone running away screaming. "Finally, some action!" Jake looked around and jumped into the alley. "DRAGON UP!" Jake quickly transformed into his dragon form and went to attack the robots leaving Fu alone. "Be careful, kid! Those robots aren't magical creatures!" A group of people stared at Fu since he was standing up on two legs and talking. Fu quickly went down on all fours and barked like a normal dog then the crowd started running away again.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Everyone cheered as the ninja smoke-bombed on top of a car. 'McFist again, seriously! Can't I get a break?!' Randy got out his sword and quickly defeat the robots. He was about to leave when he saw Jake. 'A dragon?! I thought dragons were gone! Or maybe this dragon is stanked although it doesn't look stanked. It doesn't matter. I have to protect Norrisville at all costs.' Then Randy proceeded to attack the red dragon.

* * *

Before Randy defeated McFist's mantis robot, Jake was fighting it and was not winning. He clawed it, breathed fire, and even hit his tail against it and while it did damage to it, the robot defeated him. "Yo, how am I gonna defeat a giant bug?!" Suddenly, Jake saw a ninja defeat the mantis robot with just a few sword slices. "What?! How did that fool in the red and black pajamas defeat a giant bug?" Jake asked out of nowhere. The crowd cheered at the defeat of the robot.

"Kid, we should leave, that's the ninja I told you about earlier," Fu Dog told him. "Yo, we came here to find a pegasus and maybe that fool in the red and black PJ's knows something." Fu then noticed the ninja staring at them. "Uh, kid. I think you have a lot more to worry about then a pegasus." Jake looked at Fu confused. "Why?" He turned around and saw the ninja staring at him with his sword drawn at him. "You are not going to harm my home!" He told him. "I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm here to find a magical creature."

The ninja rolled his eyes. "Dragons are all the same. Lying deceiving reptiles! I am the protector of Norrisville and you will not harm my home!" Realizing that he would not win this fight that was about to happen, Jake grabbed Fu Dog and flew away. "Smart decision, kid. But I have a bad feeling you'll encounter that ninja again," Fu Dog said. "Yo, are you sure that dude isn't a member of the Huntsclan?" Jake asked. "100%. The one thing everyone knows about him is that he's a protector, not a hunter. Also, he's Japanese and since he's a ninja, dragons for him might mean bad luck or are considered evil." Jake groaned. This would make his job of finding the pegasus a whole lot harder.

* * *

Randy watched as the dragon flew away with the Shar-Pei. 'This is the first time I've seen a dragon in over 700 years. Especially a red one and that Shar-Pei. I met him about 400 years ago or so. I think his name was Foe or Fa or something beginning with F. But why would a dragon come here?' Randy shook his head. 'I shouldn't worry about this. I need to check on Crystal.' Then Randy smoke-bombed away to check on his pegasus friend.

* * *

Lao Shi was annoyed with his grandson. While Jake was a great dragon who protected all magical creatures, sometimes he could be so frustrating. "Jake, our mission is to find the pegasus. Not a ninja!"

"Yo, G! I was searching for the pegasus when a giant bug robot attacked the town and I tried to help but some fool in red and black PJ's beat that thing and called me a lying deceiving reptile," Jake said clearly upset at the ninja who made a fool out of him. "Jake, a ninja normally has a hard time trusting dragons since many defended their home from evil dragons. Maybe, if you could ask some of the local teens your age, then we may be able to find the Pegasus."

"Got it, G!" Then Jake left the hotel to find the local teen and Fu Dog joined him. Meanwhile, Lao Shi stayed to look up any information on the ninja here. Something in his gut told him that this ninja knew where the pegasus was.

* * *

Randy left his home just to get some fresh air. Crystal was slowly recovering but not fast enough and he was getting worried. After reading all those books, Randy still had nothing about how to care for them. Randy put his face in his hands and groaned. 'What am I going to do? Crystal is telling me she's getting better but I have a feeling that she's only telling me that to make me feel better.' Randy just didn't know what to do and was getting more and more frustrated by the day.

Randy knew that he needed to calm himself down and luckily the Gamehole helped with that. Though, he, himself, doesn't play video games that often unless he's with Howard they were a good stress reliever from time to time. "Hey, Randy, where's Howard?" Greg asked since the two friends normally entered the Gamehole together. "Grounded. My aunt is gone for the rest of the week while school is out so I thought some video games would be fun." Greg smiled. "Help yourself." Then Randy proceeded to play one of his favorite games, Dance Dance Revolution. "Yo, mind if I join?" Randy turned around to see a boy about Howard's age with black hair and green highlights, green eyes, **(Don't know his eye color so I'm guessing)** a red jacket, green pants, and tennis shoes. "Sure, just warning you. I'm pretty bruce at this game." The other boy smirked. "Ha. I was gonna give you that same warning."

"Well, let's see who the better dancer," Randy told the new kid. Randy started up the game and went to the hardest song. "Try to keep up player!" Randy smirked. "Oh, I plan to." The fight went on. It was a dance fight between Randy and the new kid. Many people stopped playing their own games just to see the fight between Randy and the new kid.

Both were evenly matched. They have the same amount of points. The two were evenly matched. 'This guy's pretty good.' They both thought at the same time. The lasted about five minutes and when it finished they both had the same score. The entire crowd cheered at the success of the hardest song on Dance Dance Revolution. "You're good," Randy told him as he held out his hand to shake it. The new kid shook his hand. "Thanks, you two. Name's Jake Long."

"Randy Cunningham. Wanna grab a bite to eat? Normally, I eat with my best friend but he's grounded." Jake nodded. "Sounds cool. Mind if I bring my dog?" Randy shook his head. "Not at all. The restaurant we're going to allows dogs for some reason."

Jake was pretty happy that he made a quick friend with Randy. He seemed like a pretty cool dude. Everyone else he met either was like Brad but worse or complete weirdos and he was a dragon for Pete's sake. "So, I'm here on vacation and I saw this awesome fight between a ninja and a giant bug what's the deal with that?" Jake asked as the two were eating their meals at a burger place with Fu Dog also enjoying his own burgers. "Well, the ninja has been protecting Norrisville for over 800 years. No one knows who he is or why he protects our town. He just does. It's pretty cool," Randy explained. "Do you think he's immortal?" Jake asked. "It's hard to say. No one can live forever unless you use magic or something." The two laughed.

"Why so curious?" Randy asked. "Ninja are cool. Almost as cool as dragons." Randy nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I grew up in Japan so dragons were cool but some could be considered dangerous." Jake nodded. "Right. I grew up in New York but most of my family is Chinese so dragons are considered sacred." Randy noticed that Jake kinda avoided his question and his dog looked like the same dog that he saw with the dragon.

"So, who are you here with?" Randy asked. "My gramps, he's tight but he can be a stick in the mud sometimes." Randy laughed. "Yeah, grandparents can be like that sometimes." The two continued their conversation and meal. When they finished, they left the restaurant. "What else do y'all do for fun around here?" Jake asked. "Well, I've only been living here for a few months since I came here from Japan and since I normally hang with my best friend, Howard, since he's lived here his whole life. Maybe we can hang at my place. I have a pet though, hope that's okay." Jake nodded. "Yeah, as long as you don't mind my dog coming with me." Randy shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

When Jake, Fu, and Randy arrived at Randy's home, Jake and Randy were playing video games while Fu decided to search the house. Being the magical creature he is, he could smell other magical creatures and he could smell one here. 'There is nothing magical about this kid yet, why do I smell a magical creature here?' Fu was now worried that Randy was a member of the Huntsclan like Rose but he couldn't smell the Huntsman scent on him. Fu continued to walk around the house in search of the magical creature until he ran into a closed door. 'Keep out!' Now Fu was even more suspicious. Randy was definitely keeping something from Jake and it doesn't seem good.

Fu tried to open the door only to find it locked. Luckily Fu could open any lock using his handy lockpick. Fu unlocked the door and when he opened the door they led down to a basement. 'Now I definitely don't trust the kid.' Fu pulled out his phone and called gramps. "Yo, Gramps! You need to get to our location quick. Jake made a new friend who is hiding a magical creature in his home... Yeah, I'll text you the address in case he comes in here." Fu hung up and texted the address to Lao Shi as he went to explore the basement.

'Okay, calling this a basement is an understatement.' Fu was shocked to see that this basement was like a whole other house. It had a Japanese bedroom which he figured that this had to be Randy's room. Fu sniffed around the room until he reached a door that had the strongest scent of a magical creature. He carefully opened the door in case the creature and dangerous.

Fu was shocked to see the pegasus. When she noticed Fu she neighed loud enough to shake the whole house. "Aw crud!"

* * *

Randy and Jake were in the middle of playing video games when they heard the horse neigh. "What was that?!" Jake asked. Randy paled when he noticed that Jake's dog was nowhere to be seen. Randy ran out of the room with Jake in pursuit. 'I should have never trusted them.' Randy ran to his room quickly.

Jake ran after Randy and he transformed into his dragon form. "DRAGON UP!" Randy turned around and saw Jake transform. 'I was right. I have to protect Crystal!' Randy beat Jake to his room and grab his sword and jump in front of his pegasus friend. "Let the pegasus go, Randy. If that is your real name, fool!" Jake demanded. "You are not in charge of me, dragon. I am protecting this pegasus and you can stop me!"

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Jake breathed fire at Randy but he stopped it by using his ninja hydro hand. "NINJA HYDRO HAND!" Jake and Fu was shocked to see a fist of water appear out of thin air. "You can't stop me. I'm an 800-year-old ninja!" Jake was about to attack again but his grandfather came between the two in his dragon form. "ENOUGH!" Now Randy was afraid, one dragon he could handle but two would be much more difficult. "G, what are you doing?! WE need to stop Randy from hurting the pegasus!" Jake shouted. "You are going to hurt the Pegasus! I'm my job as a ninja to protect everyone!"

"ENOUGH!" Lao Shi slowly approached Randy who defenses were high. "Randy, we are not like the dragons from your Japanese stories. We are Chinese dragons, guardians of the magical world." Lao Shi said calmly. "How do I know you're not lying?" Randy asked carefully. Fu walked closer to Randy. "You don't have to trust them, kid."

"Fu Dog, we met over 400 years ago. Why are you with them?" Jake asked. "Long story. But you can trust me. They are good dragons unlike the ones from Japanese stories. Besides, we can help the pegasus get back home." Randy eyes widen as he turned back to Crystal. "You... can help Crystal?" Randy asked cautiously as he looked back at the dragons. Jake nodded. "We can but only if you let us help her," Jake told him. "Pegasi need to be with their herds and we know where Crystal's herd is. Besides, it seems like she ready to leave. Randy turned back to Crystal as she stood up.

Randy took a deep breath. "Okay. I guess you are good dragons." Jake nodded. "Yo, if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it by now." Jake bragged. "Ha! As if, I'm an 800-year-old ninja with years of fighting under my belt." Randy bragged back.

"Boys, let's focus on the Pegasus first." Randy and Jake looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Randy took his new friends to the forest where he found Crystal. "I found her here with an injured wing. I took her home to care for her but I know nothing about magical creatures." Randy said as he scratched the back of his head. "You did enough. You cared for her." It took some time but a herd of Pegasi flew above the air and Crystal neighed happily. "That must be her herd!" Crystal was about to fly off but before she did she walked over to Randy, plucked a feather from her wing, placed it in his hair, bowed in respect then flew off. "Whoa!" Randy breathed. "What just happened, yo?" Jake asked confused. "Crystal gave Randy a pegasus feather. A rare find plus it's worth a whole lot of moola."

Randy took the feather out of his hair and looked at it. "I'm going to keep it. Crystal is my friend and she gave this to me to say thank you. So, I'll keep it sorry about nearly attacking you earlier. In my ninja clan, dragons were once considered guardians but one day in my clan's history they betrayed us so it's been hard to trust dragons again. I trust you though." Jake shrugged it off. "It's cool, Randy. But we should be real friends and not attack each other when we first meet."

"Right."

 _The next day_

Fu, Jake, and Lao Shi were at the airport getting ready to go back to New York. "Maybe we can hang out again but maybe I visit you in New York and if push comes to shove, I help you protect some magical creatures. I am a protector after all." The two fist bumped. "Yeah, sounds tight. Gotta teach me some of your moves and I'll teach you some of mine." Randy smiled. "Only my fighting techniques, it's a rule in my clan to teach magic outside."

"No prob. One question though, are you really immortal?" Jake asked curiously. Randy nodded. "As immortal as Fu, well, I'll look like a teenager but no harm." Lao Shi was about to ask another question but beat him to it. "And before you ask, it's magic, not a fountain of youth, it's pretty hard to explain since once I got my ninja, I was pretty much guaranteed immortality. But, for now, let's keep my immortality between us. But you can tell your dragon friends about me." Jake nodded. "Thank you for helping us," Lao Shi said while bowing. Randy bowed back then rose up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing. My father taught me to respect all wildlife even if it looks different. Crystal needed my help so I helped her and all while keeping magical creatures a secret."

"The Flight to New York is taking off in 10 minutes."

"That's us. We should get going. Bye Randy!" Jake said as he, Fu dog, and his grandfather left. "Bye, American Dragon!" And just like that Jake left leaving Randy and he had a good feeling that they would meet again one day.

* * *

 **New chapter done! Took me forever to decide how I wanted to do this since I already have an American Dragon/RC9GN crossover in the future. But, I hope Y'all enjoyed and I will see you next time in... Bash Johnson 9th Grade Ninja! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time!**


	18. Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja

Randy was currently in the boy's bathroom, fighting a stanked monster and needless to say, he wasn't pleased. He may be a boy himself, it's just that the 21st-century boy's bathroom was disgusting especially a high school bathroom. **(High School bathrooms are gross. Even the girl's bathroom stink real bad)**

The monster kicked Randy into the stall causing it to close. The monster opened the stall and saw that Randy was not in there. "Looking for me?" The monster looked up and saw Randy was on the ceiling using the lights to hold himself up there. Randy kicked the monster into the wall, and the monster was dizzy as he was talking to it. "Listen, Pradeep. It's Gravy Friday in the cafeteria and from what I have learned since coming here, they are the cheese. Plus, my guardian would be furious if I skipped lunch again so it would be aces if we could wrap this up... like now." As Randy finished his sentence, Pradeep punched him straight into the wall. 'Note to self, pay more attention to the fight when talking.'

Pradeep picked Randy up and roared in his face. Causing him to get dizzy for a minute, but he recovered quickly and buttheaded Pradeep. Pradeep roared as he tried to hit Randy with his French Horn but Randy was dodging every attack. Randy kicked Pradeep into the middle bathroom stall but as the two were fighting they didn't even notice that Bash had entered the bathroom. "Gotta make room for gravy fries. Better make a Mr. Grumpy," Bash said as he entered the closest bathroom stall with a comic book.

Randy kicked Pradeep out of the stall and Pradeep was about to hit Randy with his French Horn but Randy used his scarf to knock it out of his hands. "NINJA HORN SLAP!" The horn hit the sink and slid on the floor into Bash's stall.

Bash looked down from his comic and saw the horn in front of him. "Huh?" Bash said confused he looked down and saw the horn on the ground. Randy tried to grab the horn with his scarf but missed when Bash picked it up. "I'm uncomfortable around curly things. I'm gonna straighten it." Bash straightened the horn but in doing so, he broke it which destanked Pradeep.

Randy looked at the stank cloud and Pradeep confused. "Ok, that was weird. Not the weirdest thing I've seen but weird." Randy smoke-bombed away but unbeknownst to him, Pradeep saw him smoke-bomb away and when the smoke disappeared, Bash came out and Pradeep now thinks that Bash is the ninja.

"Bash Johnson?! You vanquished the monster?!" He asked surprised. "I wouldn't call it a monster. I've taken bigger ones," Bash said with no idea what Pradeep was talking about.

* * *

In the lunchroom, Randy was about to eat the famous Gravy Fries that Howard told him so much about and from what he had seen since the school was built. They were in a small hot dog holder with a napkin covering them. "One day a year, the lunch lade scrapes the grease into a chunky meaty mudslide of YUM. Today is that day, gravy fries, prepare to be in my mouth!" Randy said confidently as he pulled by the napkins to reveal an empty tray. Randy gasped at the empty tray. 'What?! There were gravy fries when I left and now they're gone! How?!' Then a thought struck Randy as he turned to a grease-covered Howard eating gravy fries. "In my defense, gravy fries," Howard said hoping Randy would blame the gravy fries and not him.

"And I counter with, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" Randy shouted. "Relax, just get back in line," Howard said while pointing to the lunchline. As they looked to where the gravy fries were being served, a screen fell down with a sign that said, "Sold out. See you next year." Randy took a deep breath since he knew that he could wait a year for those since he was over 800 but he did pinch his nose in annoyance. "I could really use a change of subject right now," Howard said hoping his wish would come true.

Pradeep slammed open the door to the cafeteria and shouted, "Bash Johnson is the Ninja!"

Howard smiled and pumps his fist in happiness. "Jackpot." All of the students gasped as Bash entered the cafeteria. "What are you looking at?" Bash asked since everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him. Randy laughed thinking that this was a complete joke. "Okay, I have not laughed this hard in a very long time." Randy looked around and could see that no one was laughing. 'Do they seriously think that he is the ninja?!' Randy looked at everyone shocked. "You guys actually believe that Bash is the ninja? Bash?! Bash?!"

"OM Wowzers! It totally makes sense," Heidi said. "Yeah, being a butthead is the perfect cover for the ninja," Morgan said. "All year I've been getting wedgies from a hero. What an honor!"

"Did you know about this?!" Randy looked Howard annoyed as soon as he finished his sentence. "Sorry, got caught up in the hoopla," Howard told him bluntly. "Bash is the ninja. I'm Bash. That means... I'm the ninja? I'm the ninja!" Bash shouted and he began to cheer loudly and soon the whole cafeteria joined him except Randy. He was angry but that anger turned to worry since, if Bash was being called the ninja then his enemies might go after him.

* * *

Unfortunately, Randy was right, the rat that befriended the Sorcerer grabbed a gravy fry on the ground and went back to the Sorcerer. The rat was about to eat the fry but the Sorcerer picked it up. He sniffed it and smiled. "There's a strange mix of jubilation and gravy in the air today." The Sorcerer's stank returned to his orb and it played a short video of a small ninja figure disappearing and Bash reappearing. "Please to meet you, ninja. Nice to know your brat lived and you didn't!" The Sorcerer laughed evilly at the sight of his new revelation.

* * *

Outside, Randy was running the track with Howard behind him. "This is bad, Howard," Randy told him. "You're not the one running on two baskets of gravy fries," Howard told him looking and feeling sick to his stomach. "A, one of those baskets was mine! B, I'm talking about everybody thinking Bash is the ninja. Keeping a ninja's identity is the first lesson I learned over 800 years ago. Something bad is going to happen to Bash," Randy said while running but stopped when he passed by a classroom Bash was in.

"If Y=2, then X=... poo!" Bash said with a smirk knowing he got the answer wrong. The entire class laughed at the joke and the teacher said, "Poo is correct! A+ for the ninja!"

Howard slowly walked over to Randy covered in sweat. "Are you kidding me?!" Randy said shocked. 'This day could not get any worse!' Randy thought to himself and unfortunately, it did.

Throughout the day, Norrisville High treated Bash like royalty. They gave him a golden statue, the gym teacher gave him a massage during class, and they even made a throne for him to sit on while his goons dragged him around with the student body marching behind him. "I'm the ninja. Bow down before me!" Bash told everyone. Randy saw all of this and he pinched his nose in annoyance. 'This is all going to fall down very quickly and I'm going to have to pick up the pieces.'

* * *

"I'm a supervillain, Viceroy. I should not be helping my wife select bedroom furniture FOR MY STEPSON!" McFist told Viceroy. "Hannibal, just pick a bed. Which one would he like best? Rocketship or Race car? Ooh... sign me up for an enchanted castle," Viceroy said as he pointed to the various cars in the magazine. The two were so distracted, they didn't even notice the Sorcerer pop up until he shouted, "MCFIST!" They screamed in fear as they looked at him. They looked at him nervously as he spoke. "A fascinating piece of information has come into my possession. The Ninja's true identity." Mcfist just stared him with no reaction. "Wow. Kinda blindsided me with that one."

"With this knowledge, you can finally destroy the ninja!" The Sorcerer told him hoping it would get through to him. "Destroy, of course, right away!" Just then, Macri came over the phone and said, "Hannibal, the decorator is here!" McFist pressed a button and said, "Uhh... just one second, Sugar Bun..." McFist said nervously. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" The Sorcerer shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! Inciate extermination protocol!" McFist shouted at Viceroy. "But, sir. Once activated, the Mik XB cannot be stopped for any reason," Viceroy said hoping McFist wouldn't go through with this protocol. "Just do it!" McFist demanded. "Okay." Viceroy pressed a small red button and many robo-apes came down from the ceiling. "Hannibal, now," Marci said over the phone. "Coming, coming," McFist said sweetly.

"Look, I got a thing..." McFist tried to explain but found himself unable to with The Sorcerer staring at him. "Handle this. I'll be back in time to destroy the ninja" McFist told Viceroy then left to meet with Marci.

Viceroy groaned a little then looked at the Sorcerer. "Behold... the true face of the NINJA!" The Sorcerer said as he lifted his Sorcerer's Ball and played the video from the bathroom of the ninja disappearing and Bash reappearing in his place. The robo-apes all watched the video and blocked Viceroy's view. He pushed his way through the robo-apes. "Do you mind? I can't see."

The leader of the robo-apes watched the video intently. "Destroy him and I will be free!" The Sorcerer laughed evilly as he ended the message. When Viceroy finally got through, he wasn't able to see who the ninja was. "Please tell me you got that?" Viceroy asked the robo-ape. "We got it." The robo-ape looked at the video to see the face of the "ninja" again.

* * *

A group of students surrounded Bash as he was explaining what he does as the "Ninja". "So punching is fun but kicking, that's real fun." Randy and Howard were watching from a distance and it was obvious that the two were not amused. "Ninja, got a little treat for you," Principal Slimovitz said as he approached Bash. "Found some extra gravy between the frier and the wall," Lunch Lady said as she handed Bash some gravy fries. Bash smiled happily. "Gravy Fries! My tummy is wicked happy!" Bash said as he ate the fries.

"Wow, bet you wish that you told everyone that you're the ninja," Howard told Randy. Randy looked around and pulled Howard to the side where no one could hear them. "Howard, I could care less about the gravy fries, statues, or anything else Bash has gotten in the last hour." Howard gasped loudly until Randy put a hand over his mouth. "Howard, I'm serious. Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown. My father taught me that lesson hundreds of years ago. If people think Bash is the ninja, then he could be in serious danger." Howard scoffed. "What? How could Bash be in danger?" Randy took a deep breath and walked off. "Where are you going? Bash is about to do an awesome ninja show."

"I need some time to cool off. Trust me when I say this, you don't want to see me angry nor do you want to be around me when I'm angry." Then Randy left to go cool down. Howard shrugged his shoulders and stayed to watch the show while Randy went to the bathroom to cool off. He opened the stall, sat on the toilet, and opened the Nomicon. "Master, I need something to fight. You always told me to take my frustrations on fighting something instead of people. So, can you please give me something to do?" The Nomicon glowed red in response, then the clouds moved to reveal a tall waterfall. "That works," Randy said as he smirked at the waterfall. It took him a few minutes of venting his frustrations and climbing up and down the waterfall, but Randy finally cooled down. Randy left the Nomicon and smiled at it. "Thanks, Master." The Nomicon glowed in response then Randy left the bathroom but not before he hid the Nomicon in his bag.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and noticed that it was time for class. Randy was on his way to class when he passed Bash, who was holding a pillow and blanket. "Hey, get out of the ninja's way!" Bash told Randy. Randy rolled his eyes as he started to go around Bash but a robo-ape smashed through the wall and grabbed both Bash and Randy. It scanned them and once it noticed that Bash was the ninja it tossed Randy, throwing him to the nearest wall, and threw Bash outside where he was strapped to a small table and was dragged away. Randy and Howard looked out the hole in the wall and watched as Bash was taken away. "What happened to Bash?" Howard asked. "Something bad. This was the kind of thing I was talking about. Bash could get hurt or worse, I'm going to save him." Randy went to the side and put his mask on then rushed outside and pulled one of the robo-ape using his chain sickle. "NINJA CHAIN SICKLE!" The robo-ape exploded the instant it hit the ground. Randy watched as the jet that had Bash inside fly off. "Don't worry, Bash. The real ninja is coming to save you."

* * *

As the jet containing Bash parked in McFist's building, McFist had just entered the room Viceroy was in. "I don't get it. For that kind of money, the decorator should tell you more than paint the walls blue!" McFist complained. "Everything is ready to go. Just waiting for the robo-apes to deliver the ninja." Just as Viceroy finished his sentence, the robo-apes arrived with Bash. As they were about to put him in the vaporizer, McFist stopped them. "Robo-apes, before you put him in the vaporizer, I want to look at his weazie little ninja face. Better get the Sorcerer on the horn, he'll want to see..." McFist gasped loudly as he saw Bash's face. Viceroy had just summoned the Sorcerer but Mcfist hung up quickly and sighed a breath of relief the moment he did.

"Hey, thanks for the ride home," Bash said not knowing what was about to happen to him. "Our pleasure," One of the robo-ape's said as Bash was lifted up by a hook. "Bash is the ninja!" Viceroy said shocked. "Impossible! There is no way my stepson has thwarted every scheme I've ever hatched. If Marci finds out I vaporized her son... let's just say it's not good. Shut it down!" McFist shouted. "I told you once you initiate the Mctermination protocol there's no shutting it down!" Viceroy told him. "Why would you build it like that?!" McFist asked shocked. "You told me too!" He retorted back. "Why did you listen to me?!" McFist watched in horror as Bash was slowly being lowered into the vaporizer.

"This is making my toes sweat!" Bash shouted. "He's not the ninja!" McFist shouted as he banged on the glass. The robo-ape pointed to its ears in confusion, signaling that he couldn't hear McFist. "You also told me to make it sound proof," Viceroy told him. McFist shouted in rage as the robo-ape with a mohawk look at him in confusion. He turned around when a robo-ape approached him from behind. "Hey, Larry, where ya been? In the can again?" The robo-ape laughed at his joke but didn't notice that Larry punched him from behind. Larry soon started to attack the other robo-apes by throwing one in the vaporizer. "Larry, what has gotten into you?" A confused robo-ape asked. Larry removed his head revealing Randy in his ninja suit in a robo-ape suit. **(Yeah, try saying Randy in a ninja suit in a robo-ape suit five times fast)**

"Why are you wearing Larry?" He asked confused. "Because, once the ninja's known, then he can never be unknown. Plus, if you'd known it was me, you'd never let me in," Randy told him. "Processing, processing..." The robo-ape said. Randy quickly got out of the robo-ape and sliced the distracted robo-ape in half. Randy put his sword away and turned to face Bash. "Bash, I'm here to save you."

"I'm the ninja! I'm here to save you!" Bash shouted. Randy facepalmed himself. 'How can mistake Bash for the ninja?'

"So, Bash isn't the ninja but one of the robo-apes is the ninja. Oh, boy. This one's gone off the rails." McFist screamed as the robo-ape Randy punched to the ground sprang back to life and jumped to the platform Randy was on. The robo-ape looked back and forth between Randy and Bash. "Must exterminate all ninja!" Randy scowled at the robo-ape before charging at it. "Bring it on!" Randy charged at the robo-ape but was punched in the stomach. He flew through the air and he managed to catch himself before he fell into the vaporizer. His scarf was just barely touching it. The robo-ape then proceeded to jump on Randy to make him fall into the vaporizer. "Robo-apes... are really... heavy."

"Hey, robot-monkey! I'm gonna kick ya in the mouth!" Bash said as he used his feet to kick the robo-ape. Now that the robo-ape was distracted, Randy used this opportunity to save himself from the vaporizer and throw the robo-ape in. "Get me down from here!" Bash shouted. Randy used his sword to destroy the vaporizer, it fell over the side and McFist got out of the way as it fell. The vaporizer destroyed the window the moment it hit the ground.

Once Bash landed on the ground, Randy used his sword to free him from his restraints. Bash cheered the moment he was freed. "Um... thanks for saving Bash. Why don't you stick around so I can destroy you?!" McFist said. "Some other time, McFist. SMOKEBOMB!" Then Randy smoke-bombed out, leaving Bash, McFist, and Viceroy alone. "Sir, The Sorcerer's on line one, Marci's on line two," Viceroy told him. McFist flinched and groaned since today was not his day at all. "Give me whoever sounds less mad." McFist walked over to a phone. "Hello?" The next thing that happened is the Sorcerer screaming in rage at McFist.

* * *

Back at school, everyone, including Randy in his ninja suit, was standing in front of Bash's statue. "Students of Norrisville, Bash has something he wants to say," Randy said as he gestured for Bash to speak. "All right, I ain't the ninja ya dummies!" Bash told his fellow students. "Boo!" The entire student body started to laugh at him and this ticked Bash off. "But I'm still Bash Johnson and that makes me better than you! Whooo!" Bash shouted then he started to run off but he ran into his statue and it fell on him.

"Hey! Get me off of me!" Bash shouted as he tried to get the statue off of him. Pradeep walked over to Randy. "I'm sorry, ninja. I don't know how I could have thought Bash was you," Pradeep told him. "I don't either."

"So, who are you, ninja?" Pradeep asked. Everyone looked at Randy, hoping that he would tell them who he truly was. "I'm sorry, band geek, but I must remain unknown. Smokebomb." Then Randy left leaving his smoke-bomb stink confirming that this was the real deal. "Definitely the real ninja! Whoo! Those things smell like fart!" Pradeep shouted as he pinched his nose to repeal the foul odor.

Everyone left Bash alone under his statue, save for Randy and Howard. "Listen, I know it's a bummer that no one knows that you're you know who. But I know you're you know who," Howard told him. "Howard, I'm am grateful for that. I don't need special things like gravy fries, statues, or other things like that. Protecting people is an award in itself. My father taught me that a long time ago." Howard thought to himself for a moment. 'In all the time I've known Randy, he's never once mentioned his dad until now. Wonder why?' Howard wanted to ask but decided against it. He trusted that Randy would tell him in due time.

* * *

 **Okay, before I leave to work on school stuff and other fanfiction stuff, I have updated the poll. Now, there are two names to choose from for Randy's name in the 80s. Terry or Ryan. You only have one choice and you MUST have a fanfiction account to vote. The name with the most votes wins. See Y'all next time in Stanks Like Teen Spirit.**


	19. Halloween Episode

**A quest made a suggestion that I wanted to try out. He/she asked if I could make up an episode without including a crossover and I really liked the idea. This is going to be a Halloween themed episode since it's October. Enjoy! I own nothing in Randy Cunningham except for my OC in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Halloween... The scariest night of the year. It is said that on this day the barriers between our world and the spirit world are at its weakest. It is also said that a great evil will escape and turn every human into the monsters they have dressed up as. And nothing was going to stop him, not even the Ninja of Norrisville._

* * *

Randy had mixed feelings about Halloween. It was cool to dress up as whatever you wanted but he was confused about it. Why do they give out candy to kids? Why do people dress up? Halloween also scared him. The barrier between their world and the spirit world were weak. He believed in spirits and ghosts. One of his closest friends was a ghost. He knew that there were good and bad ones but some were so evil they had to be locked up so they wouldn't harm anyone. Randy just hoped none would break the barrier tonight.

Currently, Randy and Howard were going to the Halloween party that at Norrisville high. Howard was dressed as Viceroy and Randy was dressed as a vampire. "Howard, what are we doing at the Halloween party?" Randy asked. "Hang out with people, play Halloween games, eat candy until we get sick, and there is even a costume contest for the best costume which we got in the bag. You dressed up as Eddy Cully, you're a shoe-in for the top prize." Randy looked at Randy confused. "Eddy Cully? Who is that?" Randy asked. "Only the hottest teen vampire ever from the movie Dusk!" Randy rolled his eyes. 'That movie is an insult to vampires. They are supposed to be scary and menacing. Not teens who sparkle in the sun.'

"Yeah... I'm dressed as a real vampire. That movie is an insult to vampires." **(Sorry to insult all the Twilight fans out there but I really hate that movie. Saw the first one once and it was just awful)** Howard was about to argue with his friend but before he could they arrived at Norrisville High School. The entire school was decorated like a haunted house with cobwebs, spiders, ghosts, bats, and many more Halloween horrors inside the school. "Wow! Everyone really decked out the school for Halloween," Randy said impressed. "Duh! It's Halloween, they do this every year! Didn't you go trick or treating with Mrs. Cunningham when she was a kid?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't always dress up on Halloween but I did take Susan and anyone else that was once a child in her family trick or treating. I don't really eat candy all that much," Randy answered honestly. To be honest, even though he has been around since Halloween was created and since Halloween was turned into a holiday for scares, sweets, and treats Halloween was one holiday that he wanted to avoid but Howard was his friend and he chose to ignore his disliking for the holiday and support his friend.

"Well, we are going to have fun at the Halloween party and win that costume contest!" Howard said confidently. The two continued to talk as they walked to the gym. Everyone was dressed in costumes. Julien was a warlock, Bucky was a zombie, Heidi was a witch princess, Debbie was a Mexican death bear, and Theresa was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein. "Wow! Every really dressed up like monsters and other creatures this year, huh?" Randy commented. "Well, it is Halloween, the one night of the year you don't have to dress you like yourself. Plus, a lot of people dressed up like you," Howard said as he pointed to various people who dressed up as the ninja. "Yeah... I always see people dress up as the ninja. You can't replace the original though," Randy said with a smirk.

Randy and Howard walked all around the gym and saw people bobbing for apples, playing pin the spider on the web, taking scary photos, and so much more. Randy and Howard pretty much did everything they could at the Halloween party.

"All right, my ghouls and goblins. This Halloween is going to be our scariest yet because only those who are brave enough can come with me to summon a ghost!" Heidi announced on she got on stage. "A ghost?! That sounds totally bruce! Count us in!" Howard shouted as Theresa, Debbie, Bucky, and Julien all agreed and Randy hesitantly joined them. Randy whole-heartedly believed in ghosts and spirits. He just had a bad feeling about this one.

Heidi led them to the darken science classroom. The only thing keeping the class lit was a bunch of candles. "I bought this exclusive Ouiji board from the attic at my house and we are going to use this to summon a ghost." Heidi set the Ouiji board on the floor and everyone gathered around it including Randy and Howard. "Okay, everyone put two fingers on the edge of the board and I just need to summon the ghost." Everyone put two fingers on the board and closed their eyes. "I call forth any spirit willing to join us," Heidi said out loud. The board began to shake slightly and glow a bright red. Everyone removed their fingers quickly. "OW! What the juice?!" Howard shouted. "The board burned me! Ha board game burn ZING!"

"Guys, I think we have more important things to worry about then some board game burning us," Theresa said as they all looked at the Ouiji board as it began to glow brighter. Soon, they all covered their eyes as the board glowed too bright for them to see. When the light dissipated, they opened their eyes to see a ghost with black hair and evil red eyes staring at them. He looked at all of them and pointed at Heidi. "YOU! Tell me, what year is it?!"

"2013!" Heidi shouted in fear as everyone began to stand up and slowly back away from the evil ghost. The ghost smirked. "So... it's been over 2000 years since I was trapped in the forsaken board... will no longer!" The ghost destroyed the board but once he turned around to deal with the humans they were gone.

Randy and the other ran to the gym but he and Howard were behind them. "Uh, Cunningham... what is that thing?!" Howard asked. "I... I don't know! I know about ghosts and spirits but I have never seen a spirit like this. We need to get to the gym and protect the school!" Everyone got to the gym but they were too late the ghost from the Ouiji board was already in the gym. "You vile humans have been insulting monsters for centuries. Well... no longer!" The ghost's hands started to glow red and he cast a spell on everyone in the gym which created a red fog that filled the gym. The ghost laughed evilly and left the gym. When the fog dissipated, everyone became the monsters they dressed as.

"Cunningham, I feel smart and you look like a real vampire!" Howard shouted. Randy ran to the punch bowl to see what Howard was talking about and he couldn't see his reflection. 'This is bad. This ghost is going to turn everyone into a monster. I have to stop him.'

"Howard, we have to leave." Randy grabbed Howard and ran out of the school. Unfortunately, Randy forgot about his super speed and strength, once they got outside, Howard shouted for Randy to stop. Once he did, Howard ran to a bush and threw up. "Sorry, Howard, guess I don't know my own strength." Once Howard was done, he looked up and adjusted. "Well, we first need to find out who this ghost once was in order to defeat him. Maybe the Nomicon knows something." Randy quickly ran inside the school and grabbed his mask and the Nomicon. "Okay, we need to be careful. Watch my body for a second." Randy opened the Nomicon and his consciousness was sucked in. While Randy was in the Nomicon, Howard did his own research on the ghost who attacked the school.

* * *

Randy landed inside the Nomicon and felt woozy. 'What the heck is going on? Why do I feel sick?' The Nomicon glowed at him. _Those with dark souls will fell weak upon entrance._

This confused him at first then he realized what the Nomicon was talking about. He was a vampire now. Which meant he had to act quickly and save Norrisville before the spell became permanent or before he lost control of himself. "Master, how do we stop this ghost? Who is he?" The Nomicon glowed red again before showing him the story.

 _Years ago, monsters and humans lived in peace. The lived in harmony and never fought but one day, an evil wizard named Kalazar didn't like the harmony between the two. He felt that humans shouldn't exist. On one fateful Halloween night, he turned the humans into the monsters they dressed as. As a result, this caused many humans to hate monsters and kill off every single one. Kalazar was the last to die but he vowed to was trapped in a board and was given to a family to protect. for all entirety until now._

So, the Weinerman's were the guardian family and since we realized Kalazar, he's going to turn everyone into the monsters they dressed up as. I have to stop him." Randy suddenly fell to his knees and gripped his head like he was in pain. "What... What's happening to me?" Randy's eyes widened in realization. He's beginning to lose control of the vampire inside him. He had to act quickly. "Master, how do we trap Kalazar?"

 _Only the one who isn't a monster can trap him._

"The one who isn't a monster?! How am I going to find him?" The Nomicon glowed once more and kicked Randy out of the Nomicon.

* * *

Howard was on his phone doing research about the ghost and his found nothing. "Well... I got nothing." Randy woke up at this point. "Cunningham, I couldn't find anything to defeat this dastardly ghost. What did you find?" Randy explained everything to Howard about Kalazar and his family being guardians. "Huh? Guess we aren't the only guardians in this town." Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Now is not the time, Howard. We need to find Kalazar and trap him into something he can't escape from."

"How are we going to do that?" Howard asked. Randy thought to himself for a minute. "Hmm... a book. If we trapped him in a book, and seal somewhere far away then we can trap him for good."

"Hmm... a logical idea," Howard agreed. "But..." Howard groaned. "There's always a but!" Howard complained. "My master said that only someone who isn't a monster could trap him. I can't trap him since I'm a vampire now. We have to act quickly in order to find someone in town who isn't a monster." Randy put on his ninja mask and was quickly turned into the Ninja of Norrisville. "Cunningham, are you going to be able to control yourself now that you're a vampire?"

"I... I don't know. I've been around for over 800 years and there are things that I have learned to control. I think my vampire instincts will be easy for now but we need to work quickly." Howard nodded in agreement. "So, where should we go first?" They heard screaming coming from the elementary school nearby. "I'm guessing where the screaming people are."

Randy and Howard ran towards the screaming people and saw Kalazar turning everyone into the monster and items there were dressed as. "Soon, all you foul humans will be monsters you so desire."

"Stop this, Kalazar!" Kalazar turned and saw the Ninja and Howard. "Ah... the Ninja of Norrisville or should I call you... Chīsana ninja?" Randy flinched at the sound of his nickname. 'How does he know my nickname?!'

"And you have a Weinerman with you. Too bad he can't even stop me!" Randy shook off his fright for a minute. "Leave this world! I am the guardian of Norrisville and we will stop you!" Kalazar smirked. "Are you? Can't you smell them?" This confused Randy. "What are you talking about?" Kalazar laughed. "Oh, don't be modest. I know you're a vampire now. Can't you smell the blood running through the human's veins?" Randy unconsciously sniffed the air and froze. He could smell the blood of everyone in the room and they all smelled delicious. "You are a vampire now. You must be starving."

'Kalazar is right. I'm starving. I didn't get to eat dinner before the party.' Randy fangs grew sharper as Kalazar was seducing him.

While Randy was getting seduced by Kalazar, Howard was sneaking around him trying to find the worst children's book to trap Kalazar in. 'Good thing, Cunningham and I planned this ahead of time.'

* * *

 ** _Before Randy and Howard entered the elementary school_**

 _"Howard, Kalazar might drive me to unleash the vampire inside of me. I don't know how much longer I will be able to control myself." Howard nodded. "Right, so you want me to find some book to trap Kalazar in or something?" Randy eyes widened. "Howard, you were affected by Kalazar's spell. Just because, you dressed as Viceroy doesn't mean you're not a monster."_

 _"Ah, but I'm still wearing my clothes underneath so I may look like Viceroy and be almost as smart as him. I wasn't fully affected by the spell so I could trap him!" Randy thought to himself for a moment. He didn't want Howard to get hurt but who knows what was going to happen. Randy sighed. "Okay. But promise me you'll be careful." Howard nodded. "I will and what about you?"_

 _"Don't worry about me. My suit as a defense mechanism that can stop me or anyone evil that is using the suit."_

* * *

Howard spent at least ten minutes looking for a book and he finally found one, Curious Buck. **(No hate for Curious George. First thing that popped into my head at the moment)**

'This is perfect! Now I have to help Cunningham!' Howard turned around and saw Randy staring at him intently with red eyes. 'This isn't good. Randy's eyes were blue before we can in here and now he's a vampire.' Kalazar saw the book in Howard's hand and quickly realized what he was about to do. "Stop him!" Randy hissed at Howard and jumped at him. Howard ran as fast as he could. 'How am I going to stop a ninja vampire?!' Before Howard could process anything, Randy was suddenly in front of him. Howard fell to the floor in fear. "Cunningham, it's me, Howard Weinerman! Your best friend!" Randy smirked under his mask. "Vampire Ninjas have no friends." Howard shut his eyes in fear since Randy was about to kill him. Suddenly, Randy scarf lite up and wrapped itself and Randy trapping him. "Let me go!" Howard quickly got up and didn't question how he was saved. Considering he didn't remember what Randy told him about his suit before entering the school.

"You are a fool! I don't need one measly vampire to stop you! I have an entire monster army!" Outside, Howard could see everyone from town in their monster form heading for the school." Howard paled. Randy couldn't help him and he could do anything. "You've lost! I've won! Monsters will reign on the Earth forever!"

"You stupid book! I wish you would trap this shoob!" Without warning the Curious Buck book started to glow. It lifted up into the air and started to suck Kalazar into the book. "No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kalazar was sucked into the book and it shut with a slam releasing a white light that spread all across Norrisville turning everyone back to normal. "Oh, yeah! I'm so bruce! I saved the day!" Howard started to do a victory dance.

"Yeah... that's great, Howard. Can you help me?" Randy said. Howard stopped. "Sure, Cunningham." It turns out, everyone lost their memory of what happened after the Ouji board game. The Halloween party continued until midnight. Randy and Howard were heading home when they were discussing what they were going to do with Kalazar. "I know what we can do with him. I have something that I can store him in where no one can get to him and no one but me can open. And Howard... thanks for saving me."

"That's what friends do, Cunningham. So... you're real name is... Chi sena ninja?" Randy smiled at his friend. "No, and it's pronounced Chi-sa-na ninja. It's Japanese for little ninja. It was my nickname when I was your age."

"And your real name is..." Howard said hoping his friend would tell him his real name. "For now, call me Randy Cunningham. I will tell you my real name eventually." Howard frowned but understood. There were somethings that Randy liked to keep private and he wanted to be a good friend and wait to learn. "See you in school tomorrow?" Randy asked taking Howard out of his thoughts. "See you in school tomorrow, Cunningham."

* * *

Randy went into his room after removing his costume and put the book with Kalazar in it in a chest. It was black with the Norisu Clan symbol on it. 'This is your new prison, Kalazar... permanently.' And with that, Randy shut the chest forever but one thing boggled his mind. 'How did Kalazar know my nickname? My family and close friends knew my name so who is it?'

* * *

 **Bam! Done and done! Happy Halloween! If you can guess where the idea to turn humans into the monsters they dress as came from the props to you! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**

 **Chīsana ninja means Little ninja in Japanese. :) Sorry, I forgot to put it in earlier.**


	20. Stanks Like Teen Spirit

**There is still time to vote on the poll, Terry or Ryan for Randy's name in the 80s. If you are a guest and you don't want to get an account then you can vote in the reviews and I will count it. Anyway, on with Stanks Like Teen Spirit.**

* * *

It was a game day at Norrisville high. Everyone was excited to see Norrisville beat their rivals at Flakville today. Even Randy and Howard were excited. "Howard, I can so glad for this game. Finally, after such a boring week here it's nice to see something exciting like this."

"Huh... thought you would like a chance at being a teenager in the 21st century?" Howard asked. "Of course, I do but when you've been defending the school for as long as I have then done others things besides what I normally do can get boring but I do like what they've done to improve this world since the 13th century," Randy told him. Howard took a sip from his drinking hat and asked, "What are they playing exactly at the big game against Flackville?"

"No idea. All I know is that Susan told me is that we have never lost this game ever," Randy said confidently. "How do you know not know?" Randy rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Heh, with being the ninja and before I met you... I never really got the chance to see the various sports and games they do here. Didn't even see them when Susan was in High School."

"Heidi, here! Bring you the deets big championship! N-ville has destroyed those fodwads eleven years running and we're about to make it an even dozen. On your mark, get set, CHESS!" The dance team moved to reveal Bucky and his opponent playing chess. "CHESS?!" Randy and Howard said shocked. Flute Girl shushed them loudly and continued to watch Bucky play chess. 'Of all the games they could play it just had to be chess.'

"Correction... this is the most boring week in a century."

* * *

Down below the school, the Sorcerer was playing with his stank. He was also bored since nothing has happened in the past week. "This is the most week ever. No break-ups, no burn-outs, no blunders. Everyone has been disgustingly gloom-free. Fortunately, McFist has assured me, he has a plan guaranteed to crush the school's school spirit." The Sorcerer laughed evilly at the thought of finally be free after hundreds of years.

* * *

"Viceroy, not a clue that we're about to ruin their afternoon. I LOVE IT!" McFist shouted by a student shushed him. "You shh," He told him as he pointed at him. "I have to admit, sir. Replacing a Flackville with my unbeatable chess-bot5000 with a stroke of above average for you," Viceroy told him. "You're robot better be as good as you say it is."

"Oh, he's good. He's been programmed with every chess move ever played." Meanwhile, Bucky was beating the Flackville player he was playing against. Randy groaned to himself. "Are you kidding me? Susan said that this was a great game to watch but it's chess. My father taught me this when I was a kid."

"They had chess when you were a kid?" Howard asked confused. "Well, not chess exactly but a similar game with the same purpose. I just don't understand how people could watch this for hours," Randy told him. "I know! It's like the easiest game ever! All he's got to do is put the castle thing next to the horsey thingy then the guy in the pointy hat can't do anything. I mean, haha I'm I the only one who's seeing this?" Howard said while laughing to himself with pinching the bridge to his nose.

"Okay, first off, the chess pieces are called rooks, knights, bishops, kings, queens, and pawns. Second, I've known you for a while and you don't know the first thing about chess!" Howard smiled smugly, scoffed, and pointed to the screen. The screen showed exactly what Howard said and Bucky won the match. Howard blew into his hand, rubbed it on his shirt, and smiled smugly at Randy. "Who are you?" Randy asked.

Next up was Julien along with another student from Flackville. Sometime later, Randy spotted Viceroy and McFist. "McFist!" Randy smiled excitedly as his week was finally going to get exciting. He got his mask out and just as he was about to leave to put it on, McFist and Viceroy got carp stuff out and they started to cheer for Norrisville. Randy groaned. "Great. Even my enemies are boring." Howard punched himself in the head in frustration. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! We need top jumps and you got him!" (I have no idea what he said so I'm guessing. Sorry)

Randy groaned again in boredom. "This is getting ridiculous. I'll be in the Ninja Nomicon." Randy reached into his bag and pulled out the Nomicon and went inside it. Randy fell from the sky and landed on the ground. "Master, I need something. Anything to do, how about something I have practiced within a few centuries?" The Nomicon glowed red and a box came out from the ground and it opened to reveal many different types of balls. "YES! Ninja balls haven't practiced with these in almost 400 years!"

* * *

Back on the outside, Flackville was still losing against Norrisville and Norrisville was still celebrating its victory early. "Another whahoo bites the dust. Only one more match stands between the chesspions and a record 12 wins. We so got this. Debbie "Dominator" Kang is about to destroy... Steve Riley" McFist smiled evilly. "Norrisville, prepare to feel the wrath of STEVE RILEY! Any way you say it, it just doesn't sound that scary. Debbie smiled confidently and moved her first piece. Everyone in the room gasped except for Howard and no one noticed Randy in his book.

* * *

Randy grabbed many different types of balls from the cabinet and walked over to another part of the field where several cardboard monsters came up. Randy then started to throw different balls at the monsters, fireballs, cold balls, and various other balls. "Thanks, Master. I know I don't come in here as often as I use to but you always know how to cheer me up and help me become a better ninja." The sound of thunder took him out of his thoughts and he looked to the sky.

"'To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat.' Okay, sounds like great advice. It's always good to learn something new after a while. But now it's time for an electro ball!" Randy threw it and green lightning destroyed the fake monster. "Boo-Ya! That was the cheese!"

* * *

"Checkmate!" Debbie now has a shocked face since she lost and no one at Norrisville has lost a game of chess against Flackville in years. "WT Juice?! Dominator Kang was a chessassintor." Heidi sighed sadly. "Total bum city."

One by one, everyone on the Norrisville team was losing against Steve Riley on the Flackville team. No matter what anyone did on the Norrisville team, they lost against Steve Riley. Everyone was even was losing confidence in their skills as a chess player and everyone in Norrisville was losing their school spirit. Bucky was the last one. He was extremely nervous. He could decide between two pieces. Howard was shaking his head no at the piece Bucky wanted to move but he moved it and he lost. "Checkmate!"

Flackville was the winner and it was at that point, everyone lost their school spirit. Flackville tried to lift up Steve Riley but failed and Heidi sadly gave them the trophy. Everyone in the gym was crying except for Flackville, Viceroy, McFist, Howard, and Randy. "Ha! I can't believe it. It worked. MY PLAN WORKED! WHO'S THE GENIUS NOW, VICEROY?!" McFist shouted happily. "Still me."

"All ya had to do was prance your pony to L's to the right and you would have had him! Why do I yell this stuff out if nobody's gonna listen!" Howard shouted. Bucky dropped his head in defeat.

* * *

Back in the Nomicon, Randy was stilling messing around with his ninja balls. He grabbed a yellow and black ball and asked, "Hmm. I forgot what this one does. Well, Howard would just tell me to throw it so..." Randy threw it and hundreds of bees came out. "Right... it's the ninja bee ball..." Randy ran to get away from the bees and he jumped into the pond. Randy came up out of the water and again the Nomicon said, "'To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat' Master, what are you talking about? I don't underestimate my enemies, which I don't have a lot of, surprisingly." The sound of thunder took Randy out of his thoughts and he was sucked down a whirlpool of water. 'What's going on?!'

He flew past a whirlpool of green flames and landed on the ground in front of what appeared to be the school. The Sorcerer came out of the ground and appeared to be a giant. 'The Sorcerer?!' He laughed evilly as he released his stank which destroyed the school. Randy ducked and dodged the stank to escape it and the monsters coming from it. 'But how?! My father sealed him years ago!' The Sorcerer then dug his hand underground to pick Randy up. He grabbed him by his hoodie and ate him. Randy screamed as he went down and then left the Nomicon.

* * *

Randy woke up with a gasp and put the Nomicon away. "Howard, you are never going to believe what I just saw in the Nomicon!"

"Uh, everyone was monstered out and a stank-apocalypse," Howard guessed. "No, every..." Randy stopped when he noticed Howard guess correctly. "Uhh... how did you know that?" Howard pointed and Randy's jaw dropped at all the monsters he spotted. People were getting attacked by monsters and were getting stanked from left to right. McFist and Viceroy went outside to get away from the chaos. "Week's not so boring now isn't it, Cunningham?"

"I've got to stop this. I know I can handle this I've handled worse in the past 800 years. Okay, there must be something that I have to destroy to get everyone back to normal," Randy said when he noticed three students from Flackville with the trophy being chased by many of the monsters. "The trophy! It has to be the trophy!" The Flackville students hid in the supply closet. "Howard, it is Ninja o'clock!" Randy said as he got his mask from his backpack, went down under the bleachers to change and Howard said, "Oh, it is way past Ninja o'clock."

* * *

As the monsters rampaged, the Sorcerer grew more powerful. "I am awash with chaos. Every scream brings me closer to freedom!" The Sorcerer laughed evilly as more of his green balls glowed brightly and lifted up to the air.

* * *

Randy smoke-bombed into the gym, ready to fight and stop the Sorcerer's madness. "SMOKEBOMB!" Just after Randy said that Bucky and Theresa were about to attack him but he used his scarf to grab the roaring Bucky's tongue and threw him at Theresa. The two began to have a slap fight and Randy was now about to be attacked by the dance team. "Dancing fish. It had to be dancing fish. Eh, could be worse."

Meanwhile, Howard began to crawl on the ground while avoiding all the monsters. He kept crawling until he ran into Steve Riley. He got up and looked at him suspiciously. "There's something weird about you." Steve Riley's eyes glowed red and as Howard walked around him, his head followed suit. "I don't know what it is. But there's something weird about you."

Randy was blocking the attacks of the fish dance team. Since he was starting to get tired of being hit by fish, he jumped into the air and threw a ninja cold ball. "NINJA COLD BALL!" This froze the entire dance team, stopping them in their tracks. 'It's a good thing I practiced with the Ninja Balls again.'

"Looks like I put you're routine on ice, girls," Randy joked. "If you girls weren't frozen then you would have totally appreciated my joke." Two lizard monsters were about to get the jump on him but Randy attacked them first. "NINJA ELECTRO BALLS!" He threw the balls at the lizards and they were down for the count.

Spider Julien, Bucky, and a monster porcupine were attacking the door leading to the supply closet with the three Flackville students. 'I have to destroy that trophy but first I need to distract those monsters.' Randy grabbed another ball and it was the bee ball. 'Hopefully, they don't attack me.' He threw the bee ball the bees chased after monster Julien, Bucky, and the porcupine as they ran away.

Randy got to the door and banged on it. "Open up! It's the ninja."

The Flackville student thought to himself for a moment and said, "Forget it." Randy groaned. "Come on! There are monsters out here..." The bees that were chasing Bucky stopped their pursuit and set their sights on Randy. "And bees... lotta bees." Randy got his sword out to defend himself.

The Flackville students gave in and let Randy inside the closet. Randy came in and said, "I need your trophy!" Randy grabbed the trophy and the Flackville students were not happy about this. "But we won!"

"Yeah, that's great and all but right now our safety has a little more significance than a trophy right now. It's great that you won, I'm so happy for all of you but I have to do this." Randy threw the trophy in the air and sliced the trophy in half. The students gasped in horror as the sight of the destroyed trophy. "Relax. This can be fixed later. As someone who is over 800 years old, you should trust what I am doing is right. Watch, I'm going to open the door and everyone will have turned back to normal. Randy opened the door and there were still monsters outside. He quickly closed the door and the Flackville students looked at him angrily. "Okay. This isn't good. Guess, just because I'm older doesn't mean I've gotten wiser. So... for now, I'm just gonna wing it," Randy said as he put his sword away and got his nunchuck out. 'How this doesn't bite me in the butt.'

Randy jumped out of the closet and kicked each of the monsters back. He also closed the door to keep the other students. As Randy was blocking the various attacks, his phone started to ring. He answered it and said, "Kind of busy, Howard."

"I think I know how Flackville won." Randy continued to fight and dodge various attacks from Spider Julien as Howard explained how Flackville won. "Uh-huh... okay... right right... Steve Riley is a chess-playing McFist bot designed to beat Norrisville which bummed everyone out allowing the Sorcerer to stank them... wow. I've got to admit it's pretty amazing what people are doing with technology today since the 13th century. Hold on one second," Randy said then he kicked Spider Julien on the butt which flew him across the room on the ice statue with the fish dance team. Randy then resumed his call with Howard. "I'm back. So... destroying the trophy... didn't work in my favor... sorry I'll be back in a moment..." As Randy was talking, the fish dance team escaped and he stopped his call to stop them. "NINJA SLIPPING BALLS!" The Fish Dance Team slid away and Randy jumped on the table with the chess board.

"How are you going to destank the school?!" Howard asked over the phone. Randy looked around frantically. In the 800 years, he's been the ninja, he's never dealt with a monster break-out like this. "Everyone thought Norrisville couldn't lose, we underestimated our enemy when we lost, everyone got stanked. So the only way to destank them, we have to win! Howard, we have to beat Flackville!" Howard came out from under the table and said, "I'll do it!"

"Only problem is, all the team members have been stanked so who can play the game. I certainly can't since chess is extremely different from the strategy game my father taught me," Randy said to himself completely ignoring Howard. Randy began to think to himself and look around for someone who could beat Steve Riley. "Hello! I totally get this dumb game."

"Yes, that's it! That guy could do it!" Randy said as he pointed to the monster Bucky. "Nope. That's a monster." Monster Bucky roared and tackled Randy and Howard dodged the attack. "Tell ya what, you fight that thing, I'll go save the school. Hey, Steve!" Howard shouted. Howard walked to the table with the white chess pieces and moved the first piece. "Your move," Howard said smugly. Steve Riley's eyes glowed red and he smiled evilly as he moved his first piece.

Now, one by one, all the monsters came up to watch the match between Howard and Steve Riley. Even Monster Bucky stopped fighting Randy to watch the match. "Hey! We're in the middle of a fight! Where are you... Howard?" Randy said confused as he saw Howard playing chess against Steve Riley.

Steve Riley was sweating as Howard was apparently winning and taking his chess pieces one by one. Steve Riley was getting more and more nervous as Howard was calmly moving each of his pieces like it was his job. "Seriously, this is what people in the 21st century find amusing nowadays." The monsters shush Randy and continued to watch Howard beat Steve Riley.

McFist and Viceroy were watching from outside from a window and McFist asked, "Why is your robot sweating?"

"That boy is playing crazy chess. Chess bot isn't programmed for that." This proved to be even truer when Steve Riley(Chess bot) made a move and laughed at the revelation of winning. "Awww... you got rid of my pointy diagonal guy... but... I still have my only go straight guy. Chess-mate!" Howard shouted. "You mean check-mate." Howard rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I win!" This destanked everyone in the gym and stopped the Sorcerer from escaping. Howard began to cheer and dance in victory but Chess bot wasn't having any of it. He flipped over the table and transformed into a deadly battle robot bent on destroying Howard but before it could, Randy destroyed it with his ninja hot balls. "NINJA HOT BALLS!"

The students stopped cheering for Howard and started cheering for the ninja. "Are you kidding me?! I had two seconds of glory," Howard said clearly upset. Randy ran over to Howard and said, "Howard, you deserved every second. Smokebomb."

* * *

The Sorcerer's escape was stopped and he was not happy. His Sorcerer Balls fell from the air with his rat companion ran off as the Sorcerer started to throw a temper tantrum. "No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Everyone left the school and Randy and Howard were walking together and Randy had the chess trophy in his hand. "I underestimated my enemy and he would have defeated me and everyone I have been fighting for would have been destroyed, if it wasn't for you." Randy gave Howard the chess trophy. "Wow! That is an ugly trophy." Randy smiled at his friend. "Hey, kid... you saved the day. You did something that would have taken me years to figure out." Howard smiled. "No." He took off the head of the trophy that Randy sliced off earlier and gave him the head. "We saved the day."

Even though Randy was over 800 years old, he still liked to act like a teenager of the 21st century and have a bit of fun with Howard. "And why do you get the bigger part?"

"Because I saved the day more. Plus, in this time period, younger people are way cooler and in most games, go first." Randy rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, well, I'm over 800 years old and I work my butt off every day saving the day and have been since the 13th century." The play-fight continued all the way home with the two happily having their own pieces.

Randy went to his room and put the trophy in his closet along with the other objects he has collected for the past 800 years. He closed his closet and went right to bed but before he did. He pulled out a very old painted picture of a much younger version of him and his father playing Sugoroku. Randy sighed sadly and put his picture away. 'I wish I could have seen my father one last time before he died.'

In Howard's house, Howard put his trophy on a shelf in his room and went to his bed and sat on it. Howard was always concerned for his friend. While Randy was understanding how the 21st century worked more and more each day, there was still some things he still didn't get. He also wondered what Randy's life has been like in the past 800 years. What was his family like? What was his father like? His mother? How did he meet the Cunningham family? Howard just hoped that all of his questions would be answers before High School was over.

* * *

 **Whew! Long chapter! I meant to say this earlier but I completely forgot but can you believe that I started this over a year ago. Man, time flies where you're having fun. Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! :) See Y'all in Raiders of the Last Nomicon! Bye!**

 **Sugotoku is a Japanese racing game, much like snakes and ladders or Backgammon.**


	21. Raiders of the Last Nomicon

**First off, congratulations to Jonas(Guest) for being the 50th reviewer! I never thought that The Immortal Ninja of Norrisville High would ever come this far. Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, followed, and reviewed this story. Happy new year to all of you! :) 3**

* * *

Randy was currently in the middle of a training session inside the Nomicon. It was a school day but the Nomicon wanted to review a training session that he hadn't done in 700 years, climbing a waterfall. While not an easy challenge, Randy always liked to push himself and The Nomicon always did just that. Randy was almost to the top when he shouted, "HA! This is an easy challenge, Master. You're going to have to do better than..." Before Randy finished his sentence, a fish fell from the top and hit him in the face. This caused him to fall into the water below. A rock platform rose up and he spat out the water. He sat up in a meditative position and said, "Well played, master. Well played. Note to self, don't get too cocky before completing the Nomicon's challenge." To prove his point, The Nomicon dropped over two dozen fish on his head. "Well, I should get going. My next class is going to start soon so I'll see you later." Randy jumped into the water and was taken out of the Nomicon.

* * *

Randy woke up in the bathroom and Howard was in the stall next to him. "Dude, how often do you have to go into that thing?" Howard asked. "Howard, I have to go into the Nomicon when he either tells me to, when I need advice, or when I need to train."

"When not ask a McQuestion?" Howard asked. "A Mcwhat?" Randy asked confused. "Allow me to explain thanks to my new McFist pad, I have the entire internet in my pocket," Howard told him proudly. "Howard, I hardly use the internet anyway, how is this helpful to me?" Randy asked confused. "Well, if you ask it anything, then it will have an answer. McFistpad go!" Howard said as he handed Randy the McFist pad. Randy set the Nomicon right by the toilet and looked at the McFist pad. "So, I just ask it anything?"

"Pretty much," Howard answered. Randy thought to himself for a minute. "Where can I find authentic Japanese sushi?" The Mcfist pad calculated for a minute and showed for Japanese sushi places. "Wow, this is pretty bruce." Randy and Howard left the stalls. Randy washed his hands then they left the bathroom. As they left, Bash went in the stall Randy was in. "All right, Mr. Grumpy, it's me against you and one of us is getting flushed. And this time it's not gonna be me." Bash proceeded to read his comic book but a red light stopped him along with a vibrating sound. "That ain't the funny sound I'm used to hearing." Bash looked over to where he heard the sound and saw the light and found the Nomicon. "An upside down 6? Hey, I've got that same number on the back of my jersey!" He said as he picked up the Nomicon.

* * *

"Wow. I'll admit Howard. This is really cool but this can't answer every question I have." Randy handed Howard back his McFist pad. "Yes, it can. The internet has the answer to everything. It even can show us where our lockers are," Randy rolled his eyes at Howard's logic. "It can't tell you who the Ninja is." Howard was about to object but stayed quiet. "Howard, I use the Nomicon to find my answers that device can't answer."

"Like what?" Randy smiled as he reached into his bag to get the Nomicon but it wasn't in there. "No. Nonononono! It's not in my backpack! It has to be in here! Oh no, it's not in here! I have to find it!" Howard wasn't that concerned since the Nomicon has taken the fun out of Randy a few times. "Why? We have that McFist pad. Who needs some dumb book?"

"Howard, that book was made by the elders of my clan 800 years ago at the cost of their lives. It has the knowledge of all of the Norisu Clan's techniques and secrets. It's too important to lose. I may be over 800 years old but that doesn't mean I know all the secrets of my ninja clan. I have to find it! To the bathroom!" Randy ran to the bathroom and Howard said, "I'll be here." And continued to play on his McFist pad.

Randy ran as fast as he could to get the Nomicon from the bathroom before anyone could take it. 'My master is going to kill me... or worst make me hold teacups for over 24 hours.' Randy was about to enter the bathroom but Bash came out the Nomicon in his hands. "Seriously! The son of my second worst enemy has my master!" Randy groaned. He took a deep breath. He calmly walked over to Bash while dodging the oncoming students trying to leave school. "Bash! Bash, what up, bro? Hey, that book you found in the bathroom? It's actually my mas... math, math book, and, um..."

"What book?" Bash asked. Randy saw that the Nomicon was not in his hands. Randy took a calming breath. "What did you do with it?!" He shouted as he jumped onto Bash and shook him. Bash shove Randy off of him and said, "Get off of me! I gave all my books to the homework-doing kid. The one what does everybody's homework." Randy got up, dusted himself off, walked to Bash, and said confused, "Homework-doing kid? Homework-doing kid. Bucky! To the library." Then Randy ran to the library passing by Howard in the process, who was playing on his McFist pad.

* * *

Randy arrived at the library and was panting since he was out of breath. He may be an 800-year-old ninja but that didn't mean he still got exhausted and losing his master, The Nomicon, one of the last things he got from his father was putting a lot of stress on him. "Oh, that book looked like it had non-school board approved ideas in it so I gave it to the principal." Randy groaned internally then shouted, "To the principal's office!" He ran to the principal's office while passing Howard, who was still playing on his McFist pad.

Randy arrived at the Slimovitz's office and saw him shredding many books. 'Oh, please tell me he didn't.' Randy thought to himself. "Oh, that book was too big for my Word-Gobbler, I gave it to Coach Green for flamethrower practice." Randy groaned internally again and facepalmed himself. 'Why is the 21st century filled with the craziest people?!' "To the gym!" Randy ran to the gym and passed Howard, who was still playing on his McFist pad.

Randy opened the gym door and all he saw was a flamethrower's fire. He fell to his knees in despair and shouted, "Nooooooo!" Suddenly, the Nomicon appeared in front of Randy's face and he said in disbelief, "Master? Is it really you?" Randy took the book and hugged it like he hadn't seen it in years. "McFist Pad suggested I check the Lost and Found. And look who I found," Howard told him. Randy stood and said, "Okay, I'll admit technology can be helpful... sometimes." Randy and Howard were about to leave but Coach Green came from behind and took the Nomicon from Randy. "Naughty book. I put you in the Lost and Found."

"Hey, my blinky buzzy book." Just a few seconds after Coach Green took the Nomicon, Bash came by and took the Nomicon and left school. Randy ran out the school as fast as he could but it was too late. Bash was already gone and he had the Nomicon. "Ah! My Master, the Ninja Nomicon, just got into McFist's limo. I'm going to get into so much trouble."

"You know what you gotta do now, right?" Howard asked. Randy nodded and said, "Go get the Nomicon!" As Randy said that, Howard said, "Go get some ice cream!" Randy looked at him in silence and it was a look Howard knew. "Right. You Nomicon, and me ice cream. Want me to get you something?" Randy gave him a look that said, 'Seriously?'. "Oh, right, right. It'll melt. You go. Go. I'll figure out this ice cream thing." Randy got his mask out, quickly transformed and chased after the limo. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he got under the car and waited for the perfect moment to get out.

Now that he was inside McFist industries, Randy knew that he had to be careful to not be caught. He had to wait for the perfect opportunity to get the Nomicon back without getting caught. Randy was on the ceiling following Bash and watching him closely. "Hey, monkey," Bash said as he passed a robo-ape. "My name's Frank," The robo-ape named Frank told him. "No. Your name's ooh ooh aah aah!" Bash said as he made monkey sounds. He laughed mockingly as he walked away. He passed another robo-ape and said, "What you got there, papers?" Bash forcefully shoved the papers out of his hands and laughed at him. "Not anymore."

Another robo-ape ape came out as Bash was walking and this one was wearing a wig. "Yo, Baldy! Your sock's untied." The robo-ape looked down which proved to be a mistake when he wig slid off and Bash laughed at him. "You ain't even wearing socks." Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What a shoob. I remember when most boys his age were polite, kind, and respectful to authority. Course, not every generation is perfect and I have met kids worst than Bash but he definitely tops kids who are annoyingly rude."

In Viceroy's Lab, Viceroy was preparing something that would make him very happy. "Perfect." A nice cup of tea, Viceroy drank it happily until Bash came in shouting, "Hey, guy who works for McFist. I've been looking for you." As Bash was telling Viceroy what he wanted him to do, Randy was in the vents, he moved the vent cover that was above the two and the Nomicon. 'Okay, I have to wait for them to not be looking to get my master back.'

"So you want me to cover this beautiful antique book with blinkers and buzzers? Why?" Viceroy asked confused. "I'm gonna use it as a doorstop. I like the door open when I poop," Bash told him then he left Viceroy alone. "TMI, Bash. Too much ickiness. And I won't stand for it." As Viceroy was talking, Randy used this opportunity to lower himself and grab the Nomicon. Randy was just about to snatch it but Viceroy grabbed and left his lab to go to McFist's office. "That boy can't tell me what to do. I'm a world-class evil genius. I could atomize him. I could protonize him. I could tell his step-daddy. Yep, evil genius." Viceroy smiled smugly as the elevator went up to McFist's office with Randy following from the bottom of the elevator.

"Hannibal. A word?" Viceroy asked walking into the office. "Viceroy, I'm kind of in a meeting right now. Ooh, that's a nice-looking doorstop you've got there," McFist said admiring the Nomicon. As they were talking, Randy was high on the ceiling watching everything that was happening in silence. "Silence, you fools! There is a Ninja to be destroyed."

"The Sorcerer. No honkin' way!" Randy just stared at The Sorcerer in shock. Sure, he was over 800 years old but he has never seen The Sorcerer in real life besides the drawings the Nomicon showed him and what his father told him. "Yeah, Viceroy, focus on that," McFist told him. "I'm just here about the doorstop." The Sorcerer muttered to himself as he zoomed into the book that Viceroy was showing to McFist. "That's no doorstop."

"Oh, boy. I'm in trouble." The Sorcerer studied the Nomicon and instantly knew what it was. "That's the Ninja-Nomicon!"

"And there it is. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble once I get my master back." Viceroy and McFist were now confused. They had no idea what The Sorcerer was talking about. "Eh, What's he talking about?" Viceroy just shrugged in response. "It is the Ninja's book of ancient knowledge. We can learn the secrets of his powers. And his weaknesses. And more importantly, who he is and what he looks like." Granted, The Sorcerer already knew who the Ninja was he just didn't know what he looked like since he didn't know if it was one of his brothers or his nephew and there was a good chance that he change what he looked like from time to time. "Give me that!" McFist shouted. McFist tried to open the Nomicon for several minutes by using his bare hands but nothing worked. "Sir, let me take a whack at it." McFist handed Viceroy the Nomicon. Viceroy put the Nomicon on McFist's desk, put his device between the covers, and pushed a button that started to work against the covers to open it.

"Hang in there, Master. I know you can do it. You need to be okay to punish me," Randy said. He so desperately wanted to save his master and get away from The Sorcerer, McFist, and Viceroy.

After a few more seconds of Viceroy's device trying to open the Nomicon, it broke into several pieces and the Nomicon sat unharmed. Now, annoyed with their tactics, The Sorcerer said, "Enough of this! I'll do it myself." The Sorcerer concentrated hard and Red Stank appeared all around him. The Red Stank came to his hands and he shot it out scaring McFist and freaking out Viceroy. "Is that stank? What the juice?" The Red Stank slowly went into the Nomicon and tried to pry it open. "Oh, he's stanking up the pages! Enough of that. It's Ninja time!" Randy jumped down from the ceiling right in front of The Sorcerer, McFist, and Viceroy. "Ninja?"

"Sorcerer."

"Ninja?"

"McFist."

"Hello," Viceroy said. "You've got something that belongs to me! Ninja Snatch!" Randy used his scarf to grab the Nomicon, landed, and now he needed to escape. "Destroy him!" McFist pushed a button and many robo-ape's came into the office. Randy had to get out of here. He was surrounded by some of his greatest enemies. 'I can't fight them all at once. I need to get out and fast.'

"Ha! What you don't know is that Viceroy designed my office for exactly this kind of confrontation!" McFist shouted. "Well, now he knows," Viceroy told him annoyed. McFist pushed another button on his desk and a trapdoor opened underneath Randy and one other robo-ape. They both fell into a clock like gear trap while the one robo-ape was destroyed, Randy used his scarf to get to safety. "OK, no. No, I can do this. It's just like climbing the waterfall, only this time I can't get cocky like last time." Randy jumped to a rolling beam and it was like trying to stand on a log in the water. "This is nothing like climbing the waterfall!" He jumped down to a gear-like platform and dodged a gear-like ax. "Ninja Dodge."

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ugh!" Randy got hard and fell to another gear-like platform. It rose up with a disoriented Randy saying, "I take it back. That was pretty good. You knocked me down with a big hammer."

"Get him!" Many robo-ape's landed on Randy hard. Two of them picked Randy up, held him by his arms, and dragged him closer to McFist. "I present to you the Ninja! Now, about my reward." McFist was being ignored by The Sorcerer, he was to busy being happy with the fact that the Ninja had finally been caught. "After centuries entombed in this filthy hole, I will be free, and chaos will reign."

"And my reward?" McFist asked again. The Sorcerer ignored him as he once again gathered more Red Stank and shot it at Randy. Randy tried to dodge the Red Stank by kicked the robo-apes holding him then running but was too late. The Sorcerer grabbed Randy and started to suffocate him. "My Master and father did not prepare me for this."

'This is it. I failed. I can't believe that after 800 years it's going to end like this. The Nomicon started to glow and past lessons that Randy has gotten started to appear in front of him. "A ninja must master the art of stealth. Believe in the weapon that is in the suit. Everything you've taught me is useful, everything you taught me has prepared me."  
Sorcerer, I've been kicking your butt for 800 years, and I'll be kicking it for 800 more." As Randy was talking, he was preparing a ninja air kick to stop The Sorcerer. "Ninja Air Kick!" He air kicked The Sorcerer and he dropped to the ground. "What are you standing around for? Attack! He's over there."

"Conceal." Randy hid in the shadows confusing everyone. "Uh, where'd he go?" "Reveal." Randy came out of the shadows behind everyone. "Ah, now he's over there! Get him!"

"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." Randy got two swords out and destroyed every robo-ape that tried to attack him. He jumped over McFist and Viceroy and destroyed the rest of the robo-apes in the room. Feeling angry that the ninja was winning, The Sorcerer had had enough. "Feel my wrath!" He shot out his red stank to attack Randy. 'Okay time to leave.'

"Ninja Sprint!" Randy ran out with a red stank Sorcerer following him. He was stopped by two robot mantises on both sides and he knew what he had to do. "The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack." He tricked the two robot mantises into running into each other by running to one then back to the other. He continued to run from the red stank Sorcerer and as he was running, he saw Bash with a plate of cookies. "What you got there, plate of cookies?" Randy knocked the plate of cookies out of his hands. "Hey!" Bash shouted. "Not anymore," Randy knew he would probably get punished for that later but right now, it just felt good to do it besides, he was learning how to be a teenager in this century. "My eatin' circles!" The Red Stank Sorcerer passed by and caused Bash to fall down which had the watching robo-apes laughing up a storm.

It took a while but Randy finally found an exit but a metal door blocked it off. He saw one final lesson along with his tengu friend, Flare. "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!" Randy jumped out of the window and the Red Stank Sorcerer disappeared into thin air the moment it went outside.

Back in the Cunningham House, Randy was explaining to Howard everything that happened as Howard was playing Grave Puncher. "And then I sliced through the grate, jumped out a window, caught the 2:30 cross-town bus, after asking Susan where it was, how it worked, and what I needed to do, and here I am," Randy told him. "Wow! You are hardcore, Cunningham. I would never take the bus even if I was an 800-year-old dude. You weren't the only one who had an epic afternoon. McFist Pad and I took my grave punchin' to the next level, yo. Check out these moves." Howard paused his game for a minute to show Randy his McFist pad again, set it down, and continued to play to show Randy his new moves but Randy had other ideas.

He knew that he had to accept his punishment for almost losing The Nomicon to two of his greatest enemies so he got up and walked over to the Nomicon which was sitting against the wall in the living room. "What are you doing?" Howard asked. "I have to accept my punishment for almost losing the Nomicon today. I should be back soon." He got into a meditative position and went inside the Nomicon.

* * *

He was back where he was earlier in the school day, near the waterfall that he had to climb. "Master, I am so sorry that I nearly lost you to not one but two of our greatest enemies today. I should have paid more attention to where I put you and for that, I am truly sorry." Randy bowed and waited for the inevitable. _"Chīsana ninja, anata wa watashitachi no ichizoku no shinseina chishiki-sho o hobo ushinau koto ni taishite basse rarerubekidesu."_ **(1)** Randy flinched. _"Shikashi, anata wa akiraka ni anata no ressun o manabimashita. Dakara, anata wa ochiru koto naku taki o 3-kai noboranakereba narimasen."_ **(2)** Randy breathe a sigh of relief. He was forgiven gracefully this time and he was never going to make the same mistake again.

* * *

 **Sorry, this took so long, this was supposed to go up on the 30th of December but I lost all my stinkin' work because of a stupid mistake I made! 'Takes a calming breath' But here it is and I hope Y'all enjoyed it. I will see Y'all in Hipopocalypse Now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**

 **Japanese Translations:**

 **1.** **Little Ninja, you should be punished for nearly losing our clan's sacred book of knowledge.**

 **2\. But, you have clearly learned your lesson. So, you must climb the waterfall three times without falling.**


	22. Hip Hopopocalypse Now

**There are only two more chapters until Ninja camp. Everyone, if you haven't, vote on the name you want Randy to have been called in the '80s. Terry or Ryan. Terry has five votes and Ryan has six votes, this includes guest votes. Ryan is in the lead. If you don't want Ryan to win then please vote. If you are a guest then vote in the reviews, please. You don't have to vote if you don't want to. Anyway, let's move with on Hiphopocalypse Now.**

* * *

It was just another day at Norrisville High. It was lunchtime and Bash was trying to rap but was failing. The music that Bash was playing was so loud, everything was shaking even the room was shaking. "Oh, yeah! I'm rappin'. I'm saying words while that guy makes funny mouth sounds. Rap, yeah, beat that!" From across the cafeteria, another student, known as Rhymez and his posse. They are the rhyming kings of Norrisville High. "Your rhymes is cold and runny, sad and unfunny. Like this plate of mashed potatoes, make a kid sick to his tummy." With that, Rhymez dropped a plate of mashed potatoes in a boy's mouth who ate the potatoes happily then he dropped the mike.

Bash looked around and asked, "What happened? Did we win?" Howard watched with glee as he ate his pizza. He took a bite of the greasy pizza and said, "Oh my snap, that was awesome! Rhymez is so cool. We gotta get in his crew. Cunningham?" Howard didn't hear an answer from Randy so when he turned around, he saw him facedown in the Nomicon. "Once again, something mind-blowing happens and you're in that stupid book. This is why I don't read."

* * *

In the Nomicon, Randy was standing on a tall rock pedestal practicing one of his favorite spells, The Earth Attack. "Okay. Okay. Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth attack." Using his hands, Randy moved the rock pedestal he was standing on and smiling in happiness as he was doing it. "So honkin' Bruce! This is my favorite spell of all time!" Letters swirled around Randy until they formed a sentence. _"Words can be more powerful than the sword._ Master, you tell me this everytime I use this spell and I still don't get it. How can words be stronger than my sword? I've never stab or sliced a robo-lizard or robo-ape with words." The rock pedestal shook slightly. "Sorry, Master but I'm just saying." The rock pedestal shook even more until Randy was taken out of the Nomicon.

* * *

Howard pulled the Nomicon away from Randy and he said, "I'm up! I'm. What did I miss?" Howard put the Nomicon behind his back and said, "Only everything! You and I are joining Rudd Rhymez's posse." They looked at Rhymez and his posse then at each other then Randy stood up and said, "I don't know what a posse is but that sounds cool. Totally, let's do it. Let's posse. I just need you to hand me the Nomicon and we'll..." Randy tried to grab the Nomicon but Howard refused to give it to him. "Oh no. Until we're in that crew this book stays with me."

"Howard, you know I can't do that. The Nomicon is too important for me to lose again. Give me my master," Randy said still holding onto the Nomicon which was still in Howard's greasy hands. Howard smirked and said, "I'll give you the book... when you pry it from my cold, greasy hands!" The two went back and forth with the Nomicon until it slipped from Howard's greasy hands and landed in Rhymez's mashed potatoes which got on his hoodie. "Oops."

"Aww. I was just about to get my drink on and my snack on," Rhymez complained as his lunch and hoodie were now ruined. "Looks like the snack's on you. What-what!" Tiny Timmy told him. "Not cool, Tiny Timmy Scratch-It." Randy and Howard walked over to Rhymez and Randy said, "Hey, Rhymez. Randy Cunningham. 9th grader. Listen, I'm so sorry about your hoodie, but that's my book." Rhymez looked at Randy and asked, "Your book?" Randy nodded. "Uh-huh. Sure is. See, my friend Howard..." Howard interrupted Randy, pushed him aside, and said, "That's me. Howard Weinerman. Big fan. BTW, any openings in your posse?"

Randy pushed Howard aside since he needed to get the Nomicon back. "What I'm to say, that's my book on your tray." Rhymez looked at Randy and did a few moves while saying, "First you splatter me, then you rhyme at me?"

"No, that wasn't supposed to be a rhyme. And I said I was sorry I covered you with slime." The entire cafeteria ooh at him but randy cringed at what he did. "Ahh! Accident. That was an accident," Randy tried to tell Rhymez but he took it as a challenge. "Ooh! It is on like kettle corn. You want your book? You're gonna have to battle me for it." Howard walked over to Rhymez, lifted his arm, and said, "Yeah! Battle him, son." Randy looked ar Howard annoyed and stressed out. 'Seriously, Howard?!'

Rhymez removed his arm from Howard's hold and told him, "You ain't in my crew." Howard slowly walked away while saying, "Right..." Rhymez looked at Randy and told him, "Amphitheater. Ten minutes, punk!" Tiny Tim then said, "Raaaap battle! What-what!" Rhymez then said, "And when we're through, there won't be nothin' left of your crew." Howard walked over and stood by Rhymez happily until Rhymez pushed him away. "FYI. You're in his crew." Tiny Tim put the Nomicon in his pants then he and Rhymez along with the rest of his crew walked away. "Your crew stinks, Cunningham," Howard told him.

* * *

Randy and Howard were currently in the locker room. Howard changed his clothes to represent Rhymez and his posse while Randy was sitting down on a bench making up rhymes. "Hey, I know you've probably seen a lot of people like Rhymez and his posse in the past 800 years. So, do you think that my pants have enough sag?" Howard asked. Randy looked up and saw Howard wearing a yellow life-vest, white window like shades, a light-blue hat that was on backwards, and he was wearing his normal clothes but his pants were down to his knees. Randy rolled his eyes and told him, "Howard, I don't have time to worry about your sag. I have to get the Nomicon back with a rhyming battle. Quick, quick, quick, what rhymes with "economic downturn"?" Howard turned around and searched through his locker more for a different pair of pants. "I need saggier pants!"

About ten minutes later, the entire school was at the amphitheater ready for the rap battle between Randy and Rhymez. "What up, "N" to the "V" to the Double "LE"? Hizzle-dizzle me-casting live from "Word War One," Heidi said to the entire crowd and even through her phone. Randy and Howard were walking together through the crowd and Randy was contemplating on stealing the Nomicon back. "Maybe I should just ninja out and steal the book back." Howard refused to have Randy quit. "No. If we don't show, we lost all the cred we have, which might I remind you, is no cred. We will have negative cred!"

Randy and Howard got on stage while Heidi was saying, "Give it up for the future losers my brothetic brother Howard and his bestie Rudy." Heidi moved away from the microphone and asked Howard, "What's the name of your crew?" Howard thought to himself for a minute then said, "Uhh... We're... uh... Two Live Shoob." Randy and Heidi looked at Howard shocked and said together, "Two Live Shoob?!" Howard flinched then said, "Yeah, it sounded cooler in my head."

"Aww, yeah! It's Rhymez timez!" Rhymez started the music up and told Tiny Tim, "Scratch it, Scratch-it." A record was scratched and rap music was played in the background as Rhymez said, "You think you got mad flow, but you don't, bro. Drop the mike, let me go on with the show." Rhymez threw the mike to Randy who almost failed to catch it than Howard took the mike and said awkwardly, "Yeah... uh... yeah. Two Live Shoob up in this piece. You want the rhymes? You can't handle the rhymes of... Randy Cunningham." Howard handed the mike to Randy and said, "Here you go, buddy. I got 'em all warmed up for you.

Randy looked at the crowd and gulped nervously. 'What I wouldn't give for a robot attack right about now?' He tried to take a deep breath but failed since he was so nervous. "Uh... My name is Randy and I'm here to say... uh..." Howard leaned towards Randy and asked, "What are you here to say?" Randy covered the mike and told him, "I don't know. I'm blanking out. I don't listen to rap music nor can I rap."

"Then why did you say, "You're here to say"? We're dying up here," Howard told him. Randy just looked at the crowd silently with nervous sweat coming down his face. 'I'm over 800 years old. I've fought monsters, robots, mythical creatures, and even other people when I was forced to fight in some stupid wars. How can I not do a stupid rap battle?'

"And showing you the opposite of how it's done, it's Two Shoobs Lose." Randy looked at the Nomicon in Tiny Tim's pants then back at the crowd. 'Words can be more powerful than the sword.' Randy could hear the Nomicon in his head. "Okay, I hear you, master." Then Randy took a deep breath and said the first rhyme that came to his head, "Here we go. Yo yo-yo yo. Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an Earth attack." The crowd cheered loudly at the rhyme Randy gave.

"Keep going!" Howard encouraged. "That's all there is," Randy told him. "Then make something up. Flow, Cunningham. Flow!" Howard told him. Randy thought to himself for a moment then he knew what to say but as he was rapping, the ground started to shake. "Uh Okay, yeah. You thought I was defeated, overheated. But I'm coming back with my Earth attack. Slithering, sliding, making you squirm. You so small, you look up to a..." Randy stopped in his rap since he could think of a good rhyme. "Howard, rhymes with "squirm"?"

Howard looked away and pointed at something in fear. "Worm." Randy smiled and said, "Oh, worm, that's great! Worm. Yes! In your fave, Rhymes. That just happened." Rhymez just looked uninterested then a roar stopped everyone from looking at the rap battle and they looked at the giant monster worm. "Worm!" Heidi showed the worm to everyone watching from home through her phone. Randy and Howard gasped at the sight of the worm and everyone ran away in fear. Randy facepalmed himself the moment once he realized what he had done. 'Dang it! The Earth attack spell! I'm going to get in so much trouble!'

"Well, this is the first time I've summoned a worm... heh..." Randy said nervously. Howard looked at Randy and was about to ask him what he meant but Tiny Tim took the mike from Randy forcefully. "I wanted to give you your book back, but I can't. Because you're a buster. And you rhyme like a buster, Buster." The worm came storming through, it ate Tiny Tim, then went back underground. Rhymez and his crew along with Randy and Howard ran to the hole where the worm escaped with Tiny Tim and the Nomicon. "It ate my mas... uh... my math book. And Timmy. That's bad too."

Rhymes fell to his knees in despair and said, "No, not Timmy. He was probably gonna graduate this year." Howard walked over by Rhymes and scratched his arm. "I can't help noticing there's an opening in your posse. Just think about it. That's all I'm asking." Rhymez looked as if he was about to attack Howard since he asked to join his posse at a time but Randy pulled him away just before he could. "Where'd that worm come from? McFist? The Sorcerer?" Howard asked. "Heh, possibly but actually, I caused it."

Howard rolled his eyes and said annoyed, "Should have known. This is classic Cunningham!" Randy threw his arms in the air and said, "I choked! I thought of the first rhyme that came to my head. I've never done something like this in the past 800 years." Howard was about to ask how Randy was going to fix this but Rhymez approached him and said, "Yo, Cunningham. Don't even think you won, son. You're lucky that worm came to the show, bro. You'll pay when we get Timmy back, Jack." Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance and told him," Rhymez, can you stop rhyming for, like, one second?"

"Nothing can shut off my rhymes. I do it all the times." The worm returned, consumed Rhymez and his crew then returned underground. As Rhymez was consumed by the worm, he said, "Somebody turn in my book report!" Randy and Howard looked at the hole that the worm came from and Howard asked, "Uh... Cunningham, why did it just eat Rhymez and his crew?"

Randy smiled nervously and said, "Yeah, the Earth attack spell is weird. It gives me the ability to control the Earth, to a certain degree. When I add more to the spell, it has the ability to create things. So, the worm is defending me since I summoned it." This got Howard frustrated. "You really shoobed it this time," Howard told him. "Me? You're the one who lost the Nomicon in the first place," Randy told him frustrated. "Yes, but everything that happened after that is your fault." The Earth shook hard for a minute then Howard walked a good distance from Randy."You got an entire rap crew shallowed by a giant worm!" Howard shouted at him.

Randy saw that behind Howard, a hole was starting to form. "Howard, stop yelling at me. The worm, remember?" The worm came out of the ground and growled at Howard. He tried to reason with the room by saying, "No, no, no, no, we're not fighting. This is just a thing we do. We're pals." The worm didn't care and tried to eat Howard but Randy grabbed him before it could. "Howard, it won't attack me, so just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

Howard didn't listen since he ran as far away as he could while dodging the worm. "Nobody eats my crew." Randy went into the nearest hole and transformed. 'Good thing Howard explained to me what a 'crew' was in high school. Randy used his ninja scarf to grab the worm as he ate Howard and went down the hole with it to save Howard along with Rhymez and his crew.

The worm went several miles below ground before Randy fell to the ground and it spat up Howard. He stood up and dusted himself off while saying, "Well, that was great. Good thing I'm not allergic to dust. Oh, wait, I am allergic to dust." Howard sneezed then complained, "This should be a fun afternoon." Randy walked over to Howard and said, "Really? Are you trying to get attacked by a worm?"

"Oh, right." Howard sneezed in Randy's face and wiped it off. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." They heard groaning from another direction and since it was dark, Randy got a ninja glow ball and said, "Ninja Glow Ball!" He threw it in the direction they heard the groaning. Once it was brighter, they saw Tiny Tim hiding behind a small rock and said while crying, "Big worm just swallowed me up. Big worm, What-what!" Rhymez and the rest of his crew came out of hiding from behind Tiny Tim. Rhymez walked over to Randy and shook him hard while saying, "Get us out of here now!"

The ground shook again and the worm returned to swallow Rhymez who screaming loudly while it swallowed him. Randy had had just about enough of the worm he conjured. "Time to put this worm on a hook," Randy said as he got his nunchuck with a hook on it out. He jumped in the air and threw the hook at the worm who roared in pain as soon as it hit. Randy sliced the worm in half and Rhymez ran away in fear once he was freed. suddenly, the worm pulled itself back together like nothing ever happened to it. "What the juice?!" Randy said shocked. Howard ran over to Randy and told him, "Didn't work, Ninja!" The worm looked at Howard threateningly and Howard back up then said with a fake smile, "I mean, big thumbs up from this side of the cave."

'Words can be more powerful than the sword.' Randy thought to himself for a moment then he realized what the Nomicon was talking about. "Words, words. Earth attack! Since using "worm" in my rap made you, then To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth Attack." Randy looked around then picked up some dirt in his hands. "Time's getting tight, so gimme a hand. To win this fight, I need warriors of sand." He threw the dirt and it formed two sand ninjas. "Those are sand ninjas. I call 'em Sandjas. Just made that up." Randy got his sword out along with the Sandja's and together they attacked the giant worm and sliced into several pieces but when they finished the worm pulled itself back together.

"He keeps putting himself back together," Randy said frustrated. One of the Sandjas got a handful of dirt from the worm as released it showing him how the pieces can come back together if they are too small. "What if the pieces were too small to put back together?! Okay, Sandjas, not sure what this is gonna do, but... Sandja cyclone attack!" Using his magic, Randy made the Sandjas into a cyclone where he trapped the giant worm and caused it to break up into pieces just as small as the dirt itself.

When he finished, it created a giant dusty cloud causing everyone but him to cough. Howard ran over to Randy who was standing next to a giant pile of dirt. "Looks like the early Ninja got the worm, huh?" Randy said trying to be funny. "That didn't really work," Howard told him honestly. Randy jumped on the pile of dirt and said, "Thank you, noble Sandjas. You can go now. You're done... Earth attacking." The Sandjas high-fived each other then disappeared forever. "Hey, one question. If the Sandjas listen to you, why didn't you tell the worm to stop?" Howard asked. 'Oh...' Instead of answering him, Randy just smoke-bombed away. "SMOKE-BOMB!"

Everyone got back to the amphitheater safely after Randy took care of the worm he summoned. Howard was watching a performance and Randy returned after getting the Nomicon back. "I got my book back. All Rhymez wanted was a non-rhyming apology. And I have to dry clean his hoodie. I will need to talk to Susan on how to dry clean hoodie though." Randy bent down to Howard's level since he was sitting and said, "I did learn a valuable lesson today. Never use a ninja spell in freestyle rap battles and never participate in a rap battle again." Howard rolled his eyes and said, "It amazes me that you had to learn that lesson." Randy smiled at him and said, "Me too, buddy. Me too."

"Yo, C, we gonna do this or what?" Rhymez asked from the stage. "Did you get us in the posse?" Howard asked hopefully. Randy laughed a bit. "I got us something even better," Randy told him. "Give it up for Rhymez and the Yo-Men, featuring 30 Seconds to Math." Howard stood up happily and told Randy, "You know how I was eaten by a giant worm. You're forgiven." Randy and Howard got on stage and started playing their instruments. "What-what!" Randy shouted as he got on stage and played his keytar. "Back in black," Rhymez rapped. "On the attack," Randy rapped. "On fire so hot, it'll singe a ninja!" Randy and Rhymez rapped together.

* * *

 **I wanted to let Y'all know that I start school soon so updates will be slower than normal. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	23. Silent Punch, Deadly Punch

**Yes, I know it's past Christmas but this is one I wanted to do, okay! Anyway, after this is Ninja Camp and I will keep the poll up until I start working on the chapter. Ryan is in the lead if you want Terry to win the vote now! Either in the reviews or on the poll! Anyway, let's begin with Silent Punch, Deadly Punch.**

* * *

It was Christmas time in Norrisville and everyone was excited for winter break especially Randy and Howard. Everyone was decorating their lockers with lights and wreaths. Theresa put a wreath on her locker while Bash grabbed Julien, who was at his own locker, hung him on his locker and wrapped him in multicolored lights. They were walking through the hall and all Randy could talk about was winter break. "Howard, can you believe that we only have 42 more minutes until winter break? This is the only time of the year where no feels misery or sorrow. I can relax and enjoy the holidays with Susan and train with my master with no problems." Randy then noticed that Howard was silent all while he was talking. "Howard, are you okay?" Randy asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, everything is fine. I'm so excited for winter break," Howard said in a fake excited voice. "Howard, what's wrong?" Howard sighed. It was hard to hide anything from Randy. "Oh, I guess I have a lot on my mind. Sorry," Howard told him honestly. "This song is for my friend, Flute Girl. Late is my Christmas Gift to her. It's a song that I wrote. It's a song that I wrote. This is a song. It is a song. Song, song, song, song!" Bucky sang to Flute Girl with dinging his triangle happily but she eventually stopped him by hitting him on the head with her textbook. "Hey, you said you wanted the gift of tunes for Christmas," Bucky said confused. Flute Girl slammed her locker and groaned. "I said I wanted a McFist Tunes gift card! Pull your dinger out of your ear!" Flute Girl shouted then she walked away and the other students besides Randy and Howard started to laugh at Howard.

The laughing students then left the hallway, leaving a crying Bucky, Randy, and Howard. Howard and Randy looked at each other for a minute then Randy asked Howard, "Howard, you know you can tell me anything right? So, please tell me what's wrong." Howard sighed and said, "I can't hang out tonight." Randy did a small gasp then asked, "Why? We've been planning this for weeks. We talked about you showing me some of the Christmas classics, us playing some video games, and fun in the snow." As they were talking, Bucky transformed into his stanked monster form. Bucky roared loudly then left to try and impress Flute Girl again. "Howard, I'm gonna take care of Bucky then we can talk about winter break." Then Randy left and changed into his ninja suit. Howard sighed heavily when Randy left. 'I want to tell Randy about my dad now working for McFist but how?'

* * *

Down in another hallway, Bucky had Flute Girl trapped in a corner as he sang his song to her but no one could understand him. "SMOKEBOMB!" Randy appeared in a puff of red smoke and everyone cheered in excitement since everyone wanted to see him stop Bucky before the holiday break. "Hey, Bucky. It's time for a ditty I like to call "Hark the Herald Ninja Rings."" Randy threw his ninja rings at Bucky but he dodged them and the rings hit the bells which fell down the stairs while playing a small Christmas melody.

Bucky then jumped in front of Randy and roared loudly at him. Randy jumped in the air to dodge an attack from Bucky and saw an opportunity to grabbed some wreaths from the wall above to the lockers. "NINJA WREATH WRAP!" Randy threw the wreaths at Bucky, they wrapped around his arms, and he hit the vending machines while his sheet music fell Randy sliced it with his sword. Bucky then turned back into his normal form and asked very confused. "What happened?" Flute Girl approached him and she was very angry. "Did you like my song?" Bucky asked. "Bucky!" Flute Girl shouted but before she could say anything Randy whispered, "Say yes."

"Uh, yes." Bucky sighed in pure happiness. Everyone cheered at Randy's win. "Have a merry winter break and a happy new smoke bomb!" Randy threw down a smoke bomb but no smoke bomb appeared. "Uh... Smoke bomb!" Again, a smoke bomb didn't appear. "Well... guess I'm gonna take off." Then Randy left as fast as he could to get out of his ninja suit to meet up with Howard. Stevens played his sad trombone because he always seemed to do that when something awkward happened or embarrassing.

"So, no offense, that was the most shoob-tacular ninja exit ever," Howard told Randy honestly. "I noticed. I must be out of smoke bombs. I just don't understand how. I only use them for ninja purposes and I usually run out about every 50 to 100 years." Howard now felt nervous since he had "borrowed" some of Randy's smoke bombs since they were so cool. "Howard, I know you took some so don't try to hide anything," Randy said surprised Howard. "What?! How did you know?" Howard said shocked. "Well, Susan has cameras in the house and she showed me you taking my smoke bombs from my room."

"Heh. Sorry, Cunningham but those smoke bombs are so cool!" Howard told him. "Yeah, but the ninja smoke bomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for show. Besides, it doesn't matter, that was the past. So, there is going to be a slight change in plans. We're going to have to go into the forest and great some tree sap. See, over 800 years ago when my father and the rest of my clan arrived here, we planted a tree..." As Randy was talking the two were walking outside. Howard opened his mouth to explain to Randy why he couldn't hang out but Randy interrupted him. "I know you hate nature and I'm not telling you how tree sap can make my ninja smoke bombs because it's going to be easier if I showed you. This won't take us long. We have two weeks of winter break so we should get back in time for a movie marathon, game marathon, or anything else that would be fun for us to do over winter break."

"I said I can't hang out tonight. I have a... previous engagement?" Randy looked at Howard for a few seconds then said, "Oh, what are you doing? Is it a family thing?" Howard then said, "Yeah, it's a last minute family thing that I have to do. Sorry, Cunningham." Randy shook his head and said, "Howard, I understand family stuff. I'll see you tomorrow?" Howard then said, "Yeah, tomorrow." Then Howard walked away to get ready for tonight.

Later that evening, Randy, wearing his ninja suit, ran into the forest to find the Skunk Pine Tree. Randy jumped from branch to branch as if he had done this over a hundred times before, which he has. 'I still remember my father putting up the Skunk Pine Tree hundreds of years ago. Sure it stinks but it also smells like home.' Randy didn't tell this to Susan or Howard but he missed his father and other relatives greatly. Christmas was the one time of the year when he missed his family greatly. Susan is a good surrogate mother for him as well many of her ancestors in the past have been but he still missed his real mother.

It took him another few minutes of going through the forest and he stopped on a branch once he smelled the stench of the Skunk Pine. "Whew! The Skunk Pine is as stinky as ever but it smells a bit like home." He saw a bird flying overhead but once it smelled the Skunk Pine it fainted due to the stink. He jumped off the branch and landed right by the Skunk Pine. "Okay, just a quick slice to get some tree sap then back home to make more smoke bombs. NINJA SAP TAP!" Randy was just about to get some tree sap but suddenly, a McFist plane flew overhead and snatch the Skunk Pine tree and just took it away. "No! The Skunk Pine! McFist, you just stole my smoke bomb tree!" Randy got a grappling hook out and used it to hook McFist's airship to follow him and save the Skunk Pine Tree.

After flying in the air for a minute, Randy landed on McFist's building and watched as the ship carrying the Skunk Pine tree took it off of the ship and placed it in McFist's building and the robo-apes decorated it with Christmas decorations.

Inside, McFist and his wife, wearing Santa and Ms. Claus costumes, looked at the tree. McFist sniffed and gagged internally. "Eh! Doesn't smell very festive," McFist said while covering his nose but McFist's wife was as happy as a clam. "Oh, Hannibal, you got me the biggest tree in the forest!" She said happily. Just like you asked, sugarplums. Merry McChristmas faceless drones of my McEmpire. Enjoy the free eats!" McFist shouted to everyone in the building. Then McFist's wife pushed a button which turned on all the lights on the tree.

Randy, watching from above, was not happy. "Are you kidding me?! McFist killed my family's sacred tree for a holiday party! I so did not see that coming." Randy looked around and saw an air vent. 'Perfect.' He walked over to the vent then said, "There is no way McFist is dumb enough to leave this thing..." Randy touched the vent cover and it fell off immediately. "Huh? Mcfist, you really need to ninja-proof your house." He jumped inside and didn't even see the laser signaling that there was an intruder in McFist's home.

He jumped on a robo-ape and immediately dragged it away so no one would suspect anything. He took the Santa hat along with the suit and took off his ninja suit to disguise himself to take the sap and hopefully save the Skunk Pine. He looked around and saw everyone having a good time. No one even noticed him taking the robo-ape. 'Step one, complete. Step two, get around the crowd, get the sap, and find a way to save the Skunk Pine.' He walked around and acted like he belonged at the party.

"Oh, this is just a super party, Hannibal. I've been mingling so much my smile muscles are starting to cramp." Randy gasped and quickly walked away to hide from McFist so he wouldn't be discovered. The two lovers walked over to the robo-ape who was making the music through electronics and McFist's wife told him, "Although, I think we should've gotten a DJ." McFist growled in annoyance. "Do you know how hard it was to book Doc Matrix and the Inkjet quartet? Hmm?" McFist asked her as he gestured to the robo-ape conducting the various electronic devices. Unbeknownst to them, Randy disguised himself with a plate of fruit. 'Thank goodness.' Suddenly Randy was pushed out of the way by none other than Howard, "Shrimp-ba-ba-ru-ba!"

"Howard?! What the juice are you doing here?!" Howard dropped a plate full of shrimp and turned around and looked at his 800-year-old friend nervously. "Oh, Cunningham! Hey! Great to see you... at this party... which I am also attending," He said nervously. Randy was looking at his friend annoyed. "You told me that you had a family thing," Randy said. "It is a family thing. My dad's company was bought out by McFist's company. We're a McFist family now. Yay," Howard said nervously. Randy gasped in shock and a bit of anger. "What?! You're dad works for my arch-nemesis! Why didn't you tell me?!" Randy asked extremely annoyed. "Because I knew you'd be all GASP! WHAT?!. Look, it's really not such a big deal."

"Okay, one. If you were honest with me from the beginning then I wouldn't have freaked out and two, being lied to by your best friend that's the biggest deal." As the two friends were talking, Viceroy walked over to McFist and whispered to him. "So, the ninja is back." McFist crushed his cup and whispered back, "The ninja?!" He grabbed a microphone and said, "Attention, everyone! Our security system has detected an intruder." Everyone gasped in shocked. "Ha. I bet it's that guy," Howard said as he pointed to a man with a cowboy hat putting food in his pockets. "No, that's an old friend of mine and he's talking about me you shoob," Randy told him as he hid behind the table the two were standing at. "Please display your McFist bands for the robo-elves, so we can find the uninvited guest and eliminate him!" McFist's wife walked over to him and whispered to him. "Eh, nicely."

Soon, the robo-elves were walking around and scanning everyone's McFist bands then once they finished, they said Merry Christmas. Randy looked at his wrists nervously knowing that he would get caught if he didn't find a McFist band. "I'll give you mine. That will totally make up for me lying to you," Howard told him. "It totally won't. I gotta get to that tree before" Howard then started to try and remove his McFist band as Randy started to walk to the tree to get his sap. "It's getting looser. No, tighter! It's getting tighter!" Howard fell to the ground as he was trying to remove his McFist band and was failing badly.

As the robo-elves were scanning, everyone McFist bands in order to find the real intruder and ninja. As they were doing that, Randy was using his ninja skills to sneak around them and get to the Skunk Pine tree and get the sap to make smoke bombs. He hid under a table then he hid behind the McFist snow globe. He looked at the tree from afar and thought to himself. 'I've got to get to the Skunk Pine without getting caught.' He then saw a large man and he got an idea. He jumped on the back of the man to avoid the robo-elves and the man he jumped on felt someone on his back. He turned around several times to see if someone was on his back. When he didn't see anyone, he continued to his business.

Randy, on the other hand, hid behind the angel ice sculpture of McFist's wife. He took a small peak from his hiding spot and saw no way to get to the Skunk Pine. Randy groaned. "I'm totally shoobed. There's no way I can get there without getting caught and I don't have any more smoke bombs. Unless... I get caught with a show. After all, sometimes the show is the strategy."

Later, Randy snuck into the chimney, transformed, and jumped out. "Merry Christmas, everybody!" Everyone cheered in happiness at seeing their hero. Bash, who was sitting on Santa's lap, said to him freaked out, "He just came out of that chimney! The ninja is Santa Claus? You're a fake!" Randy walked over to the Skunk Pine tree and said, "My, what a glorious tree." McFist walked over to him saying, "Yeah, she's a real beaut." He put a hand around Randy and asked, "So, ninja, what are you doing here?"

Randy removed hand and said while squishing his face, "I just came by to see Norrisville's most beloved gazillionaire." He removed his hands from his face and took out his sword. "But... while I'm here. Ninja sap attack!" Randy made a small puncture on the tree and took out a small bag to get the tree sap to make his smoke bombs. "Not sure why you're doing that, but I am not going to let it happen," McFist said threateningly. "Really? In front of all these people." Randy gestured to the crowd watching them and they were all pretty excited that the ninja was here.

McFist twitched and growled a bit in anger since he knew that the ninja was right. "Merry Christmas, McFist. And to all a good ninja!" Randy then left with a door closing and he sighed a breath of relief. "I can't believe that worked." Randy then turned around and saw an army of robots staring at him. "Almost worked. It almost worked. In the spirit of the holiday's, any chance we can just skip this fight." The robo-snowman took off his hat and did a small bow but then he got an evil look on his face and threw his hat him and almost took Randy's head off but got his Santa hat instead. "So... that's a no."

"Get him!" The robo-snowman said as he pointed at Randy. All the robots got an evil look on their faces and Randy jumped over then while dodged the snowballs and jumping on the reindeer. Ninja dodge! On Dasher, on Donner, on Dancer, on Blitzen. And a snowball slash." Randy kept slashing at the snowballs that the robo-snowman was shooting at Randy but he soon ran out of snowballs. "What else you got?" Randy asked as the robo-snowman looked at his empty snowball guns. He reached behind his back and pulled out a shovel. "I just had to ask."

The robo-snowman bit Randy so hard he knocked him into the main room and his sap sack fell out. The robo-snowman came out and crushed Randy's sap sack. "My sap!" The robo-snowman's eyes started to glow red then he said, "Destroy the ninja."

"Destroy the ninja! Yes!" McFist shouted then he cleared his throat after everyone stared at him then said, "Wow! Oh, the robots, they have gone crazy! Everyone, please exit the room in an orderly fashion." Everyone screamed loudly as they all exited the room except for Randy, Howard, Viceroy, and McFist. Just as all the people left the room, Randy and the robo-snowman began to fight. The two threw punches at each other and Randy was able to block all of them until he grabbed the robo-snowman's arms and held them in place until a smaller robo-snowman came out of the hat of the bigger robo-snowman. "Oh, boy."

The small robo-snowman began to attack Randy then he hit Randy with his small hammer which caused Randy to fly through the air and land on the table with snacks and he caused the snacks to fly off the table. "Give that snowman a raise."

Howard walked over to Randy, who was still on the table, and said while showing him the McFist band. "I got my wristband off!" Howard told him. "A little late, buddy." Randy got off the table then said to himself, "If only I had a smoke bomb." Howard then asked confused, "Didn't you find your smoke bomb tree?" Randy gestured to the smoke bomb tree then said, "Howard, that is the smoke bomb tree and it's called a Skunk Pine tree."

"Wait a minute, the smoke bomb tree. You're a genius! Although I'm still mad you." Randy then jumped in the air to get to the giant snowglobe and Howard walked away and groaned in sadness. 'I gotta make it up to Randy somehow.'

"If you let him escape Christmas is canceled!" McFist shouted. The robo-snowman then went on full alert since he didn't want Christmas canceled. Randy looked around and once he saw the giant snow globe he got an idea. 'This just might work.' Randy got on top of the snow globe and started to roll it across the room. He rolled it over the robo-snowman and over the reindeer and elves. He then jumped in the air and grappled across the lights. "I've been waiting all night to say this." Randy powered up his tengu fireball and said, "SMOKE BOMB!" Randy threw the tengu fireball at the Skunk Pine tree which created a giant smoke bomb. "Did we get him?!" McFist shouted.

Everyone looked up in awe as the red smoke formed into the ninja's head but they all soon left once they took a whiff of the red smoke. The only people left were Randy and Howard. Randy looked up at the sky in sadness. He didn't have much from his clan since he took the reins of the ninja. The Skunk Pine was the only thing he had from the 13th century that smelled like home. Yes, it smelled bad but it also smelled like home. "The Skunk Pine... I can't believe it's gone," Randy said sadly. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. But... what if I got you a present that made everything all better?"

"Howard, there is nothing that you could have gotten me that could have made this better! Not only did you lie to me about tonight but I lost the Skunk Pine tree which is the tree I planted with my father along with the rest of my ninja clan over 800 years ago. So, there isn't a thing in this world or century that you could have gotten me to make this night any better!" Howard then showed Randy a pinecone from the Skunk Pine tree. "Okay, that helped."

* * *

Later that night, Randy, along with Howard, return to the exact spot that Randy and his father planted the first Skunk Pine. "Okay, so I hit it with some art of heal." He used the art of heal on the Skunk Pine which grew into a sapling quickly. Randy then removed his mask and stood right by Howard. "Okay, I just need to come back here and use art of heal on the Skunk Pine sapling and I will have smoke bombs in just a few days. Thanks, Howard," Randy said gratefully. "Merry Christmas, Cunningham."

"You know, Howard, I did not think that this was how we would start our winter break together and listen, I know why you didn't tell me about your dad working for McFist, and I just want you to know that we're best friends. You can tell me anything," Randy told him. "Okay, because I've been borrowing your underpants for like months." Randy then groaned. "Why would you tell me that? And how have you been taking them?"

* * *

 **Next is Ninja Camp and Randy's name in the '80s will be revealed along with his past with Mac Antfee. I can't wait to show it to Y'all. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	24. Ninja Camp

**It's finally here. Ninja Camp is here. This is what Y'all have been waiting for. This chapter will show a bit of Randy's past in the '80s and why he doesn't trust people outside of Susan's family. Here we go!**

* * *

It was another day at Norrisville. The birds were singing, children were playing, and Howard was running to Randy's house with exciting news. "Cunningham! Cunningham!" Howard shouted as he ran into Randy's house. "Howard, what..." Susan tried to say but Howard said, "Hi, Ms. Cunningham! I just got something to tell Randy! Later!" Then Howard ran down the hall and into the basement, then into Randy's room.

Randy was in a deep meditative state and was balancing on several bamboo sticks. He was moving from bamboo stick to bamboo stick. He was in perfect harmony until Howard slammed open the door and shouted, "CUNNINGHAM!" This caused Randy to fall to the ground along with all the bamboo sticks. Randy rubbed his head in pain then asked, "Yes, Howard?" Randy stood up stretched then started to pick up the bamboo sticks from the ground. "Cunningham, guess who got us two tickets to Ninja Camp?" Randy put away the bamboo sticks in his closet then said, "You."

"That's right and you're coming with me," Howard told him. "Why would I want to go to Ninja Camp when I'm already a ninja?" Randy asked confused why his friend is asking him to do this. "Well, wouldn't it be cool to meet another ninja clan?"

"What's the name of this ninja clan?" Randy asked. "It doesn't say but I'm pretty sure they are the cheese since they are teaching everybody how to become a ninja!" Howard said excitedly. "Howard, there are several ninja clans out there, the foot clan, the Hamato Clan, and many more out there. How do you know that the leader is someone who can be trusted? You also could have asked me to teach you some ninja skills," Randy told him. "One, the dude running the camp is a celebrity and I have asked but you said no and you won't tell me why," Howard told him. 'Right. I can't teach him anything because of what happened last time.' Randy sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to win this fight. "Fine, let's go to ninja camp." Howard smiled and pumped his fist up in victory, "YES!"

* * *

On the bus, Randy asked Howard, "So, what is the name of this 'Ninja Camp'?" Howard showed Randy the ticket and said, "Camp-Splosion! Mac is the one who says that he can turn anyone into a ninja in just two days." This made Randy extremely confused. "Two days? Howard, it takes years for someone to become a ninja and even then it's up to the ninja master when you are a full-fledged ninja."

"Come on, Cunningham, maybe this ninja clan is different," Howard suggested. Randy sighed and looked out the window. "Maybe..." A few minutes later, the bus arrived at the ninja camp and Randy was honestly impressed as he looked around as the bus was moving. The entire place resembled a ninja dojo and was a bit similar to what he had about 800 years ago. Howard returned from the bathroom... well, after stinking up the bathroom, and sat back down with Randy. "Wow... this place is the cheese. I gotta admit, I'm more impressed about this then I thought I was going to be," Randy told him. The two watched as they saw ninjas doing archery, practicing their fighting skills, and other ninja doing more as they passed by.

They soon got to the rooms that they would be staying in. The room and many beds which indicated that everyone who came was going to stay together. They all changed into their ninja outfits which were red with a white belt and they all wore red tennis shoes with red laces. They all stood at the edge of their bed as Mac Antfee entered the room. "I am Mac Antfee: master ninja, fitness model, and world-famous butt-whoopsmen!" He said shouted the last part in Randy's face. Randy wasn't sure how to respond so he remained silent but something about the name Mac Antfee sounded familiar to him.

Mac Antfee then snapped his fingers and three of his ninjas threw watermelons in the air. Mac Antfee destroyed them all with either one punch or one kick. The pieces of watermelon fell to the ground and on the students' faces but Howard grabbed his piece and started to eat it. Mac Antfee landed on the ground then asked, "What does it mean to be a ninja?" Randy smirked knowing the answer since his father taught him this when he was nine. "Being a ninja means protecting the weak and fighting for good, sir."

"Wow. NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Mac Antfee shouted at him. 'WHAT?!' Randy thought to himself shocked. "Being the ninja means by winning at any means necessary. No matter what!" Mac Antfee shouted as he clenched his fist which caused Randy and Howard to flinch slightly. Mac Antfee put an arm around Randy and asked, "Bet you're a fan of the Ninja of Norrisville, aren't ya?" Randy gulped and said, "Yeah, he's pretty inspiring."

Mac Antfee removed his arm and frowned at him. "I don't like you and I doubt I ever will." Mac Antfee walked away from Randy and said, "Aside from Johnny Nicewad here, who's up for winning some fights?" Everyone cheered loudly but Randy scowled at Mac Antfee and decided that he didn't like him either. 'He is so lucky that there aren't any weapons nearby and that they are witnesses.' Randy thought to himself extremely annoyed. "Now, get out there and hurt each other!" Everyone ran out leaving Randy and Howard by themselves. "Howard, this guy seems a bit more intense than a normal ninja master and there's something familiar about him but I can't put my finger on it" But Howard ignored his suspensions and said, "I know he's, like, the coolest ninja you've ever met." Randy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes then Howard came back and told him, "Second coolest, Cunningham. Second coolest." Then Howard left with Randy coming from behind. 'I hope he isn't apart of the Foot Clan. It would be bad if they're here. Very bad.'

* * *

Mac Antfee lead the ground to his dojo where many of his other students in their ninja outfits were fighting a Norrisville Ninja dummy. "Prepare to learn the battle-owned wisdom of the masters!" Mac Antfee showed the group around and as he did, he said, "I'm talking fish-hookin', foot-stompin', and a little beauty I like to call the conversation-stopper!" Mac Antfee gestured to a ninja who was fighting the Norrisville Ninja dummy, ran to the dummy and kicked him between the leg and everything cringed at the sight but Mac Antfee was excited. "Yes! In your face, Ninja!" Mac Antfee jumped on the dummy and started to destroy it until there was nothing left. Everyone cheered at the sight and Howard said, "Ha-ha! I love this guy!" Randy cringed at the sight. 'This guy is crazy and it seems that he doesn't like the ninja. Sure, I have messed up from time to time but what did I ever do to this guy to make him so mad at me?' Randy thought to himself.

Later that same day, Mac Antfee took them all outside to the obstacle course and he was up in a hot air balloon with a large man in a ninja suit holding a big hand slapper. "Okay, candy apples, time to separate the winners from whatever you call people who don't win. I wouldn't know. I don't hand out with unwinners." The larger man handed Mac Antfee the hand slapper and he waved it in the air for a few seconds before saying, "On your mark... get set..." Mac Antfee hit the larger man with the hand slapper and this made a gong sound.

Everyone started to quickly walk across a log bridge that was over a pool of mud but and everyone was slowly trying to get across by Howard started to jump up and down on the log causing everyone to fall into the pool of mud. Howard started to crawl across the log as Randy shot his head up as well as Braden and he started to shake which caused mud to get on Randy's face. "Hey, he cheated!" Braden shouted. "No, he won," Mac Antfee told him and once Howard made it across, the two high-fived. 'Howard, you are so lucky I don't have any of my weapons on me right now.' Randy thought to himself extremely annoyed as he looked at his friend and Mac Antfee.

Mac Antfee took them to the next obstacle course had a rope ladder, more obstacles, and more mud. "Mark my words, as a ninja, you will find yourself staring down the business end of a pressurized gravy cannon." Howard punched Randy in the arm and complained, "You never told me the gravy!" Randy rubbed his arm, rolled his eyes in annoyance, and told Howard, "Because there is no gravy! Gravy was invented in the mid-1800s. Besides, I'm starting to think that there's something wrong with Mac Antfee." Mac Antfee looked around and asked, "Where's my man-gong?" The large man returned with the big hand slapper and once Mac Antfee got the hand slapper and banged on Man-gong stomach and it made a loud gong sound.

This prompted everyone to quickly run across the tire obstacle course and they had to dodge the oncoming gravy. 'I can't show any ninja skills. I can't show any ninja skills. I can't show any ninja skills.' Randy repeated this mantra in his head because he knew that he couldn't reveal that he was already a ninja. Randy just kept going through the course and watched in horror as everyone was going through the ninja course and hurting others so they could win. Kids jumping on other kids, they pushed them into the mud and did whatever they could so they could win. 'This isn't what being a ninja is about. This is all wrong.'

The end was upon Randy but he saw Braden trapped between two gravy guns. "Help! I can't move!" Braden shouted. Randy was a bit conflicted but knew what he had to do. He ran back and helped Jeremy but Randy got caught in between the gravy guns. Everyone now made it to the finish line except for Randy and this made Mac Antfee extremely mad. "What was that?!"

"Braden needed help," Randy told him. " _Braden needed help._ That little weasel out-ninjaed you!" Braden was laughing at Randy the entire time Mac Antfee was talking to Randy then the two high-fived each other then Mac Antfee shouted, "Time to step it up, chowder face!" Randy crossed his arms in annoyance. 'I'm getting the feeling that this isn't even a real ninja clan since this idiot doesn't have any honor. Even the evilest ninja clans have honor and this guy has none.'

* * *

Later that day, everyone went to a battle-like arena where everyone was paired up with another in order to have a battle. "All right, nice-wad, can't wait to see you totally blow this one," Mac Antfee said as he gestured to Braden who was throwing very weak punches. Mac Antfee grabbed a fist full of mud and told him as he hit the mud with his other fist, "Throw much in his eye then BAM! make him eat fist!" He then wiped the mud on Randy's uniform

"Umm... I don't think this is such a good idea. You see, I'm a black-belt in kung fu and I really don't want to hurt Braden plus he's half my size," Randy tried to tell him but Mac Antfee wasn't hearing it. "Then throw half the muck. MAN-GONG!" Man Gong came to Mac Antfee side and he, once again, hit him in the stomach with the big hand slapper. Which caused Mangong to hold his stomach in pain.

Everyone was fighting violently with each other but Randy tried to end the fight peacefully with Braden since Randy didn't want to hurt him, "Listen, Braden, I'm not gonna..." Md was thrown in Randy's face then Braden jumped on Randy's shoulders and he started to pull on Randy's hair. "Ah! Are you? What? Your hands are so tiny!" Randy soon fell to the ground and Braden then jumped on Randy's stomach and held him by the leg. Mac Antfee ran in and pull Braden up by his arm and shouted, "Winner! This little twerp's got the spirit of Ninja in him!" Mac Antfee then dropped Braden and shouted while pointing at everyone, "Winner! Winner! Both winners! Everyone makes the smackdown squad!" Everyone cheered loudly then Mac Antfee turned to Randy and said, "Except you! As an old friend of mine, now enemy once told me, you are not a ninja. You will never be a ninja, not now, not ever!" Randy scowled at Mac Antfee as he started to leave.

"Come, my Macolytes, join me in the Pagoda of Infinite Knowledge. Where you will receive your Smackdown suits and coupons good for 10 percent off anything in the Smackdown shop!" Mac Antfee shouted then everyone followed him except for Howard and Randy. Howard ran to Randy and shouted as he held out his hands, "Slappage!" Randy scowled at him then Howard said, "Uh, if we could get the slappage happening, that would be great. I got a tent of wisdom to get to." Randy stood up and told Howard with anger and annoyance in his voice, "First off, it's the Pagoda of Knowledge and two, it's stupid! This whole place is a disgrace to ninjitsu! I've grown up learning how to be a ninja for over 800 years! I'm a real ninja! I would love to know how you made his squad and I didn't since I'm already a real ninja?!"

"Are you? 'Cause right now, you're acting like a real chowder-face. Smoke bomb, Cunningham, smoke bomb..." Howard said then he left Randy to join Mac Antfee's ninja squad. Randy growled in annoyance and went back to the bed area. He started to pace back and forth and it was obvious that he was ready to leave. "I just don't understand! How can anyone become a ninja under that psycho? He has no honor, no respect, and he doesn't even have the right techniques!" Randy groaned loudly and took a deep breath. "Okay, I just need to meditate and relax." Randy went to his bed, got into a meditative position and started to take deep breaths. 'In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.' As Randy was meditating, he started to experience a flashback from many years ago. One, he had locked away and forgotten about many years ago.

* * *

 _Ryan was going to Susan's locker just to check up on his mask nothing more. 'I know Susan's parents want me to watch over her and her date but I need to check on my mask. I have a bad feeling that someone found it and used it.' Ryan turned the corner to Susan's locker and found Mac Antfee, his best friend, wearing his mask. Ryan ran down the hall and forcefully pulled the mask off of Mac's head. "Hey, I was using that!" He shouted. Once he noticed that it was Ryan, his face immediately paled. "Why are you wearing my ninja mask? I specifically told you to never wear it!"_

 _"You taught me a few of your ninja moves so I thought that you deserved a break tonight. So, I stole your mask and defeated a monster," Mac told him. "You what?! Why would you do that?! You could have gotten killed!" Ryan shouted. "Yeah, well, I didn't. Now, give me the mask back, Ryan, I need to feel the power again!" Ryan shoved him to the ground and stared at Mac Antfee with anger in his eyes. "No. The power has consumed you which is what I warned you about. Only those born into the Norisu Clan can wear this. You can't!"_

 _"But I can be a ninja, Ryan! You can teach me!" Mac shouted. "No! You are not a ninja. You will never be a ninja, not now, not ever!" Ryan then left Mac Antfee alone in the hall with his pride broken and their friendship over. Ryan was happy once it was time for him and Susan to leave so he grabbed her and took her home. When she asked about Mac, he remained silent. Ryan soon learned that Mac h_ _as worn his mask several times before tonight and he_ _never defeated the monster and so he looked for the missing student for months but had to stop once the monster attacks were starting to get out of control. This moment was when he learned to never trust anyone outside of the Cunningham family._

* * *

Randy opened his eyes fearfully. "That's where I've seen him before, Mac Antfee was my old friend and if I'm correct, he's trying to get his revenge on me from over thirty years ago. I have to stop him!" Randy said determinedly. He reached into his bag and took out his mask. "Mac Antfee, get ready to get your butt whooped by a nice-wad," Randy said as he put on his masked and ran off.

In the Pagoda of Knowledge, Mac Antfee was talking to the students who have passed his initiation into his butt-kicking squad. "You have proved you will do anything to win. Now, you must prove you will do anything for Mac Antfee to win!" Everyone shouted loudly with enthusiasm, "Yeah!" " Begin the Mac Antfee Loyalty Oath. It is the spark that lights the fuse of your ninja-splosion." Everyone clapped for Mac Antfee as he pulled out his book. Mac set the book down on a table then said, "Repeat after me..." Everyone then raised their right or left hand. "Mac Antfee is the one true ninja." Everyone repeated, "Mac Antfee is the one true ninja."

"I will follow every order Mac gives without question." Everyone repeated, "I will follow every order Mac gives without question."

"The Ninja of Norrisville is a jerk!" Everyone repeated, "The Ninja of Norrisville is a jerk!" This caused Howard to stopped speaking then he said, "Hang on a second."

"We will find him, crush him, strip him of his suit, give said suit to Mac Antfee, and applaud loudly as Mac Antfee kicks every butt in Norrisville!" Howard was now slowly starting to realize that maybe Randy was right about Mac Antfee as he was talking and once he finished everyone just stared at him until he said, "Just say, OK!" Everyone but Howard then said, "OK! Crush the Ninja!" Howard then tried to leave as casually as possible. "Hey, I'm not really much of a chanter, so I'm gonna..." Howard tried to leave but two of the ninjas stopped him then Howard said, "On second thought, I could chant." Suddenly, one of the ninjas was pulled away by a red scarf and the other was kicked in the face as Randy soon appeared fully in his own ninja suit. "Ninja!" Howard said happily and relieved.

"NINJA!" Mac Antfee shouted. "Oh, hey, Mac. It's been, what, thirty years so I thought I'd stop by, see how the whole 'splosion's going," Randy said casually. "Red Suits, this is my moment. This is why we meet every first and third Saturday of the month. This is the time! Let him eat fist!" A hoard of red-suited ninja came out of the doors and started to surround Randy and Howard then Howard said, "Looks like it's just you and me." Randy smiled under his mask then told Howard, "You know, you don't have to do this." Howard smiled, gave him a thumbs-up, then said, "Perfect. I'm gonna go hide in the kitchen." Then Howard ran off leaving Randy alone to face at least a hundred ninjas. "Uh-oh!"

Randy got his sword out then Mac Antfee said, Unleash the 'splosion!" One by one, Randy started to attack the oncoming ninjas. Many of them were easy since Randy was been training for centuries to be a ninja. Randy soon had half of them defeat but then Braden came charging at him. Then Howard jumped through the wall with a spork in his hand and told Randy, "I got this." Then Randy ran off to continue fighting the red suits leaving Howard and Braden to fight it out but this just resulted in the two just stomping on each other's foot and poking each other with their spork.

Soon, Mac Antfee ran up to another room and Randy followed him. Mac Antfee drew his own sword out and said, "Finally, after thirty years, I can get the suit back and exact my revenge, Ryan." Randy got his own sword out and said, "You never deserved my mask and you will never get it as long as I am standing." Mac laughed loudly. "Ha! I've been training for years in sword fighting while you have been protecting a town that doesn't need protecting!" Randy ran at Mac Antfee but Mac was prepared. He pushed a button and a cage dropped down, trapping Randy inside. "You didn't really think I was gonna fight you? You got the suit, Ryan. And you're over 750 years old. You are dumb. Hand over the mask, Ryan!" Mac said forcefully as he pulled Randy closer to his face. Randy pushed himself away and said, "No honkin' way!"

Mac Antfee snapped his fingers and two red suits brought in Howard. "Howard!" Howard then tried to explain, "Hey, just so you know, Ninja, I totally took down that shoob, Braden. Yeah, and then these guys showed up." The Red Suits stopped in front of their master then Mac Antfee said, "You have betrayed me, Macolyte." Howard rolled his eyes then said, "Yeah, well, that's 'cause I realized you were wiggety-nuts!" Mac Antfee grabbed Howard by his red suit and held him out the window which was closer to a waterfall. Howard screamed in fear then Mac Antfee said, "Give me the mask, Ryan, or I drop him!"

"Don't do it, Ninja!" Howard looked down then quickly changed his minded. "What am I saying? Give him the mask!" Howard shouted. Randy took a deep breath then said, "Fine, just one thing. SMOKE BOMB!" Randy threw a smoke bomb on the ground and red smoke filled the area. When it disappeared, Randy was nowhere to be seen. "It's not possible! That kid has escaped, bro!" Mac Antfee shouted in disbelief. "Hey, why don't you reel me in and we'll look for him together?" Mac Antfee pushed a button on his remote and ordered one of the Red Suits to check out the cage Randy was in. Once the Red Suit was close enough, Randy kicked him in the chest. "NINJA BLUFF!" This kick caused the Red Suit to hit the other Red Suit and they both hit the wall then a painting fell on their heads which knocked them unconscious.

Randy landed on his feet and demanded, "Let him go!" Mac Antfee smiled evilly then said, "You just read my mind, Ryan." He then dropped Howard and Randy jumped out the window and grabbed Howard by his underwear. He then used his scarf to grab part of the roof and he swung like Tarzan to get back into the Pagoda of Knowledge. "Don't mean to be ungrateful, but you're giving me an epic wedgie right now!" Howard shouted uncomfortably. Randy landed on the same floor as the rest of the students and asked, "Where's Mac Antfee?" The Red Suits just shrugged their shoulders then Braden came up to Randy and said while scratching the back of his neck, "Hey, Ninja, sorry about that whole trying-to-take-you-down thing. We just kinda assumed it was part of the 'splosion."

"It's cool. I'm just thankful one of you stuck with me through it all." Randy grabbed Howard by his arm and gave him a side hug while saying, "This dainty-handed warrior possesses the spirit of a true ninja." Howard got out of the hug and shouted, "YEAH! In your face, Braden." Then Randy shouted, "SMOKE BOMB!"

* * *

Now everyone was headed home since Mac Antfee was gone and all the Red Suits left. "Ah, Ninja Camp, great idea, Howard. You know, we should go again next year," Randy said sarcastically. "Hey, don't be bitter, Cunningham. So, you're not cut out for Ninja Camp. You're just too much of a Nice-wad. Guess you're just gonna have to settle for being the best ninja ever." Randy turned to Howard and smiled at him. "Of course, you did let Mac get away."

"Hey, I had to save you. You could have died," Randy told him. "Also, why did Mac call you, Ryan?" Randy sighed. He knew that this moment was coming. "Ryan was my name in the 1980s." Howard looked at his friend then said, "You knew Mac Antfee in high school?" Randy nodded. " Mac was my best friend in the 1980s. I didn't go to Norrisville like I do now but Mac Antfee saw me turn into the Ninja when I was talking to Susan about her boyfriend. We became quick friends. Everyone warned me about him. My master, Susan, and Susan's parents all warned me about him but I didn't listen. I taught Mac Antfee some ninja moves and taught him how to use some of my weapons. On the night of prom, Susan's parents asked me to watch over her and protect her in case her date was a jerk. I got a bad feeling about my mask so I left to go check on it and I saw Mac Antfee wearing it. I yelled at him and our friendship was over after that. I forgot about him until today."

"Wow. I never knew about that. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends," Howard said. Randy sighed. "We are friends... but when we first met I didn't trust you. In fact, after the incident with Mac Antfee, I decided to never trust anyone outside of Susan's family." Howard bit his lip then asked, "So... do you trust me now?" Randy looked at Howard then said, "Yes. You wanted to be my friend, not because I was the ninja, but because you wanted to help me adjust to the 21st century. I see that now, it took me a while, but I see it. So, thanks, Howard." Howard smiled at his friend. "No problem, Cunningham. No problem. So, why can't anyone else wear your mask?"

"The mask has great power. This power comes from the elders of my clan who died infusing it with their wisdom and strength. Only those born in the Norisu Clan can wear it without going crazy. I learned that Mac wore my mask several times before I caught him during prom. My father wore it before me but he died protecting Norrisville and since I was the only living Norisu Clan member alive, I inherited the mask and got immortality." Howard nodded. He now felt bad for his friend, Randy probably just wanted a friend to talk to after over 800 years of just being with the Cunningham family and he lost that trust. Howard was glad that he was the friend that Randy deserved. The friend that Randy needs.

In a river close to the road, Mac Antfee and his Mangong were on a boat riding away with Mac Antfee shouting, "I'm Mac Antfee. World- famous butt-whooper. And I will 'splode again!"

* * *

 **Ryan was the winner! Thank you to everyone who participated and suggested names. Mac Antfee will return but before I go, I have been asked to do a Trollhunters crossover with Immortal Ninja of Norrisville High by Leafeon12. Trollhunters is an awesome Netflix that I highly suggest watching. You don't have to watch it but I highly recommend it. It's one of my favorite cartoon Netflix shows of all time. Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	25. Trollhunters Crossover

**This is a crossover with Trollhunters. This takes place in season 1 of Trollhunters and after Ninja Camp. I highly recommend watching Trollhunters because you will not be able to understand anything unless you watch it but I will try to explain to the best of my ability for those who have never seen an episode. Also, when something looks like** _this_ **then the language being spoken is Trollish. A language used in the show by trolls. Randy does know it and can speak it. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Both Susan and Howard noticed that Randy was acting differently. He seemed upset and frustrated about something ever since he and Howard returned from Ninja Camp. Howard explained to Susan that Mac Antfee was leading the camp and he wanted the mask back from Randy. Susan knew that Mac Antfee was always a sore subject even since her prom night. Randy only talked about it briefly before he never spoke about it again.

Susan was then called to go on a business trip to Arcadia Bay and since Randy was off from school the week she was going, she decided that it would be a perfect opportunity for him to get a break and not worry about the past.

"Why are we coming here? I have to stay in Norrisville to protect it," Randy told her as they boarded the airplane to Arcadia Bay. "Randy, Howard's been telling me that you've been feeling stressed since Ninja Camp." Randy crossed in arms in anger and told her, "I'm fine. I need to protect Norrisville." Susan gave him a look and said, "Randy, you need to take a break. I already know that the Sorcerer needs you to escape and Howard is going to do everything he can to prevent any stanked monsters." Randy sighed in defeat after a few minutes. The Cunningham's always had a way to make him comply to do something he didn't want to.

"All right. It would be nice to get the whole 'Mac Antfee' thing off my mind. So, where are we staying in Arcadia Bay?" Randy asked. "We are actually staying with an old friend of mine. Barbara Lake and her son, James Lake Jr., who goes by Jim, is about Howard's age so the two of you should get along," Susan told him. Randy nodded and stared out the window of the plane as they took off. 'Maybe this will be good for me.'

* * *

Barbara Lake was very excited to meet her old friend and her nephew. Susan talked about Randy often but she found odd that she didn't know his name until a few months ago but she decided to not ask about it. She even brought Jim and Toby to meet them. "So, how come you never talked about Susan and her nephew?" Jim asked. "I don't talk to Susan as much as I use to when we were younger. We were penpals in high school but lost touch after a few years. She needs a place to stay for a business trip she's taking here and decided to bring her nephew since he doesn't have school this week."

"So, he's our age?" Toby asked. "Susan said that he was around 14, so you two are older than him," Barbara told them. After another few minutes, Barbara saw Susan and Randy. "Susan! Over here!" Barbara shouted. Susan and Randy ran over to the trio with their suitcases.

"Hey, Barbara. This is my nephew, Randy Cunningham," Susan told them. "Hey, guys. You must be Jim, Toby, and Dr. Lake. My aunt told me all about you," Randy told them as he shook their hands. "Dude, you don't look fourteen, you look at least 15," Toby told him. "Yeah, I've been told that a few times," Randy told him bashfully. "Why don't we get going? You two must be exhausted from the plane ride," Barbara said.

After about 20 minutes, they all arrived at the Lake house and Toby went home since he said that he needed to check on something and the sun was almost down. "Wow. You guys have a nice home," Randy said. "Thanks. You'll be staying in my room, Randy. I'll show you where that is," Jim told him. Randy nodded. "Sure." The two went up to Jim's room and Randy helped make the makeshift bed. "My aunt told me about your dad. Sorry. Mine died when I was young." Jim smiled and said, "Thanks. What about your mom?"

"Died when I was a baby. She got sick. Aunt Susan has been good to me. Your mom is lucky to have you," Randy told him. "Thanks, your aunt is lucky to have you too," Jim told him. Jim's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? Okay... I'll be there soon."

"What's wrong?" Randy asked concerned. "Tobes need my help with something," Jim said as he started to leave the room. "Need any help?" Randy asked. "No, we got it. You can look around. Just stay out of the basement. We got pests and they all have rabies," Jim told him. Randy nodded in understanding and Jim then left in a hurry. 'Weird, but I've seen weirder.' Randy then walked downstairs and told Susan that he was going to walk around town.

* * *

Randy just walked around just to smell the fresh night air. For him, it felt nice to breathe fresh air since Norrisville was a loud city and there were a lot of factories there. 'Man, if I didn't have to protect Norrisville all the time, I would live here. No monsters, no sorcerer, no stress, just a beautiful forest, and a quiet city.' He soon went by the school and walked across the bridge but stopped when he noticed something weird. He hid in the rafts under the bridge when he noticed Jim, Toby, a girl he didn't know, and a giant moving rock with green moss with another giant rock with six eyes and four arms. 'What the heck?! Are those trolls?!'

This confused Randy since he hadn't seen trolls in hundreds of years. 'Is there a hearthstone near here? Guess so, but... how do Jim, Toby, and that girl know about them?' Then Randy realized something bad. 'If trolls are here, then there are changelings here. This is not good.' Randy decided to follow them so he hid in the shadows.

"What are we going to do about Stricklander and Angor Rot? They are going to try and take the amulet and the other pieces of Killahead Bridge to free Gunmar again," Jim said with worry in his voice. "I am not sure, Master Jim. But we must be careful. Knowing the changelings, they will try to free him at any cost," The blue troll said. 'That must be Blinky. I remember him from the Battle of Killahead but I don't know who the other troll is or the girl. Where is Deya the Deliverer? Shouldn't she be dealing with this and not Jim and his friends?' Suddenly, he heard the bigger troll with green moss take a deep breath. "What's up, wingman?" Toby asked.

"Someone... close..." Randy froze. 'Please don't catch my scent. Please don't catch my scent.' Randy pleaded in his mind. "A changeling, perhaps?" Blinky asked. "No... human..." Wingman jumped up and tried to grab Randy but he dodged him but he miscalculated the jump and he fell to the ground. "Randy?!" Jim and Toby shouted. Randy stood up and just looked at everyone. "Uh... hey... how's it... going?"

"Ah... the master ninja!" Blinky ran over to Randy and gave him a hug. "Uh... nice to see you again... Blinky... but can you put me down?" Blinky set him down. "Sorry, master ninja. It's good to see you again." Randy nodded. "You too." Jim, Toby, and the girl just stared at them extremely confused. "Blinky, how do you know Randy?"

"He was in the Battle of Killahead. Merlin summoned him to aid us in the battle against Gunmar," Blinky told them. "You sure it wasn't his ancestor?" Toby asked. Randy shook his head and said, "No, I was at the Battle of Killahead. Yeah, it was not fun to be summoned to Bulgaria to fight against giant trolls and changelings."

"So... you're..." Jim tried to say but Randy finished for him. "Over 800 years old... yes. Before any of you ask, just call me Randy and yes, Susan knows who I am. What's your name, young lady? I never got it."

"Oh... Claire and that's AAARRRGGHH!," Claire told him. "So... Jim are you the Trollhunter? I thought Deya the Deliverer was the Trollhunter," Randy said. "Ah, yes... it's been a few hundred years, Deya has felled then Kanjigar became the Trollhunter until he felled then Master Jim received the amulet and became Trollhunter," Blinky explained. "Okay, that makes sense and what about Merlin? I'm still upset at him for summoning me to Bulgaria."

"Gone... no one knows..." AAARRRGGHH! told him. Randy nodded. "Okay, hold up! First, Randy, how are you over 800 years old when you look 14? Why did Blinky call you master Ninja?" Jim asked still lost. "The first question is a long story but I thought it would be obvious. I'm a ninja. I've been training for over 800 years. I wouldn't call myself a master but I handled myself well in the Battle of Killahead. Bular was a pain though," Randy told them. "Ah, yes. We should get to Trollmarket. I'm sure many of the trolls would be happy to see you, Master Ninja," Blinky said gleefully. He then opened the door to Trollmarket and the six of them entered the door.

* * *

Vendel was not a patient troll and he certainly wasn't a happy one. He was quite irritated when Blinky brought in another human along with the Trollhunter and friends. "Blinkous Galadrigal, why have you and the Trollhunter brought another human to Trollmarket?" Vendel demanded. "Vendel, this is the master ninja, the same master ninja that came to our aid in the first Battle of Killahead." Veldel walked closer to Randy and studied him closely.

 _"Are you really the master ninja?"_ He asked curiously. The three teens gulped in fear since they knew that Vendel was not a troll you wanted to mess with. _"I am. Merlin summoned me in Bulgaria, which I was, and still not, happy with. He asked me to help Deya the Deliverer and the rest of Trollmarket stop Gunmar the Black."_ Jim, Toby, and Claire were shocked when Vendel not only laughed but that Randy could speak fluent Trollish. Even Claire was still learning how to speak in fluent troll.

"You are the master ninja. What brings a great hero like yourself to our Trollmarket?" Vendel asked. "I actually didn't know that there was a Trollmarket here and I just needed a break. Never expected to find trolls here though."

"Hold on, I'm still confused. How are you over 800 years old and a ninja?" Jim asked still confused. "Well... when I was 14, I was chosen to be a ninja from my clan and that granted my immortality. Skipping about 200 years or so, Merlin summons me to Bulgaria and asks me to help and he disappeared after he summoned me. Speaking of which, where is Merlin? I'm still mad at him for summoning me to Bulgaria without my permission."

"Unknown. We all theorize that he died during the First Battle of Killahead," Vendel told him. "First? When was there a second one?" Randy asked confused. So, Jim then explained everything that happened since he found the amulet. "So, you're the first human Trollhunter and you fought the Changelings who found all the pieces to the Killahead Bridge which we all spent almost 50 years hiding?"

"Yes," Jim answered.

"And you killed Bular, son of Gunmar?"

"I did, not an easy battle, by the way," Jim told him.

Randy scoffed. "Tell me about it. I fought him and even then, that was hard. So, now the Changelings are in America and Angor Rot has returned and he wants to kill you along with Stricklander?" Randy asked.

"That's pretty much it," Jim told him.

"Okay... so, how can I help?" Randy asked.

"You... want to help? Why?" Claire asked. "Yeah... you seemed pretty upset that Merlin summoned you all those years ago," Tody said confused.

"Yes, I was mad at Merlin but he told me that he was going to use his magic to protect my home while I was in Bulgaria and when I was not needed, then I was to be teleported back to Norrisville like nothing ever happened. So, yes, I'm still upset with him but that doesn't mean a whole lot since as a ninja, it's my job to protect any creature out there. It seems that Merlin knew that so he summoned me."

"How can you help?" Jim asked. "Ahh... the master ninja is a force to be reckoned with. He even Gunmar himself had a hard time battling the master ninja," Blinky told them. "And I, with Gunmar, Angor Rot, and Bular. I battle a few Changelings as well."

"Yeah, but can he beat the Trollhunter?" Toby suggested. "Tobes!"

"Excellent idea! The Master Ninja is a force to be reckoned with. Not even Deya the Deliverer had the chance to battle him and if you had a battle with him then it would make Trollhunter history. Even more than you're battle with Draal," Blinky told him. "Wait, you battled Draal. I nearly had a fight with him a few hundred years ago. Did you beat him?"

"Yeah, he did. So, battling you might not be as hard..." Once Toby said that he instantly regretted it. "Tobes!"

"That sounds like a challenge. Come! I'm sure the trolls of Trollmarket would love to see the return of the Master Ninja," Vendel said then he walked out along with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!. "Jim, according to Troll customs, which I would rather not disturb and with the honor of my ninja clan, we should fight. Come on." Then Randy walked out with Claire, Toby, and Jim following from behind. 'Randy's just a ninja, I've battle Stricklander, Bular, Draal, Nomura, and hundreds of other enemies and survived. How hard could Randy be?'

* * *

In the Trollhunters training room, there were hundreds of trolls cheering for both the Trollhunter and Randy. Who had more followers was hard to say. Jim had his Trollhunter armor on and Randy had his ninja suit on. "Are we seriously letting Jim do this?" Claire whispered to Blinky, Toby, and AAARRRGGHH!. "It is tradition. When Master Randall was here hundreds of years ago, he battled Deya the Deliverer. A great battle that was."

"Who won?" Toby asked. "Deya the Deliverer, but Master Randall is a ninja who has been training for hundreds of years, so Master Jim's chances of win could be dire." Clari and Toby looked at their friend worried as both got their swords ready. "I've been training on this course for months and Draal helps me with sword training from time to time. What about you?"

"I may not have a troll or a grand training arena but I do have a book with the knowledge of my ancestors and it helps that there is a monster or robot attack in my hometown," Randy told him. "Huh? That's one way to do things," Jim said. An alarm sounded and the fight was on. **(Sorry if this fight scene is bad. I'm not good with fight scenes.)**

Swords clashed and the trolls cheered loudly. The fight between Jim and Draal was exciting but a fight between Jim and Randy was much more exciting. The platforms started to move and the two fighters didn't seem fazed. "Thought you'd be more affected to the moving platforms. I was pretty shaken," Jim commented. "Being a ninja for as long as I have, you learn to adjust to anything. Including moving platforms."

With Jim being on a lower platform, Randy jumped down to deliver a downward slash at Jim but he blocked it. "Impressive. Even Deya the Deliverer had a hard time blocking that attack." Jim pushed Randy off of him and he landed a good distance away from him. "Thanks, been practicing for a while."

The two continued to fight sword to sword combat until the ringing of a phone made them stop. The platforms stopped moving and the two answered their phones. "My mom wants us back home. Maybe we can finish this fight another time?" Jim asked and Randy nodded in agreement. "Of course." While the Trolls were disappointed, they did know the honor of the Master Ninja and their Trollhunter.

Randy was about to leave Trollmarket but AAARRRGGHH! and Vendel asked to meet with him privately. "What's wrong?" Noticing that they were now alone, AAARRRGGHH! showed Randy the stone under his arm. "Creepers Sun poison? I've heard of it but never encountered it." AAARRRGGHH! nodded as he lowered his arm. "I thought that we wouldn't be able to find a cure but since you arrived I thought you might be able to do something. I was able to slow the process with the Hearthstone but I know nothing of how to cure it." Randy put a hand to his chin and thought to himself for a minute. "Hmm. I have the Art of Healing. I can try that but there is no guarantee that it will work."

AAARRRGGHH! lifted his arm once more and Randy put his hands on the wound. He took a deep breath and concentrated, his hands began to glow red as they began their healing process. Randy removed his hands after a while and there was no difference. Randy sighed sadly as AAARRRGGHH! lowered his arm. "I'm sorry but this poison something my ninja clan can't cure. The Changelings probably suspected this when they made it. You must get the cure from them otherwise... I'm sorry." Vendel nodded. "Yes... thank you for trying anyway, Master Ninja. It was good to see you after so many years. What do you think of our new Trollhunter?"

"He's good. I can see him becoming a powerful warrior. I think Merlin made a good choice. He's a crazy wizard... but I can see why he does what he does. I need to leave. Good-bye, Vendel," Randy said waving as he walked away. "Good-bye, Master Ninja."

* * *

Randy stayed with Jim and his mom for the rest of the week. There wasn't any kind of Changeling activity which greatly relieved Randy since he came to relax. But that didn't stop him from training and helping Jim with his sword training. The fight with Draal was interesting for him. Just like with Jim, the two were evenly matched.

Just before Randy left Jim definitely needed advice from Randy. "So, how do you think I could defeat the Changelings and Angor Rot?" He asked. "Don't go at it alone. Your friends are loyal to you. You'll figure something out. I know it. You're the Trollhunter. If you can defeat Bular, then you can save your friend's little brother and defeat the changelings, Angor Rot, and Gunmar."

With that, Randy left Arcadia Bay feeling better than he did. He saw the loyalty in Jim's friends which he also sees in Howard. He's not alone, he has Susan and Howard and that's all he could ask for.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I've been working a lot lately and I just couldn't decide what I wanted to do but here it is! Because I've been wanting to do this episode for a while, the next episode it McFear Factor. Can someone guess Randy's greatest fear? It is not chickens but if you read the first Halloween episode then you might be able to figure it out. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next time! Bye! :)**


	26. McFear Factor

**Time for Randy to confront his greatest fear. It is not chickens but something he fears far more. Let's begin!**

* * *

It's an exciting day at Norrisville High and well, Norrisville in general. It's the annual Norrisville CluckFest. The janitor stapled a poster to a board in school but it unfortunately stuck to his hand. Howard was putting his backpack in his locker while Randy asked him, "So, what are you doing this weekend?" Howard put his hand to his chin and tried to remember what he was doing this week. "Seems like there was something going on..."

In the background, Flute Girl and Julien walked by with a chicken hat and a yellow flag with a chicken on it. "Awesome! CluckFest!" "This weekend!" Bucky soon came by with a chicken hat and flag and he said, "I can't wait to stretch my wings!"

"Ah, I can't remember what it is," Howard told him. Soon, Heidi came on with an announcement. "CLUCKFEST!" "Cock-a-doodle hey, it's your main chick, H-Wow! The 43rd annual CluckFest is flapping our way this weekend! We're givin' big ups to the Ville's most delicious citizens!" Howard smiled happily at the sound of that. "Yeah! CluckFest is that jam! It's my second favorite animal fest, right behind Meow-Madness."

Randy, on the other hand, was not interested in CluckFest. He's been around since it started and even then he found it annoying. "Howard, I'm not going to CluckFest." Howard looked at him shocked and said, "What?! Why?! CluckFest is amazing! How could you not want to go? Afraid of chickens or something?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and told him, "I was when I was younger. I accidentally fell into a chicken coop when I was five and was afraid of chickens until my father helped me overcome it. So, they freak me out but I'm busy this weekend. I have other plans."

"Come on, Cunningham. The first 500 bros in line get a free Two-Bro box! I can't get it by myself! I'm only one bro!" Howard told him. "Dude, I have the other thing that I do. It's required. So, I can't miss it. I am NOT going to CluckFest!"

"What'd you say, shoobie?!" Randy and Howard froze and stared at Bash, who was in a chicken suit, and his friends, who were wearing chicken hats. I'm tossin' out the first nugget at CluckFest! Everybody has to be there! If I don't see both of youse, I'm gonna point at ya, I'm gonna laugh at ya, and I'm gonna punch ya in the guts!" One of Bash's friends then told him nervously, "Uh, Bash, my sister's wedding is this weekend, so I'm not gonna be able..." Bash laughed then punched his friend in the stomach hard and the boy held his stomach in pain. "EVERYBODY! Especially you two." Bash laughed tauntingly as he and his friends walked away.

"Now, we have to be there, Cunningham. Both of us!" Howard told him with determination in his voice. "AGH! I have to go to CluckFest but if I get in trouble with my master then I'm going to drag you in the same punishment as me," Randy told him. "Fine. Your punishments don't sound that hard." Randy didn't say anything as he walked off. 'Oh, Howard. My punishments are nothing compared to being grounded.' He looked out the window and noticed a McFist Robot attacking students. "Good, something to calm me down. A Robo-Cyclops is something I can totally handle."

* * *

Outside, the Robo-Cyclops was destroying stuff with lasers and crushing cars with its foot. Randy soon ran outside ready to fight. "Ninja time!" Randy jumped off the roof, landed on the ground, and dodged three laser beams. The Robo-Cyclops grabbed the flagpole and Randy jumped towards the Robo-Cyclops with his sword at the ready. "Ninja Slice!" The two clashed with sword and Flagpole. Randy jumped on a blue beam then the roof. "Okay, Cyclops, feast your eye on this!" Randy jumped in the air and said, "Ninja eye poke!" He poked the Robo-Cyclops in the eye, he then used that attack to jump higher in the air then he sliced the head off causing the robot to fall down in defeat. The students crowded Randy and cheered for his victory. "No, please, that's not necessary. It's just what I do. SMOKEBOMB!"

The Cyclops eyes closed showing it died permanently soon after Randy smokebombed away.

* * *

Viceroy and McFist were watching from the Robo-Cyclops eye until it died. "A one-eyed robot with zero-depth perception? You had no plan. Just admit it!" McFist shouted. "The robot's awkwardly-proportioned single eye was supposed to strike fear into the heart of the Ninja," Viceroy told him. "Well, it didn't! Next time you're gonna try to strike feat into the heart of the Ninja, try figuring out what he's scared of first!"

"That's it!" Viceroy said with an idea in his head. "I know it's it! I said it!" McFist shouted then he asked, "What'd I say?" Viceroy rubbed his handed together evilly as he said, "We need a device that will identify the Ninja's greatest fear, then we can use his fear against him!" "I said that? Boy, I am good," McFist told the small brain in his robot hand. The brain rolled his eyes not believing him.

* * *

The Fish Mascot was running back to the school with Bash chasing him. "Hey! Get back here!" Bash shouted. Randy and Howard watched as the two ran by. "Dude, have you ever gone to CluckFest?" Howard asked. "Not really. I'm not afraid of chickens but they still make me feel a bit uncomfortable. But as my father always said, To control your fear, you must embrace your fear." "Sure, Cunningham. Hey, Let's go down to Charlie Clucker's. We'll split a family pack with two sides!" Howard suggested.

Bucky was just sitting at a table messing with his plume when a Rhino-Saurus approached him. Bucky gulped in fear as a pink laser was fired at him through the Rhino-Saurus's nose but nothing happened. Bucky stood up and checked himself out and said, "Huh? Maybe it's defective?" The Rhino-Saurus's tail went up and it farted. Bucky gagged at the awful smell and looked in horror as the pink smoke diminished and it revealed a pink minotaur wearing sunglasses and purple and green pants. "A Minotaur!" The minotaur took a deep breath then started to play smooth jazz on a flugelhorn. "Playing smooth jazz! On a flugelhorn! That rhino just farted out my worst fear!" Bucky then ran away in fear as the Rhino-Saurus followed him along with the minotaur.

* * *

Viceroy and McFist were watching everything from the aircraft from above. Viceroy was pretty happy with how well his experiment worked. He giggled then said, "I have to admit, this time, I nailed it. My latest creation..."

"MY CREATION!" McFist shouted in Viceroy's face. He sat back down on his chair and told Viceroy, "Continue..." "Uses an emotion sensor to determine its victim's greatest fear. Then it excretes a primordial pudding which forms into said victim's said fear." Unimpressed, McFist said, "It farts your worst fear? Feels like a cheap gag." "You can't go wrong with a classic, baby."The other students were watching as Bucky was running in fear from his greatest fear. "Leave me alone!" The students ran away once Rhino-Saurus stopped in its tracks. The Rhino-Saurus saw Julien then fired his laser at him. He farted out Julien's worst fear and he climbed up the flagpole as he stared at a small brown and white puppy with glasses on it. "He's judging me from behind those tinted lenses!"

"When the Ninja shows up to stop the Rhino-Saurus, he'll be so paralyzed by his fear, we'll capture him easily!" Viceroy told McFist. "I love it! Not crazy about the name "Rhino-Saurus" but I love everything else!" "Mmm-hmm."

* * *

Down on the ground, the Rhino-Saurus was farting out everyone's worst fear from snakes, spiders, and monkeys. Even was as got and her greatest fear is looking like her mother in 25 years. She gasped at the sight of her fear as it approached her. "I'm you in 25 years!" The older Heidi drank her coffee as Heidi said, "But you look just like my mom!" Heidi screamed as she ran away in fear. "Slow down! I can't run so fast. I got the bunions."

Randy and Howard returned from Charlie Clucker's with a bucket of chicken and Randy soon noticed everybody running and screaming in terror. "That's weird," Randy commented. "What is going on?" Howard asked. "I don't know. But I know who's gonna fix it!" Randy said as he elbowed Howard a few times. Howard just stood there in silence as he ate another chicken leg then Randy said, "The Ninja. Ninja's gonna fix it." Howard laughed then said, "Ooh, good. 'Cause I do not want to deal with that."

He pointed at Flute Girl who was scared of her dentist. "Stay back, Dr. Feinstein! I'm not supposed to see you for two more weeks!" She told him. "Hope you've been wearing your hear gear!" Dr. Feinstein pulled out a piece of dental equipment but before he could do anything, Randy kicked him hard. "The doctor is out... cold!" Bucky then came running by screaming in fear. He stopped and told Randy, "Eh... so-so zing, Ninja." The Minotaur fear returned causing Bucky to run away again in fear. Randy tripped the minotaur and kicked the flugelhorn away. "Thanks, Ninja," Bucky said relieved but that relief didn't last for long because the minotaur stood up, pulled out a soprano saxophone, and continued to play smooth jazz. "Soprano sax! The most terrifying of all woodwinds!"

Randy just watched in confusion. 'What is going on?' He was taken out of his thoughts when the Rhino-Saurus approached him. "What the juice are you supposed to be?" The Rhino-Saurus scanned Randy and immediately farted out his greatest fear. Randy and Howard laughed at the fart but Howard stopped and asked, "Dude, who's the old ninja?" Randy stopped and said, "Old ninja?" He looked and paled at the sight. "Chīsana ninja! Watashi to majutsu-shi to notatakai no ma, doko ni imashita ka?!" **(** **1)** Randy was silent as he backed away in fear. "Cunningham, who is this? What did he say?" Howard asked still confused.

"800-Nen ijō tachimashita! Anata wa ima made ni mahōtsukai o yabutta hazudesu!" **(2)** The older Ninja shouted. Again, Randy was silent as he continued to back away in fear but he soon stopped. 'I can't move. He's so disappointed in me. I knew it.' Howard groaned. "Dude, just punch him! Kick him! Anything!" Randy then said, "I can't attack him! He'd beat me with one punch! We're not allowed to fight other members in my clan!" Soon, McFist's airship came by and took both Randy and his greatest fear, along with the Rhino-Saurus. "That can't be good."

* * *

"We did it! We got him!" McFist said with success in his voice as he and Viceroy turned around and saw Randy backing away from the older ninja. "Geez. The Ninja being scared of another ninja is just sad," McFist commented. "Tragic," Viceroy said agreeing with McFist. "Otōsan, Watashi wa… watashi wa…" **(3)** Randy backed away as the older ninja got closer to him. A green dome trapped Randy and the older Ninja inside. "The Sorcerer's gonna be so jazzed!" McFist said excitedly.

* * *

The Sorcerer was currently asleep and he said sleepily, "You're so good."

* * *

"Anata wa kono ichizoku ni shippai shi, anata wa watashi ni shippaishita." **(4)** Randy closed his eyes not wanting to hear any more. 'I... I can't do this. He's right. I have failed my clan. I've never gotten close to defeating the Sorcerer and I'm still here. Fighting him and many other enemies hasn't gotten him any closer to my goal.'

McFist smirked at Randy. "That's right, Ninja! We know your worst fear! Who's a good boy? Who did such a good job capturing the Ninja?" McFist said as he patted the Rhino-Saurus like a dog. "Hannibal, that is a highly specialized piece of Ninja-fighting equipment! He is not a pet!" Viceroy stressed at McFist hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. "Look at him! Look at him! He likes it!" McFist went behind the Rhino-Saurus and hit him on the butt causing it to fire its laser at Viceroy. "Oh, dear," McFist said knowing what was happening next. "Oh, heavens. It's Stevie Miller! My childhood nemesis!" Viceroy said in fear. "Hey, Viceroy! Drop it like it's snot!" Stevie Miller said as he shot snot from his nose at Viceroy. Viceroy his behind a desk as Stevie Miller kept shotting." Quit playing with your little friend! We have a Ninja to destroy!" McFist screaming caused Stevie Miller to shoot snot at him but he dodged it. Unfortunately, this attack hit the Rhino-Saurus which fired its laser at McFist. "Hm? Geh! Clown!"

"Anata wa kenpō-han ni meiyo o motarashimashita!" The older Ninja shouted. Then Randy's eyes shot open. 'I... I have not dishonored the Norisu Clan. To control your fear, you must embrace your fear or sometimes, stand up to it.' Randy stood up and told the older ninja, "Ichizoku no meiyo o kizutsukete inai! Watashitachiha majutsu-shi o soshi shiyou to shimasuga, mujitsu no hitobito o hogo shiyoutomo shimasu! Watashi wa mada ninja ni naru hōhō o manande imasu, soshite watashi wa anata ga watashi o hihan suru hitsuyō wa arimasen!" **(5)** With that, the older ninja stopped talking and just stared at Randy in silence. 'I did it. I stood up to him. Clockwork is right. I don't what he thinks of me now but I know one thing is true, I haven't failed my clan. I have only failed them when I lose against the Sorcerer or lose myself in the magic.'

"Rhino-Saurus, you may be able to bring out my greatest fear but there is no way you can duplicate him or anything else." The Rhino-Saurus stared at Randy with an intense eye then he scanned him again only this time, a giant rooster appeared. "Oh, boy. OK, Starting to feel fear here. Definitely fear. Gotta stay calm. I can beat this." The giant rooster roared as it charged towards Randy and broke the green glass dome. "Giant rooster! Oh, it's disgusting! I can see its gizzard!" Randy shivered in disgust when he realized what he had to do as he backed away to the farthest wall as the rooster tried to grab him. "Oh, man, I gotta hug the rooster!" The rooster tried to grab Randy again but this time, he jumped onto the rooster and rode it like a horse. "Ugh! I'm embracing my fear! And it's awful!" McFist came out of his hiding spot and shouted, "The Ninja's escaping! Get him!" Many robo-apes and the Rhino-Saurus came out and chased Randy and the rooster down the hall. "I'm riding my fear. I hate this so much."

"We had the Ninja and we lost him! This is all your fault, Viceroy!" McFist shouted at Viceroy. "Yeah! Way to go, Viceroy!" Stevie shouted as he jumped on the desk shot a bunch of snot at Viceroy and McFist. "Stevie! Stop it!" The clown even joined Stevie on the desk to scare McFist.

"Ugh, feathers in my mouth." Randy took a bunch of feathers out of his mask then he immediately noticed the exit. "Ninja, I'm getting out of here." Randy threw a ninja ring at the lock and it immediately opened. "Run, rooster, run!" Randy said to the rooster who then flew out and the robo-apes and Rhino-Saurus fell out and down to the ground. "Yes! Soar, mighty rooster, soar!" Randy said in victory and the rooster squawked loudly which caused Randy to remember something about roosters and chickens. "Oh, right. The longest sustained flight by a chicken or rooster is only 13 seconds." Randy and the rooster then started to fall from the sky. The robo-apes fell from the sky and fell down to the ground and were immediately destroy and the Rhino-Saurus dropped onto Principal Slimovitz's car and both were destroyed. Once the Rhino-Saurus was gone, everyone's fears disappeared. "Hold together, baby! Just a few more seconds! Thank you, noble bird. Perhaps you are not as disgusting as I thought," Randy said as he gently laid his head down on the rooster peacefully. 'Maybe now I've conquered my fears of roosters.' Suddenly, the rooster disappeared just like all the other fears did, in a pink puff of stinky smoke.

"Ugh! I take it back! That was shnasty!" Then Randy saw that he was falling to the ground fast. 'Okay, time to get out of this mess.' Randy looked at the nearest flagpole and used his scarf to grab it. "Yes!" He swung himself down to the ground and everyone cheered for their savior. "Smokebomb!"

* * *

"CluckFest!" Bash came up from an understage elevator, still in his chicken costume. "Whoo! Yeah! It's a good thing all youse showed up to watch me throw out this nugget! Otherwise, I would've had to punch you in the guts!" Bash shouted as he pointed to everyone in the audience. "Whoo!" A girl cheered loudly as she was down on one knee and she pointed to the hotdog bun in her hands. "Here you go, sweetheart." Bash threw the chicken nugget at the girl but it missed and hit his friend in the red hoodie. **(He has no name. Literally, I looked him up and he is labeled as the Nameless Boy in the Red Hoodie.)** This caused the boy to let go of the rope which caused the giant inflatable chicken to fall and hit Bash in the guts as he hit the wall with his back. "Right in the guts!" Bash said weakly.

Randy and Howard laughed at Bash for his karma then Howard asked, "Aren't you glad you came? This has to be worth any punishment you'll get from the Nomicon." Randy nodded. "I am. I also talked to him and he said since I conquered my fear, somewhat, that I could go have some fun but I would have to train twice as hard next time." Howard shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good enough to me." After a few moments of silence, Howard asked, "So, who was that old ninja anyway? Why were you so afraid of him?" Randy bit his lip nervously. "He... he was my father before he passed away." Howard looked at Randy surprised but didn't speak. Randy was a very private person. He didn't talk about his time before he became the ninja. "My greatest fear was him being disappointed in me. Before I became the ninja, I didn't speak to him for four years. He and my uncles had to seal the Sorcerer away and I stayed behind because I was too young and wasn't trained yet. I became the ninja after the Sorcerer was sealed away. I looked up to my father when I was young. He was my hero. So, I was afraid that he was disappointed in me but I stood up to him. I don't know what my father thinks of me now but I know that when I finally beat the Sorcerer, my mission will finally be complete."

Howard was pretty stunned. This was the most Randy talked about his past since they first met but Howard still has questions that needed answers but those could wait. "So, what about you afraid of anything?" Randy asked. "Nothing comes to mind," Howard said then he reached in his chicken bucket to get more chicken but there wasn't any. "Ah! Chicken's gone! Nooo!" Howard went to his knees in distress. Randy rolled his eyes and said, "Really?"

* * *

 **Yeah, Randy was afraid of his father. No one guessed but maybe it was obvious or something. This took me a while since I had to change Randy's chicken fear but I didn't change the rooster because I like that part. The Sorcerer's Key is next, see Y'all then. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**

 **Japanese Translations**

 _ **1\. Little Ninja, Where were you during the battle between me and the Sorcerer?**_

 _ **2\. It's been over 800 years! You should have defeated the Sorcerer by now!**_

 _ **3\. Father I... I...**_

 _ **4\. You have failed this clan and you have failed me.**_

 _ **5\. I have not dishonored our clan! We seek to stop the Sorcerer but we also seek to protect the innocent! I am still learning how to be a ninja and I don't need you criticizing me!**_


	27. The Sorcerer's Key

**Wow. Can Y'all believe that two years ago yesterday, I posted the Immortal Ninja of Norrisville High? This is the most followed story that I have ever done! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Here's to two more years to come! I meant to post yesterday but I was doing homework.**

* * *

It's time for Gym Class and Howard was waiting very impatiently for Randy. 'Figures Cunningham is too busy to hang with me. Probably fighting a robot or something.'

Randy ran into the gym and went to Howard and said nervously, "Sorry, I'm late. I was studying... for... geometry. I was also using the internet to..." Howard didn't buy his story since he pulled the arm of a robo-ape off of Randy's back. "And I suppose you were destroying a robo-ape to find the area of an isosceles triangle?"

Randy smiled and nodded. "Yes, isosceles triangle. That is exactly correct."

"There's no such thing as an isosceles triangle. I just made that up!" Howard shouted clearly angry as he threw the arm of the robo-ape behind him which went across the gym. "Uh... Howard, isosceles triangles are a..."

"Enough, you were off ninjaing without me!" Howard said clearly upset.

"Technically, I didn't lie." Randy sighed. "Look, I'm not used to having someone help me. I've been on my own for over 800 years so I'm not used to having a partner. Even the Cunninghams never helped me. Some wanted to but I didn't let them. All, this stuff bothers you so I lied."

"I..." Howard was about to start his rebuttal but a clicking sound took him out of his thoughts. Randy and Howard looked down to see that their legs were together by a pair of cufflinks. "The chinwag is at the school board insists I conduct a safety seminar but I believe in learning by doing so I present... The THREE-LEGGED SAFETY SEARCH!" Coach Green revealed that he cufflinked everyone in class with someone else. Bash was with Mitch, Flute Girl was with Stevens, and Bucky was with Accordion Dave.

"See what happens when you leaving me hanging. I could have been tied to Flute Girl," Howard said as he gestured to Flute Girl who was fawning of Stevens. "I'm so psyched that we're partners, Stevens. Are you so psyched?" She asked happily. Instead of answering her question, Stevens handed her his band pin. "Seriously, Stevens? You're band pin?! Do you what this symbolizes?! I'm your girl!" Flute Girl said happily as she spat in his face. Then Stevens used a windshield wiper to clean his sunglasses and face off.

"The school has 23 danger zones, all off-limits. Access them, photograph yourselves, and return unscathed!" Coach Green said as he handed everyone a sheet of paper with every danger zone written on it then with his last sentence, he shouted it with excitement while throwing the last of the sheets in the air.

"Howard, you know you can count on me," Randy told him as he put his hand on his back. "Except when I can't count on you!" Howard shouted clearly annoyed with Randy always ditching him for ninja stuff.

"The team with the most snappies chooses tomorrow's gym activity!" Coach Green said with excitement. He also unknowingly showed the class his hand which said, 'Call Mum.'

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna make all youse do something painful! Your butts aren't gonna like it!" Bash shouted with glee knowing what tortures that he was going to bring to the class. Everyone gulped nervously knowing that Bash was serious with his threats. "OK, Cunningham, you want to prove I can count on you? Then let's win this thing. We'll be heroes to every butt in class! I need to know you're with me no matter what." Howard grabbed Randy's cheeks. Randy knew he his serious so he did the same and without rolling his eyes he said, "I am with you no matter what. Also, I have no choice."

"Each team must return properly zip-tied or you're disqualified! Good? Great! On your marks, set..." Coach Green then fired off a flare gun which destroyed Principal Slimovitz's car... again. "Three-legged Safety Search!" Then, as fast as they could, everyone ran off to get their photos so they could win the safety search.

* * *

However, deep under Norrisville High, the Sorcerer was brewing a potion to find the Sorcerer's Key which will free him from his prison. "My deliverance is nigh! One day, every one hundred years, for one minute, the Sorcerer Key is revealed! The key holds the power to unlock my vile prison. But every century, it eludes me!"

 _100 Years Ago_

 _"_ The Key eludes me!"

 _200 Years Ago_

"The Key eludes me!"

 _300 Years Ago_

"The Key eludes me!" The Sorcerer cried in defeat as he had waited 500 years for the key to reveal itself but nothing happened.

 _Back to Today_

"Today, I will not be thwarted! The Sorcerer Key will be mine!"

* * *

Bucky and Accordion Dave looked up at the Air Balloon in the sky than at each other and had the same thing on their mind. "Mm-mm." They refused to go up and take a picture.

Howard was sipping on a soda as Randy was carrying him on a baby strap on his back as he was climbing a ladder. "See? I told you, buddy. You can count on me." Once they reached the top, Howard said, "And Sky Carp One." He took the picture and Randy asked, "What's left?"

Howard started to go through the various pictures of him and Randy on various dangerous places around the school, we already got the Girls Cobra Training Club, JV Human Hamster Ballin', and the Fire Toboggan Run." The two laughed in amusement at remembering everything they did together. "Yeah! Yes, we burned all our arm hair off. Yes, permanently. And yes, it was worth it."

Feeling apologetic, Howard said, "Sorry I got my cheese in a knot about that whole Ninja thing." Randy smiled at his friend and said, "Hey, cheese happens. It's cool." The two fist-bumped when suddenly, the Nomicon glowed and Howard then said, "Sorry, Randy can't come to the Nomicon right now. He's busy winning a Safety Search. Beep!"

The Nomicon continued to glow as Randy said nervously, "Well, yeah I am just uh..."

"Aw, come on, Cunningham! One danger zone left and we win! This is our chance to be heroes! Together!" Howard shouted clearly upset since he had a feeling that Randy was going to go into the Nomicon. "I'll shloomp, I'll vloomp and I'll be right back!" Randy tried to tell Howard as he took the Nomicon out of his jacket but he wasn't having it. "No! No shloomp! No vloomp! When we win, we can lay out all the wrestling mats and take an hour-long nap. It'll be gym class without the gym! Or the class!"

"Really gotta take this," Randy said knowing what happened last time he ignored the Nomicon for something else then he went inside the Nomicon. Howard groaned in annoyance. 'Course, just when everything was going our way, Cunningham goes and shoobs it up!'

Bash and Mitch climbed up the ladder all while using Howard's face as a grip to get up. "Outta the way! We're gonna win! Which means you're gonna lose! Whoo!" Determined to beat Bash and get his gym nap time. Hope started to slide down the ladder. "Cunningham, I am not letting you shoob this for us!" Randy's head kept getting hit on the grips as he was descending down.

* * *

Inside the Nomicon, Randy was being told about the Sorcerer's Key again. "Okay, so I need to get the Sorcerer's Key but I don't know where my father put it. But where is it?"

 _The sunlight and the stone will work together to guide you._

"Okay, so I need to follow the sunlight and stone. Got it!" Then Randy left the Nomicon determined to find the Sorcerer's Key.

* * *

"Ow! What the juice?! Where are we? Ow!" Randy asked as his head was getting hit with stalactites."N. H. S. spelunking caverns! The final place on the Safety Search list!"

"Ow!" Randy shouted in pain as his head hit another stalactite. "That one's on you!" Randy looked at Howard annoyed as he set him down from his back. "OK, c'mon, the next danger zone's up there by that razor-sharp rock formation!" Howard told him as he slapped him on the back happily.

"Yeah... about that slight change of plans. I have to bail on the hunt and go find the Sorcerer Key!" Randy told him as the two started to walk to the razor-sharp rock formation. "What do I care about a stupid key?" Howard asked uncaring what Randy needed to do. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" Randy told Howard as he started to climb on a rock.

"No, we are doing this! We were doing this first!" Howard told him clearly annoyed that Randy has to do something else. "Hey! My Master said "immediately," so I'm going! Immediately!" Randy told him. "Fine! You go your way, I'll go mine!" The two tried to go their separate ways but the cufflinks prevented them from doing so. "What're you gonna do? Drag me?" Howard asked but Randy looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Back in the school, Randy was dragging Howard through the school. "You have a surprisingly powerful leg," Howard said surprised. "800 years of training and running will do that to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Flute Girl and Stevens were taking a picture with a giant hornet's but as Flute Girl was getting her camera, she saw Stevens band pin on Cynthia. "Huh?! You gave Cynthia a band pin?! How many girls have these?" Stevens just shrugged her shoulders then Flute Girl started to cry. Her heart is now broken.

* * *

"Ah, it's so bad The taste of romance gone wrong! It takes a full century for this brew to mature! This fetid fondue will allow me to command whomever is under my spell to find the Sorcerer Key!" The Sorcerer finished his brew and threw the yellow stank at Flute Girl and Stevens.

* * *

The yellow stank transformed Stevens and Flute Girl into an orange, three-legged monster with a trombone leg. They were determined to find the Sorcerer's Key.

Randy continued to drag Howard into the main school area with the fish mosaic and the eye of Tengu. "Now the sunlight and the stone will work together to lead me to the Key!" Randy told Howard but he said, "I stopped listening four hallways ago."

Outside a fish hot air balloon was in the air and its eye caught a beam of sunlight that started to reflect from the Eye of Tengu through a window which reflected off the ceiling and floor through a hallway, then went off a water fountain and though the science class and hit several beakers, it also destroyed a piece of chalk that Mrs. Driscoll was holding. Then it went through another part of the school then went off then the eye of the fish mascot then it went off a picture off Principal Silmovitz's car then off a pitcher of water in the auditorium. It then went off a mirror, a kid's braces, then the janitor's keys. Until finally after hitting a few more places in the main area that Rany and Howard were in, Randy watched as the sunlight went to locker 216.

"Locker 216! So mystical!" Randy said in awe. Randy picked up Howard and ran to the locker but Howard said as soon as Randy set him down, "Great, you found it. Let's mark that spot, turn in our pics, and come back after we've won."

* * *

Everyone was running in fear of the Stevens Flute Girl monster as the Sorcerer was searching for the beam of light. Once he found it, he said with excitement in his voice, "Yes! The Key is within my grasp!" The Stevens Flute Girl monster jumped into the locker which was not a yellow portal with the Norisu Nine symbol swirling around it.

With the Sorcerer, his rat companion climb on the cauldron controlling the Stevens Flute Girl monster fell over. "No, no! Noooo!" Feeling guilty, the ran sheepishly put his hands behind his back.

* * *

"Gotta suit up! Sorry, Howard, Ninja works alone." Randy was about to reach for his mask but Howard desperately covered the cufflinks on their ankles. Uh-uh. If you cut the tie, we'll be disqualified from the search!" Not wanting to argue with Howard on the subject anymore, Randy just pushed Howard through the portal.

They entered a huge dojo, with Randy already in his ninja suit, where they saw the Steven Flute Girl monster. The monster saw then and after Randy out Howard behind him. He told the monster, "That Sorcerer Key belongs to me! My family hid it so it will be leaving with me." The Steven Flute Girl monster hit them hard enough for them to hit the wall. "What're you "oofin'" about? I'm the one who hit the wall!" The Steven Flute Girl monster charged at them but Randy managed to dodge the attack all while dragging Howard with him. "Ninja Flip!"

"Ah! That thing almost crushed us! You are off your game today, Ninja," Howard told him. The Steven Flute Girl monster tried to attack them again by stepping on Howard with their trombone foot but Randy pulled Howard to safety then he threw a flash ball at them. "Ninja Flash!"

" _The sunlight and the stone will work together._ Work together That's it! Its three legs are working together." The Steven Flute Girl monster tried to attack them again but Randy managed to dodge the attack by dragging him and Howard away from them quickly. Randy turned to Howard and told him, "Howard, you were right. I need your help."

"Oh, what do ya know? Mr. Always-Works-Alone needs me," He told him sarcastically. "I'm the sunlight, you're the stone!" Howard then complained as they ran away from another attack, "Why can't I be the sunlight?" Not wanting to fight about this issue, Randy said, "Fine! You're the sunlight! Point is, I need you, brodeo!"

"I'm in! And I'm not completely sold on brodeo," Howard told him.

* * *

Through some puddles on the ground, the Sorcerer watched as Randy ran away from his Steven Flute Girl monster. "Victory is mine, Ninja."

* * *

"The only way to fight three legs is with three legs workin' together! Follow my lead." Randy then used Howard to knock down the Steven Flute Girl monster to the ground then he caught Howard from the air once he landed on the ground. "Not my idea of working together!" Using their trombone leg, the grabbed the two with the slide and punched them before throwing them to the railing.

* * *

Feeling irritated with how long the Steven Flute Girl monster is taking, the Sorcerer demanded, "Forget the Ninja! Get the Key!"

* * *

"Oh, he is so not getting the Key!" Howard said determinedly as the Steven Flute Girl monster jumped to the same level as the Key. "That's our Key!" They jumped to the ground, landing on the Steven Flute Girl monster and threw them across the room. "Weinerman hurl!"

"How do you de-stank a three-legged mutant band geek?" Randy asked his friend. Howard looked at Stevens Band Pin then told him, "Band Pin! Stevens gave it to Flute Girl. She's crazy for him. But you know Stevens, dude's a tomcat." Howard has a sly looked on his face at the end of his sentence. Taking a ninja ring out of his suit, Randy said, "All right! Ninja pin slice!" Randy destroyed the pin, returning Flute Girl and Stevens back to normal.

* * *

"No! Eluded!"

* * *

Randy quickly tossed Stevens and Flute Girl out of the locker just moments before they work up. "Stevens, I have only one thing to say to you _Waa-_ waaa _!_." After Flute Girl taunted Stevens with his signature sad trombone she walked away then many other girls with his band pin returned it to him. _Not sweet_

* * *

As Randy and Howard walked towards the Sorcerer's Key, Howard said happily, "It's official. We're both the Ninja! I want my own mask. And a sword. But no scarf. Maybe a cape." Randy smiled at his friend's wants. "Maybe one day but for now, let's get this Key."

Randy took out the Nomicon and grabbed the key. "OK, Master, let's do this." The ninja symbol on the Nomicon suddenly turned into a keyhole allowing Randy to put the Key in the Nomicon and doing so, the Nomicon showed a hologram of one of his clan's elders in full uniform. Randy immediately bowed in respect. "Dude... what are you... gah!" Randy forced Howard to bow next to him as to next disrespect one of his clan's elder's.

"The Sorcerer's strength is growing. You must protect the Key, for you will need it in the Final Battle."

"Yes, Sensei, I'll protect the key and final battle with the Sorcerer?!" Randy's eyes widened in fear of what elder said. Howard stood up and told Randy, "On second thought, Ninja is more of a solo thing." The dojo started to fall apart and the two managed to get out just seconds before it was gone completely.

Some students walked by and saw the two on the ground on top of each other. "Uh, What's up?" Randy said awkwardly. "Just chillin', it's all good."

"Dude, you're gonna fight the Sorcerer! How honkin' Bruce is that? I mean, it's honkin' scary but it's honkin' Bruce," Howard said clearly excited for his friend. "Are you kidding?! I've been waiting 800 years for this fight!" For Randy this was exciting. He could finally avenge the loss of his entire clan and they will be able to rest in peace but he was also scared. He hadn't face something like this before in his 800 years of being the ninja but for now, he wanted to relish in the moment with Howard.

"Oh, yeah!" Bash ran past the two and they smiled knowing what that meant. "Bash! We can still win the Safety Search!" Howard said with excitement in his voice. "If we work together!" Randy and Howard ran towards the gym ready to win and finally beat Bash.

* * *

"Ha! We did it, Cunningham! We won the Safety Search! Our dream of sleeping through gym class is finally coming true!" Howard said with pure happiness. "Well, partially true. Technically, we tied with Bash. Thus, giving both of us the chance to choose what to do for gym class."

"Technically-shmechnically. I'm gettin' my nap on!" Howard pulled a sleeping mask over his face and started to get some sleep. Then Coach Green said, "At the sound of my tweeter, commence Dodge Sleep!" Howard turned over revealing a red target on is butt but Randy was definitely not ready for the game of dodge sleep.

"Ha! I hit that kid in the butt!" Bash said in victory.

* * *

 **Next up is technically The Ninja Identity and The Ninja Supremacy but instead of that, I'm doing a complete back story of Randy living with the Cunningham's. Being waiting to do that for a while now, hope Y'all enjoyed, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :)**


End file.
